Secrets of the Heart
by MickeyRos
Summary: A Future Fic with Phloe, Brimi, and Shelle with various other characters making cameos. Sequel to The Argument. WIP - Being revised as of March 2010.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is a sequel (of sorts) to The Argument. However, it is not necessary to read The Argument before reading this story. Everything you will need to know will be here so you are updated as to what is going on in the story.

But, if you would like to read The Argument, the full story is posted here as well as on my website.

Things you need to know

Philip and Chloe are still married and they now have three children. The twins, Dominic and Ariana are now nine years old. The third child, Tracy is adopted. She is the child of a friend of Chloe's from college. When her parents were killed in a car accident Chloe and Philip were given guardianship of her since her parents had no other family. Philip is the Vice President of Titan and Chloe works at University Hospital as a psychologist.

Shawn and Belle are happily married with three children also. Serena, their oldest daughter is nine years old and she goes to school with the twins. They now have two more additions to their family a three-year-old daughter named Iris Audrey and a baby boy about five months old; his name is Ian Patrick. Shawn co-owns a security company with Brady and Belle is the head designer for the Basic Black label.

Brady and Mimi are in a good marriage that has lasted for fourteen years. They also have three children. The oldest Conrad is thirteen years old. Their second child is Racquel Faren she is eight years old. And their youngest child is five-year-old Spencer Zane. Brady has many jobs like his father he is involved in several companies troubleshooting for them. However, his main position is as a partner in his security company with Shawn as well as holding positions in both Titan and Basic Black. Mimi now works as the head of a department in a radio station in Salem. She still dapples a little in the newspaper business writing articles whenever she has time. She has been asked by John to help open Basic Black's first magazine.

Premise for sequel:

The Kiriakis' have been doing fine they have gone thru a lot of stuff over the years. A year almost two years before they lost a baby. It was a girl they named Katherine she was stillborn. It took Chloe several months to get over the death because she blamed herself and now as she has finally recovered. What happens when a mysterious boy named Jarod arrives in Salem and tells Chloe that he is her son? How will Chloe handle it? Could this change Phloe 's marriage for good?

The Bradys have led a semi perfect life over the last ten years. Nothing to major has happened within their family. They have been there for Chloe and Philip as well as the other family members in their extremely large extended family. Until now, just as Chloe's alleged son arrives in town a secret that destined never to be found out has come into their lives. Threatening to rip apart their marriage if they cannot get past it. Will Shawn and Belle survive the aftermath of the secret and keep their marriage together?

The Blacks have had their share of ups and downs over the years. But, nothing too serious. Brady becomes weary as Mimi begins renews a friendship from someone from her past. He thinks the other man is attempting to take his wife away from him. Mimi sees this guy as a friend and nothing more; she doesn't understand Brady's problems with their friendship. Could the old friend possibly be the catalyst for ruining the Black marriage? Or is Brady wrong for thinking that this could possibly be a problem?

* * *

Prologue – Ten Years Later… March 2018 

"Dr. Kiriakis," Nikki buzzed.

"Yes, Nikki." Chloe asked not drawing away from the files she was in the midst of updating, she pressed the call button.

"There's a young man here who says that he needs to speak with you." A hesitant voice said over the intercom. "He says that it's urgent." Chloe frowned she didn't have any appointments today. She had no idea who could possibly want to talk to her. "Do you want me to send him in?"

"Yes, Nikki send him in. Just give me a minute." She clicked the off button on the phone and completed her last thought. Her office door opened, without looking up from the screen she spoke. "Give me just a minute. Have a seat." As she finished updating the last of her files she saved it. Once the computer had finished saving the file she closed it and took off her glasses. Then she turned toward her guest with a pleasant smile in place. As Chloe got her first glimpse at who was sitting before her she gasped and stared at the child; her eyes widen in shock. "Dominic?" She questioned softly.

"My name is Jarod." His blue eyes intently examined every facet of her face as if looking for something.

Chloe gazed upon the child in wonderment. The little boy before her had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, a very familiar shade of blue, her own. And except for his hair color he resembled Dominic in everyway. He couldn't have been more than a year or two older than Dominic. She thought that maybe she was seeing things so she blinked. But when she opened her eyes there he was in the flesh.

His eyes glimmered with an insured knowledge as he gazed upon her fondly, giving a slight nod of the head he said, "I'm your son."


	2. 1 Bloodties

**Chapter One**

_Bloodties_

Chloe was watching Jarod with the other children in the nursery of the hospital with a sense of renew. It had been nearly three weeks since that morning when he'd appeared in her office telling her that he was her son. She had looked at him then seeing the resemblance to Dominic. Only Jarod's hair was lighter but even that hadn't been enough to make her question him. He was her son and now finally after two weeks she had proof. Philip, like Nancy, had insisted that she get a blood test before totally taking up with him. And the test proved what she had been telling them all along. Jarod was her biological son. Now, the only thing that she was left to wonder about was it the identity of his father.

This was her son she knew that without a question yet, she hadn't even known that he'd existed. She sighed softly as she opened the door and walked in. Jarod was playing with Jessica. "Jarod, Jessica it's time to go home." Jarod looked up and smiled at her shyly before standing up and grabbing a hold of Jessica's small hand. Both children walked over to her and grabbed their jackets and bags.

"Hi momma," Jessica said as she allowed Chloe to help her put on her jacket. She was a truly beautiful little girl with long curly black hair and large gray eyes. In truth, she resembled her natural parents, who had been friends of Chloe that had died, a complete mixture of both of them. With her father's expressively large gray eyes and her mother's curly black hair. After putting her jacket on she slipped her hand into Chloe's.

Chloe looked toward Jarod and saw that he carried both his and Jessica's bag. "Are you ready, honey?" Jarod nodded and then followed closely behind as Chloe and Jessica headed towards Chloe's office.

He had been looking for his mother for four years. Now that he finally had found her he wasn't going to let anything happen to make him lose her.

"Jarod, come on." Jessica said as she held her hand out for him to take. Jarod walked up and grasped her hand and together they all walked to outside to Chloe's car.

* * *

"Daddy," Ariana called out she walked into the house. As soon as she saw him walk out of the living room she ran and hugged him.

Philip caught his nine-year old daughter as she ran to him closely followed by Jessica, Dominic and Jarod. "Hey sweetie! How was your day?" He kissed her on the cheek and released her as Jessica grabbed a hold of his leg. "Hey, munchkin."

"It was fine. Ms. Spears told me that I looked just like Mommy today." Ariana answered as she took off her jacket and placed on the chair, swinging her long brown hair as she turned awaiting her father's response.

Philip was busy taking off Jessica's jacket and greeting his other children. Once he finished his task, he looked back at his daughter, she was pouting. "So Ms. Spears told you that you looked like mommy, uh?" She smiled cheekily at him showing off her dimples. "Well, you do. You are just as pretty no, no make that beautiful. You are just as beautiful as your mommy." He pinched her nose.

Ariana wrinkled her nose and giggled. Dominic sighed and rolled his eyes at his twin. She was always so giddy whenever anyone paid her a compliment. It wasn't like she had never been told she was beautiful or anything. "Dad, you know Ana was just trying to get a complement out of you." His sister stopped giggling and glared at him. "What … you are?"

"I am not Dominic. I can't help it if everyone is always saying nice things about me. You're just jealous." She stuck out her tongue.

"I am not jealous of you and you are too trying to get a complement!"

"Am not!" The twins had started yet another argument with each other.

"Are too!"

Philip stood with Jessica in his arms. They looked at each other. Jessica shrugged her shoulders while her father sighed. "Hey guys," the twins looked at him. "Why don't you two go upstairs and do your homework." Both of his children looked at him with dismayed expressions upon their faces.

"But Dad it's Friday and you never make us do our homework on a Friday. Besides, we don't have any homework to do." Dominic said as he followed his father into the living room. Jarod and Ariana followed behind him.

"Yeah, Daddy, Mommy never makes us do our homework, tonight. Not that we have any." She added quickly as she moved next to her twin.

"Okay, okay you don't have to do your homework," the twins smiled happily automatically thinking that got out of doing any schoolwork. "Tonight. But, I expect you to do it tomorrow before you go anywhere. Speaking of your mother where is she?"

"Mommy didn't pick us up today. Grandma did." Ariana answered.

Philip nodded and looked up at Jarod who was still standing off to the side. "How was your day Jarod? You haven't said much today."

Jarod had been observing his new family interact with each other thinking that one day he might be able to be a part of it too. He was surprised by the question. "It was okay I guess."

"That's good."

"Yeah, Daddy it was okay. Jarod helped me today." Jessica told her father.

"Well, that's great, Jess." Nancy walked into the living room. He placed Jessica on the ground "I need to talk to your grandmother so why don't all you go upstairs and put your things away." The children all scrambled to do Philip's bidding. They collected their bags and headed up the stairs to their rooms. As soon as the last child left, Philip got out of his seat and walked to the mini bar. "So where is Chloe?" He poured himself a drink.

"I have no idea, Philip. She called me and asked me to pick the children up from school when I got there she left." Nancy placed her bag on a chair and walked over to the bar to pour himself a drink. "She said she had an errand to do." Philip sipped some of his drink and watched Nancy. "You know the blood test results came back today." Philip looked up surprised.

"How do you know?"

"Philip, Craig still works at the hospital you know. Besides, I do still have some connections there."

"I take then it that you don't know what they are." Philip said

"No I don't know. Has she told you?" Nancy asked him.

"No, she hasn't said anything about them to me. But I suspect she will be telling me when she gets home." Nancy looked a little peeked. "What? You don't think that she will tell me. Nancy I know that I made her take the blood test. But, I'm sure that once she gets the results she will tell me whatever they are."

"I know Philip believe me I know. I also know that if not for all our insistence she wouldn't have taken the blood test. I'm just worried about her. She hasn't been the same since Katherine died. But, once Jarod came she went back to being her old self. It's like she had a hole somewhere inside her and when Jarod came he filled it." Philip nodded in agreement.

"That's why I wanted her to take the test. When Jarod came, she needed someone to be there and he took that place. If this test turns out negative, she'll be heartbroken. I don't know if she will be able to handle that."

"You don't think it will come out positive?"

"I honestly don't care. But, for Chloe's sake I hope it does."

"That's something else we agree on. The repercussions would be greater if he isn't her son, Philip. She won't be able to handle it." Nancy said and then as she was about to say something else she stopped and looked pass Philip to see Chloe standing behind him.

*

Chloe had been home for about ten minutes. She had come through the kitchen so she could surprise everyone. However, she was the one who had been surprised, walking into her living room to find her mother and husband discussing her son Jarod. More importantly how they hoped that he wasn't her child. Now they were both looking at her, Nancy with a cautious look and Philip's filled with guilt.

"What exactly won't I be able to handle, Nancy?"

"Chloe," Nancy began but Philip spoke for her.

"Chloe we are just concerned about you. Your mother and I just don't want you to get hurt if the things don't turn out the way you want. After Katherine's death it took you a long time to get over it." Chloe looked away from Philip so he wouldn't see the pain in her eyes.

"What are you trying to say? Is there a time limit for how long I'm allowed to mourn the death of my child? If so, then I never knew about it." Philip attempted to grasp her hand but she pulled away from him and turned her back so that Nancy and Philip wouldn't see the tears that threaten to fall.

"No Chloe that is not what we're saying. There is no time limit for how long you can mourn Katherine. We both know that and don't expect any of us to forget her. All we are saying is that if Jarod doesn't turn out to be your son how are you going to deal with that? Do you even think that you can deal with that?" Nancy moved in back of Chloe and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Chloe pulled herself together and wiped away her tears before turning to face both her mother and husband. "Well, you guys won't need to worry about that. I'll be just fine," Philip and Nancy started to interrupt her. "Because, Jarod is my son. I didn't need a blood test to prove that to me. But, since you guys made me take one I have the satisfaction of knowing that it proved what I have been telling you along. So don't worry about me. The only person you're going to have to worry about is whoever took him from me. Because when I find them I will make them pay if it's the last thing I do." Eyeing both Philip and Nancy she moved past them and started toward the stairs. But, before she made it out of the living room completely she turned. "You know, I don't need you to protect me. I'm fine and even though, I haven't gotten over Katherine's death, I will. I am strong thanks to both of you." She continued her trek out of the room.

* * *

Later that night after saying goodnight to their children, Chloe entered her bedroom and took off her robe. She had told all of the children about Jarod being their brother and as she suspected they already knew as much and was just waiting for her to tell them officially. She smiled when she thought about how perceptive her children were.

"What are you smiling about?" Philip asked from behind her, he was coming out of the bathroom, only in a pair of pajama bottoms.

"Just at how perceptive our children are. When I said goodnight to Ariana she asked me why I waited so long to tell her about Jarod. She was a little annoyed. She said that she just wishes that he were a girl because now they're all even. The last thing she needs is another older brother." Chloe said as she loosely braided her hair. She smiled as she though about it.

Philip came up behind her as she finished braiding her hair; he wrapped his arms about her waist. "Are you happy?" Chloe turned in his arms to look him in the eye.

"Yes, I am. Philip I know that you don't want me to be hurt. And I love you for wanting to protect me. But, I am _fine_. More than that, I'm … I'm elated because for the first time in a long while I have everything that matters to me. I have my family, I have my son." Chloe could tell Philip understood her. But, he still looked uneasy. "You're still worried aren't you? You think that I won't be able to handle this."

"Yes Chloe I am worried. Do realize what this means?" She pulled out of his arms and walked to their bed to sit down. He dropped his hands and turned to follow her path to the bed. He sat down next to her and picked up the end of her braid. "Chloe, people are going to think that you had an affair and hid Jarod away so that I wouldn't find out." Chloe was shocked.

"You don't think that do you? I mean … you know that I've never had an affair."

"Hey," he grasped her chin and held her gaze. "Chloe, I have no doubts about you. I know that you would never and have never cheated on me. Besides, in order for you to have cheated on me for that you would have had to do it in college. And I considering that you were still a virgin when got back together in college, I have no doubts about you." He released her chin and moved his hands back to her braid.

"Good. Then, I know that I can handle anything that comes as long as you believe in me." Chloe responded relieved. As she started to get settled into bed, Philip drew her back into his arms, so that she lay on his chest. "You know the one thing that bothers me is not knowing who Jarod's father is and. I have to find out."

Philip nodded in agreement. "We'll find out together." He said as he unraveled Chloe's braid so that her hair was now spread out across their bodies. Chloe shifted to straddle Philip.

"What are you doing?"

"If you can't figure it out then I guess I must be doing something wrong." Smiling Philip moved to begin undoing the buttons on her nightshirt (which was the top to his pajama bottoms). As he released them one by one Chloe moved up until their bodies were matched, thigh-to-thigh, chest-to-chest and mouth-to-mouth.

"No you aren't doing anything wrong." She leaned down and captured her lips with his. "Not a thing," she said before they kissed again and the clothes were removed as Philip proved he knew exactly what he was doing.


	3. 2 Generations

**Chapter Two**

_Generations_

Belle Brady was in the studio at Basic Black, her father's fashion company. She had been working on the new designs for the summer for a while. But since she was still on maternity leave everything had been pushed back. However, today was no different than any other day except, it was Saturday and she had brought her daughter with her.

She stared down at the sketch and in frustration she ripped it off yet again; enough was enough and she wasn't going to finish that sketch today. It was obviously time for a break. She put her pencil down and got her purse from the desk drawer where she kept it. _Where on earth is Serena?_ She wondered as she got up and started looking for her. But Serena wasn't anywhere to be found.

She turned down the hallway and looked for her daughter. "Serena," she called out. Belle continued to walk down the hallway heading towards her father's office. As she moved into the inner sanctum of the office she heard the giggling of a young child. Turning into the office Belle came to a pause at the doorway she smiled at the sight before her. There sitting on the desk was Serena laughing at something her father had said.

John was playing with her. He looked the same he had when she was a teenager except now his hair was streaked gray, making him look more distinguished and attractive. "Serena, I thought I told you not to bother your grandfather when he's working." John looked up and his face automatically expanded into an even bigger smile.

"Hey, my granddaughter is not a bother," he leaned up and kissed his daughter on the cheek before pinching Serena's cheek to send her giggling again. "Hi sweetie, I didn't know that you were coming in today."

"Well, I wasn't going to. But, I've been at home trying to finish this sketch all week. And I decided that since I wasn't getting it at home that a change of scenery might be just what the doctor ordered." She smoothed an errant strand of Serena's chocolate colored hair as she spoke. "Serena asked to come with me and of course I let her come. Besides, Shawn volunteered to watch Iris and Ian. So what are you doing here, Dad?"

"Well, I'd thought I could get some work done today before I leave on Monday." As John finished his statement, the office door was opened again as Shawn walked in carrying ten-month old Ian; JT entered behind him holding two year old Iris' hand. "Well, look at this, it must be my lucky day." He moved from behind his desk to pick up his youngest granddaughter as she ran to him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Belle asked as she took her son from Shawn's arms and kissed him on the cheek. "Not that I mind this surprise visit." She looked at JT who stood behind his brother.

"Mom and Dad wanted some alone time and I'd thought that I would visit my favorite brother and see what he is up to."

"Hey … I'm your only brother." Shawn responded as he lightly punched JT's arm, Belle laughed.

"Well, that explains you. But what about you, Mr. Brady? As I recall this morning you told me that you wanted to stay home with our beautiful babies. What were our _darling_ children too much for you?" Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Too much to handle, never," he feigned shockingly. "I just thought that I'd invite you to come to lunch with us. Besides, Iris and Ian were missing you." He pointed to Ian who was happily playing with Belle hair in her arms. He was the only child of this Brady Bunch that had Belle's golden hair and Shawn's brown eyes. Both of his sisters resembled their mother, Serena held the strongest resemblance but Iris was a close second. Serena's brown hair and deep blue eyes already had made her popular with the boys. However, Iris was sure to grow to be a beauty because she too had her mother's smiling blue eyes and a lighten shade of brown hair.

"I bet Daddy missed you too, Mommy." Serena said jumping off of John's desk to greet her father. "Didn't he JT?" Serena never called JT her uncle because he was so close to her age. She treated him more like an older brother or a cousin.

"Yeah, he sure did." JT beamed down at his niece who had walked over to him.

"Hey, JT," Shawn gave him a playful warning look. "Anyways, what do you say Ian, Iris and I treat you lovely ladies to lunch?" Shawn asked holding his only son's hand as he looked at Belle and nodded towards their youngest daughter in John's arms.

"Mmm, I don't know Brady, what do you think Serena? Should we let your Dad take us to lunch?"

Serena played along with her mother and tapped her chin as if she was thinking about it. "Well could we go to the pub?"

"But of course Miss Brady." Shawn answered in a horrid French accent.

"Okay then I think that we should go Mommy." Serena answered giggling.

"Alright then we'll go." Belle and her family started to walk out office. JT had taken little Iris into his arms and as he got to the door, he turned around.

"Uncle John, you coming?" John looked as if he were about to say no so JT pleaded. "Come on, Uncle John we haven't talked in a while. It would be fun if you would come."

John looked at the son he had given up years ago and could never tell that he was his real father and smiled. "Of course, I'll come." John glanced back at his desk deciding that his work could wait as he followed JT to the door and left his office to spend some time with his son.

* * *

_Black House_

Mimi was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on her notes for an article she was writing while making a light lunch for the children. As she concluded the article she returned to making the lunches at the isle in the middle of the kitchen. Not a few moments later she walked out to the hallway and went to the staircase. "Conrad, Racquel, Spencer lunch is ready."

She walked back into the kitchen and waited for the children's footsteps on the stairs. She only had to wait a few minutes because sure enough they tumbled down the stairs and came into the kitchen.

Her youngest child walked in first. Spencer was five years old and the baby of the family. He had her brown hair and green eyes. But, other than that he was like his father, he worshiped both his father and older brother and at times he could be seen shadowing his father's every footstep and copying his brother's every move. "Hey Momma!"

"Hi Mom," Racquel said as she entered the kitchen on the heels of her brother. She was the only girl in the family at eight years old and she had dark blonde hair and her father piercing blue eyes. She was like both of her parents shy at times with the people outside her family but very vocal with her family members when staunchly defending them.

"Where's your brother?" Mimi asked as her two youngest children sat down at the table.

"He was sitting down at his computer playing some games the last time I saw him." Racquel answered before she drank her juice.

Mimi nodded in response and then left the kitchen to go collect her son from his room. But, as she headed up the stairs he was coming down. Conrad had grown to look like a little replica of Brady. He was almost as tall as his mother at thirteen years old and in a few years he would probably be as tall as Brady's own 6'2.

"I was just coming up to get you." Mimi said turning and walking back to the kitchen.

"I was coming down, Mom. I just had to finish my game I almost made the top new score."

"Well, you can go back to playing your game _after_ lunch." Conrad sat down and Mimi started gathering the dirty dishes and placing them in the sink to do later. The door opened in the living room. And then shut.

Brady walked into the kitchen. "Hi Dad," the Black children all chorused together.

"Hey Conrad, Rocky," Brady said as he dropped his briefcase on the table.

"Daddy, you didn't say Hi to me." Spencer said looking up his Dad sadden slightly.

"Well, I can't forget to say Hi to my little mini me." He bent down and lifted his youngest son up in the air. Spencer laughed.

"Brady, put Spencer down so that he can finish eating." Mimi said to her husband of fourteen years. He was a lot more mature now than he had when they first got together. Plus with the added facial hair, a goatee, he was even sexier than before.

Brady looked from his youngest son to his wife and placed him back on the floor. "I better do what your mom says or I will forever be in trouble." Spencer ran back to his chair and went back to eating his lunch. After his son had gone back to the table he walked over to Mimi and barricaded her between his arms. "We wouldn't want that now would we." He leaned down and kissed her passionately as if he was dying of thirst and she was his water.

"Oh great, here they go." Conrad sighed.

"Yeah, Dad must you do that right in front of us. We are trying to eat here." Racquel said as she turned and looked at her parents feigning disgust.

Brady removed his lips from Mimi's. "Such is the problem with having children." He started to pull back away from Mimi only to have her pull him back for one small kiss on the lips. Then, she released him and walked away. He turned and took her place against the counter. "So what are you doing today?"

"I'm meeting a friend for coffee."

"This friend wouldn't happen to be of the opposite sex would he?" Brady clearly had an idea of who the guy was.

"Yes, I told you earlier that I was having coffee with Jason today." Mimi looked at Brady as she began to put things into her purse. "Why?"

"No reason. I was just wondering. You've been seeing a lot of him that's all." He smoothly evaded her gaze.

"Well, Jason is my friend. Besides, he's … wait a minute, you're jealous aren't you?" Mimi looked at her husband surprised. He turned away from her and looked toward their children. "Brady Black, you have no reason to be jealous, I love you with all my heart and soul. Besides that I am a happily married woman. You have absolutely nothing to worry about." She walked over to him placed her arms around her neck and kissed him. "I have to go or I'll be late." She stepped back from him and went to grab her purse. "You guys be good for your Dad." She kissed each child on the cheek and Brady one more time. "Trust me you have nothing to worry about." She left the kitchen and walked out the front door.

"It's not you I don't trust, it's him." Brady said under his breath to himself before he turned to his children.

* * *

Chloe was meeting Belle and Mimi for the first time in weeks. The last time they had gotten together had been when she told them that Jarod was her son. That was three weeks ago. As she headed to the table she noticed that Mimi was the only one there.

She walked up to the table and sat down. "So what are you up to Meems?" She asked as the other brunette looked up in surprise.

"I thought you were going to be late." Mimi said as Chloe signaled for the waiter ordering a glass of water with a lemon slice accompanying it.

"I thought I was too, but my noon appointment cancelled on me today. So I just left early. Where is Belle? I was sure she would be here by now."

"She had to go to the office for something. I can't remember exactly what she said she needed to do. Oh well, I'm fine by the way." She answered Chloe's first question just as the waiter arrived back at the table. "I'll have the chicken with linguini in white sauce." She said smiling at the waiter when she passed her menu over to him.

"I'll have the Fettuccine Alfredo with the Garlic Toast, please." Chloe closed her menu and handed it to the waiter who took it and walked away.

"How are things with you?" Mimi asked.

"Well, I'm good." Chloe said smiling. But, the smile didn't have the sparkling radiance of happiness that it usually had. The smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"So then I take it that things are good with Jarod?" Chloe nodded as she sipped her water. But, Mimi had seen the look in her eyes and she knew something was wrong. "Okay, is it the children or Philip?"

"The kids are fine with Jarod. They already accept him, it's like he was there all along. They have a better relationship than I thought they would. Well, you know Jessica follows him around like a shadow. He's like her idol. Ariana gets a kick out of bugging him like she does Dominic and Dominic he just loves having an older brother around the house." Her eyes lightened with joy as she spoke of her children. "And Philip is … with Jarod Philip's … you know I can't even find the word to describe how he is with Jarod. It's sort of difficult to explain." Chloe answered as she pushed a strand of her long hair back behind her ear.

Once the food had been served the ladies ate in silence as if they were each pondering some problems.

"So how is Philip with Jarod?"

"I don't want to say tense. But, that's the only word that seems to fit their relationship— it's tense." Her eyes flickered slightly. " Philip talks to him and I know that he really means what he says. But, there's a barrier enforced between him and Jarod and I get the sense that he can't quite process that Jarod's my son. He says he's okay with it. But, he's not, it's like Jarod poses some sort of threat to him. But, Jarod's just a kid there's no threat to me or him." Chloe drank from her glass and had a far off look in her eyes.

"Chloe, Philip is worried that you're going to get hurt somehow by Jarod. You know how protective he is of you."

"I can deal with Philip being protective of me. I've had a lot of years dealing with that. But, it's not that. Philip is … he's not, I mean we're not..." She paused. "You know, never mind I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No Chloe you can tell me anything, absolutely anything, I promise we are friends you know." Mimi was worried Chloe and Philip were having problems. And she couldn't help but be intrigued, not to mention get her mind off her own problems.

Chloe hesitated. "Maybe I should just wait for Belle to come."

"What?! Chloe, I'm your friend too! You can tell me anything and maybe I'll even be able to help. Now, come on you were telling me about Philip not being able to do… what exactly is it that he can't do?" Mimi asked confused then an astonished look came on her face and she leaned in close covering her mouth from the restaurant. "You don't mean—," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Chloe was confused at first but then she laughed outright. "No, no Meems I can honestly say that Philip has no problems in that area." She said with a suggestive wink of her own that had Mimi giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Good, because I was going to say," Mimi broke off as both she and Chloe started to laugh. "Okay, well seriously, now that we've out ruled that area, tell me what do you think the problem is between you and Philip?"

"It's just that I don't know for sure myself. All I have been able to determine is that it has something to do with Jarod. I think that it has something to do with Philip doubts about who his father is."

"Oh yeah, what has the investigator told you about that? I mean has he found anything yet?"

"Considering that Jarod refuses to tell us where he was born or who his parents are, I don't think we're going to get very far. His social worker even told us that she didn't know how he got to her office when he was looking for me. All she knows is that he came to her years ago looking for me. So now, we're kind of at our wits end."

Mimi nodded as she thought about what Chloe had said. "I don't know if I could say anything to you to make you feel better but, I don't think Philip is worried about Jarod's paternity so much as he's worried about you. I know I'm not a psychologist or anything so this is just an amateur opinion. But, I think that Philip's main concern is that something might happen to you if you don't find out who Jarod's father." She sipped her drink again as she thought about her own family. Happy that she wasn't Chloe and she knew who the father of her three children was.

"Okay, I can see that. You may be right. But, I'm not fragile it's not like I'll break I just will have to wait and see." Chloe sipped her coffee and glanced at her watch. "I wonder where Belle is?"

"Well, I have no idea, she should have been here by now. Something important must have come up."

"I wonder what happened?" Chloe and Mimi continued eating their lunch and conversing wondering all the while about Belle's absence.

* * *

Belle was running late and she knew she was supposed to meet Chloe and Mimi for lunch an hour ago. However, her meeting had run over and she still had to go drop Ian off at Hope's. Technically she knew she didn't need to attend the meeting since she was on maternity leave. But, she had agreed to the meeting before she had gotten pregnant and she wanted to attend it.

Belle sighed. "Ian, I am so late. I wonder if your aunties are still waiting on me." Belle said glancing at her watch as she leaned down to look at her baby son, seeing him alert and happy in the stroller seat. "Let's go see Grandpa before we leave." She stood up and pushed the stroller towards her dad's office.

"Hello Belle, and who is that you have with you today?" Carol, John's secretary asked. She was a nice old woman that had been with Basic Black since the beginning. She was very matronly with several grandchildren of her own.

"Hello Carol. This is my youngest, Ian. We're here to see his Grandpa." She answered as she picked up Ian and straightened his shirt. He waved happily at Carol. "Is he in by any chance?"

"Well, he's not in a meeting right now. And I am sure he wouldn't mind being interrupted to see his lovely daughter. Do you want me to watch the little one while you go in and see him?"

"No, that's okay. I think we will go in and see him together." Belle answered before she left walking down the short hallway to John's office carrying Ian.

As she got nearer she heard voices and figured John was on the phone. Getting closer she realized he sounded angry and he wasn't alone, someone else was there. It was a woman, who had a softer much calmer voice. It was only as she approached the open doorway that she saw the owner of the other voice it was Hope.

"…John, we agreed after JT was born never to tell him the truth. You can't change your mind now. I—we both have too much at stake here."

"Hope, I know that and I'm not suggesting that we tell him the truth. I just want to get a chance to spend some time with my son. He _is_ my son and I just want to be with him. Why can't you understand that? I've given up a lot." John swallowed, his throat thick with emotion. "Don't I deserve at least this? All I'm asking for is a chance to bond with him for a weekend. Please." John begged to hope unbeknownst of Belle's presence at the doorway.

"John I…" Hope opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Hope come on, Bo won't even be here this weekend, I will. JT wants to go on this trip and so do I. It's only one weekend; I promise I won't say a thing. Besides, if I kept the secret this long what makes you think I will tell him now? I let another man raise my son as his so wouldn't it be safe to assume that I won't say anything to him." Hope couldn't refuse his one request. After all the years he stood aside and let Bo raise JT as his own. There was no way she could deny him this one weekend.

However, just as she about to tell him it was okay with him to go on the trip with JT a baby squealed from the doorway. She turned and faced the doorway John did the same. They both were shocked and silent not knowing what to say as they saw Belle in the doorway holding their grandchild.

After a few moments of silence Belle spoke as she held Ian tightly to her body.

"You're JT's birth father?" she asked quietly although it was more of a statement. John started to deny but he stopped himself and nodded guiltily "How long have you known, Dad?" He didn't respond. "How long?" Belle asked him when he didn't respond to her.

"I've always known."

"John," Hope said as she walked to him and grabbed his arm.

"Hope, she was standing right there. She obviously knows we can't lie to her. I won't lie to her anymore." He shook Hope's hand off his arm and looked at Belle.

"Why didn't you say anything? JT is almost eighteen years old and you've allowed him to grow up not knowing who his father is. How could you do that to him? To me … Shawn," Then as if the thought had just occurred to her she faced her father and mother-in-law. "Oh my god, does he know? Does Shawn know about JT?"

"No Shawn doesn't know and neither does Bo or Brady and that's the way we want to keep it Belle." Hope answered her walking closer to Belle who shook her head in disbelief as she backed away. She couldn't take it all at once. She thought about what Hope said and something came to her.

"Mom knows," John nodded again it was all too much. "I have to go I can't stay here with either of you. Not like this, not now." She turned and started to head out of the door. "I have to tell Shawn." As she started to walk back to the hallway John and Hope followed her. John grabbed her arm gently careful not to jostle her hold on Ian and pulled her back into his office.

"Belle you can't tell Shawn. It would mean-," he started to speak but Belle interrupted him.

"No, I'm not keeping secrets from my husband. This secret has been kept too long. And I think that it is time you realized that. Now, Dad, I don't care what you say I going to tell Shawn." Belle resolved quietly removing John's hand from her arm and adjusting her son on her hip she turned to continue down the hall.

"Belle please wait," Hope asked. Belle didn't turn around but she paused at the doorway. "I don't want you to tell Shawn. It's my secret; I should be the one to tell him. Please, let me tell him, in my own way." Hope didn't know if Belle would let her tell Shawn but she needed to be the one to tell him about JT.

"Alright, I won't tell Shawn. But, if you don't tell him by Monday, I will. You have one week, that's all I'm willing to give you. That goes for you too Dad. One week. Now, I taking my son and I are leaving here." And with that Belle left carrying her son.


	4. 3 Secrets Revealed

**Chapter Three**

_Secrets Revealed_

After the lunch had ended with Chloe, Mimi went back to her office to finish up some work. Belle had never showed up for the lunch but she did call to say that she wasn't coming and that something had come up. Both Chloe and Mimi wondered what was wrong but when they asked she refused to say. She had insisted that she was fine. They agreed that if the problem were really serious that Belle would have told them. So they left the restaurant both returning to their respective jobs.

Mimi rounded the corner, returning from a meeting, when she saw a man in her office. He had in his hands a picture of her kids. As she got further into the room she could see the light reflect off his blonde hair, the exact shade of her husband's. Immediately, she assumed it was Brady. But, what on earth was he doing here in the middle of the day. No matter, she thought, obviously he was trying to surprise her. Pushing her shoulder length hair out of her face, she quietly dropped her purse on the chair before she snuck up behind Brady and kissed him on the neck.

He shot straight up and turned around. It was only when he turned completely that she realized that it wasn't Brady at all. It was Jason.

"Oh my God," Mimi raised her hands to her face to hide her flushed cheeks. "Jason. I am so sorry. I thought that you were Brady." Mimi moved away from him taking her hands down from her face.

"Hey, it's alright. Don't even worry about it. But, I must say that is truly one of the nicest hellos I've gotten in a while." Jason moved to sit down in the chair in front of her desk as Mimi moved to the other side of the desk.

"You don't know how sorry I am about that. I can't believe I actually thought you were Brady." She laughed a little in disbelief as she settled back into her seat. She turned on her computer and waited to log on to it. Giving herself something to do as she gathered her composure. Once she did that she turned towards Jason. "So, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I thought you might like to go to lunch with me today. But, your secretary told me that you already had plans. So I'd thought I would wait for you to get back."

"Oh, I had lunch with Chloe and Belle today. Then I had to go to a meeting for the paper. That's why I was late getting back. I hope you haven't been waiting long. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You know what, maybe today's not a good day you obviously have work to do. So I will just leave you to it." Jason rose from the seat and started to leave.

"Jason, if you needed to talk to me, you can go ahead. It won't be a problem, my work can wait."

"No, really I don't mean to keep you--,"

"Jason, you aren't a bother at all. Now, just tell me what you wanted to talk about." As Mimi finished talking her phone rang. She picked it up on the third ring, holding one hand up to tell him to stay put. "Salem Broadcasting, Head of Production, Miriam Black speaking what can I do you for?"

"Hi Mom," Conrad said. Mimi covered the phone with her hand and spoke to Jason.

"It's my son. If you can wait, it'll only take a few minutes."

"No, that's alright. I'll just see you later." Jason turned and started to leave.

"She misses you too Jase." Mimi called out, Jason stopped and turned to her nodded and left her office. She took her hand off the phone. "Mr. Black what can I do for you?" Mimi asked her son.

"I wanted to know if it's okay with you if I go to Chris' house after school."

"If it's alright with his Dad but, remember you need to be home early so you--,"

"So I can do my homework. I know mom. Thanks." Conrad finished saying as he hung up the phone.

Mimi sighed as she replaced the phone on the desk. After looking at the picture on her desk she returned to her computer to work a little before picking up her youngest children.

* * *

_Titan Industries…_

Philip and Brady had just completed a security briefing. They were in his office discussing their families.

"So tell me honestly do you think Jason would try anything? I know you know him a little better than I do." Brady asked as he sat in the chair across from Philip.

"Look, Jason has had some hard times. But, I don't think he would do anything to ruin the relationship he has between him and Mimi. Besides, I think he gave up messing around with married women a long time ago. He hardly does that anymore. I don't think you should be concerned about it." Philip looked at his nephew and watched him carefully. "That's it isn't it. You think that he might try something with Mimi."

Brady looked pensive but decidedly annoyed. "I know she says he's a good guy and that he's her friend. But, I get the distinct feeling that he wants to be _more_ than just friends with her. And I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. It's as simple as that." Brady's eyes darken as they did whenever as he thought about Jason trying something with his wife.

"Look, Brady, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Mimi would never cheat on you she loves you too much to ever do something like that. Take it from me; it doesn't pay to get jealous when it's really an innocent relationship."

"Jealous, who said anything about being jealous? I'm not jealous of anything. And definitely not of Masters. I am simply stating my -- my opinion of him that's all. Nothing more."

"Uh huh, okay whatever. All I was saying is that it seems a little--,"

"A little what? I am not jealous; case closed there is nothing else to say. Let's talk about something else." Philip's eyes filled with glee, it was definitely jealousy on Brady's part. He only hoped that when the time came, Brady was able to hold in the infamous temper of his. "Let's talk about you and Chloe." Brady said.

The glee left his eyes immediately as they soften a bit. "What about Chloe and me?"

"Well, you haven't said anything to me about how you're handling the whole thing with Jarod." Philip stood up and walked to the window of his office. He looked very well bred in his suit; with only slight reminiscent of the boy who'd once visited his father. Now his son was visiting him.

"What is there to say about Jarod? He is Chloe's son and that's that." Philip still looked out at the window. "I—what else is there to say?"

"You have nothing to say, about the fact that you're wife has another child, by a man other than you. How about the fact that you've got this child in your house with your kids not knowing if he has some possible homicidal tendencies? Whew, you're a better man than even I am. Because, if some child suddenly appeared claiming that he was Mimi's son, man I would—"

"You would what?" Philip turned around and looked at Brady. "What you would do? I know that Jarod is her son and that's all I need to know. He doesn't have any homicidal tendencies. He's been the perfect child. But, it's me who's been having the problems. Me." He said as she came back to his chair and sat down. Pushing his hands thru his hair he sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face. "Chloe knows it, she knows I've been well...we haven't really …"

"Whoa, you and Chloe aren't--" Brady paused. "You know Phil, there are drugs you could take that would help you--,"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Philip asked staring through his fingers before moving his hands from his face to stare at Brady questioningly.

"You said that you and Chloe aren't having sex."

"No, that's not what I said. This is not about sex, Brady! I never said--," he said stalking toward him. He said moving his hands in frustrated movements. Then massaging his neck as he walked away glaring at Brady with his head tilted to the side. "You know everything's not about sex, man." His eyes zeroed in on Brady, who was holding his hands in a surrendered move.

"Okay. But, it sounded--,"

"Well it's not about that!"

"Then what is about, Phil? What's wrong?" Brady asked as he became concerned. Philip wasn't usually this emotional about things.

"I look at Jarod and I don't know how to act. He has taken to the twins and Jessica so easily. They don't think that anything is wrong. They adjusted so easily to having a brother, better than even Chloe or I could have expected. I guess, another part of me wishes that the kids had not adapted so quickly because I haven't adjusted as quick as they did … I don't know … I guess it's just that I haven't acted the same way, as I was when Jarod first arrived. And Chloe knows it."

"Look Philip, I'm sure Chloe understands why you've been acting the way you have. She's a smart woman. Besides I'm sure she realizes how hard this must be for you. She knows it's going to take a lot of getting used, you know, having a son by another man and all." Philip had a weird look on his face. "What?"

"That's just it, Chloe swears that she has not been with anyone else and I know she is telling me the truth."

"Philip, you know I love Chloe a lot, she's one of my best friends. And I'm only mentioning this because you need to think about it," he paused and looked at Philip. "Maybe she had a relationship with someone else and didn't want to tell you about it."

A muscle pulsed in his well-defined Kiriakis cheekbones. "Brady, the only reason that you haven't been thrown out is because you're family. So please take that that into consideration before you insult my wife again." It was only at that point in the conversation that Brady realized how Philip knew Chloe was telling the truth. Philip was the only man that Chloe had ever been with since they were married.

"Philip, I wasn't trying to insult Chloe or anything. I was simply trying to remind you of that option. But, if you're so sure, tell me who do you think Jarod's father is?"

"I am," Brady was studded in silence. "What I mean is I think of Jarod as my son. He's a part of Chloe and that's all I need to make him mine. But, biologically I can't be sure. I have an idea, some well-substantiated leads. But that's all they are right now. I'm so close, I can feel it." He stared at the picture of Chloe and their children on his desk. It had been taken when she was six months pregnant with Katherine. It was odd that the picture was still on his desk since a newer one had been taken with Jarod in it, at Chloe's insistence. Chloe had been so happy then, she was ecstatic. But then tragedy struck and she hadn't been the same since. It was for that reason that he had kept his suspicions of Jarod's paternity to himself. If it didn't turn out like he thought then Chloe would be none the wiser.

"Well are you going to tell me?" He looked up, a little surprised because he had forgotten that Brady was still there.

"No, at least not until I'm certain. Look if I need to go out of town to figure this out, will you cover for me?"

"You're that sure?"

"I know enough not to tell Chloe until I am 100% positive. So can I depend on you to help me?" Philip awaited Brady's answer. "I need to know that someone will be there for Chloe if I leave. Can I depend on you for that?"

"Yes, of course and Mimi too. We'll both look out for Chloe."

"No, you can't tell Mimi. I need you to promise me that when I leave you will protect her for me. Make sure she is okay." Philip looked serious as he gazed into Brady's eyes almost pleadingly.

"I will. When are you leaving?" Brady asked.

"I don't know. But, when I do I'll let you know." Philip said walking him to the door.

"Okay, take care, man." Brady said with a hug and a generous pat on the back.

After Brady had gone Philip sat in his office by himself. He thought about his wife; the love of his life, Chloe and all the things she had to go through over the years. Losing her friend from college, Jessica's mother, had saddened her but she pulled through and was able to make it thought that by becoming Jessica's sole guardian. Then the death of their daughter, not two years ago had taken its toll on her. Jarod's arrival had brought her back to life again she was almost whole again.

But, Philip knew in the back of her mind there was a fear, that she could lose him once they found his father. He wasn't going to let that happen. No one was taking another child away from Chloe. He would make sure of it.

* * *

Shawn used his own keys to open up the door to his parents' house. Bo had called him earlier that day to ask for help with something for Hope. So naturally he had said yes and he came right over after dinner. As he pushed open the door to the kitchen he heard his father's angry voice. Closing the door quietly, he walked over to the doorway between the kitchen and living room. His father was yelling at his mother for something. He had never heard his father this angry before in all his thirty-four years.

"Hope, how could you… how could you lie to me about this? I asked, time after time, if you knew who JT's birth father was and you told me again and again no. But, all along you've known that John was his father." Bo yelled at Hope who had tears running down her face.

"Bo, I'm sorry. So sorry. I didn't always know, but I suspected and found out it was true. You have to understand that I thought at the time that keeping it a secret was for the best." Hope grabbed his arm and held onto it as if she was afraid of something. But, Bo pulled away from her disgustedly.

"Hope, sorry isn't going to cut it this time. You've kept this secret for far too long. Tell me does John know?"

"Yes, he does. He's always known the truth. And he agreed to keep it a secret for me. But, I—," Hope stopped talking as she heard the back kitchen door slam, a car start then, drive off. She looked at Bo shocked, "Oh god, please tell me that wasn't JT." She said running to the front door of the house after Bo who had left to see who it was.

"No, it wasn't JT." Bo said gravely. Hope breathed a sigh of relief until she saw his face. "It was Shawn. Damn, I forgot I asked him to help me with a surprise for you today. Before of course you threw this one on me. Well, I hope you are happy now you're little secret is out. And it not only ruined our lives, it's ruined our son's." Bo brushed pass Hope into the house.

Hope stood alone outside her arms wrapped around herself. "I'm sorry, so sorry. How am I ever going to fix this?" She asked the cool night air as she stared out into the darken sky.

* * *

Belle had just put Ian in his bed for the night and was in the living room drinking a cup of tea. She was waiting for Shawn to get home. He had been gone for over two hours, since Bo asked him for help. JT was gone on a school trip for the night. Belle was worried. It had almost been a week since she'd issued an ultimatum to Hope and she knew someday soon the Brady family would be rocked from its core with this secret. And she fully intended to be there for Shawn. Not a day had gone by that she didn't struggle with telling Shawn the truth about JT herself. But, Belle had made a promise to Hope to let her do it and she would. Then together she and Shawn could help each other deal with the pain.

As she sipped her tea, her oldest daughter coming to say goodnight pulled her out of her thoughts. "Hey sweetie, coming to say goodnight?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to tell you that Grandma called while you were bathing Ian." Serena responded pushing her shoulder-length chocolate brown hair behind her ears.

"She did?" Serena nodded before turning around so that Belle could put her hair in a braid. "Did she say what she wanted?"

"No just that she wanted you to call her, she said it was important."

"Oh well, I'll call her later." She braided the end of Serena's hair and placed a barrette on the end of it. "There now, I'm finished. You better go on up to bed so you won't be late for school tomorrow." She kissed Serena's cheek. When Serena didn't leave right away Belle wondered what was wrong. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing, I guess. It's just that I wanted to wait up for Daddy. He said he'd tell me about your island adventure and how you guys saved Granny's ruby."

"I didn't know your father was telling you about that. Rena, it looks like he's going to be late. So I'll remind him about the story tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay, but could you tell him I want all the gory details and he can't leave anything out including your late night escapades alone." Serena said smirking.

"Where did you hear about that young lady?" Belle questioned arching her eyebrow.

"From Conrad of course. He told me, Ana and Domy and Jarod all about it. Of course it was the PG version. Well at least that's what he said." Serena said as she grinned wickedly.

Belle nodded. Note to self she was going to_ have to talk to Mimi about telling Conrad these things. The last thing I need is for Serena to find out about half the stuff Shawn and I did then._ ~ She stood and started to walk Serena to her room. As they started up the stairs, they heard the sound of a car in the driveway. Serena bounded off the stairs.

"Well, it looks as if you may get your _edited _adventure story after all, sweetie. You can ask your Dad when he gets in." Belle said as she turned and followed her daughter back down the stairs. She walked over to the window by the door and watched as Shawn approached the house. From where she stood he looked fine. But, as he walked into the light of the porch she realized something was wrong.

Shawn unlocked the door to his house expecting to see Belle waiting up for him. When he walked in the house his eldest daughter immediately attacked him.

"Hi Daddy, I told Momma you'd get back in time to tell me about the island adventure. " Serena jumped up and down in both excitement and happiness that her father was home before she ran grabbed hold of his shirt to make him look down at her.

Shawn wasn't in the mood or in the right frame of mind to deal with his exuberant daughter. Yet, he knew that he had to deal with her delicately so not as to hurt her feelings. He leaned down and lifted her into his arms. "Rena, sweetie, I am really tired and I don't think I will be up to telling you about the adventure tonight." Serena's small mouth pursued in a pout. "But, I promise I will tell you all about it tomorrow."

She was silent for a moment. "Well, okay Daddy. Momma told me you probably would be too tired from helping Grandpa anyway. Do you promise not to leave out a single detail?"

"Yeah, I promise you, Serena. I won't leave out a single detail."

"Okay but it have to be really, really good," she answered as she was set down on the floor.

"Don't worry, it will be none of that sweet PG kids stuff. PG-13 action all the way."

Serena frowned a little as she looked at he father. "PG-13 Dad, shouldn't I at least get rated R since you can't tell me tonight?" Although, she knew it was a long shot she asked anyway.

"Rated R, I think not little Miss Brady. You should be happy you're getting PG-13 since you aren't thirteen yet. Now, why don't you go on to bed munchkin." Shawn swatted Serena's tush and sent her on her way. He had to smile at her audacity even in his mood. She left the room giggling happily.

As soon as their daughter left the room, Shawn shoved his hands through his hair and walked over to the chair to sit down. He had been driving around for the last two and a half hours trying to decide the best way to tell Belle about JT. It would be shocking for her at first but she needed to be told. No, she had to be told.

"Shawn what's wrong?" Belle watched as he sat down. He looked uneasy and maybe even a little annoyed. Whatever was wrong it was serious. "Please tell me. Whatever is wrong, Shawn, tell me."

He didn't know what to say to her. ~_ How can I tell her this, she is going to be so hurt, so shocked,_ ~ he thought as Belle moved in front of him sitting on the coffee table holding his hands.

"Shawn you're starting to scare me by not saying anything. Please just tell me whatever it is that has got you so … so… messed up." Belle wondered what was wrong. Although she had a sneaking suspicion he had found out about JT, she knew that couldn't be it because Hope would have warned her. Hope would have given her some sort of warning promised that she would.

"I was at my parents house. My mom and dad were having a fight about…" he paused. "I don't know. I just came in from the backdoor. And she said--,"

"Shawn I--," Belle started to interrupt him. But Shawn was on a roll and couldn't be stopped.

"Belle please, don't interrupt me." He stared into her eyes and held her hand tightly. "JT … he's my-our brother. JT is our brother. John is his biological father." Shawn released the breath that he had been holding. Then he waited for Belle to show some kind of response. "I know this is a shock to you, Belle. But we can get thru this together. I promise." Seeing Belle's neutral yet sad expression he realized that she had yet t say anything. She didn't look shocked to him either kind of like she already knew. But, she couldn't have.

"Shawn I—I already knew." Belle said softly, he looked thoroughly shocked.

"But, you couldn't I just told you."

"No, I found out on Monday. That was the reason I never made it to lunch with Chloe and Mimi. I walked in on my father and your mother talking about it. I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say." Shawn had pulled his hand out of Belle's to push it through his hair.

"You've known for a week. Why didn't you tell me? I thought we never kept secrets from each other. You deliberately acted like nothing was wrong all day. Why, why didn't you tell me?" He stood and began to pace the living room.

"Shawn that's not true. I wanted to tell you. But, your mother begged me to let her do it. Please don't be angry with me. I wanted to tell you this so bad. But, I couldn't do that. She had to be the one to tell you." Belle stood and attempted to walk over to him. But, he moved away from her holding his hand out before him to keep her away.

"Belle, you should have told me. You're my wife. And this is not just some little fib. It involves a child, my brother––our brother— and if my mother didn't feel the need to tell me were you ever going to?" Belle attempted to answer him. "If she kept this secret for over 18 years what makes you think she would tell me anything?"

"Shawn I made her promise me she would tell you. And if she didn't I would. I'm sorry that I didn't say anything to you. But, I thought that since it was your mother's secret then it was hers to tell. Can't you understand that?" She placed her hands on his shoulders and this time he didn't move immediately.

"Oh I understand, I understand that you didn't tell me and that's all I need to know." He grasped her hands and pushed them away. Then he pocketed his keys to his motorcycle, grabbed his leather jacket and headed to the door. Belle stood in the same place and watched him gather his things. "Where are you going Shawn? You can't just walk out on me while we're talking."

He turned the knob and opened the door. "Yes, I can. I need to get out for a while to think." He started to walk out the doorway.

"I'm sorry," Shawn turned around and looked at Belle. He nodded and then walked out of the house. Belle stood still as if her feet were glued to the floor. After hearing the motorcycle fire up and leave she slowly fell back on the couch and cried.


	5. 4 Family Matters

**Chapter Four**

_Family Matters_

Philip had just got the final report from the investigator on Jarod. Although the man had been very thorough there were still gaps that he would have to fill in himself. _Damn_, Philip thought. _I'm going to have leave tomorrow if I want to know for sure._ He placed the investigator's report back in his desk and locked it away. As he placed his key back in its hiding place there was a knock on the door. "Come in," to his surprise it was Jarod who opened the door.

"Can I talk to you?" He walked into the room fully and to a chair.

"Of course. Is there something wrong Jarod?"

"Well not really … um maybe. I was just wondering something," he paused and Philip nodded as if giving the go ahead to ask whatever it was that was bothering him. "I was wondering if you could tell me who my biological father is?"

Philip was taken back by his plainspoken question. "No, I mean I don't know who he is for sure." He watched as the little boy looked down in a quiet gesture of sadness. But, that lasted for a fraction of a second. When Jarod lifted his face and all the traces of sadness disappeared and he went back to his neutral expression. But, Philip had seen the hurt in his eyes. He stood up and walked around the desk to stand before him. "Jarod," the boy's eyes met his. "Even though, I don't know who your father is, I promise you I'll find out." Jarod seemed to contemplate that before he nodded and then he rose from the chair but as he would of walked away Philip grasped his shoulder and turned him around again, bending down so he was eye level with the child. "Hey, even when I do find out who he is it won't change our relationship. I don't ever want you to worry about us. You''re part of this family. You'll still be one of my kids. You are my son here," Placing his hand over his chest he said, "Where it counts." He released Jarod's shoulder and stood up again.

"Do you really think of me as one of your kids?" Philip couldn't even begin to describe how intense his eyes looked. They shined with an emotion he couldn't describe but what he thought was hope and longing.

"Yeah, I do. You're apart of this family. Don't ever doubt that. It won't change regardless of who your father is." Philip glanced at his watch. "Now, I do believe that it is past time for you to go to bed. Come on, I'll walk with you upstairs." He said as both he and Jarod began walking out his office.

"Wait, I wanted to ask you some more questions."

"Ahh, Jarod you've obviously been learning from your brother and sisters. Great stall. But, you just can't con me into letting you stay up late. I have to say that was a really nice try, though."

"Con you, I wasn't trying to con you," he looked at Philip who arched an incredulous brow. "Okay, okay I'm going." He started up the stairs smiling in spite of himself.

"Hey, it's okay. I did the same thing when I was young; who did you think they learned that trick from. You can't mess with the originator." That earned Philip a smile as Jarod continued up the stairs. Just as he made his way to the hallway, the doorbell rang. An enrobed Grayson came from his room. But, Philip stopped him halfway. "Grayson, you can go back to bed I'll get the door."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes, of course. You go on back to bed." Grayson returned from where he came. After he left Philip walked over to the door and opened it. Shawn stood behind the door. "Shawn man, you look like hell. What are you doing here so late? Did you and Belle have a fight or something?"

As soon as Shawn came in, he shut the door. "Can I stay here tonight?" Shawn asked walking into the house and placing his helmet on a chair. Then he ran his hands through his hair.

"Sure."

"Look, I don't want to talk about it." Shawn interrupted.

"Okay, I was just heading upstairs anyway. You know where the guest room is." Philip walked away from Shawn getting the distinct feeling that whatever was wrong with him he would have to deal with it on his own. And when he wanted to talk about it he'd be available.

When Philip had walked into his bedroom Chloe was asleep. So he had gone to take a shower, several minutes later he returned to the room and went to the bed. He took a book off the bed as he slid into the bed. He placed the book the night table and turned off the light.

Once he got himself settled in the bed, under the covers, Chloe rolled over so that her head rested on his shoulder. He sighed and pushed her hair away from her face so that he could see it. His hand lingered on her cheek as if to make sure her hair no longer covered her face.

"Philip," she whispered as she turned away from his hand. "Who was at the door?" Chloe did not open her eyes yet she placed her hands on his chest over his heart.

"Shawn, I think that he and Belle had a fight. But, he wouldn't say. I think it may be pretty serious."

"I'll ask Belle about it tomorrow." Chloe said not opening her eyes as she moved closer so that her head rested more closely on his shoulder.

Philip knew that she was asleep immediately. Therefore it was pointless to try and continue talking to her. So he placed an arm around her and fell asleep holding her to him. His final thought before he totally succumbed to sleep was that he was going to prove somehow that Jarod was his son and claim him for his own.

* * *

The next morning the Kiriakis household was a buzz with getting off for the day. Philip was in the dining room drinking coffee awaiting everyone else's presence. As he took another sip of his coffee, Chloe walked in and sat down. She was wearing a V-neck ice blue wrap dress with a black blazer to accompany it. The dress ended right above her knees and her hair was in an upswept bun. She looked very much the psychologist.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that? Is there something wrong with my dress?" She looked down at her dress.

"No, there is nothing wrong with your dress. I just was thinking about how beautiful you looked in it." She smiled in response and took the seat across the table from him. "You know Jarod asked me a very interesting question yesterday."

"Really? What did he ask you?" She sipped her coffee.

"He asked me if I knew who his father is."

"What did you say?"

"I told him the truth. But, I also told him that I would find out for him." Philip watched Chloe for any sort if response that she might have. However, her facial response remained completely neutral, much like Jarod's the night before. "So I was wondering if you could tell me if you remember being pregnant with Jarod. I mean I know you've said that you only recall being pregnant twice with the twins and Katherine. But, obviously that's not true."

Chloe couldn't believe this was happening. She knew that Jarod's arrival in their lives would change things between them. But, she never expected him to completely doubt her word. "Philip, I know that this maybe hard for you to understand. But, I would never forget being pregnant. And if … when I was pregnant with Jarod than I must not have known about him."

"Okay, okay, you don't have to get defensive on me. I just thought that because you have been pregnant before maybe you'd had some of the regular symptoms associated with it. You have gone thru it twice, you know."

"While that's true, you know every pregnancy is different for every woman. And as for the _normal symptoms _you're talking about, I'd assume you mean morning sickness." Philip nodded slightly. "I've never had morning sickness for any of my pregnancies. My mother didn't either when she was pregnant with me. I don't get morning sickness. You know that. Where is this all coming from anyway?" She asked looking at him quizzically.

"It's just that I think Jarod's presence brings a lot of things to light. You say you only remember being pregnant twice. But, really I don't understand how that would be possibly if you were pregnant with Jarod." He knew that he had probably pushed Chloe too far when she rose from the table.

"I am going to tell you this one last time. If I was ever pregnant with Jarod then, I did not know it. You know," her eyes, flashed with angry as she leaned across the table towards him. "If I had gotten pregnant it would have been before we were married. So what you really want to know is, was I pregnant when you married me. I wasn't but even if I had been I would never give up my child. You know how I feel about that. Jarod would have been raised by me regardless of his paternity." She started to walk away from the table but Philip got up and stopped just as the children entered with Nicolette on their heels.

"Chloe don't leave angry, please." He whispered as the children all got to the table. Nicolette stood off to the side. "Was there something you needed Nicolette?"

"No Mr. Kiriakis, it's just that there was a telephone call for Mrs. Kiriakis. The lady said it was urgent." The young lady repeated obediently.

Chloe jerked her arm out of Philip's grasp and turned to the children. "Good morning munchkins." She smiled brightly down to her children.

"Morning mom," was the simultaneous response she received from the children.

"I'm going to take this call and then I'll help you guys finish getting ready for school." Having said that she turned and left the room not once glancing at Philip.

* * *

Chloe came back into the dining room a lot calmer than she had been when she'd left. However, when she entered the room again only Philip was there. Just as she was about to turn away, he called out to her.

"Chloe wait," Philip rose from his chair and walked to his wife. She turned back around and waited for him to speak.

"Look Philip I don't want to rehash our earlier conversation. I know it seems preposterous that I don't even remember being pregnant ever except with the twins and Katherine. But, it's the truth."

"I'm sorry. I know that and I didn't mean to make it seem like I was badgering you. Or that I don't believe you. It's just that I want to find out who Jarod's father is for you. Because I know that it bothers you not knowing." He cupped her face in his hands making sure he had her full attention.

Chloe soften her frame as he caressed her cheek. Her hands moved down to his waist. "I'm sorry, too. I guess I have been on the edge a little myself. But, everyone keeps asking me how can I _not_ know who his father is. I don't know what to say other than I just don't know. It's like a piece of me … my memory is missing. It's something I didn't even know was gone. And in order for me to ever have some piece of mind I need to know, I need to find out who Jarod's father is." Philip nodded understanding her concerns.

"Look, when I get back from my trip how about we go look for those answers. Together, we will find them." As he said this he was all the while thinking, ~ _Maybe my trip will prove to be successful and I'll have those answers for you, my sweet_. ~ "Okay?"

"Okay," Chloe responded before Philip pulled her to him and hugged her. As he released her he looked down into her eyes. They were a brilliant shade of blue so vivid that he couldn't recall the last time they had seemed so relaxed and calm.

Shawn walked into the dining room and looked like Hell. His hair was ruffled as if it hadn't seen a comb in ages instead of one night. He was also sporting a five o'clock shadow that covered his entire jaw. And his eyes that were usually lit up with mischief had a wan saddened look. As soon as he saw Philip and Chloe in each other's arms, he paused. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

When Chloe turned and saw him she was shocked for a moment. But she quickly covered it. "You didn't interrupt anything Shawn. Don't worry about it." He nodded and moved to get a cup of coffee. "Are you alright–," Chloe started to ask but was interrupted by the children who were reentering the room with their book bags ready to go.

"We're ready Mommy," Ariana chimed as she entered first closely followed by her brothers and sister. When she saw Shawn she looked up in surprise. "Hi Uncle Shawn, I didn't know you were here. Did you bring Serena?"

"He obviously didn't Ana. Do you see her here?" Dominic answered and received a seething look from his twin in return.

"No, she's at home with her mom. But, you'll see her at school today." Shawn told her.

"Oh okay then." Ariana looked towards her parents then and saw that they were embraced. Normally, she wouldn't think anything of it because they were always doing stuff like that much to her dismay. However, this time was different. Pushing her hair behind her ears she looked over at her twin who returned her gaze with silent question and arched brow.

Jarod had been watching the twins and had seen looks pass between the. So he glanced at their parents. Although, he had yet to catch onto their silent looks he could tell that something was wrong. So he took it upon himself to break the silence and ask the question on their minds. "Is something wrong?"

Chloe had been so emotional, feeling the love in shelter of Philip's arms that she almost missed the question. "No, no nothing's wrong. I was just saying goodbye to your Dad he's going away on a business trip."

"Your coming back, right?" Jessica spoke for the first time that morning. Philip moved away from Chloe to bend down so that he was eye to eye with Jessica. Every since her parents death she was always weary about any parent going away. So he needed to reassure her.

"Of course I will come back. Always," Philip hugged the small child as she wrapped her arms around him. When she released him Philip pinched her nose. "Can I get a kiss goodbye?"

Jessica nodded giggling and leaned forward to kiss his clean-shaven cheek. Philip lifted her up kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey are guys going to say goodbye to me or what?" He asked his other children. Dominic and Ariana walked over to him and hugged him goodbye. Dominic did the same. They both made sure to remind him to call every night to talk to them. After all the children excluding Jarod had given Philip their request for him, they headed out to the car.

Philip turned to Jarod before he walked out the door. "Jarod wait a second." Jarod stopped and watched Philip as he turned to Chloe. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah, that was Dr. Brice on the phone earlier. She needs me to come in early for a meeting. So I'm taking the kids to school today on my way. What time are you leaving?"

"I'll be leaving sometime around noon. But, don't worry about me. I'll call you later." Chloe nodded. "Good. I love you."

Chloe smiled and looked up at Philip. "I love you, too. And you'd better call me. I'll miss you." She smiled again before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight. When she released him and walked to get her purse and briefcase and headed to the door.

Jarod awaited Philip's words to him. Philip turned and looked at the boy who had come to mean so much to his family. "While I'm gone, you're the man of the house. So take care of you mother and your brother and sisters for me." The little boy beamed with he was given.

"I will."

"Good, you better go. I don't want you to be late for school." Philip responded.

Jarod ran out of the door towards the car where all of the other children waited for him. Nicolette stood there waiting to help him in the car.

Chloe had been standing by the door with her things in hand as she watched her son leave the house. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me; what's yours is mine remember." He walked to the door and pulled Chloe to him by her shoulders and kissed her on the mouth. It was a long, soft, and sweet kiss as he gently sought entrance to her mouth with his tongue. Their tongues danced together in a smooth fluid motion of perfect harmony.

"Mommy, are you coming?" Ariana yelled from the car.

"No, she's not. She too busy getting kissed by Dad." Dominic replied.

Philip lifted his mouth from hers. But, he kept his forehead in touch with hers as they laughed softly at their children's comments. Slowly he lifted his head and released her. "You better go before the kids come out and get you."

"Yeah," She sighed letting her head rest against briefly before she pulled away looking into his eyes. "Call me."

"The second I get in."

"I love you." Chloe turned and walked to the car.

" I love you, too."

* * *

Belle sent her daughter off to school, acting as though everything were fine in the world of the Bradys. But, she apparently hadn't done a good enough job of pretending nothing was wrong, for when she answered the door she was surprised to see her brother and sister-in-law on her doorstep.

"Okay Tink you wanna tell me what's up? You look like hell." Brady said as he walked pass his sister into the house. Mimi followed him sighing.

"Subtlety thy name is not Brady. Geez, could you at least let us get into the house before you start, Brady." Mimi closed the door and took a good look at her best friend. She had to admit Belle did look bad. She was still in her robe and her eyes were slightly reddened as though she had been crying. And her long blonde hair was in complete disarray. To put it lightly Belle was a complete mess.

"What are you guys doing here?" Belle asked sniffling.

"Serena told me that something was wrong when I dropped Rocky off at school. She said she was worried about you." Mimi said as she looked around the living room and noted that nothing looked out of place. Something bad had obviously happened last night.

"Look I appreciate you guys coming over. But you really didn't need to I'm fine." She sat down on the couch and ran her hands through thru her tangled hair.

Brady looked at Mimi who shrugged her shoulders. "Look, Tink what's wrong did you and Shawn," he paused as Belle's eyes filled with tears. "Where's Shawn? Belle, did something happen to Shawn?" Brady kneeled down in front of her, grasping her upper arms. "Belle."

"I don't know. We had a fight." She answered looking down at her hands as Brady pulled her into his arms. "He left and didn't come back last night. I have no idea where he is." She was so broken up that she didn't hear the shuffling the little feet of her daughter.

"Momma, 'An's crying." Iris said as she came from the upstairs. She saw her aunt and uncle and got excited but it quickly deflected when she saw her mom in Brady's arms. He was holding her mother as she cried. She ran over to her. "Momma cry?" She placed her small hand on Belle's robed covered leg. Belle looked up at her young daughter's concern and broke down bawling on Brady's shoulder.

"Belle, I'll go get Ian. We'll figure this out." Mimi said giving Belle a comforting pat on the shoulder before she turned to go up the stairs to get Ian. Overhead she and Brady shared a private look to say that he would take care of his sister.

Belle unraveled herself from Brady's arms and reached down to pick up her daughter. As Iris sat on her mother's lap she gently wiped the tears from Belle's face. "Momma sad. I make better." The two-year old leaned up and kissed Belle's cheek. "All better?" She asked.

Belle wiped her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, baby I'm better. Thank you for making Mommy feel better." She kissed Iris on her forehead and smiled thinking of how the roles were reversed. Her two-year old daughter was trying to make her feel better. But her smile faltered a little. Mimi came down the stairs carrying a happy Ian into the room.

"He just needed to be changed. Is everything okay?" She asked looking at Brady who nodded.

Brady knew he needed to find out what happened and he also knew that she would say nothing while Iris was there especially since it had to do with Shawn. "Iris are you hungry?" Brady asked. The little girl looked up at her uncle surprised but nodded. "Well I bet that Ian's ready for breakfast too. So how about you let ole Uncle Brady fix you something to eat?" He asked again as he stood and held out his hand for her to take.

This time Iris looked at her mother for approval, "Baby, you should go on and eat breakfast I'll be okay. Now go ahead." Belle placed the two-year old on her feet and propped her to take Brady's hand.

"Okay Momma." Iris took her uncle's free hand as Mimi transferred the baby to him.

With both children in his grasp he headed to the kitchen stopping once to lean down to Mimi give her a kiss. "Find out what happened." He whispered before continuing on his trek toward the kitchen.

After he left Mimi tried to think of the best way to get Belle to open her. But, before she could implement her plan Belle spoke up.

"Look, Mimi it's nice that you and Brady came here. And I really appreciate it. But, I don't really need you guys here. I'm fine." She said standing up and wrapping her arms around herself.

"Belle, its ten o'clock in the morning and you're still in your bathrobe. I've known you for years; you are one of my oldest and best friends so I know when you're not fine. So don't lie to me. Just tell me what happened."

"I … I can't not yet, I need to pull myself together. Let me take a shower and get dressed."

"Belle, you can't run away from whatever happened."

"I know, I know and I'm not trying to run away from or blow you off." Mimi looked at her dubiously. "Seriously, Mimi I just want to get dressed. After I do that, I'll tell you what happened. I know you won't leave until I do. Okay?" Mimi nodded. "Good I'll be back in twenty minutes." Belle went off upstairs to her bedroom.

After watching her leave Mimi walked into the kitchen where Brady was watching the children as they fed themselves cereal. "I thought that you were going to _fix_ them breakfast."

"I did. They're eating cereal." Brady answered his wife as she arched her brow incredulously. "Well I did. What's wrong with cereal, it's packed with nutrients the kids need. It's healthy…why are we even talking about this? Did you get Tink to spill or what? Did she tell you what happened?" Brady asked her as he helped Ian bring the spoon to his mouth. Although, it wasn't really necessary because Ian hadn't been really using the spoon to feed himself, he used his hands.

"No she wanted to take a shower first." Mimi watched the children eat. After a few moments of silence she looked at Brady and saw that he was watching her as he helped Ian to feed himself. "What? Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Then why were you staring at me?"

"I just noticed the look in your eyes. That's all." He picked up the empty bowl that Ian had just ate out of and placed it in the sink. While Mimi grabbed a wet cloth towel and proceeded to clean both Ian and Iris' face and hands.

"What look?" She asked pointedly not focusing upon Brady's face instead giving extra inspection to Ian's little face.

"The one you get whenever you see children. The look you had before you got pregnant with Spencer, like you want another child." Brady responded. Mimi looked up at him and was a little quiet.

"Brady, I love having your children. But I think that three children are just enough for me. I just I remember how much I liked being pregnant. You know how we were when Conrad and Racquel were this little. I'm getting reminiscence in my old age." Her eyes softened slightly as she spoke of past memories of their children.

"Hey, I think the three rugrats we have are enough," he held his hands in a surrendering motion. "I just thought that you wanted to have another one. So we could have a brood like Chloe and Philip."

"Don't even joke about that."

"I'm just saying that I would be totally willing to do my part. Although …" he paused as he looked her up and down then making a tsking sound with his teeth. "It might take longer now considering your age." Mimi hit him in the arm as he laughed.

He was still laughing when a fresh and showered Belle entered the kitchen. "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing," Brady's laughter stopped when he looked over at his sister. Although she had cleaned up some and fixed her hair, her eyes still reflected some of the sadness within her.

"Momma can I go play?" Iris asked from her high chair. Belle's gaze shot to her child and she nodded. But, before she could reach her to take her out of the chair, Brady lifted the toddler out of her high chair. She ran out of the room and into living room leaving only the adults and Ian.

"I should go watch her." Belle said looking toward the doorway.

"Belle, she'll be fine for a few minutes for you to at least tell us what's wrong. Besides, this whole house has been child proofed. Maybe we can help." Brady remarked from his spot leaning against the counter and Mimi standing off to the side.

"Yeah Belle just tell us what happened."

"Okay," she sighed. "I will but I don't know where to start any other then to tell you this except to come out and say it. So I'll just say it," she took a deep breath. "JT is our brother, our biological brother" She looked up and saw no real change in Brady's facial expression. "You already knew didn't you?" Brady didn't respond. "Answer me, Brady did you know?"

Brady looked at Mimi and she gave him a 'you know you better answer look.' So he did what he had to do. "Yes, I knew. We both did." Belle glanced at Mimi.

"Belle, I couldn't say anything. You know that if I could have I would have told you that. But, I couldn't. We all decided that if you and Shawn didn't know it would be better."

"_All_, who is this all? Where do you guys get the right to decide if Shawn and I should know about JT? It's not your right. You had no business deciding it for me."

"Belle calm down." Brady said but she interrupted him.

"No I won't calm down. If you all weren't concerned about trying to _protect_ us than he wouldn't have left me."

"What!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Because of you were keeping secrets Shawn left me, I don't know where he is and I blame you guys for this. You've destroyed my family." Belle walked over, picked up Ian and left the kitchen in a hurry leaving Brady and Mimi in a deafening silence.

Neither Brady nor Mimi knew what to say. "So tell me Brady how are we supposed to fix this?" Mimi asked him. Brady shrugged his shoulders and hugged his wife.

"I don't know. I just don't know."

* * *

Philip and Shawn were at the Kiriakis Manor discussing Philip's planned trip.

"I didn't know you were going out of town." Shawn said as he drank his coffee.

"Yeah well I just found out about it myself." Philip eyed Shawn cautiously unable to believe that noting was wrong. "So what happened last night? What did you have a fight with Belle or something?"

"Philip I don't really feel like talking about it." Shawn answered.

"Shawn, just tell me what happened you know I'm going to find out anyway. Look whatever it is maybe I can help."

"Philip you can't help. This is something I need to deal with on my own. Besides, it doesn't really concern you. Nothing that you need to worry about. Believe me." Shawn sat at the table looking as if he might jet any minute.

"Shawn, I'm family. Anything that concerns you concerns me. Man, you should know that by now considering our past history and all. Seriously, you can tell me, I want to know. What is it Shawn? What's going on?"

"Fine, you want to know, I'll tell you what's bothering me. My brother is not only mine. He's Belle's too. JT is Belle's biological brother because John is his father. And Belle knew this but, you know what she said nothing. She didn't even tell me." Shawn said completely shocking Philip. He hadn't expected Shawn to say that. "She knew and she never said a word to me."

"Shawn I don't know what to say. Are you sure, man? Maybe you misheard?" Philip asked hopefully.

"No, I heard it from my own mother, only she didn't know that I was there. It doesn't matter how I found out. The point is that I heard it and the first thing I did was go home to tell _my wife_ to find that she already knew."

"Look, I'm sure once you've had sometime both you and Belle will be fine. But, until then you are welcome to stay here while I'm gone." Shawn nodded in response.

"So, where are you going? I don't remember hearing anything about this trip at our meeting?" Shawn asked carefully switching the subject off of him not unnoticed by Philip.

"It's not business. It's personal. I just told Chloe it was business so she wouldn't ask any questions."

"It's about Jarod isn't it? You are going to find something out about him and you don't want Chloe to find out." Philip didn't answer but Shawn knew it was true. "Well where are you going?"

"I'm going to Italy. But, you can't tell Chloe. She can't know; at least not until I get back. So you have to promise me you won't say anything to her, Shawn. Promise me." Philip said to Shawn waiting for his promise agreement.

"So the investigator found something then." Philip nodded slightly. "And you want to check it out before you tell her." Again Philip nodded. "Look I won't say anything to Chloe."

"Good, thanks man."

"Because I'm going with you." Shawn said after thinking for a few minutes.

"Shawn you can't go with me. Now, is not the time for you to run away from your family problems. And you know you can't leave Belle. Not like this." Philip said knowing he had to try to talk Shawn out of leaving with him.

Shawn pushed a hand thru his hair irately. "Look Phillip I am not running from my problems with Belle. I know that I need to talk to her about this. But, I am not ready yet. I need time I need to get away. Just for a while. That's all. Besides, you know you can't do this alone. You need my help, you know you do." His hand moved from his hair to back on the table. He looked into Philip's eyes pleading for them to understand.

"Fine, look Shawn I won't tell you what to do. It's your choice, your decision. But, I am going to Italy and I am going to find out if Jarod is my son."

"You're right this is my decision and I've made it. So when are we going to leave?"

"Right after I make a phone call. Probably around two." Philip responded.

"Alright then, I'll be back. I have something I need to do." Shawn said getting up from the table. He walked out of the dining room just as Philip picked up his cell phone to dial a number.

* * *

"Look Brady, Mimi I think I just need some time to myself. Besides I just … I need to come to some conclusions on my own. And as much as I love you guys. Your being here isn't helping me." Belle said to her brother and sister-in-law, now composed and holding her son. "Besides, don't you need to go to work or something?"

"Belle," Mimi started to say as Brady's cell phone rang. Mimi looked at her husband crossly as he answered it.

"Meems it's probably work, I have to answer it." He walked off to the side and answered the phone.

"As I was saying, Belle we don't consider being here for you a problem. Plus, I think we should talk about this." Brady walked back over to them closing his cell phone. Mimi just looked at him.

"Hey, that was work, I jave to go. You gonna be okay Tink?" Brady nodded to his sister.

"And since when does work become more important then this?" Mimi asked Brady as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mimi, it's okay. I'll be fine Brady. Go ahead and leave." Belle said soothing Ian's blonde hair while he grasped the necklace around her neck and played with the penchant on the end of it.

"Alright then I'll take off. I'll only be a little while. See you at home." He leaned down and kissed Mimi on the mouth. Then he left the house the door slamming in his wake.

"I wonder where he ran off to." Mimi said aloud watching his departing back.


	6. 5

_Author's Note_: For the purpose of this story, assume that JT and Issac were never switched and that no one but John, Marlena, and Hope knew about JT's true paternity.

**Chapter Five**

Shawn quietly walked into his house and shut the door behind him softly. Looking around the house he knew that Belle had been waiting for him to return home because the place was spotless. And Belle always cleaned when she was nervous or stressed. Seeing that no one was there, he placed his helmet on the table and started to walk upstairs to his bedroom. On his way, he saw his son standing in his crib.

When Ian saw him, he exclaimed excitedly, "Dada."

"Hey," Shawn said walking into the room toward his son Ian recognizing his father, he bending up and down in excitement as his father came to him. Shawn lifted him up and hugged him to his body. "I missed you guy. Did you miss me?" Shawn asked as he held his son and walked over to the rocking chair and sat down placing Ian in his lap.

As Ian stood in his lap he clapped his hands on Shawn's jaw, smiling. Shawn smiled and took one of his hands and kissed it. "You know I think you missed me. I missed you too. And I want you to know that I am your father and I never let anyone take you away from me, never." Shawn hugged Ian's warm little body to him, needing to feel the comfort that only Ian could give breathing in his fresh baby scent. He smelled so good. Shawn just wanted to hold his son forever. Rocking gently him gently that was what he did.

And that was how he remained until Belle stumbled upon him carrying a bottle for Ian. "Alright sweetie I got you your bottle for you to go back to sleep. Before your sisters …" the words died on her last breath as gasped from the shock of seeing Shawn sitting in the rocking chair holding their son she almost dropped the bottle. "Shawn."

He stood up too quickly and upset Ian who began to cry. Shawn tried to quiet him while his eyes remained on Belle who was stilled by his presence. He looked at Ian and saw that he would not be placated as saw the baby's brown eyes fill with tears. It was obvious; he could feel the tension in the room from his parents. Shawn walked hesitantly toward Belle, their eyes never leaving each other's. "Belle I ––,"

The front door slammed shut and followed the sounds of the children. "Momma we're home." They called simultaneously. Belle turned toward the door and then looked back at Shawn and Ian who had stopped whimpering.

"I have to go downstairs, mom picked Serena from school today for that meeting. Here umm, feed Ian." Belle hurriedly handed Shawn the bottle and practically ran out of the room leaving Shawn holding the baby.

"She's running away," Shawn commented to himself, staring at the space his wife had vacated. "Well Ian I guess I'm going to have to be the one to fix this little problem," Ian reached for the bottle and helped his father bring it to his mouth. "After I feed you." Shawn walked back to the rocking chair, sat down and fed his son.

* * *

Belle saw her mother off and fed the girls a snack before she headed back upstairs hoping to speak with Shawn. But as she walked pass Ian's room she saw no one was there. Then upon closer observation she saw that Ian was there in his crib asleep, gently she smoothed back his hair and left the room making sure to turn on the baby monitor. She went to her bedroom where to her surprise Shawn was packing a bag.

"Are you going somewhere? You're leaving me aren't you?" Belle asked her voice cracking a little. Shawn looked up at her shocked by her question.

"What! No, of course not. Why would you think that?" Shawn was more than surprised by her question. He stopped packing as she walked over to the bed and stood next to the spot where his bag laid.

"Shawn you left last night without so much as a goodbye and when you finally come home you're packing a bag, what was I supposed to think?" She paused and watched as he continued to shove things into the bag. "If you're not leaving me then where are you going? Are-are you still mad at me?"

"Belle," Shawn stopped in the midst of packing to grasp her hands and make her sit down on the bed in front of him. "I am not, I repeat not leaving you. I couldn't do that considering I love you too much to let you go. As for my being angry with you, I'm not."

"Then, if you're not mad at me why are you leaving?"

"I am going on a business trip. Philip has to go out of town and I'm going with him." Shawn answered.

"Why don't you just tell Philip that you can't go? I mean I'd like to think our family, our daughters and son, take precedence over everything even your work. Look, I'm sure Brady can go instead of you. In fact, I'll just call him." Belle rose from the bed and started to get the telephone but Shawn stopped her grasping her arm as she went.

"No Belle. Brady can't do this. I have to."

"Why?" Belle asked.

"Don't you get it? I volunteered to go with Philip." He said looking away and letting her go to stand next to his bag, he looked back at her. "He didn't ask me to go. This is something that only I can help him with. And besides I need to get away for a while I need time to think. After what I –– we've found out I think we both could use some time to come to grasp with this, on our own." Looking at her, he knew that she would never agree with him. But he needed some space; time to deal with this, to understand this new change in his life. And Belle needed to understand that.

Belle couldn't believe what she was hearing. They had just learned they share a brother and he wanted to leave instead of dealing with it head on together. "Shawn running away from this isn't going to change anything. When you come back JT will still be my brother as well as yours, my father," she gulped. "Will still be his. That won't change."

"Belle, I know that. I don't think that my leaving will change things; there won't be any difference now then from when I get back. Why can't _you_ understand, I'm not trying to get away from anything. I just need time." Shawn threw another pair of pants and a shirt into the bag. As he turned around to say something else, Serena walked into the room with Iris close on her heels.

"Daddy," she ran to him her long brown hair flying, she wrapped her arms around him Iris did the same except she went to his legs.

"Oh wow don't hold my legs too tightly, Rissy." Shawn leaned down and picked up his young daughter. "Hey Rena."

"Daddy, why did you stay at Ana's house last night?" Pushing back her shoulder length brown hair as she peered up her father with bright blue eyes, an exact replica of her mothers.

Holding Iris to him he looked to Belle before answering. "I had to go away last night to get an update on a trip that I'm going on." Iris put her arm around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. She watched as he spoke to her sister. Belle stood off to the side near the bed with her arms crossed. Although she gave no sign that she was angry. But, he knew that she was.

"You're going on a business trip?" Serena asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I'm leaving today."

"Can I go with you?"

Shawn was slightly amused. He placed Iris down on the bed before putting his last piece of clothing in the bag. Then, he turned to his older daughter. "No Serena, you can't go with me. I'll be working and it wouldn't be any fun for you. But, I'll bring you something back, I promise." He bent down so that he was eye level with her as he cupped her cheek.

"Are you leaving _right_ now?"

"In a little while, I had to come home and pack my bag –––," Shawn was interrupted by Serena.

"But, you promised to tell me about the island tonight. You promised me." Her eyes began to fill with tears. "You promised me, Daddy and a Brady never breaks their promise. You said so." She reached up and pulled his hand away from her cheek.

"Serena I … I'm sorry. But, I promise that I will tell you everything about the island and even about the time I went to a coronation, anything you want when I get back. Sweetie, I promise you I will."

"You promised me last night. And now you're breaking it, Daddy do you have to go? Could-couldn't you stay?"

"Rena, I would if I could. You know I never like leaving you unless I have to." Belle arched her brow, doing the famous Black arch. "Okay?" he asked once more.

Serena nodded as she wiped the tears from her face and then she moved away from her father. "Okay Daddy," she said so quietly that Shawn could hardly hear her. "I'll just make up my own stories." She turned and ran out of the room. Belle moved to stand by, as he started to rise up.

Belle started to walk after Serena but turned to him. "Well, Shawn I hope you're happy. You just broke a promise to your daughter. I just hope this trip was worth it hurting her like that." She left the room presumably to go to Serena.

"Belle," he said but his words fell on deaf ears. "I'm sorry." When he turned back to zip the bag he was surprised to see little Iris still sitting on the bed where he had placed her. She sat there quietly observing everything that had gone on.

"Daddy go bye bye." She said to him when he moved to sit down next to her. She crawled over onto his lap.

"Yeah, Iris Daddy has to go bye bye for a while. "

"Oh … okay. Gift me. I wool miss woo." Iris said pulling his face down to her.

"I'll bring you something angel." Shawn said as he chuckled at her. She was definitely a unique child. "At least one of my girls will miss me. I'll miss you too." Shawn stood one arm carrying Iris the other carrying his bag.

* * *

Belle entered the room of her oldest daughter and saw her lying on the bed face down; her head in her pillow as she sobbed. She walked over to the bed and sat down. Serena sat up when she felt her mother sit on the bed. Belle opened her arms and Serena crawled into them.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." Belle held her daughter in her arms soothingly rubbing her back. After a few moments Serena wiped his eyes and moved away from her mother so that she sat next to her.

"Mom, why does he have to leave? He promised me he would tell me about the island." She asked Belle who rubbed her back before she answered.

"Angel, you know that if he could your Dad would be here to tell you about the island. Daddy loves you very much. And he would never try to do anything that would make you unhappy. You know that right?" Belle placed a hand under Serena's chin to reach a daughter's face to hers to see his eyes.

"I know Mom."

"Good. Now, I know I don't tell stories as good as your Dad. But, if you give me a chance I will try to do that for you. And when he gets back I'm sure that he will make it up you." As Belle comforted her daughter she wiped her tears away to tweaked her nose a little.

"Mom, your stories aren't as good as Dad's. I guess I'll have to settle for them while he's gone." Serena said a little resigned.

"Hey," Belle said as she fauxed a tone of disappointment.

"I'm kidding, Mom," Serena said grabbing her mother's hand.

"I know, honey. Now your Dad's leaving in a little while. I'm sure he wants to say goodbye to you." Belle pushed a lock of brown hair off of her face.

"Okay I'll go see him." Serena bounced off her bed and went off to find her father.

"If only it was so easy for me." Belle said to herself in the silence of the room. She rose from the bed to follow her daughter and find her husband.

Shawn was hugging Serena and kissing her goodbye when Belle entered the living room.

"I'm sorry I won't be here to tell you about the island. But, when I get back I'll tell you all that and more. And I might it do a small bit of rated PG-15," Shawn said as he leaning down and whispering in her ear.

Serena nodded. "I know Dad. I'm sorry I got so mad at you. I shouldn't have done that." She said when Shawn placed her back on the floor.

"It's alright, sweetie I understand that. Why you take Iris and go play while I say goodbye to Mommy."

"Alright bye Daddy. Have a safe trip and don't forget to bring me something back." Then Serena grasp Iris' hand and together they left their parents alone to go to the playroom down the hall.

After a few moments of absolute silence Belle and Shawn came together and hugged. "Thank you, for that." Shawn said whispering to her.

"Don't thank me. Just keep your promise to her this time. That's all I ask."

"I will."

"Have a good trip, Brady." Belle pulled back a little. Shawn moved his hand to push her long blonde hair behind her ears. Then he kissed her, a short and gentle kiss that took Belle's breath away. When he released her month she took in a passel of air. Shawn then released her and moved to grab his bag off the floor. As he got the door he passed and turned. "Shawn, I love you."

"I love you, too." With those parting words the door closed on Shawn departing figure.

* * *

Philip and Shawn were at the airport with Brady.

"Alright, everything is set up. All we need to do is meet my investigator in Italy." Philip told his nephews.

"When do you expect to be back?" Brady asked him.

"I have no idea. A week, maybe two I just don't know; as long as it takes I guess." Philip answered honestly not knowing exactly how long this would take. "It's important that you cover for me while I'm gone. Chloe can't know why I've really left or where I am. You've got to promise me you'll protect her while I'm gone." Philip said as the flight was called.

"Man, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to her or the kids. I will protect them you have my word on that." They did the 'man's' handshake before Philip left for the gate. Leaving Brady and Shawn staying behind. "The same goes for Belle."

"I know. Listen I …"

"Shawn, it's okay. I know what you're going to say. Look it's time for you to go. You don't want to miss your flight." They too did the 'man's' handshake and then Shawn grabbed his bag and left. As he boarded the plane took off. "I just hope you both find what you're looking for."


	7. 6

Chapter Nine

Chloe sat in her car thinking about what had happened today.  She was in shock, disbelief.  She couldn't believe that she had gotten put on a leave of absence.  It was just too unbelievable for words.  She replayed the morning in her mind…

_Chloe walked directly to Dr. Brice's office.  She was a few minutes early for the meeting.  But, that was a good thing because then she could prepare for her first appointment early._

_"Dr. Kiriakis, you're here early.  Good."  Anne Mercury, Dr. Brice's secretary said.  She was pleasant woman, who was just a few years younger than Chloe.  "Dr. Brice asked me to send you right in once you arrived.  So you can go on in."  She gestured to the doctor's office._

_Chloe adjusted her purse strap and continued on into the office.  As she came thru the door, she saw that Dr. Brice was sipping a cup of coffee.  She looked up when she saw Chloe at the door.  She waved with her in._

_"Ahh, Dr. Kiriakis, please come in.  Have a seat." Chloe closed the door behind her then moved to sit down in the chair in front of the desk.  "I'm sorry to have to get you in so early today, but this meeting shouldn't take too long."  _

_"Oh it's no problem, Dr. Brice.  You sounded fairly serious on the telephone this morning. Is something wrong? "_

_"Yes, well this problem must be dealt with now."_

_Chloe frowned.  "I'm sorry I'll help you if can but I have no idea what you are talking about."_

_Dr. Brice looked confused.  "Dr. Kiriakis, I am referring to your current situation."  Chloe still looked confused.  "With your son," she paused thinking for a moment.  "Jarod, yes, that's his name correct?" Chloe nodded as her frown disappeared.  "I feel due to the publicity this is getting, well … let me be blunt.  All of this controversy about the father of your child is prohibiting a normal workday here.  And it's my responsibility as Chief of Staff to see that this hospital runs smoothly."_

_"What exactly are you saying, Dr. Brice that I am unemployed?  Are you firing me?"  Chloe asked now more concerned than she had been before._

_"No, no of course not."  Dr. Brice raised her hands and waved no to Chloe.  As she secretly thought, ~Fire Chloe Kiriakis, you must be kidding and get a lawsuit from one of the richest families in Salem.  I think not. It would tie the hospital up in court for more years than I can count. ~  Dr. Brice inwardly shuttered at the thought of all the trouble that would come to her if she fired Chloe._

_"If I'm not being fired then what?"  Chloe asked bringing Dr. Brice back to the problem at hand._

_"While I am not firing you, I have no choice but to place you on an indefinite leave of absence until this matter has settled down a bit."_

_"What about my patients?"_

_"They will be referred to other doctors until a time when you are able to resume your work.  At your discretion, you may refer your patients to the other doctors of course."  Dr. Brice answered in a professional not at all demeaning manner.  "I fully expect you to return to work in a matter of days.  It's simply a matter of doing what us best for the hospital and for the good of the patients.  You understand that don't you? It's nothing personal."  _

_"Yes, yes I understand perfectly.  I'm going to go gather a few things from my office."  She said with great aplomb. Chloe rose from the seat, with the sudden urge to get away from the office. "If you'll excuse me."  She said imparting not waiting for a response._

_"Of course."  Dr. Brice stood …._

Chloe had gotten a few things, clearing things with her secretary making sure all her patients were referred to the right doctor and left.  She had spent the past few hours reflecting on what had happened and she still couldn't believe it.  She needed to talk to someone, but who?  Philip was long gone in an airplane; he was obviously out of the question.  She could try Nancy, but she was liable to go ballistic when she found out.  No, she was definitely out.  "I know I'll go to Belle."  Chloe said as she turned the key in the ignition and started the car heading toward the Brady household.

*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*

"Mom–Mom I don't want to talk about this anymore.   You've kept this a secret from me for years so excuse me if I don't think your apology is truly genuine." Belle said into the phone as she watched Chloe pull up into her driveway,  "Mom, look I appreciate you taking the girls today.  But, I am still mad at you.  I have to go now.  I'll call you later."  Belle said as she hung up the phone.  She replacing it on the hook; she went to the door and opened it as Chloe walked right in.

"Thanks, for letting me come over."  Chloe said.

"It's no problem, Chloe.  You sounded like you really needed to talk on the phone.  What kind of friend would I be if I weren't there for you?  So tell me, what's up?"  Belle said as she took a seat on the armchair across from Chloe.

"Are you sure, you don't mind my being here?  I know you probably are really busy with things and all.  I just need someone to talk to."

"Chloe if I had a problem, I would have told you.  So tell me what happened?"

"You remember the meeting I had with Dr. Brice this morning, I told you about that right?"  Belle nodded yes.  "Well, she wanted to talk to me, scratch that, to _inform_ me that because of the controversy surrounding Jarod's arrival and his true paternity, I've been placed on an indefinite leave of absence."

"Whoa, wait a minute, you mean you've been given your notice or like fired?"  She asked, not believing what had happened to Chloe it was horrible.  Chloe loved her job so much.  "Have you told Philip yet?"

"I'm not fired Belle, I'm on leave." Chloe was caught off guard by Belle's question.  But she answered it anyway.  "No, I haven't gotten a chance to tell him yet.  He left on a business trip this morning, his flight only took off a couple of hours ago."

"Yes, I know about the business trip."  When Chloe looked as she were going to ask a question Belle continued on.  "Shawn told me," she paused.  "Before he left with him."

"Oh I didn't know Shawn was going on the trip.  But then he did say much of anything this morning."  Chloe said almost quizzically.  "Or last night for that matter."

"Last night?  You mean Shawn was at your house last night?"  Chloe simply nodded.  "Why didn't you call me last night and tell me?"

"I … I thought you knew.  Last night, Shawn came by after I had gone to bed.  Philip answered the door.  But, Shawn wouldn't tell him what was wrong.  That's all I know.  Belle, I never thought that you didn't know. Here I am thinking about my problems, when I didn't realize," she paused as she watch Belle began to pace the floor.  "Look tell me what happened between the two of you."

Belle turned and faced her, and then she pushed back her hair. "So now you want to know what happened between Shawn and I.  Well, here it goes it was a secret, a secret about a child."  Looking directly at Chloe she continued.  "JT is my brother, my father is his biological father.  And last night Shawn found out about JT and that's why he left."

"Oh my god, Belle that's unbelievable.  But why would Shawn leave for something like that.  I mean you had no way of knowing JT was your brother too,"

"That's not necessarily true.  I found out about JT a week ago.  And because I didn't tell Shawn he found out by accident when Hope told Bo.  He then came home too tell me.  Only to find out that I already knew JT was our brother.  When I found out last week and Hope asked me not to say anything so that she could tell him herself.  Only, he inadvertently found out when she was telling Bo.  So you see Chloe, secrets can ruin your life.  Especially, when you think it's for the best to keep them."

"I know Belle, believe me I know."  She said with sincere understanding.

"Do you, do you really?  I mean if you know that, then why aren't you being honest?"  Belle was staring intently at Chloe as if she expected her to say something.

"Belle, what are you talking about?  I'm afraid you've lost me?"  Chloe clearly couldn't understand what had gotten Belle so mad.

"You know what I'm talking about. Does the secret about Jarod's father ring any bells?  I have just one question, why didn't you ever tell Brady that the two of you share a child?"  Chloe gasped in shock and rose from her seat.

"Belle, I don't know what's wrong with you.  But, you know that Brady couldn't be Jarod's father.  It would be impossible, there is no way he could be Jarod's father.

"How do you know?  You claim not to remember being pregnant or even delivering him.  Besides, look at him, he has blonde hair and blue eyes _just like_ Brady."

"Newsflash, Belle that proves nothing.  My husband, Brady's uncle, has the same blonde hair and blue eyes.  I really don't see where you're going with this.  I have never been unfaithful to Philip.  While I may not know who Jarod's father is I can tell you who it isn't.  And Brady is definitely not his father.  I can guarantee it.  I am sorry about what happened with Shawn and you finding out that JT is your brother.  But, that is no excuse for taking it out on me." Chloe said and then she turned to leave the house, door slamming in her wake.

"Yeah, well everyone I love is capable of lying to me so why should you be any different."  Belle asked to the empty room.


	8. 7

Chapter Ten

Chloe sat in the living room in a chair as Nancy paced around the room.  She'd been pacing the floor every since her arrival thirty minutes ago when she heard the news.  Neither Craig nor Chloe could calm her down.  Well, Craig wasn't really trying to calm her down if anything he infuriated her more since he was just as angry.  So Chloe gave up and decided to let them have their tirade.

"Mother, would you please relax.  It's not like I've been fired or anything.  It's just a leave of absence."  Chloe said to Nancy as she paced the floor,

Nancy paused and turned to look at her daughter and husband.  "Chloe, a leave of absence amounts to the same thing.  You won't be working and you'll be at home.  Besides, that's not the point.  The point is, that she, that Dr. Brice, who I told Craig was too uppity ---" Nancy said once again beginning her long tirade.

"Nancy, honey, I know how you feel and believe me I wished I would have taken your advice.  She obviously wasn't right to fill my shoes for the job.  I mean, to put our daughter on a leave of absence?  How absolutely ridiculous is that?   Not too mention completely unprofessional."  Craig said as he walked next to Nancy and added to her tirade.

Chloe sat on the sidelines and watched as her parents started their own tirade together, even finishing each other's sentences about the whole situation.  Once you got the Wesley's fired up they certainly were a sight to be seen. Even at their advanced ages people still talked about how striking they were as a couple. Craig looked very distinguished with his sparse streaks of gray in his hair.  Today, he looked very much the doctor even with his closely shaven goatee also sparsely streaked gray.  Nancy on the other hand still retained her titan-colored hair with only one solitary gray streak in the front.  But, other than their outward appearances they hadn't changed at all, still ready to fight whenever they were challenged.

"Craig," he didn't hear her over his and Nancy's ranting so Chloe stood up and walked toward them.  She attempted to call them again but they did not hear her.  She sighed; it was pointless when they were both angry.  "Mom, Dad would you guys please relax.  It's not like it's the end out the world.  Besides," Chloe crossed her arms over her chest.  "If you were in her position you know you would have done the same exact thing." She said as she arched an eyebrow as her parents stopped talking to look at her.

"That is besides the point, Chloe.  I can't believe she would have the nerve to do this.  But believe me when I tell you she'll be receiving a phone call from me first thing tomorrow morning--" Craig said as his cell phone rang and he stopped to answer it.  "Alright, yes I'm on my way."  He clicked off the cell phone.  "That was the hospital, I need to go in."

"I'll stay with Chloe, we were supposed to go out for dinner anyway."

"Mom I wish you wouldn't.  Really, you don't need to stay I don't even feel up to going out for dinner anymore.  We can do this another time, when Philip is here."

"Chloe you really shouldn't be alone right now.  Especially _since_ Philip isn't here."

"Mom, I assure you that I am perfectly capable of staying home for a few hours.  The kids will be home soon and I have some things I still need to do.  Besides its not as if I'm completely alone.  Henderson and Nicoletta are here." 

"Well, sweetie I just don't think––,"  

"Mom I will be fine.  You can go, I'm sure there are plenty of things you need to do."

"Well, if you're sure?"

"I'm positive."  Chloe answered as she walked Nancy and Craig to the door.

"Alright, then sweetie.  You call us if you need anything."  Craig said kissing her on her cheek and walking out of the house.

"Yes, and kiss the children goodnight for us."  Nancy said kissing Chloe's cheek.  "Call me."  Then she walked out of the house.

"I will."  Chloe closed the door.  Then pushing away from it she went to her room.

*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*

Chloe had just changed out of her work clothes and into a causal pant suit when the doorbell rang.  She went down to get it, as she approached the door she waved Henderson away from it.  "I got it, it's probably the children."  Henderson nodded and left as Chloe opened the door.  Seconds later the children tumbled into the house.  

"Hi Mom, we had a great time at the play."  Dominic said taking off his jacket.  Ariana, Jarod, and Jessica followed him.

"I'm glad you guys had such a great time.  And I'm sure you thanked Mrs. Lambert for taking you out. "  She said kissing each of her children hello.

"Yes, Mom.  Of course we did."  Jarod responded before helping Jessica take off her jacket.

"Well good.  Since you guys went to the see the play I'm going to assume that all of your homework is finished.  So I want you to get ready for your baths."  Chloe said gently smoothing Ariana's hair.  The children all "Awwed" at the same time.  "Hey now none of that.  Just go take your baths."  She pushed her children toward the staircase and watched as they went up.  Once they were out of sight she turned to Susan and laughed.  "So how were my darling children?  They weren't any trouble were they?"

"Of course not, they were complete angels."  Susan said with a surprisingly straight face.

"Susan they are my children.  I know them so seriously how were they?" Chloe asked smiling again.

"They were just fine.  No trouble.  You know Becca and Alex were happy to have them with them at the play.  Well, Alex, anyway," Rebecca was only a year old so she really didn't have a say.  "And besides that Kevin and I really enjoy having them with us.  Look I better get back before Kevin calls out a search party or something.  But, are you okay?  I meant to ask you earlier but you seemed okay before."  Susan asked, the impression on her face a serious one.

Chloe knew then that there could be only one thing she was talking about.  "So how did you find out?  Don't tell me it's all over town?"

"No not that I know of.  Kevin told me.  He said he found out while doing his rounds today.  Since you didn't say anything about it, I decided not to either."  She pushed her long hair behind her shoulders.

"I'm fine, really.  Look you don't need to worry about me.  I'm only on a leave of absence and I will go back to work soon.  I'm not worried about it at all."  

"Well good.  I'll just be on my way.  Call me later this week and we'll do lunch."  Susan suggested as she headed for the door.  Chloe followed behind her.

"Sure, I'll call you later and we'll set it up."  Chloe waved at Susan as she got into her car.  When she turned around she saw Ariana coming to her with the phone.  "Ana, I thought I told you to take a bath.  You can talk to Serena tomorrow."

"But, Mom," Ariana started smiling impulsively.

"No buts Ariana.  I told you to go take your bath.  Now say goodnight to Serena and scoot." 

"Mom, it's Daddy."  Ariana said giggling.  "He wants to talk to you."

"Oh well give me the phone and then you go upstairs and get ready for bed."  Chloe held her hand out for the phone.  

"Alright, bye Daddy.  I love you too," she said then handed the phone to her mother and left.  

"So where are you at stranger?" Chloe asked.

"I'm still on a plane.  I miss you."

Chloe smiled as she went to sit down.  "I know I miss you too.  Why are you still on a plane?  I thought that you would already be," she paused. "You know with all that was going on this morning, I never asked you where you were going?"

"I'm going to some meetings in our London branch.  Our flight was delayed so Shawn and I had to wait a couple of hours."  Even though, Philip knew what he said wasn't completely true it was close enough to the true for him.  There was a slight delay only it was a layover in London in route elsewhere.

"Oh well.  Did you talk to the children already?"

"Yes, while I was waiting for you. They told me they went to a play with Susan tonight."

"That's right.  Remember we arranged for them to go with her and Kevin while we were out with my parents tonight."

On the other side of the line Philip grimaced.  He had forgotten about their plans for dinner when he decided to go on his trek.  "Yeah, I'm sorry about that.  Were your parents mad that I wasn't there?'"

"Actually no they completely forgot about that because they were more concerned about me.  Anyway, I told them we'd do it when you got back.  So when can I expect home?"  Chloe questioned not realizing what she had inadvertently revealed.

"What's wrong?  Why were Nancy and Craig worried about you? Did something happen?"  Philip wondered what could get Nancy and Craig worried about Chloe.  Whatever it was it had to be big.

"It's nothing really."  Chloe had no intention of telling Philip about her job problems.  He would find out soon enough when he got home.  "Now tell me, why didn't you tell me that Shawn was going away with you?"

Philip noticed Chloe's swift change of subject.  He was going figure out what happened sooner or later.  "It was last minute.  I didn't know myself until this morning.  I guess you've heard about JT?"  Philip asked.

"How could I not hear about it? I found out from Belle---,"Chloe was interrupted with a voice coming over the phone.

"Excuse me sir you need to hang up the phone now.  We're experiencing some turbulence and you may be disrupted."  The stewardess said as a precaution telling passengers to turn off all electrical appliances and to fasten their seatbelts.

"Alright, Chloe baby I'll call you when I get there. Okay?  Tell the kids I love them and give them a kiss for me."

"You know I will.  I love you."

"I love you too.  Goodnight baby."  Philip said before clicking off.  Chloe turned off the phone and held it in her hands as she stared at it.

"Did you lose your job today because of me?"  Jarod asked from the doorway of the living room.  "You did, didn't you?  That's why you didn't tell Philip isn't?"  Jarod's eyes brimmed with tears as he awaited his answer.

Chloe who was still caught on the fact that Jarod was there and didn't answer fast enough for him.  So he took off running out of the room and up the stairs.  It was then that she found her tongue.  "Jarod, no please don't leave.  Sweetie, it's not your fault. Believe me."  He paused on the stairs but did not turn around.  "Look let me explain it to you.  Give me a chance to explain to you what happened.  Please let me explain it to you, the twins, and Jessica all at once."  All this time Chloe began to walk up the stairs until she was only a few steps behind him.  He nodded silently and then slowly walked up the stairs.  As he walked up the stairs somewhat dejected Chloe thought to herself, ~W_hoever said being a parent was easy, lied._ ~

*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*

Chloe walked into her room and saw all of her pajama-clad children, excluding Jessica whom she was carrying, on her bed.  She sat down on the bed with Jess curled in her lap.

"Okay guys I have something that I want to tell you---," She was interrupted by Dominic.

"Are you pregnant, again?"  Chloe shot her son a shocked look.

"No I'm not pregnant.  Where on earth would you get an idea like that?" 

"The last time you got us all together like this to tell us something you were pregnant."  Ariana answered for her mother.

"Oh, well I'm not pregnant.  But what I have to tell you is important and it's not a bad thing at all."  

"Is Daddy okay?" Dominic asked.

Chloe frowned a little but answered him.  "Sweetie you just got thru talking to your Dad and he sounded fine to you didn't he."  Dominic nodded.  "You're Dad is fine.  What I have to tell you isn't about him.  It's about me."  She took a deep breath.  "I've been placed on a leave of absence from the hospital--,"

"You've been fired."  Ariana gasped, Chloe reached over and grasped her hand.

"No, Ana I have not been fired.  Sweetie a leave of absence isn't being fired. It's kind of like having an extended vacation."  Chloe eyed all of her children making sure they were all still with her including Jessica.  But Jarod was the only one who didn't meet her eyes.  The twins, however seemed to be the most understanding.

"It's kind of like when you were pregnant with Katherine, right?"  Dominic asked his face somewhat confused.

"Yes exactly.  That's exactly what it's like only a temporary thing.  Do you understand that?"  Chloe asked as she glanced down at Jessica and then her other children.

"Is it my fault?"  Jarod asked so softly that Chloe wasn't even sure she heard him correctly. 

Chloe looked up from Jessica to fix her gaze on him.  "No," She shook her head.  "Honey, its nobody's fault really.  It's simply hospital politics more than anything else.  It is absolutely not your fault.  As a matter of fact it has nothing to do with you and it is nothing for you, any of you to worry about.  Okay?"

"But what are you going to do now if you don't have your job even temporarily. I mean how are you going to deal without your dream job?"

"Ana you know that isn't Momma's dream job.  That was being an opera singer.  DUH!  And Momma already gave that up."  Dominic answered not believing his sister's stupidity.

Chloe knew she had to intervene before this turned into another one of the twins famous disagreements.  "Actually Dominic your sister's right," Ariana stuck out her tongue at her brother.  "But so are you."  Dominic smiled.  "Your both right. Being a child psychologist and an opera singer were my dream jobs."

"I don't understand how can you have two different dream jobs?"  Jarod questioned.

"I guess because when they became my dreams I wanted different things out of life.  When I wanted to be an opera singer that was before I met your father and fell in love with him.  At that time all I had was my singing, it was the only thing that made me happy.   When I was with your Daddy I didn't want so much anymore because I had him.   But, after we broke up I needed my singing so I worked hard at pursuing my dream and going to Julliard.  My hard work paid off because I got into Julliard and for a while I was happy.  It wasn't until I began helping out at a local hospital in the children's ward, to earn some extra money that I realized I wasn't all that happy.  Somewhere in between working there and studying I found that I really enjoyed helping children more.  Not that singing didn't make me happy because it did and still does; it's just that helping children gives me so much joy that I can't explain it.  My dream changed and it was for the better."  

"But why did it change?  I want to be a dancer when I get bigger.  But when I get older that mean I won't?"  Ariana asked.

"No sweetie, that doesn't mean you won't be a dancer if you still want to be when you are older.   But sometimes you find you want different things as you get older and things change.  It's the way you look at the things in your life and want you want out of it.  I love singing opera and when I was your age that was what I wanted to do.  After I met you Dad I didn't it as much anymore.  But, then even I went to pursue it didn't satisfy me enough.  Working with children did and it became my new dream so I wanted so badly to do it everyday.  That's why my dream changed because I wanted something different.  But guys don't make a big deal out of this being Dr. Chloe Kiriakis is not all I am.  I have a lot of jobs I do everyday that I love."

"Like what Mommy?" Jessica asked quietly.

"Well I'm a friend, a daughter, a wife, and most importantly I'm a Mommy.  And to me that is the most important job in the world.  Being a mother to you."

"Even me?" Jessica asked her gray-green eyes wide.

"Yes you.  You guys are the greatest reward in the world to me because not everyone is blessed with children. "  She kissed Jessica's forehead and looked at Jarod, making eye contact with him.  "I know this is a lot for you to grasp and you may not understand it completely.  But, I truly don't want any of you to feel as if this is your fault because it's not.  And for the record I am not upset about not going to work tomorrow and you shouldn't be either.  Everything is going to be fine.  Now, I think I've kept you up long enough.  It's time for bed you don't want to be late for school tomorrow."

"We have to go to school, shouldn't we stay home with you tomorrow?  You know to keep you company."  Dominic asked.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to feel alone tomorrow Mom. " Jarod added trying to act as if the situation didn't bother him that much.

"Nice try but you still have to go to school tomorrow.  You guys are just like your father you know that.  Now off to bed with you."  Chloe stood up with Jessica in her arms.  "And when you talk to your Dad don't mention my job to him.  I want to wait to tell him when he gets back okay?"  She questioned adjusting Jessica into a more comfortable position on her hip.

"Okay Mom." They all chorused.

"Good, now let's get you into bed."  Chloe said as she walked all of her children to their rooms for bed and gave them a goodnight kiss.

Please tell me what you think.  I really enjoy your feedback.


	9. 8

Chapter Eleven

A couple of days later…

Mimi having was a cup of coffee at the isle in her kitchen when a knock alerted her that someone was at the backdoor.  She went to open the door and saw that to her surprise it was Jason.

"Jason, what are you doing here?"  She asked caught somewhat off guard by his presence.  

"Well. You haven't been at your office lately when I've called you.  And you missed our lunch date today.  So I thought I would just come over and see if anything is wrong."  He answered as Mimi stepped aside to allow him in the kitchen.

She raised her hands to her head in exasperation.  "Oh Jason, I'm so sorry.  I completely forgot about lunch today.  I've just been so busy you know.  Trying to keep up with Chloe and Belle."

"Chloe and Belle? Is something wrong with either them?  Or their children?" He questioned as Mimi went back to her seat at the isle of the kitchen.

"No, no it's nothing like that."  She sipped her coffee.  "Um, have a seat.  I seem to have lost my manners today.  Do you want something to drink?  A cup of coffee, a glass of water?"

"Oh…  no coffee, the last thing I need is more caffeine in my system than I already have.  But, a glass of water would be nice.  So you were saying something about Belle and Chloe, what's up with them?" Jason responded as Mimi stood up and poured him a glass of water.

"Well, you mean besides the fact that they aren't speaking to one another and their husbands have gone AWOL." She said arching a brow in annoyance.  "Other than that they're fine."

"Whoa, why aren't they speaking?  Aren't they supposed to be best friends or something?" Jason asked to which Mimi responded by nodding.  

"They are and now they won't even talk to each other.  I think Belle said something to Chloe and from what I've seen it had to have been pretty bad.  Belle has been on the edge lately; but that's a different issue entirely.   And Chloe hasn't exactly been herself these days either though with the whole Jarod thing.  And then being forced to take a leave of absence.  Truth be told they are both having some serious issues that they need to deal with."  Mimi answered.  "That's why I forgot about lunch.  I'm sorry this is like the second time I forgot about lunch in the last two weeks."

"Hey it's okay it seems like you have had your hands full dealing with other things.  How are you actually handling things?  It sort of seems like you've been caught between the two of them."

Mimi was a little taken back by his question, no one had asked her how she felt being caught between the two women she had come to think of as family and not only her best friends.  Not even Brady had asked that.  "I'm dealing with it alright. I think Brady probably has it worse than me though.  I mean he's not only Belle's brother he is one of Chloe's best friends.  He's caught more in the middle with me.  What with going to see Chloe everyday to––," she paused.  "You know what, never mind."

"No, no Mimi please continue.  Look obviously you need to get this out.  And we're friends you should feel comfortable telling me anything.  I'm a good listener.  Besides, with all the stuff I've told you about Jan and me; there's nothing you could say that would shock me." Jason told her trying to get her to open up to him.

"I can't." Mimi grimaced.  "Even though, I really want to.  I just don't feel comfortable talking about it.  You're great friend and I shouldn't be bothering you about all that stuff anyway."  Shaking her head she reached over and placed her hand over Jason's.

Jason stared down at Mimi manicured hand with her wedding ring on it.  Although, he knew she was married, he felt totally sure that Mimi had some feelings for him.  Or else she wouldn't be so friendly with him all of the time.  Their feelings for each other were totally mutual.  "Mimi, I––,"

"I know you are really a great friend to me.  But, don't even worry about anything.  Alright."  Mimi said interrupting him as she stood and walked around to him gave a hug.

Jason stood still in shock at first.  Before, he sighed and returned the hug wrapping his arms around her waist.  And that was when Brady walked in.

"Momma, look what I drew today."  Spencer said from Brady's arms.  Mimi removed her arms from around Jason's waist and turned toward her son.  "Hi Mr. Masters, what are you doing here?"  Brady held his younger son closer to his body and that was a good thing.  If it weren't for Spencer's presence in the room he probably would have throttled Jason.

Mimi who now held Spencer was looking at his drawing.  She carried to the counter where she placed him on it.  "Wow, you did this?" Spencer nodded.  "What a great job.  Momma is going to have to hang this beautiful picture in her office."  She gave Spencer a kiss on his cheek and he smiled.

"Look, Mimi I'm gonna go ahead and go.  We can go to lunch another time."  Jason said feeling just a tad uncomfortable being there with Mimi, her son, and especially her irate husband.  Yeah, he thought making eye contact with tall man with his arms crossed; he definitely didn't want to be in the same room with him. "I'll see you later."  

Mimi looked up from Spencer to see Jason heading for the door.  Lifting Spencer off the counter she carried him to the door where Jason was heading out.  "Hey, I'll call you later to reschedule.  Bye." She watched as he left the house and then closed the door to see her husband standing only a few feet from her. 

"Spencer, why don't you go upstairs and play for a little while."  Brady suggested lightly while taking the child from Mimi's arms and placing him on the floor.

"Okay Dad."  Spencer took off running leaving his parents all alone.

"Now, what the hell was that about?" Brady asked Mimi angrily.

"What was what?  What are you talking about Brady?" She asked clearly not understanding what had got him so upset.

"I'm talking about me walking into my house with _my_ son and seeing _my_ wife embracing some man."  Before he could even begin to finish what he started to say Mimi interrupted him.

Putting her hands on his chest she pushed him back a little ways from her.  "Whoa, hold up I am not having this conversation with you.  I hugged Jason just like I would Shawn or Philip.  And just like you hug Belle or Chloe nothing more.  I refuse to even allow you to start this with me.  I did nothing wrong. I don't want to hear it Brady."  Mimi said before she walked out of the kitchen.

Brady knew that Mimi was right.  But, he also knew his instincts were right about Jason.  While he knew that hug meant nothing to Mimi it damn sure meant a lot to Jason.  The look on his face said it all, he was in love with Mimi and he thinks that Mimi shares his feelings because of that hug.  There was no way in hell he would ever trust Jason not to try something with his wife.  "No way in hell."

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

Chloe was coming down the stairs with her purse in hand.  She was going to lunch with her mother.  Before she would go pick up the children from school.  As she reached the bottom of the staircase the doorbell rang.  Nicolette came to get it but Chloe waved her away.

"I'll get it.  It's probably my mother.  I'll be going out to lunch with her.  If anyone calls to speak with me you can give them my cell number."  Chloe told the girl as she opened the door.  When she turned around and faced the doorway she was surprised to see Victor standing there.  "Oh Victor I was just on my way out, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to find out where the hell my son is!"  He answered walking into the house pass Chloe.  As he walked into the living room Chloe was struck with the memory of him being the controlling, domineering man he had been when she and Philip had first started seeing each other back in high school. 

"Hello, to you to Victor."  Chloe said as she closed the door and followed him into the living room.  "Now, what is it you need Philip for?  I thought he went away to attend some meetings for you."

Victor frowned as he turned around to answer her.  "I would like to know where Philip is.  You have talked to him haven't you?"

"Yes, of course I have.  You know he calls every night to speak with the children.  He hasn't missed a call in the two weeks he's been gone.  I talked to him just last night as a matter of fact."  She sat down on a stool by the minibar and crossed her legs.  "Why? What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that Philip isn't in the London branch like he said he was.  I called them and was informed that he hasn't been there since October of last––" Chloe interrupted him.

"Are you certain?  No… that can't be right.  Philip specifically told me he was in London on business.  Why would he lie to me about that?" Chloe stood up and thought about it, it just made no sense.  "No Philip wouldn't lie to me.  I don't believe it."

"Look I'll call the London Branch and you will see for yourself."  He walked over to the desk phone and dialed the London head office number and then turned the phone on to speaker as it rang. 

"Titan Industries, this is Elizabeth speaking how may I direct your call," a proper British voice answered. 

"This is Victor Kiriakis.  Would you tell me if my son is working there?"

"Oh Mr. Kiriakis, your son is not working here, sir.  Should we be expecting him, sir?"

"No.  That will be all Elizabeth. "

"Yes, sir.  I have a good day Mr. Kiriakis." The phone was then clicked off and only a dial tone could be heard.  

"I … I don't understand … why would he lie to me."  Chloe pondered out loud in confusion.

"Well, I'd think that was obvious.  Philip is clearly in the process of divorcing you."

All thoughts ran out of Chloe's head as she turned to face Victor.  "What did you say?" She asked him because she couldn't believe that he had honestly said that.  "Where would you get an idea like that?" she practically screamed.

"There is certainly no need to yell.  Chloe if you think about it you'll realize I'm right.  In any case why shouldn't he divorce you.  It's not as if you've been completely honest with him anyway.  Jarod's appearance in your lives is hardly something you could expect him deal with."  Victor explained calmly to her as if it were some sort business deal.

"Victor I realize you have had problems with Jarod's appearance in my life.  But it is none of your business or your concern. Besides, that Philip does not have a problem with him.  He sees Jarod as his son.  And he is the only person whose opinion of Jarod has any bearing to me.  I am not going to discuss this with you."  Chloe placed her hand on her forehead because she could feel a headache coming on.

"Of course he's accepted the boy.  He's always been a bit soft concerning you.  Perfectly willing to accept all your excuses.  Every since that rape incident, he has been unwilling to see or understand all my concerns for him about you.  But, at least now he has finally come to his senses.  He finally sees that I am right."           

Chloe had enough.   "Look Victor I'm going to tell you this only once.  Philip is not divorcing me.  He wouldn't do that because he loves me.  And if _you_ resent that I'm sorry."  She looked sternly toward him.  "But, you had better deal with it because I don't want you saying anything to my children about this."

"Ahh, yes the children.  It would be good for Philip to get them away from you.  Considering that you aren't hardly a good influence for them."

"What?  There is no way in hell I would let you take my children away from me.  You are out of your mind if you think you could do that."  Chloe yelled at him feeling her stress headache start to become a full-blown migraine.  "Victor, I know that we decided to try to be a family when the twins were born.  But, as of right now that is not possible.  I want you to get out of my house."  She pointed to the door.

"Chloe I'm only––,"

"You're only trying to get me upset by threatening my marriage.  I won't have your interference ruin my marriage.   I know Philip is not divorcing because he loves me.  And I swear to God Victor if you ever try to take my children away from me I will fight you to the death.  Now get out of my house."  She walked to the door and opened it to see her mother there with her hand raised like she were going to ring the door bell.

"What on earth is going on here?  Chloe I could hear you out here.  Why are you so angry?  Honey what's wrong?" Nancy asked walking into the house.

"Nothing Mother.  Victor was just paying me a visit and now he is leaving?  Aren't you Victor?"

"Yes, I'll be leaving.  Let me warn you Chloe this is not over.  Not by a long shot."  Victor walked out of the house and to his waiting chauffeured car.

"What is Victor talking about Chloe?  What's not over and what has got you so upset?"  She asked as Chloe turned to her with tears in her eyes.  

"He said Philip is divorcing me."  Chloe didn't get a chance to say another word as Nancy hugged her.  Then as she released her, Nancy gently grasp her shoulders.

"Chloe, sweetie, listen to me.  You know as well as I do that Philip is not divorcing you.  I've said a lot of things about him in the past but the one thing I could never say about him was that he didn't love you.  Because he does and that alone tells me that he isn't divorcing you.   Now, I don't know why or where Victor got his information but clearly he has been misinformed.  Come on let's go inside and you can tell me what happened."  Nancy said as she pushed her daughter back into the house.  She was going to get down to the bottom of this, Victor Kiriakis be damned. 


	10. 9

Chapter Twelve

Mimi and Nancy were sitting in the living room rehashing what had occurred earlier in the week with Victor when Chloe reentered the room. She had just returned from the bathroom apparently she was still recovering from some bout of stomach flu.  Other than that she was fine … well as fine as she could be considering her husband was missing.

"Sweetie, are you sure you're okay?" Nancy asked her for what seemed like the hundredth time.  "Maybe I should call Craig and have him come check you out."

"Mother, I am fine.  I told you this is just some strain of stomach flu that I got.  I've already seen someone about it and I will be fine so stop worrying."  She lied, not wanting Nancy to be any more worried than she already was.  She sat down in a chair near Mimi.

"Well, if you think so . . ."  Nancy started off saying.

"_I_ do.  Besides, I went to the doctor earlier this week and she said everything was normal.  I probably got the bug from one of my patients before I was placed on leave."  Well that much was true she had been to the doctor and had a full check-up and everything was completely normal.   Chloe pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them in a semi protective stance.

"Since we're settled on that.  I'd like to get back to the topic at hand.  That being Philip.  Have you heard anything from him since you talked to Victor last week?  Has he told you where he really is?"  Mimi asked her friend.  She was worried about her from what Nancy had told her, Chloe was basically losing it with good reason, her foundation seemed to be crumbling both in her home and professional life in turmoil.

"Yeah, he called last night.  Just like he has every night since he's been gone.  He talks to the kids and then he talks to me.  And never once has he mentioned where he really is.  But then, I haven't asked either."

Shocked Nancy and Mimi looked at each other before they spoke together. "Why haven't you said anything to him?"

"Chloe honey, if you already know that he isn't in London like he says he's been.  Then why haven't you said anything to him about it?  I mean, I just don't understand what you are thinking here." Her mother finished.

Chloe, who had placed her head on her knees, looked up.  "Why should I bother?  If he is just going to come home to divorce me.  If he doesn't want to tell me where his whereabouts then maybe I don't want to know.  It's obvious he doesn't want me to know."

"Because he is the father of your children that's why.  My god Chloe don't you even want to fight for your husband.  I mean what's the point of not doing anything.  I know you love him you know you love him.  Shouldn't you at least try to fight for him?"  Mimi asked Chloe.  Normally, she wouldn't say anything because she didn't want to over step her bounds, as Chloe's friend but, Chloe obviously needed someone to wake her up. 

"Chloe, Mimi is right.  You shouldn't give up your marriage like this.  And especially not over something Victor Kiriakis said.  While he maybe your father-in-law, he knows next to nothing about the intricacies of the relationship you and Philip share.  And if this is one rare occasion where Victor does possess insight remember.   You are a fighter Chloe and you have to fight for your marriage.  Particularly, if you want to remain married to Philip.  Or maybe that is it?  Do you not want to be married to Philip any longer?  Is that why you aren't doing anything about it?"   Nancy asked while adding her two cents to Mimi.

"No, Mom I love Philip. I would fight with my last breath to keep us together.  But, I can't understand why Philip left and did not tell me where he was really going.  I know he said that it was a business trip.  Obviously, I know that it's not.  The reason I have yet to tell him that I know he's not in London or on business is because I want to give him ample opportunity to come clean with me.  So far he hasn't said a thing and he has not given me the vaguest clue that this isn't just another business trip.  He hasn't shown any signs of telling me where he is going so that leaves me with only one conclusion." Chloe answered honestly.  "So, maybe he is divorcing me.  What else could he be doing that would involve so much secrecy?"

Chloe did have a valid point, Mimi thought.  What on Earth could Philip be doing that he doesn't want her to know about. He shares everything with her.  Mimi knew that Chloe was obviously scared with the possibly of a divorce hanging over her head.  She clearly needed an extra push to get in the right direction of what she _needs_ to do.  "Chloe I've known Philip even longer than I've known you so I can say this with a depth knowledge.  If he were going to divorce you, you would have been the first to know, not the second.  And furthermore, even if he was going to divorce you would you let him do it so easily?"

"What do you mean would I let him?  If he wants to divorce me he can do just that."

"What I mean is if you think that it could be a possibility.  Are you going to let him just divorce you without fighting him on it?  Are you going to give up your marriage so easily?"

Chloe thought to herself for a moment.  "No, I won't let him go so easily.  There is no way I would or could let him go like that without putting up a fight."  She answered to her mother and Mimi's delight.  But before I do that there is just one thing I need to do first." 

"What?  What do you need to do?"  Nancy asked overjoyed but the look on Chloe's face as she started to rise.  

"I need to find out who Jarod's father is."

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

Belle rang the doorbell to her brother's house.  She stood there with one hand holding Iris' and another wrapped around eleven month old baby Ian.  

"Maybe someone will come and get the door and you can go play with your cousin Spencer, Iris."  Belle said looking down at her daughter.

"Oh goody, Tink Spendsir wa' let me play wit his toys?" Iris responded as the door opened to reveal her older cousin Conrad.

"Oh hey! Aunt Belle come on in.  Rena's still upstairs playing with Rocky.  Do you want me to get her?

Belle shut the door behind herself and Iris.  "No sweetie, just tell her I'm down here when she's ready to go.  Where's your mom?"  Belle placed Ian on is feet and as she walked over to the couch to sit down holding both of her children's hands.

"She's at Aunt Chloe's"

"Oh," Belle sighed.   She really wanted to see Mimi but that could wait.  Belle watched as her nephew practically pranced around the room as though he were anxious to return to his video games.  Which she knew had to be the reason since both he and Jarod were obsessed with them.  When she was about to tell him he could go on upstairs Iris walked over to him and pulled on his pants leg.

"I wanna play wit Spendsir, take me!"  She demanded all the while smiling up at him.

Conrad looked down and smiled back at his impish little cousin.  "Sure thing, come on I'll take you."  He looked at Belle for a nod of approval before he lifted her up into his arms.  "Alright, I'll drop her in Spence's room to play.  Are you sure you don't want me to tell Rena anything?"  He asked again as she headed toward the staircase his arms full with Iris.

"No, just tell her I'm here.  And ready to go whenever she is.  There is no rush.  Look I'm going to take Ian and go back and see your Dad."  Conrad nodded and continued up the stairs.  "Well since we are here we might as well go see Brady, since Mimi is with Chloe." She said as she leaned down to pick Ian back up.  "Come on baby."  She headed toward Brady's office in back of the house.  

When she arrived in the doorway to the office she her Brady on the phone.  She was going to knock but she didn't as she heard part of the conversation on the phone.

"… Look Philip, I understand what you're saying.  But, you need to get back now." He paused for a moment.  "So you think you've got what you've came for.  Did you find––," he was interrupted yet again and was silent.  "So you have one more lead to follow and then you come home whether it pans out or not, right? … Okay then, I'll cover for you one more week and then you'll need to hightail your ass back here with Shawn in tow."  Brady paused once more and begins to turn his chair around so that it faced the desk.  "Alright then … bye."  Brady finally with his chair turned to the open doorway hung up his phone and looked up to see Belle standing there with a stoic expression on her face.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

Chloe was on a role.  Having decided to find Jarod's natural father she had become very enthusiastic.  Mimi and Nancy were just happy to see her in a better mood.

"Well honey, I 'm glad to see you in a better mood.  But how are you going to find Jarod's father if you can't remember being pregnant with him?"  Nancy asked Chloe who was pacing the floor but stopped to respond to the question.

"I've been thinking about that.  And well I came up with," she paused and thought for a minute.  "Okay, since Jarod was born in May that means I must have been pregnant with him in September.  Right?"  Asked to no one in particular.  "That was a week before Philip and I married." She walked to the bookcase and picked up her wedding photo.  As she stared at it a thought suddenly came to her.  One that surprised her immensely.  "Philip has to be Jarod's father." She paused.  I'm sure of it."  She put the picture back in its place before turning to her mother and Mimi in excitement. "Jarod just has to be Philip's son.  There would be no other explanation for it."

Although both Nancy and Mimi were trying to follow her wave of thought it was clear that they were confused as they watched Chloe begin to pace again only this time she was talking to herself.

"Why didn't I figure it out before?  Jarod is just like him in ever way except for looks.  He got those from me well then except for his blonde hair he obviously got those from Philip. And maybe his eyes too, no … they are shaped a little more like mine… my color too.  But it all makes sense now, everything."

"Ahem …Chloe why don't you clue in me and Nancy as to what you are talking about.  I'm afraid you've completely lost us."  Mimi said to her rambling friend.

"Well it's simple really.  Jarod is Philip's son, you know biologically.  I never thought about it before because Jarod looks so much like Dominic I basically disregarded it because everyone says that Dominic resembles me.  And it was staring me right in my face everyday."  Nancy and Mimi exchanged lost looks again, so Chloe stopped pacing and calmly put her revelation into words.  "Okay here it is Jarod looks like Dominic and Dominic looks like me right?"  Both women nodded.  "Even though Dominic resembles me, he's got Kiriakis blood running through him.  And that only enhances his features… so does Jarod.  So it only makes sense to me that Jarod is Philip's son too.  I mean hello I was getting married the only man I was sleeping with was Philip.  But, you guys didn't really need to know that."

"Well …  it's about time you figured it out."  Nancy said.  "Frankly, I was beginning to worry about you.  So now what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to prove Jarod is Philip's biological son with some proof so valid that no one will ever question his paternity again." And with that Chloe left the room with a new sense of determination in her every step.

Please tell me what you think.  I appreciate feedback.


	11. 10 What

Chapter Thirteen – What's More Important?

Later that same day, Brady was in his home office typing away at his computer responding to e-mails.  After Belle had heard him on the phone with Philip she wouldn't listen to anything he had to say.   She had ran up the stairs gathered her children and left.  He had no doubt in his mind that she was very angry with him.  That much was obvious.  But, the bigger problem was what she was going to do once she calmed down.  Or for that matter what she did after she left.  Belle was unpredictable when angered.  Being her brother all theses years had taught him to be wary when she was mad.  Because whatever she did was bound to come back at him in full force.

"Brady Black, I want to talk to you right now."  Mimi said as she charged into his office without knocking.  

"Okay, you're using two names which means I'm in trouble.  Therefore, I'm also going to assume that Belle told you about the call."  He stopped typing and moved so that he faced his angry wife.

"Of course she did."  She threw her arms up in disbelief.  " I just want to know one thing before I get completely pissed.  Did you keep this ridiculous thing a secret from me because you thought I would tell?"  Her eyes reflected the hurt in her tone.  It was one thing for Brady to keep secrets from Belle and Chloe.  It was quite another to keep secrets from her.

"Mimi, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to put you in a position to know this and not be able to say anything to Chloe or Belle.  _And_ because Philip asked me not to say anything.  I didn't intend to hurt you.  I would never do that."  Brady got up from his seat and walked around the table to pull Mimi to him in a hug.  "No one was supposed to know I knew where Philip and Shawn really are."

That did it for Mimi as she pushed him away from her and walked over to the door of his office.  She opened the door to see Racquel there with her hand raised to knock on the door.  "Did you want something?"

"Yeah, Conrad wanted to know if it was alright if Jarod stayed over?" She asked looking into the room pass her mother at her father leaning against the door.

"Yes, if Chloe says it's okay.  Tell your brother that he had better do something other than play games and your Dad will be fixing dinner in a little while.  In case you're hungry."  Mimi informed her daughter before closing the door behind her.

"How did you know she was there?"

"I would say a mother's intuition but I saw her feet under the door.   Anyway, stop trying to change the subject I'm angry with you right now and I want to stay that way.  So tell me why on earth you would agree to keep this a secret especially considering that you've seen the state both your sister and Chloe are in.  The two women who you claim to love so much.  They are falling apart piece by piece.  And I, Brady, _me_" She stressed as she poked him in the chest.  "Have been pulling double duty to be there for both of them.  Trying to keep them calm.  So please, explain to me how this job or whatever it is that Philip and Shawn are trying to accomplish became more important than their wives and children."  Poking him in the chest one last time she moved to sit down in front of him in a chair waiting for his answer.

Brady sat on top of his desk silently seething.  He had told Philip about the situation going on in Salem and practically begged him to come back.  But, of course his young uncle had told him that he'd come home when and only when he was finished checking out this last person.  He didn't want the trip he'd made all the way out there to be for nothing.  Brady knew he couldn't keep this from Mimi any longer.  "I am going to tell you where they are but I can't say anything more than that. Okay?" She nodded.  Brady took a deep breath and brought his hands up on the edge of the desk.  "Philip and Shawn are in Italy.  They were only supposed to be gone for two weeks but something came up and they have been forced to remain there longer.  They are searching for something and Philip doesn't want Chloe to know where they are.  He asked me to watch over her while he was gone.  That's the reason I've been so concerned for her lately.  Shawn wasn't even supposed to go originally, it was just going to be Philip.  But, after he found out about JT … well he needed to get away."  

"So whatever he is looking for he doesn't want Chloe to know about.  Umm, well I already knew about Shawn and the reason he went.  But why doesn't he want Chloe know?"

Brady didn't know how much he should tell her.  He knew that telling her about Jarod would automatically tip her off that Philip thinks he's his father.  So it was best not to tell her it had anything to do with Jarod at all. "Mimi I can't tell you why he doesn't want Chloe to know.  I only know that this is something he _needs_ to do; I really have already said too much.  You just have to trust me on this."

Mimi sat quietly thinking over everything that he had just revealed to her.  If he knew the reason Philip was going through all this trouble to keep his whereabouts a secrets than it had to be important.  Otherwise he would tell her.  "Alright, since you can't tell me anything without losing your confidence with Philip I won't push anymore."  Brady released a breath of relief.  "But, I want you to do me a favor."

"What favor?"

"I want you to look into the eyes of your sister and Chloe and not feel guilty when you see the pain in them.  I want you to look at their eyes and know that they are scared of loosing their husbands.  I want you to look at them and lie to them about where Philip and Shawn are.  If you can do all that without feeling any guilt then I won't say a word." With that said, Mimi rose from her seat and started for the door.

Brady now frustrated, shoved his hand thru his hair and followed her to the door.  Putting his arm on the hard wood, he closed it and closed the door and turned Mimi around, bracing her in between his arms.   "Mimi what do you want me to do?  I made a promise to Philip and I'm have to keep it.  I can't break it.  I'm doing everything I can to be there for both Belle and Chloe."

"Have you Brady? Have you really?  Sure you see them and offer to do things for them, help them with any and everything they need.  But, then you leave and I'm left to take care of them.  I'm the one who has been there when they fall apart because they don't know what is going on in their own marriages.  Where their husbands are or if they are filing for divorces.  It's me whose been left to deal with that not you.  Me."  Mimi said to him.

"Then what do you want me to do?  Do you want me to talk to them, reassure them? What?  Tell me what you want me to do?"

"No that's not what I want you to do Brady.  Besides, it won't help them.  My point was that we aren't enough.  Anything we do or say isn't enough because they don't need us.  They need Philip and Shawn, they need their husbands back here in Salem."  Mimi paused for a moment before continuing.  "I want you to call Philip and Shawn and tell them they need to get their asses back here if they care anything about their children and wives.  You tell them to come home."

"Mimi," Brady started to interrupt.

"Brady, I'm not trying to say that you did anything wrong.  Because you didn't, I didn't.  We did everything we could.  But, it's not helping, like I said before it's not enough."  She cupped his jaw in her palms and held his gaze.  "You understand that right?"  

Brady said nothing for a moment.  He knew she was right though Chloe and Belle didn't need him.  They needed Shawn and Philip and that was that.  "You're right it's time for them to come back.  But, I can't call Philip, I'll have to go get him myself otherwise they won't come back until they've found what they were looking for.  I'll leave as soon as I can get a flight out." Grasping her hands he pulled them away from his jaw and put them around his waist as he moved his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you." Mimi whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

It was several hours later that Brady had actually got his flight out of Salem to Italy.  Mimi was going to drive him to the airport and John was going to watch the children for her while she was gone.  She would say her goodbyes at the airport while; the children said theirs at home.  Brady had told them he was leaving and they all seemed to think nothing of it.  But, they still wished him a safe trip and it wasn't until he was getting ready to leave that they seemed at all concerned.

Racquel was the first child down the stairs to see John standing beside her parents.  "Oh you're leaving now?" She asked walking into the room.

"Yes, your Dad and I will be leaving in a couple of minutes." Mimi answered as she pulled on her jacket and pulled her hair out from under the collar.  

"Yeah so don't I get a hug and a kiss before I go?" Brady asked from his seat on the arm of the couch.

"Of course, Dad."   Racquel walked over to her father gave him a hug and placed a kiss on his scruffy cheek.  "Ugh, Daddy you need to shave."  She said giggling as her father lifted her into his lap and rubbed his cheek on her neck.

"So you still think I need to shave?" Brady asked as he placed his giggling daughter back on her feet.

"Yeah," Racquel said running away from her Dad to go to into her grandfather's arms as he lifted her up.  

Just then Conrad, Jarod, and Spencer tumbled down the stairs.  "Hey Dad, leaving now?"

"Yeah I'm glad to see you could pull yourselves from the computer to say goodbye.  Just remember no hacking into things while I'm gone okay?"  Brady said to his eldest son, his mini-me.

"Dad, I'm wounded you would think we would hack into anything."  Conrad said looking toward Jarod and Spencer.  "All we do is play games."

"Yea––h, right.  Spencer you make sure your brother doesn't get into any trouble while I'm gone."  Brady said as he walked in front of his youngest son.  Then, he glanced up at Jarod smiling conspiratorially at Conrad.  "And watch for Jarod too." He stood up and ruffled Spence's hair.

"Alright Dad I'll watch them for you.  Have good trip."  Spencer said as he and his brother and Jarod ran back upstairs. 

 "Okay then we are going to leave." Mimi said as Brady grasped his bag and headed to the door.  "I'll be back after I drop off Brady, John."

"Hey, it's no rush I'll be here with the kids.  Take your time," he looked toward Brady.  "And you have a good trip son."  John said as he walked Mimi to the door.  Brady nodded and left the house.  


	12. 11 The Best Laid Plans

Chapter Fourteen – The Best Laid Plans

Mimi had drove Brady to Salem International Airport within thirty minutes of leaving their house.  The car ride had been one of complete silence neither Brady nor Mimi had said a word.  When they arrived at the airport they still said nothing even as they walked to their designation, hands intertwined.

After Brady made it to the gate and checked in, he and Mimi waited for his flight to be called.  He turned to her and placed his bag on the ground.  "You don't have to wait for my flight to be called."

"I want to.   I mean," she brought her hand up to hair and pushed it away from her forehead.  "I really don't mind waiting.  Besides, it gives me more time to spend with you before you leave." 

"Well, when you put it that way," he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him.   Then as he wrapped his hands around her waist he lowered his mouth over hers.  Their lips met gently at first, then more forcefully passionate as Brady's tongue swept into her mouth.  He licked her teeth before moving on behind them to make contact with her tongue.  Mimi took control of the kiss and sucked on Brady's tongue gently.  They were still embraced when the announcer came on.

"Now boarding, Flight 470 via London, England for Rome, Italy."

Brady lifted his head up from Mimi's and pulled her closer to him, tighter in his arms.  "That's my flight, I need to go." With a tight squeezing hug he released her to pick up his bag. He rose and started toward the line to get on the plane, when Mimi grabbed his free arm.

"You're doing the right thing, Brady.  It's time for Philip and Shawn to come home.  You know that."

"I know Meems.  It's the right thing to do.  The only thing I can do. I love you." Brady said.

"I love you too!  And I'll miss you."  Mimi said as he walked away from her.  He looked back at her and smiled.   Then giving the flight attendant his ticket he left.

~*~*~*~*~*@*~*~*~*~*~

Only a few days had gone by since Brady had left for Italy.  Mimi had talked to him every single day since then.  It seemed like every time they talked, she missed him more.  But, he quickly assured her that he was really okay and the moment he found the guys he would be on his way back to Salem.  And that was all the reassurance she needed.

So now she was coming to pick-up her children from the Kiriakis Manor.  They had spent the day there playing with Chloe's kids.  Mimi rang the doorbell and Henderson answered it. 

"Hi, Henderson are my munchkins ready to go?"

"Not just yet Mrs. Black.  I believe Conrad and Jarod are engaged in a tournament of sorts with the younger boys.  While Racquel is playing with Ariana and Jessica.  The last time I checked they were in the last half of the tournament. If you would like I could go round them up for you."  He politely inferred.

"No, don't bother.  I'll just go talk with Chloe.  Could you point me in the right direction?"

"Of course, she's in the office."  Henderson answered before Mimi took off for the office.

When she arrived at the office she opened the door and was surprised to see loads of papers everywhere on the floor, the desktop, and the chair.  And Chloe was in the middle of it all her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun with a pen sticking out from it.  She was wearing a pair of jeans and a men's dress shirt over a lavender tank top.  She was also wearing a pair of gray wire-framed glasses.

"Chloe what in the world are you doing?"

Chloe looked up at the doorway and saw Mimi enter the room.  She wasn't supposed to be there so soon.  "Aren't you a little early, Meems?"

"Chloe, it's a quarter to four, I told you I would be back to pick the kids up before four. Now back to my original question what are you doing?"

"Oh my goodness, I didn't realize it was so late."  She started to collect the papers off the floor.  "I've been doing some research that's all trying to figure out when I was pregnant with Jarod."

"Then that's what all this is?"  Mimi asked as she put her purse down on a chair and began to help Chloe collect some of the papers.

"Well, not all of it.   Most of it is stuff I found on the Internet about infertility, adoption and stuff like that."

"But why are you looking up stuff like that? I-I don't understand."   Mimi sat down in a chair adjacent from the desk.

"Well, I did a little research and was able to figure out when I might have conceived Jarod.  Since his birthday's in May I figured that means I must have gotten pregnant in August.  Which for various reasons is a little off for me.  The main reason being that I was in New York at the time.  Philip came up every weekend to help me pack and stuff so it is not entirely impossible."

"You're certain of that?" Mimi asked as Chloe took off her glasses.

"Yeah, there is no one else who could possibly be his father."

"What about Brady?"

"What about him?  He's not even in consideration."  Chloe looked up surprised.  "He was married to you at the time Jarod was conceived.  Even if he wasn't Brady could never be a possibility for being his father.  That would be damn near impossible."   Although Mimi seemed somewhat relieved on the outside, she had an inquisitive look on her face.  "Alright, what is it?  What do you want to know?"  Taking the glasses off her head she sat them on top of the desk and turned to look back at Mimi awaiting her answer.

"It's nothing, forget about it."  

"No, what it is?"  Suddenly as if it had just hit Chloe raised her head.  "You want to know if I slept with Brady?  That's it isn't it?"  

"Chloe, look you don't have to tell me anything.  I know what happened between you and Brady is in the past.  Before he and I were together but–––," she was interrupted.

"No, Brady and I have never slept together."  Mimi interrupted her shocked.

"What!?  You guys dated for over a year–almost two and you mean to tell me that you never once came close to sleeping with him."  She shook her head.  "Although, I am glad to know that nothing ever happened between you and my hubby.  Could you tell me how in the world you managed not to touch him?  I mean, my husband has always been a hottie, if I do say so myself."

Chloe laughed in response before she answered.  "Well, that maybe true but… let's just say Brady's not exactly my cup of tea and leave it at that."  

Mimi shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, so going back the stuff about Jarod.  Where do all of those papers," she gestured to the piles of papers on adoption and stuff.  "Come in?"

"That's just some research to start me off about how to find out what happened to Jarod after I became pregnant with him.  When Philip gets back I will have him help me look for some answers.  But, before he gets home I have one thing I need to do."

"And that is,"

"I have to find out if Jarod is Philip's biological son.  That is something I think I can do without any problems."

"How are you planning to prove Jarod is Philip's son after all?"

"Well, that's easy.  I'll get a DNA test done on their blood samples.  That just seems like the most logical way to go about this."  Chloe answered promptly putting her glasses back on her head.

Mimi nodded in agreement.   "Yeah, that would be the best way to do it.  So how are you going to do the test if Philip isn't here to give blood? Don't you need t o wait for him to get back here before you do the test?"  

"Technically yes, but I have a way to go around that.  Besides, that I don't want to wait until he gets back to do it.  I want to do it now.  Only I can't allow the results to be done here in Salem."

"Then where are you going to have them done?"  Mimi questioned.

"Las Cruces.  I called Liz and she agreed to run the test for me.  But, she needs the samples of Jarod and Philip's blood.  So all I have to do is bring them to her.  I don't want anyone to know those results before I do.  And the only wait I know how to assure that I am the first to hear them is to have them done elsewhere."

"So Liz is going to run the test for you in Las Cruces?"

"Yeah, she runs a facility that does genetic testing among other things.  It's one of the most prestigious in the States.  When I talked to her early she informed me that she could do the analysis of the DNA and be done in the same day.   So that seems to be the best way to get my results."

"So when do you plan on leaving?"

Chloe looked on the calendar on the desk.  "I'm going to make reservations so that I can leave on Friday night and come back on Sunday.  I really don't want to leave the kids any more than I have to.  So I guess leaving on the weekend would be better."   Mimi nodded once again agreeing with her.  "My mother has agreed to stay with them while I'm gone.  So that works out fine.  I'm sure everything will be okay while I'm gone."

"Okay, I understand that.  So after you get the results what are you going to do then?  I mean I know you're coming back home.  But, what else after that?"

"Well, whether or not Jarod is Philip's son, I am absolutely positive that he is mine so the next step is to find out how and when he was taken from me."  While Chloe and Mimi pondered those two very important questions they did not see so pairs of small feet quietly tiptoe away from the door.  

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

All of the children were upstairs doing their own things.  Jarod and the boys were in his room playing a game on his computer when Racquel and Ariana walked in.

"Jarod, I am so going to beat you at this game."  Conrad said punching in a combination of computer keys.

"Yeah, right just like you have the last 10000 times we played this."  He responded then grinned cockily about it.  He was in the lead and with one more shot he'd win the game, again.  Or at least he would have if Ariana hadn't turned off his computer.

"Ana, what are you doing? I was going to play winner."  Dominic said as he rose from his seat.

"Momma's leaving to go to Aunt Liz's in Las Cruces on Friday."  She announced as Jessica came into the room and moved to Jarod's side.

"Where did you hear that from?" Dominic asked suspiciously like his father.

"We heard it downstairs just now, Mom and Aunt Chloe were talking about––," Racquel was interrupted by her older brother.

Conrad held up his hand laughing in a little disbelief.  "Wait, you were eavesdropping _again_?   Don't you even think that some things aren't your business?"

"Hey don't interrupt her, she hasn't even got to tell you the best part about why our mother is going to Las Cruces.  It's the interesting part."  Ariana responded defending her eavesdropping partner.

"Okay then, enlighten us," Jarod crossed his arms over his chest.  "Why is Mom going to see Aunt Liz?" He asked anxious to get back to his game.

Ariana and Racquel looked at each other and nodded, then turning to face their audience, both Kiriakis and Black children before Ariana announced the news she considered very important.  "Momma thinks that Daddy is your Dad, your real Dad, Jarod.  And she is going to see Aunt Liz to have a test run to prove it.  But, that's not all," she nudged Racquel to continue on.

"Wait there is more news?" Jarod questioned softly, his eyes now bright with excitement and glee.

"Yup, and this can top it all.  The other day before my Dad left, I overheard him and my mom talking.  The thing is they were talking about your Dad and how he and uncle Shawn are in Italy right now looking for something." Racquel answered.

"Do you know what for?" Jarod asked.

"No, but Conrad does, he saw Daddy's e-mail before he left.  And it tells exactly where Uncle Philip is."  

Jarod looked at Conrad expectantly.  "Okay, so technically I wasn't supposed to know this, I don't even think my Mom knows the reason they're in Italy.  But, I happened to see an e-mail from Uncle Philip to my Dad."

"Well, what did it say don't hold us in suspense."  Dominic demanded practically on the edge of his seat wait to here the news.  

"Apparently, Uncle Philip thinks he's your Dad too.  And that's why he's in Italy.  He is looking for the people who took you."  Conrad informed the kids.

But even before Conrad had finished Jarod was off in a world of his own.  He was thinking about the everything he had just heard, totally tuning out the sounds of his siblings and the Blacks.  ~_I finally have a family.   I have a Mom and Dad… I have a family_. ~


	13. 12

Chapter Fifteen

Chloe was on the phone in the office calling Liz to make sure the final details for her trip were ready. "So I should get there by Friday night.  After checking into my hotel, I'll give you a ring Liz."

"You know Chloe you're still welcome to stay with Max and I."  Liz said as she fixed her twins their lunch.

"Liz, I don't mind staying in a hotel.  Besides, I know how hectic your house must be with four children running around.  Not to mention all the excitement with visiting family.  I totally don't mind staying in a hotel.  While I do appreciate the offer but, I'm kind of wanting the solitude of a hotel room."  Chloe replied the amusement evident in her voice.

"You know sometimes I forget that you've got a houseful of kids yourself."  Liz said amused by her own forgetfulness.  "Anyway, you can just come on by Saturday morning and we can leave for the center from here.  I can do the test and have it completed in a matter of hours.  No sweat."

"Good, the sooner I have the results the better.  Liz, I can't tell you how much I appreciate you doing this for me.  You have no idea how much I truly appreciate it."

"Chloe, I don't mind doing this for you.  Especially when I know it will help you.  I just want to make sure you know that you are doing this for the right reasons.  Because once you find out the results there is no turning back.  You will know for sure if Philip can biologically be Jarod's father.  Nothing can change that.

"I know you're right Liz but I've thought this out.  I need to do the test for myself for my own piece of mine.  I have to."  

On the other side of the line, Liz started to put her youngest children into their high chairs.  "As long as you know your reasons for doing it.   My babies are starting to rowdy so I'm going to feed them.  But, I'll talk to you before you leave right?"

"Yes, I'll call you later.  Bye."

"Okay bye."  Liz said seconds late as she hung up the phone.

And Chloe did the same as she mentally checked the phone conversation off her list of things to do.  She was ready to go, the only thing she really had left to do was to wait for Saturday to come when she could find out about Jarod's paternity for sure.

~*~*~*~*~*@*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile her children were making plans of their own along with the expert help of the Black children.

"So are you sure everything is set?  Conrad are you sure, absolutely positive that you didn't have any problems?" Jarod asking nervously pacing in back of the him.

"Man, would you please stop pacing.  I told you I'd set everything up.  I already hacked into the Airplane computer system and set your flight up.  You'll be sitting right next to Aunt Chloe on the 7:30 flight to Las Cruces International on Friday.  And JT already got the tickets for you.   I've told you this like a thousand times already.  You have nothing to worry about.  I completely hooked you up."  He swiveled around in his chair to watch his cousin.  "Besides, if you're going to worry about anything, you should probably worry about the twins handling their parts."

"Conrad, we've got our parts down, there is nothing for Jarod to worry about.  If we didn't think we could handle it we never would have asked him to go.  This is important so trust me we will keep up our end of the bargain."  Ariana said from her position on Jarod's bed.

"Alright, I,ll try to stop worrying about this."  Jarod said down next to her on his bed.  "Hey did you guys tell Serena about the plan?"

"No, we didn't get a chance since Aunt Belle came and picked her up.  I'll tell her tomorrow at school though.  And I'll be sure that she knows what's going on–––," Racquel stopped speaking as Chloe entered the room.  All of the children were silent wondering what they could say to throw her off.

Chloe opened the door and was met with an unusual silence as well as the semi-guilty faces of the children.  Well, not really all that guilty but more like concealing, as if they had something to hide.  Which she knew upon observation that they were most likely up to something especially considering that they were all there holed up in the room like thieves planning their next heist.  Jarod sat on his bed next to Ariana; Jessica, Racquel, and Spencer were on the floor together; Dominic and Conrad were sitting by the computer.  All of them were silent as if waiting for a pin to drop.  "Well don't you guys look peaceful.  At little too peaceful if you ask me.  Which probably means you're up to something."  The children's faces all went for their innocent expressions.  

"Mom, we're not up to anything.  Honestly, we're not."  Jessica added sweetly.

Chloe smiled slightly as her eyebrow rose.  "Mm hmm yeah right well I came up to tell you that Mimi's on her way over to pick you up so you need to get ready to go."

She turned and started out the door.  "Oh and guys, I don't believe for a second that you aren't up to anything.  And I will find out sooner or later."  She said before leaving completely.  As she left the room everyone released the breath they had been holding.

"Okay, that was close.  We have to be more careful next time.  We can't afford for any one of our parents to find out about the plan before it happens."  Jarod stood.

"I agree completely, I don't want to be banded from using the computer, indefinitely … again."  Conrad said doing his secret handshake with Jarod.  "Alright man, we'll see you later good luck."  Conrad said as he and his siblings left the bedroom.

~*~*~*~*~*@*~*~*~*~*~

It was Friday night; Chloe was at the airport getting her ticket.  Her mother and children were there because she hadn't wanted to say goodbye to them at home.

She returned to where they were all waiting, with only her purse in her hands, Nancy was sitting on a chair with Jessica in her lap.  Dominic and Jarod were nowhere to be seen and Ariana was just now walking back to them with a soda in her hands.

"My flight's going to start boarding soon, I have about two minutes."  She said sitting down next to Nancy and taking Jessica in her lap.  She lifted the little girl's face to hers so that she could see her green eyes.  "Jessica, I'm only going to be gone for a day sweetie.  Before you know it I'll be right back.  No more than that, and as a matter of fact I'll be back home bright and early Sunday morning."  Chloe told her youngest child reassuringly as she gently pushed Jessica's black curls behind her ears.

"I know Mommy.  I'll just miss you a whole lot."  Jessica answered nodding.

"And I'll miss you too sweetheart."  The flight attendant called out over the loud speaker that her flight was now boarding.  Chloe stood up with Jessica in her arms; she kissed her cheek and handed her to Nancy who now stood beside her.  "Ariana," she paused, as she looked her daughter.  Ariana looked guilty about something like she was keeping a secret.

"Yes, Mommy?"  Ariana responded holding her soda in her hands.  Her long hair lay on shoulders over the jean jacket she had on.  Even though, she resembled her mother, she never more looked like Philip than she did now, Chloe thought looking at her.   She was definitely guilty for doing something.  But, for what Chloe didn't know.  

"Where are your brothers?"  Ariana began to twirl her hair with her fingers; a sure sign that she was up to something. "Ana, your brothers, where are they?   I want to say goodbye to them before I leave."  She still didn't respond to Chloe, she simply flipped her head moving one of the strands hanging down her forehead by her head.

"Mom, I-I don't know.  They said they were going to the bathroom."   She shrugged.  "I told them that your flight was going to be called while they were gone and they told me to tell you they love you and they'll miss you."  Ariana answered making it up as she went along.

"Okay, well they're calling my section so I need to go.  Give me a hug."  Chloe said as she walked over to her daughter and kissed the top of her head.  "Tell your brothers I will miss them and I love them too.  I'll call when I arrive in Las Cruces.  Alright now be good."  She turned to Nancy as she released Ariana.  "I'll be back on Sunday, Mom.  Love you."  She kissed Nancy's cheek and then moved towards the flight attendant and handed her the ticket.   After the women took the ticket Chloe turned around once more to scan the crowds for her sons.  When she didn't see them she moved on down the corridor to the plane.

Nancy held one of her granddaughters in her arms while the other one stood next to her looking somewhat relieved,  "Well, now as soon as your brothers come back we can leave.  I'm sure your granddad will be wondering where we got to.  What on earth is taking them so long?"  Nancy asked Ariana who simply shrugged in response.

"I'm right here Grandma."  Dominic said giving his twin a slight reassuring nod to let her know everything went as planned.  Nancy turned to him and asked, "Where's Jarod?"

"On the plane with Mommy," Jessica answered and pointed to the plane as it was on its way down the runway.

"Oh boy, is your mom in for a surprise." Nancy said softly as she watched the plane take off, dazed, a little humored and worried.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

Chloe settled into her seat and took out her headphones, since the flight was bound to be a long one.  She tuned the radio station onto the classical station put her head against the chair and closed her eyes.  The seat next to her was empty as it had been since take off.  But, the flight attendant had informed her that someone was sitting next to her, She just hoped they wouldn't bother her.  She was in a completely relaxed mode when the person next to her came to sit down.

Jarod breathed easy as he got into his seat.  He had gotten onto the plane without any trouble at all.  Ariana had kept their mother from suspecting anything.  Once he had got on the plane he hid in the bathroom until after takeoff as a way of reassurance.  He knew when his mother woke up she was going to be very surprised to see him.  But he had to do this because he promised Philip he would take care of things and that was just what he was going to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

Chloe opened her eyes when she felt an added weight on her shoulder.  She was going to have to tell the person next to her that she was not a pillow.  However, as she moved her head over to say something to them, she paused in shock.  It was Jarod; he was sitting next to her and not some strange rude person she didn't know, her son.  Somehow he had gotten on this plane without her knowledge.  As she went over the events in her head she realized that the children had planned this from the beginning, 

While, of course she was angry she was also touched by the fact that Jarod had came with her.  He was her own little protector, just like his father, Philip (if what she thought was true).  She pulled the cover she had on her over him and brushed a stray blond hair off his forehead and promptly fell back asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

"Look at that June," the brunette flight attendant said as she pointed to the sleeping mother and child.

"I know isn't that the cutest thing you ever saw.  I thought it was absolutely adorable. "  June replied as she too looked at the sleeping pair.  With the mother's head resting over her sons.


	14. 13 Philip in Italy: The Informant

Chapter Sixteen – Philip in Italy: The Informant

Philip and Shawn were driving to Philip's last possible lead given to him by his private investigator.  So far none of the others had panned out.  This was going to be Philip's last chance to learn anything about Jarod's paternity.  It had been a little over three weeks since he had left Salem, with no definite information Shawn was beginning to get annoyed.

"Philip we've been all over north Italy and still no information about Jarod or his parents.  How do you know that this is even going to be real information?  It could just be another person who claims to have information but is really after your money.   You don't even know."  Shawn said as Philip parked the Lexus in a front of a villa.

Philip didn't say anything until after he had turned off the car and got of out his seat.   Closing the car door he stood there for a few minutes letting the breeze come over him.  His hair blew over his eyes masking the emotion that showed in them.  Pushing a strand of his hair out of his eyes, he turned and looked at Shawn.  "I didn't ask you to come with me, Shawn.  As a matter of fact I told you to stay in Salem with _your_ wife and try to work out your problems with her.   If you are tired of being here, then go back home.  But, don't expect me to, I made a promise to myself that I would find out who Jarod's father is –– if I am his father.  I'll find out who took him from me and then and only then, I will go home."

"Philip I'm not trying to tell you not to find out about Jarod's paternity.  I totally understand you wanting to do that and I don't blame you for it.  It was my decision to come and help you with this because you've always been there for me.  All I am saying is that you've got your hopes pinned on this one person and I don't want you to be hurt if it isn't what you need.  If this person doesn't know what happened."  Shawn responded as he watched Philip climb the steps going up to the villa.  "Look just promise me that if this guy doesn't turn out to be what you expected you'll come home with me."

Philip stopped right at the door before he rang the bell and looked at Shawn squinting because the sunlight shining in his eyes.  "If this isn't what I expect then I will go back to Salem.  But, only if this doesn't work out."  He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door.

A woman with slivery blonde hair answered the door.  "Mr. Kiriakis and Mr. Brady, please come in, the boss is waiting for you."  She showed the men the way towards a library.  Both Shawn and Philip were silent as they followed her down to the exquisitely designed hallway.  "Please wait in here."  She said holding open a door for them.  After they passed her into the room she left, leaving the two men completely alone in the room.

"Okay so how did she know our names?"  Shawn asked as he and Philip looked around the room.

"I have no idea.  I mean my alleged informant knew my name of course but I never said anything about you."  Philip stopped talking as he spotted something interesting on the shelf.  He walked over to take a closer look at the little statuette.  "Hey Shawn, come here for a second.  Tell me … what does this look like to you.  It almost looks like–––," 

"It's a phoenix raising from the ashes."  A deep accented voice said from the doorway.  Both Shawn and Philip turned immediately upon hearing the voice.  They would know that voice from anywhere; it was a blast from the past.

"Stefano Dimera" Shawn said the anger deeply invested in his voice, he immediately tensed.  "What are you doing here, playing games like this?  Philip is here to get some information not to play one of your sick little games.  So whatever you have planned forget it."  He said unable to hide his misgivings about why Stefano was truly there and completely ready to aid Philip at the first sign of trouble.

"Spoken like a true Brady.  I see that the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree, does it?  You carry the same determined tenacity as your father.  Tell me Shawn, is he still as hotheaded as he used to be?" Stefano asked knowingly provoking the young Brady as he sat down in his chair near the window on the opposite side of the room.

"Philip come on, let's go.  He doesn't know anything.  Let's just go before something happens."  Shawn said turning to Philip and blocking his view of Stefano.  "Besides, even if he did you know, it wouldn't come without a price that I'm willing to bet you won't want to pay it."

Philip hadn't said a word; he was silently shocked that Stefano had even claimed to have any information, that he was the one to get in contact with him.  He knew that Shawn was right, though, whatever Stefano knew if wouldn't come without it's own price.  The question was, if he was willing to pay the ultimate price for the info.  

He resolved a few short moments later that he hadn't come this far just to let the information go right pass him.  This was his last chance to find out the truth and he was going to take the risk, whatever it may be.  So he turned to face Shawn.  "I know you don't think I should trust him.  But, he has the answers I've been looking for.  I can't pass this chance up.  It is my last and only chance to find out what happened to Jarod."  When Shawn looked as if he was going to interrupt he said, "Shawn nothing you can say will change my mind.  I-I'm willing to take whatever risk there is to find out the truth once and for all."

Shawn was very annoyed with Philip's decision to say the least.  He knew better than anyone that it was a mistake to trust a Dimera on anything.  "You're making a mistake Philip.  You should never trust a Dimera.  Let alone Stefano Dimera.  You know all of the things he's done and you are making a mistake trusting him.  I just hope you know that.  I'm not going to sit here and watch you do this.  I'll wait for you outside so we can leave when you finally come to your senses."  He eyed Dimera suspiciously sheering, an unconscious mimic of his father, before stalking out of the room.  

Stefano watched on in silent amusement, the Brady's always been a brooding lot.  There was no doubt Shawn was a Brady through and through.  He even distrusted him like Bo did.  "Well, now that Young Brady has left might we get down to business."

"Not just yet.  While I know you think that I am an idiot.  I'm not and neither for that matter is Shawn.  He was right when he said I should never trust you.  You wouldn't be offering this information for nothing.  So why don't you tell me what you want from me."

"I never thought you were a idiot, as you say.  Quite the opposite in fact Philip.  I think you are a very shrewd and cutthroat businessman much like your father.  That's something I admire.  But, tell me what makes you think that you have anything that I might want?  Couldn't it be that I just want to help you out?" Stefano suggested testing Philip.

"Damnit, Dimera stop playing games and tell me what you want from me.  Otherwise, I am leaving."  Philip threatened as he walked menacingly toward the door.  His hand was on the doorknob.

"I guess that means you don't want to learn about the child.  Jarod, I believe is what they called him," Stefano paused as he noted the ridgeness of Philip's stance.  He turned around and stood completely still his hands now clenched by his sides.  "So you don't want to know about how your son was taken from you without your knowledge of his existence even."  He had struck a chord with the young Kiriakis.  However, he hadn't expected silence from him knowing that Philip was relatively easy to anger.  He watching in complete silence as Philip pulled himself together and sat down in the seat before him.

"What do you know and what's it going to cost me?" He asked quietly realizing that Stefano clearly knew he was the father.

"Nothing.  I won't be the one to tell you what happened."  When Philip started to interrupt, Stefano continued.  "I don't honestly expect you to believe it if I tell you so I am giving you the address and name of a woman, Signora Lazzarino, she will tell you all you need to know and more."  He pulled a small card from his coat pocket and handed it to Philip.  Philip stared at the card for a minute before pocketing it.

He rose from the chair and started to leave but didn't when he got to the door and opened it.  He turned back to face Stefano.  "If you don't want anything from me, then why did you give me this information?  What do you get out of me knowing about my son?"

"I get nothing from it.  However, I would hope that when I return to Salem one of these days you'd allow me the courtesy that I am giving you.  That is all my reasoning for it simply.  There was a time once when your wife allowed me the benefit of the doubt instead of judging me as some sort of monster as many people do.  So let's just say I am returning the favor in a way and leave it at that." 

Philip nodded slightly and walked to the door getting ready to leave.  "Stefano whatever your reasons are for doing this I … thank you."  He left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

Shawn was waiting at the car just like he said he would be when Philip came out of the villa.  "That was fast, what did he tell you?"  Shawn got into the car along with Philip.

"Nothing, he didn't tell me anything."  Philip replied as he shifted the car into gear.

"See! I told you he wouldn't tell you anything."

"He wouldn't tell me anything because he didn't think I would believe him.  He gave me the name and address of a women who could tell me what happened and that's where we're going now."  

"And you think this person could be legit, don't you?"  Shawn questioned.  "She could be on his payroll for all you know."

"I thought about that but, look at the address on the paper Shawn," he reached into his pocket and pulled out the card, handing it to Shawn all the while keeping his eyes on the road.

Shawn took the card and read the address, although his Italian wasn't as good as Philip's but he could read it clearly.  "It's on Via Mazzini so what?"

"That's the address of an old mission.  A couple of years ago it was turned into a hospital.  Generally, the nuns work there as nurses so why would someone on Stefano's payroll be working in a hospital. He would have given them enough money to not have to work at all."  He glanced over at Shawn.

"Are you sure this is hospital?  I mean how do you know?"  Shawn asked.

"Right after Chloe and I were married she came with me here and got into an accident they brought her to that hospital.  It wasn't all that long ago only a few years I know it has to be it.  Besides, that it was one of the biggest hospitals in the area and they wouldn't close it or no one would have no place to go."  Philip answered nonchalantly.

"Okay then we'll see if this Signora Lazzarino knows anything in a few minutes I guess."  Shawn said as the car pulled in front of the hospital.


	15. 14 Philip in Italy: Starling Revelations

Author's Note:  Please be aware I am using my writer's license with this situation.  While this could happen it's highly in probable that it would actually happen so don't take it too seriously.  Thanks for reading.   J

Chapter Seventeen – Philip In Italy: Startling Revelations

Philip and Shawn got out of the car and walked into the converted mission.  They walked over to the main desk where a nun sat working on some paperwork.  When she saw them approach she waved them over.

"Buon giorno, Signori.  Puoi auitarti? (Good morning.  Can I help you?)" She asked in a broad accent.  Shawn looked to Philip although he had some knowledge of the language, it was minimal at best while, Philip was fluent.

"Buon giorno, Sorella.  Parli inglese?"  He questioned for Shawn's benefit.

"Oh, si, si parlo inglese."  She said jovially.  "How can I help you, sir?" She responded in a heavily accented English.

"I'm looking for a Signora Lazzarino.  Does she work here?"

"Doctoressa Lazzarino, si yes, she works here.  She is–––how do you say la regista dell' ospedali (the director of the hospital)?"  The nun answered in Italian for lack of a better word.

Philip looked at Shawn with a raised brow of acknowledgement that they were getting somewhere.  "Is she here?  I mean would it be possible for me and my friend to speak with her today?"  The nun looked as if she was going to answer but them someone else spoke up behind them.

"Sorella Francisca, I signori …" She lapsed into English.  "They are here to speak with me.   We will be in my office."  Said a surprisingly young raven-haired woman in back of them.  When Philip and Shawn had turned around she'd looked directly at them and gestured with her hands for them to follow her before she turned around.  "Seguirme (Follow me)."  Philip and Shawn looked at each other before starting after the woman.  She led them through a long winding corridor that ended in an office.  She held the door open for them to come in behind her.  Once they were seated she closed the door and moved to her own seat behind the desk.

While she settled comfortably in her seat Philip studied her.  At first she had not appeared vaguely familiar to him.  But, upon closer observation it was very clear to him that he knew her from somewhere and it ate at him.  "Have we met before?  You seem familiar to me somehow."  Then, it hit him.  "You were the woman that helped me when Chloe, my wife, had the accident weren't you?  The one who told me she was okay?"

"I wasn't sure if you would remember me, Signor Kiriakis.  It was so long ago.   But, yes, I was the one who told she would be alright.  I was doing my residency here at the time.  I'm just sorry I couldn't be of more help to you then."  A sympathetic look came over her face.

"But, you were."  He turned to Shawn.   "She told me Chloe would be fine and made sure that she was comfortable while she stayed here."  He glanced back over at the doctor and saw how nervous she looked.  "Hey, there's nothing to be nervous about.  I really appreciate what you did for my wife back then.  Honestly."

Doctor Lazzarino seemed confused then instead of comforted.  She truly couldn't understand why he was being so nice to her considering what had happened all those years ago.  "Signor … Mr. Kiriakis, I really don't understand.  I thought you were here to find out about the child.  How can you be so nice to me after what I took part in?  Don't you know what happened?  What I did?"  All of the sudden the pleasant demeanor in Philip changed completely. 

"What do you know about Jarod?  Do you know what happened to him?  What did you do?"  He stated the questions fiercely making the doctor wince at his tone of voice.

"Philip, man calm down--," Shawn said trying to stop Philip from getting too angry too fast, he was practically scaring the poor woman as it was.

"No, I won't calm down.  She knows what happened to my son and I want to what it is.  I want her to tell me what happened."       

Just as Shawn was about to intervene once more the doctor stood up and walked to the window to avoid seeing Philip's angry face.  "It is alright, Signor Brady he has every right to be angry.  I deserve his anger and so much more … for taking his son away from him."  

With that damning statement Shawn settled back down and let Philip handle everything.  "Can you please tell me what happened?"  Philip asked calmly waiting for Dr. Lazzarino to turn around.   When he did he saw the troubled expression on her face.

"I will tell you everything about your son that is all I know, about what happened.   It was when your wife was brought into the hospital.   She was unconscious and in a mild coma.  At the time, I was a third year resident I guess I didn't really know any better.  That is no excuse by any means, however, I truly thought that she was the donor.  Anton … Antonio Amodeo my superior assured me that she was it.  And I believed him right up until the time you arrived."

"Wait a minute, what donor?  What are you talking about Chloe was in an accident she wasn't a donor; she was hit by a car.  I don't understand."  Philip said as Dr. Lazzarino eyes begin to fill with tears.

"I thought she was the embryo transfer donor.  They … they … Dr. Amodeo told me that she had been an accident on her way to the 'ospital.  I knew something was wrong when I was prepping her for the surgery.  I told him you can't do an embryo transfer on someone so far along in their pregnancy.  Ma (But), but he told me that everything would be all right.  The donor … your wife had second thoughts about giving the child up but she had decided to go through with it and was on her way to the 'ospital when the accident happened.  He told me everything would be fine and everyone would be fine after we did the procedure.  He was my mentor, my superior I never thought for a minute that he would do something like that.  Or that I would help, I should have known better."  

Philip was shocked as he thought about everything that had been said about Jarod.   Someone had stolen his child, his son before he or Chloe had even known about him.  They had taken advantage of his wife at her most vulnerable and he hadn't been able to protect her or their son, Jarod from it.  Someone had robbed Chloe and him of all of the precious firsts in his life.  They had robbed him of his son.  Coming out of his thoughts, he returned his intense steely blue gaze to the sobbing woman across from him.  "Tell me how it happened, who did it and where I can find them."

"I … the procedure is like a­­––an in-vitro fertilization.  But, in this case you have a donor, someone that goes through the insemination process and normally within the next 48 hours the fertilized egg, embryo is implanted into the prospective parent if not in 48 hours than the embryo is frozen until it can used.  Dr. Amodeo preformed the surgery and I assisted him in taking your wife's embryo and then implanting it Signora Amodeo."

Shawn interrupted her.  "Wait a minute the doctor stole his wife's embryo to implant it into his own wife?" Shawn asked clearly disgusted with what he was hearing.

"No, Signora Amodeo was his … his cousin's wife.  Dr. Amodeo died about five years ago I am not even sure if his cousin knew about it.  I never found out for sure.  But, you can't blame the Amodeos, they could never have any children of their own, Lorenzo, the father … he was sterile, this was the only way they could ever have any children."

"You'll forgive me if I'm not sympathetic to the man who stolen my child from me."  Philip replied.

"I …I," Dr. Lazzarino didn't know how to respond; she didn't blame him for the way he thought.  He had every right to feel angry but she had to make sure he understood the situation completely.  "You have to understand, Signor Kiriakis.  They tried numerous procedures this was their last chance to have a child of their own.  Their donor decided at the last moment she could got through with it at the last minute––,"

"And my wife entered the hospital at the perfect time so they decided that they would take my child.  They took years of my son's life away from me and my wife.  I want them to pay for what they did to my wife and the years they took of my son's life.  An innocent child who didn't have his mother or father there to love him and care for him.  I want them to pay and when I find them they had better pray to God for forgiveness because they won't get any from me.  Where are they?"   He walked around the desk to stand before the sobbing woman.

"I'm sorry, so sorry.  I never meant to do this to you or your wife.  But, I didn't know, I swear I didn't know.  If I had I never would have done the procedure or allowed it to be done."  She said staring up into Philip's eyes that seemed sliver because he was angry.

"It's okay, Philip isn't blaming you for what happened.  He knows that you were just doing your job.  He understands that completely.  But, he has to know where the people they actually had the baby.  Where are the people that raised his son?"  Shawn asked again intervening and coming between the woman to ask her without having Philip make her more scared and weepy than she already was.

"The Amodeos," she said softly and Shawn nodded.  "They died in a car crash about five years ago.  Signora Amodeo, his nonna …grandmother, Lorenzo's mother, was given custody of the child after their deaths."  Philip, who had been pacing in the background stopped and turned to Dr. Lazzarino.

"You mean his "grandmother" had custody of him?"  The doctor nodded yes.  "If she had custody of him than how did he end up in the US?"

"I don't know … honestly I have no idea how he ended there.  I only know what I have told you.  After Lorenzo and Genevieve died, she took the child with her from Roma.  I lost contact with her after that.  So you have the child with you?"

"Yes, he is at home with his mother." Philip replied thinking on what had just been told to him.  "You have no idea where she went?"

"No, I don't but if I did I would tell you."  The phone rang on her desk.  She answered it.  "Pronto, … si si va venire. (Hello… yes, yes I am going to come.)"  She hung up the phone.  "I'm sorry but one of my patients has just gone into labor.  I must go."  She explained taking a tissue and wiping at her eyes, drying the tears that had fell.  Before she left the room she turned back to Shawn and a grim looking Philip.  "I am so sorry about this.  Please if there is anything I can do for you let me know."  Then, nodding to Shawn she left her office and shut the door behind her.

Shawn didn't know what you say to Philip.  There was nothing he could think to say to comfort Philip.  The anger, he knew Philip felt wouldn't just disappear because of some words.  "Look, Philip I know–––,"

"You don't _know_ anything Shawn.  Not about this.  I don't want to talk about it.  All I want to do now is go home to my wife and children.  That's it, nothing else.  So spare me with your 'I'm sorry Philip speech'.  I don't want or need to hear it."  He said walking pass Shawn and leaving the room.

"He's going to blow," Shawn said to himself quietly before following Philip out of the office to the car in front of the hospital.  Philip was sitting in the car, his seat belt on and his hands on the stirring wheel, clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white.  ~_Oh yeah, he is definitely going to blow a gasket.   But, who can blame him_? ~  Shawn thought to himself as he approached the car not knowing whether Philip had actually been waiting for him or whether he was attempting to pull himself together to drive.  But, he suspected the latter.


	16. 15 Philip in Italy: Philip

Chapter Eighteen – Philip In Italy Series (Final Part): Philip's Reaction

Throughout the duration of the ride back to their hotel, Philip had said nothing.  He still had not spoken when they arrived in the hotel.  But as they went to their rooms he looked  even more pensive. So instead of going to his own room, he followed Philip to his.

"Philip, talk to me, you look like you need–––," he started but never got the chance to finish his statement as Philip's quiet voice interrupted him.

"You know when Chloe was released from the hospital, she went down to the baby nursery.  She was still there watching them when I arrived to pick her up.  She just stood there staring at them."  He said seeming to replay the incident in his head as he told the story.  "When I walked up to her she turned around, she told me that she always wondered what a child of ours might be like.  You know someone with my blonde hair, dimples and her eyes.  A part of both of us to love unconditionally the best of both of us.  I remember telling her that one day we would have that.  One day, it wouldn't just be us, one day we would have a child of our own."  He chuckled a sarcastic laugh.  "Little did we know that we had a child that our son, Jarod was stolen from us."

"Philip, man, don't beat yourself up over this.  You had no way of knowing what happened."  Shawn said but it fell on deaf ears, Philip continued talking as if Shawn had not spoken.

"You want to know the real kicker …Chloe was going to name our child Jarod, she said, to me plain as day, we ever had a boy she wanted to name him Jarod.  When I asked her why she told me she used to watch a television show about a guy named Jarod who spent his life searching for his family.  And while he did that he brought other families together.  But, our son wouldn't have to do that because we would be there for him. Humph, you see how well that turned out."  He took a deep breath and turned to go to the mini-bar to get himself a drink.  After taking out a glass he poured himself a glass of scotch and saluted his reflection in the mirror adjacent from the bar.  "Looks, like I've done it again for the thousandth unprecedented time.  I've managed to hurt Chloe, but this time I scored the ultimate blow I got a child taken away from her in the process.  Wait to go K-man!"  He saluted himself sardonically and downed the glass of scotch in one gulp.

Shawn didn't understand what was going on, Philip was acting like he was somehow responsible for his child being taken from him.  "Philip what happened isn't your fault you know that right? You couldn't possibly have known what was going to happen."  Shawn told him but he just shook his head in response.

"No, no you don't understand.  It _is_ my fault."  

"So make me understand, explain it to me.  Tell me how this is your fault when you had nothing to do with that doctor taking advantage of Chloe when she was vulnerable.  You didn't do that."

"No but I am the reason that she was in the hospital in the first place.  I was the reason she got into the accident, I allowed our son to be taken from us."  He went and sat down on the couch and held his head in his hands before looking up.  "We had gotten into a fight about … hell I don't even remember what the fight was about.  But, it doesn't matter.  The outcome of the argument was that Chloe left and went for a walk.  I was so angry that I didn't even bother to go after her.  But, I watched her leave the villa, I was watching her walk down the street when a car lost control out of nowhere and hit her.  The driver was trying to stop his sons from fighting in the backseat he didn't see Chloe.  Can't you see that if I hadn't of gotten into the fight with her in the first place than she wouldn't have gone for the walk and got hit.  It's my fault.  My fault."  Before Shawn could even respond there was a knock at the door.

Philip clearly wasn't in the right frame of mind to answer the door so he did.   Shawn walked to the door and took one last glance at Philip he opened the door.  "Brady, what the hell are you doing here?"  He asked surprised to see the tall blonde man enter the hotel room.

"I came to get you guys, it's time you returned home."  He answered and then he noticed Philip sitting on the couch looking completely scattered.  "What happened?  Did you find out the who Jarod's father was?"

"Jarod is Philip's son.  There is no doubt about it."  Shawn responded.

Brady walked over to Philip and grabbed his hand to shake it.  "Man that's great. You're instincts were right on the money."  

"Yeah, um …they were.  Jarod is my son in every way, shape or form.  And I'm the reason he was missing in the first place."  He did the 'man's handshake halfheartedly as he stood up.  "Look, I need to go pack my bag."  Philip said then quietly escaped to his bedroom.

Brady was frowning.  "What's up with him?  I thought he would be happy not acting all weird.  What makes him think any of what happened is his fault?"  

"Sit down I'll tell you what happened.  It's so off the wall that you probably won't even believe it."  Shawn said as he then proceeded to inform Brady of what he and Philip had learned about Jarod's paternity.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

About twenty minutes later when Philip arrived back in the room with his bag, Brady and Shawn were waiting for him.  They both watched him rather cautiously.

"What, I've got my bag packed and I'm ready to go.  All I want to do is go home and see my wife and kids."  Philip answered throwing his bag to the floor.

Shawn and Brady looked towards each other.  "Yeah, Right.  I'm going down to see if the car is here." Shawn said shooting Brady, a look to go talk with Philip.  Brady nodded in response and Shawn left.  Philip went to the bar and fixed himself another drink leaving Brady to fend for himself.

"Philip can we talk?"

"Brady, I really don't feel much like talking.  I'd rather just––," Brady interrupted him.

"Fine that's okay because I really didn't want you to talk anyway.  I want you to listen to me.  Shawn told me what happened with Jarod.  And I want you to know it's not your fault.   You have no control over what other people do.  Regardless of how Chloe ended up in that hospital, it's not your fault that someone took advantage of her."

"Are you done?"

"Yes, for now."

"Good, cause now I will tell you a few things.  It doesn't matter what you or Shawn think.  Because I know it was my fault and when I tell Chloe she'll know it too.  I'm her husband; it's my responsibility to protect her.  When she needed my protection the most I wasn't there for her, I failed her.  I know I have and nothing you can say will change the facts or make me think anything other than what I do."  He sipped from his drink.  "I don't need you getting involved in my personal business."

Brady couldn't believe what he was hearing.  "Philip, you involved me in your _personal_ business the minute you asked me to cover for you.  Besides, that I am your family and I wouldn't want you credit for some … some criminal robbing you of your child.  Sure, you've made mistakes but that was in the past and you've always learned from them.  Chloe won't blame you for anything.  If anything she will be angry that you even have the nerve to take credit for this.  IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT!" He walked over to Philip and accentuated his point by poking him in the chest with each word.  "You need to get that through your head before you go home to your wife because she needs you to be mentally stable."

"How do you know what my wife needs?  What makes you think you know her better than I do?"

"Philip, I'm not saying I know Chloe better than you.  Because let's face it, I don't. If I had I probably wouldn't have questioned the validity of your relationship with her in high school.  But, I know she won't blame you.  She will be mad as hell but not at you, at the people who took Jarod from you.  You didn't violate her body in the hospital and take he-her your child away from the both of you.  You had nothing to do with that.  So don't feed me your its-my-fault-I'm responsible bullshit because I'm not buying it and neither will she."  He moved away from Philip to sit down across from him.  "Man, you've got too much going on let this get to you.  All I'm trying to say is that you need to deal with it.  Get over that feeling of guilt, you don't need it nor do you deserve it."  Brady calmly told Philip.

"Look I hear what you're saying, I do.    But, it's a little bit harder for me to deal with this at the moment and I need to deal with this in my own way."  Philip answered as the door opened and Shawn walked in.

Shawn didn't say anything immediately because he sensed some tension in the room.  From the look on Brady's face he figured it had something to do with his talk with Philip.  He was surprised by what happened next.  

"Shawn man, I want to thank you for coming down with me.  You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"Hey, you don't have to thank me.  I know you would have done the same for me.  Remember the red ruby and Paul … you've helped me out a lot of times.  There is no need to thank me for that because I'm sure it won't be the last time.  The car is waiting we should go."  He gestured toward the door.

Philip drank what was left in his glass and placed it back on the mini bar.  Then walked around and grabbed his bag.   "Let's go then.  The sooner I get home the better."  He walked out of the hotel room leaving Shawn and Brady to follow him.

Shawn looked at Brady.  "He seems a bit better, like he finally figured out that what happened wasn't his fault."  

"I don't know.   When we were talking he didn't seem like he was in any better shape.  But, I think he still might blame himself, it'll take time for him to realize what happened wasn't his fault.  He said all he needs is time to deal with it in his own way.  So I guess time will tell." Brady answered honestly not know what to make of Philip somewhat sudden shift of behavior.

"Well, I think we both know how that is… I suppose we'll just have to wait until we get to Salem to see what happens."  Shawn walked out of the hotel with Brady and locked the door.  They went to the elevator.

"So tell me has time helped you?  Are you ready to go home and deal?"            

At first Shawn didn't know how to respond to the question.  But, after a few minutes he knew the answer.  "I am ready to go back and work through this with Belle.   Why do you ask?"

"Shawn let's just say you should be happy that I took into account the JT situation was devastating news to you.  You hurt Belle by leaving her to come here.  If it wasn't for the seriousness of the JT secret I would have come after and beat you within an inch of your life.  Belle, is completely off-skelter and on top of that she isn't talking to anyone but Mimi and Marlena."

"What about Chloe?"

"Oh well that's another story.  Let's just say they aren't speaking terms right now.  Mimi and I have kind of been running as a go-between for them."

"That's odd.  Do you know what happened?"  Shawn asked as the elevator opened and they walked out to the car.

"I'll tell both of you on the way there.  There are some things that both of you need to know."  Brady replied as he got into the car with Shawn.

Within minutes the men all related by Kiriakis blood were on their way back home to Salem, to their children, their wives, and finally back to their lives. 


	17. 16 Chloe in Las Cruces

Chapter Nineteen – Chloe in Las Cruces

Chloe and Jarod arrived late Friday night in New Mexico.  They went straight from the plane to a rental car, Chloe had reserved before she left Salem, to their hotel room.  Which was reserved as a double suite due of course to the master hacker himself, Conrad and his uncle JT.  After arriving in the hotel Chloe hadn't feel much like talking, too tired so she went straight to bed due to jet lag. With the unspoken promise, of course to talk to Jarod in the morning. 

And she had kept to her promise; once she woke up the next morning she talked to him. Jarod, who had been up for about two hours, was dressed, and eating cereal while watching TV.  Chloe entered the sitting area of the hotel room still dressed in her pajamas and looking a bit tired with her hair hanging in a tangle about her shoulders.  "Good, I'm glad you're up," she said over a yawn.  "You and I need to have a little discussion about how you came to be here."

"Mom, I'm sorry about what I did.  But–––," he was unable to continue as she interrupted him.  

"You should be sorry.  Do you even realize how dangerous that was?  What if something had happened and didn't get onto the right plane?  What would you have done then, huh?  What you did was very dangerous and uhh hello," she tapped his head.  "It's illegal, when we get back to Salem you are grounded."

"But, Mom I was trying to come and help you.  You can't ground me for that.  I didn't think it would be a problem.  Everything was set-up perfectly.  I made sure of it, Conrad and I made sure all of the plans were error proof."  Jarod tried to explain anxiously to his mother, although he knew in the end it wasn't going to help.

"Jarod, I don't care how _error_ proof, you thought your plan was.  Anything could have happened, it was extremely dangerous; you could have gotten into some serious trouble.  I will not discuss this with you any longer.  When we get home to Salem, you will apologize to your Grandmother for scaring her.  And then you, the twins and Jessica are grounded for at least two weeks."

"But Mom, they didn't help.  It was only Conrad and me."  Jarod responded attempting to take the blame off his brothers and sisters.  

Chloe held up a hand to silence him." Conrad and I, and Jarod I know you weren't in this alone.  It has the twins and Jessie written all over it.  In fact, I'm sure you all had a hand in this … this _glorious_ plan of yours.  So all of you will be grounded and that is that.  Now, I'm supposed to be at Liz's in an hour so I'm going to take a shower and get something to eat.  Okay." She asked checking her watch.  Jarod nodded.  "Good then I'll be back in a little bit." Chloe left the room and Jarod released the breath he had been holding.

"Well, at least it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."  He sighed before he resumed eating his cereal and watching the cartoons.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour later … 

Chloe and Jarod were pulling in front of the ranch-style house of Liz Evans.  It was two levels and it looked very big from the outside.  Chloe put her car in park and took off her seatbelt.  She looked over at Jarod smiling.  "Well come on let's go partner."  Jarod release his seatbelt and opened his door,

Chloe stood outside waiting for him at the front of the car.  Once he got out she walked behind him up to the door.  When they got to the door they barely had a chance to ring the doorbell before the door swung open.  Chloe's finger was still poised when it opened.  To her surprise a little girl answered the door.  She looked about one or maybe two years old.  Upon observation Chloe immediately she was Liz and Max's daughter because of her long chestnut brown hair and eyes.  She completely resembled Liz but the dead giveaway of course was her ears that stuck out slightly from her head.  A couple of seconds later a little boy ran up beside her.  Clearly it was her twin, he looked like their father with hair and eyes and of course the ears. 

"Cool Mom, they're twins," Jarod said in wonderment because the only twins he had ever met were his own brother and sister.  He stared at the children who stood side by side and had yet to say anything as of yet.            

"Zan, Ava ... what are you two doing with the door open like that?  Are you two rugrats trying to get me into trouble?"  Said a voice from the back of the hallway.  "Oh Aunt Chloe, I didn't see you."  A pixie looking blonde girl said as she walked over to the twins and grasped their hands.  

Chloe smiled in recognition as she leaned over and hugged the girl.  "Devon sweetie, I didn't expect to see you here."  Devon had moved the twins away from the door so that Jarod and Chloe could walk in.  

"Well Momma asked me to help baby-sit the munchkins today with Delia.  Besides, I really didn't want to go with her today she's taking Tavian, and Zarian shopping today and frankly they both whine too much."  Devon had long, slightly curled blonde hair that ended past her shoulders.  Her eyes still had that mischievous glint of brown even though her eyes were a bright emerald like green.  She was only a few inches shorter than Jarod.

"Oh well, I completely understand that."  Chloe said as she followed Devon towards what she assumed was the living room.  As they rounded the corner, she spotted Liz on the telephone waved.  She waved back smiled back and pointed signaling that she would only be a minute her over to the couch; Chloe wasn't at all surprised to see Liz back into her thin shape after having the twins a little over a year and a half ago.  

"Look Gabriel tell your Aunt Maria that I will call her back later.  And be sure that you and Rion behave yourselves."  Liz said into the phone before she clicked it off.  When she turned around fully and saw Chloe standing there with Jarod.  She stared for a moment at him before moving her gaze back to Chloe.  "Sorry about that.  I had meant to meet you at the door.  But the twins got away from me when the phone rang."  She went to hug Chloe.

Chloe returned the brief hug.  "It's okay with me completely.  I was just talking to Devon.  Maria took your boys shopping with her too?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah.  But Isabel and Tess are with her too.  They're getting the boys fitted for their suits today.  You know for Amy and Jim's upcoming wedding, they decided or rather Amy decided that she wanted it to be a completely formal affair.  So all of the children are being fitted."  Liz explained to her as she leaned down and picked up her daughter.  "Max will be here to supervise the little ones in case they are any trouble for Devon and Delia, they'll both be here so it's no worry at all."

Chloe had totally forgotten that Jarod had never met the Evans or even Devon for that matter.  "I'm so sorry, I didn't even think about this.  Devon, Liz this is my son Jarod."  She said placing her hands over Jarod's shoulders as he moved to stand in front of her.  "Jarod, this is one of my friends and somewhat cousin, Liz Evans and that is her niece Devon."        

Liz took Jarod's offered hand and shook it with her free one.  "Well, it's nice to meet you Jarod.  These two little rascals are my youngest children, Zan and Ava.  If I'd have known you were coming with your mom I would have had my sons stay today."  Her eyes went from Jarod's to Chloe's.

"That's okay." He responded,

"Oh well good then.  I'm going to drop off little Ava and Zan with their Dad, get my keys and then we can leave, Chloe.  You'll have to stay here Jarod they don't allow children in the facility I work at."  She said by way of explanation.  He nodded.  "Okay, then Devon could you get Zan for me sweetie."  Devon nodded and went to pick up the baby before following Liz out of the room, leaving Chloe and Jarod all alone.

"Well, that certainly was interesting Mom.  Do all of her kids look like her?"

"Yes … well to some extent they all resemble her and husband Max, who you will probably meet later.  Look Jarod, even though I know you sneaked on the plane to come help me but I'm still angry with you this is not over.  And I expect you to be on your best behavior while you're here, okay?"  She leaned down so she could see into his eyes.

"Mom, you know I will."

"I'm serious Jarod, Be on your best behavior and please don't get into any trouble while I'm gone.  I trust that you will do that for me."  

Liz arrive back in the room with her purse and keys, she was ready to go.  "Come on Chloe let's go."  She looked towards Jarod.  "Jarod it was nice meeting you.  Hopefully, next time my son will be here.  Devon will be here with you if you need anything, just ask her she knows where everything is.  She'll be back in a few seconds."  She said before turning to lead Chloe to the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

Chloe and Liz had been at the center for a little over three hours waiting for the final results to be printed.  

"So he snuck onto the plane with you?"  Liz asked completely enthralled in disbelief as she sipped some of her coffee.

"Yeah, I didn't even notice he was there until after take off when I could nothing about it.  He hid in the bathroom so I wouldn't see him.  You have no idea how angry I was­­––– and still am at him.  But, you know a part of me … a part of me…" She paused.

"A part of you was glad that he came with you."  Liz finished for her nodding.

"Yes, that's it exactly.  I'm glad that he's here with me because it concerns him too.  He has a right to know who his father is, it's his identity."  Chloe said pushing her hair off her shoulders thinking about her son and the affect these results would have on him.

A beeping sound a few feet away brought Chloe out of her thoughts.  She looked over to Liz who had turned to the computer and was typing something.  Chloe glanced from the computer screen to Liz's face.  The beeping stopped.

"Are the results finished?"

"Yes, they just came thru the computer and are on their way to the printer.  We'll know in a few minutes if Jarod is Philip's biological son."  Liz got up from her seat and walked to the printer she waited as the sheet came out.  When it did she examined it closely, she walked over to Chloe, with the paper in her hand, her face revealed nothing so Chloe didn't know what to expect.  "Chloe do you still want to go through with this, you know I can trash these results if you're having any seconds thoughts."  Chloe slowly, silently shook her head and waited for Liz to tell her the results.  Liz sat down in her seat and looked Chloe directly in the eye.  "The results are conclusive, Philip has a 99.9 percent chance of being Jarod's biological father.  He's the father there is no doubt about that now."  Chloe took the paper from Liz's hands and stared at it for a moment.

She released a deep breath she had been holding; closing her eyes and brings the paper to her chest.  Finally, she had the answers she had been looking for, the knowledge of the father of her, no their son.  She opened her eyes, with tears starting to come down.  "Thank you Liz.  Thank you so much for doing this for me.  I-I don't know what else to say."   

Liz nodded understanding completely.  "Chloe, you don't need to say a thing just seeing how happy you are is enough.  So what do you say we get out of here so you can go tell your son the good news?"  She asked smiling happily.

Chloe nodded but didn't speak because she had a frog in her throat.  Finally her family was complete.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

For the first couple of hours that Jarod had been left at the Evans home he'd met Max played with the twins, Liz's other niece and watched TV.  After the twins had left for their afternoon nap, he remained watching TV with Devon.  But, that was a while ago now he and Devon were talking in the kitchen while eating a snack.

"So you have four younger brothers and sisters?"  Jarod asked popping a carrot stick in his mouth.

"Yep, I'm the oldest in my family, my twin Azarian, twins run a lot in my family, is a minute younger than me.  Then there is my other brother Tavian, he's two years younger than me and I complete pain in the you know what.  Next are my sisters Zora, who is seven and the baby of the family is Kimara, who is almost two." Devon answered pushing a flyaway strain of hair out of her face before she continued counting down her family.  "Momma says she was making up for not having any other brothers or sisters when she was younger." 

"Wow, that's a lot. I thought my Mom and Dad …" his voice trailed off as he mentioned his father.

Devon paused mid-tuning of her carrot stick and looked at him.  "You really want Philip to be your father don't you?"  Jarod didn't respond he just looked at her surprised.  "I kind of figured that was it from Aunt Liz and Aunt Chloe."  She responded her green-hazel eyes seemingly almost hypnotic, he thought as he stared at them.

~_I have this connection with him somehow but I can't explain it … I just feel this connection to him … I just feel it._ ~  Devon thought to herself leaning over and touching his hand, he was so into his own thoughts that he wasn't taken into the flash, but she was.  Devon saw everything Jarod had survived and some things to come.  Then she saw it …something that could change his life forever with his parents, it would change everything.

"Jarod … I–––," She was stopped from talking by the door opening.  Liz walked into the kitchen and put her purse down on the table.

"Devon," she paused giving her a look, which begged to remain silent.  "Jarod, your mother is outside waiting for you by the swings, she wants you to go to her."  She informed the boy before he headed outside.  After he left she turned to Devon.

"Aunt Liz, I had a vision, I saw––,"

"I know Devon I saw it too." She answered.

"But, I was going to tell him to-to watch out, to be aware."  She flipped her long blonde hair behind her shoulders.

"I know honey, but you can't tell him anything."  She sat down and tried to think of a way to explain it.  "What's going to happen between Jarod and his parents … it's their destiny to deal with it.  While we can see things … the future we can't change it or reveal it.  Even though, we have this gift, there is a line that has to be drawn somewhere.  We can see the future but we cannot change it.  It's up to them to change it, to make it what it should be to shape it.  It's up to them."  Liz answered her niece sincerely.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

Chloe sat outside on the swing moving back and forth.  When she saw Jarod she paused in her movement. She waved him over to her.

"Liz said you wanted to see me, Mom."

"I did, I do … come, come sit next to me."  She gestured toward the seat next to her.  They sat on the swing together saying nothing but just enjoying the warm breeze on the swing.

"So … did you get the results?  Is Philip m-my father, my natural father?"  Jarod asked breaking the silence hesitantly.

Chloe looked over at her son, she cupped his jaw in her hands and turned his face to hers.  Looking into his blue eyes nervous anticipation she answered him.  "Yes, Philip is your father."  She spoke softly as her voice wavered.  "He's your natural father, your biological father."  

"He is?"  Jarod asked.            

"Yes," Chloe responded before taking Jarod into her arms.  "Yes, my sweet baby yes."


	18. 17 Reunited

Chapter Twenty – Reunited

Song Credit: Maxwell, This Woman's Work

Chloe and Jarod had left Liz's house and headed to their hotel where they gathered their things and checked out of the hotel to catch their returning flight home. Chloe had the flight moved up a few hours so they could get home earlier. She called home and told her mother about the changes in the flight to she could be at the airport to pick them up. After all that had been completed it just left Chloe and Jarod where they were now waiting for the plane to take off.

Chloe was reading a book when Jarod arrived back to sit down. "Mom," Jarod called out to her once he sat back done.

She took off her headphones and looked over at him. "What?"

"I just wanted to know if you knew who would be meeting us at the airport." He sat down and reattached his seatbelt.

"Well, your grandmother said she would be there waiting for us. Craig is going to be at home with the twins and Jessie. Why?"

"No reason I was just wondering that's all." He answered and went back to reading his wrestling magazine that he had bought before they boarded the plane, Chloe smiled and flipped the music back on replaced the headphones and picked up her book.

_Aboard a connecting flight elsewhere…_

"So let me get this straight, Belle accused you of being Jarod's father because _you_ have _blonde hair and blue eyes_?" Shawn asked Brady.

"No, she accused Chloe of keeping Jarod's true paternity a secret because he was actually my child since he has blonde hair and blue eyes. Which, in any case we know is absolutely ludicrous reasoning for a lot of reasons. The number one being that I was _married_ to Mimi at the time and aside from the fact that Chloe and I led a strictly platonic relationship. It's genetically impossible for me to be his father, not to mention physically impossible."

Philip who had until this point been completely silent turned his head at this, he snored lightly. "If anything I can't believe that she actually said that to Chloe. What kind of thing is that to say to someone who is supposed to be your best friend?"

Brady returning his uncle's gaze as he answered the underlying question there. "Well, I guess Belle just assumed that because we had dated for two years that some kind of intimacy had passed between us. But, that isn't true because we had been friend for so long that the thought was equated with me with my sister," he grimaced, "That's just nasty."

"Dude did you really need to go there? That is some imagery that I'd prefer not to think about." Shawn said hitting Brady in the arm while Brady just grinned wickedly wiggling his eyebrows, he was attempting to pull Philip out of his stupor of guilt but it didn't work because Philip returned his gaze to the window but not before Brady caught his slight smirk.

"Well, anyway, that's why Belle and Chloe aren't speaking at the moment. But, that's not the only thing that happened. I have a lovely wealth of info including what is going on with JT." Brady offered an interested Shawn but, Philip returned to his original position facing the window.

The action did not go unnoticed by Shawn or Brady; both men knew that Philip was still plagued with guilt over the shock of learning that Jarod was his son. There was nothing he could do about what happened to him, he couldn't change that; he had to realize that. They just hoped by the time they arrived back in Salem Philip would have worked thru his feelings of guilt.

Chloe and Jarod arrived at Salem International Airport at exactly 8 AM Sunday morning. They left the terminal getting ready to get their luggage, which only consisted of two small bags.

"Come on Jarod let's to the luggage carousel." Chloe told her son as they got off their plane.

"Are you okay Mom?" He asked because she'd had some stomach pains while they had been on the plane. "Maybe we should wait for Nancy to come and then we go get the luggage," his bright blue eyes were filled with concern as he studied her with one hand covering her lower abdomen as the walked side-by-side down the corridor.

Once they passed the gate to the terminal Chloe moved to stand by a counter, she leaned against it for a moment. It seemed almost as if she needed it to stand up. "Sweetie, I am perfectly capable of getting the luggage. I don't need any help doing that. The only thing I need for you to do is to meet your grandmother and tell her to come meet me at baggage claim. Can you do that for me?" She asked him attempting to mask the pain going thru her body.

Jarod knew that something wasn't quite right with his mother. However, he also knew that arguing with her would get him nowhere, ultimately it served no purpose. So he would do as she asked. "Okay, Mom, I'll go meet Grandma and we'll meet you in baggage claim in few minutes." He sighed, he would just have to get Nancy to add her influence to make sure Chloe got checked out.

"Thank you. You go on ahead, I'll see you there in a few minutes." Chloe said as she gestured toward the direction he turned and left in. As soon as he left she released the breath she had been holding while she watched him leave. Her gaze was pulled from his retreating back to directly in front of her.

She didn't know why but for some reason her gaze had been pulled there. She started to walk in the direction of her gaze and as she did the lingering pain almost seemed to disappear.

Jarod was only few feet away from her when he turned back to check on her. When he saw her walking, he looked in the very direction she was looking to see where she was going. As soon as he saw whom she was going to, he smiled.

Philip, Shawn, Brady were walking thru the terminals heading in the direction of baggage claim. Brady was talking on his cell phone to his secretary.

"Okay Nina … reschedule all the appointments for tomorrow, I need to take the day off to workout some family stuff. But, I'll be in early Tuesday if anyone should need to see me. Alright then, I'll see you later." Brady turned the phone off. "Okay so what's the plan?"

Philip paused and turned to Brady in back of him. He looked at Shawn then Brady before answering. "Well, I don't know about the two of you. But, I plan on going home to my wife and my children."

"Philip don't you think you should wait a little while; until you've got a better handle on what you found out in Italy?" Shawn started to say but was soon interrupted before he could even get his next sentence out.

"No Shawn, I don't. I'd prefer to go home and see my wife and my children whom I haven't seen in almost a month." He started to turn around. "I have … I miss my … Chloe." The words died on his lips as he turned fully and saw his wife standing before him. He blinked once to make sure he hadn't imagined her presence. When he opened his eyes and saw her still standing there he automatically roamed her figure as of memorizing the way she looked in that precise moment. He took in every detail, every essence of her being.

She had her hair down showing its great silken brown length hanging almost to her waist. She had on a denim skirt that ended just above her knees and a beige blouse which he could only see part of due to the length of her denim overcoat. It had been so long since he'd seen her. She seemed almost as if she were glowing, like a golden beam of light surrounded her. He smiled at her but instead of smiling back at him she began to fall.

She didn't know what had pulled her toward this part of the terminal but something made her come this way and stop. It had only been a few minutes but she knew when she saw him, it was Philip. She couldn't see his face yet but she would know him from anywhere. It was the way his dark blonde hair caressed the collar of his leather jacket, the broadness of his shoulders to his hands the remained motionless by his sides. Then, he turned finally, their eyes made contact. They stood apart, separated by the sea of bodies between them for a matter of minutes until he smiled. A pain shot thru her body then Chloe's world closed to darkness.

Jarod watched as his mother began to fall to the ground. He didn't allow a second to pass before he started to run toward her. As he got closer he saw Philip catch her in her arms just before she would have hit the ground.

Philip reached Chloe just in the nick of time and caught her before she would have hit the ground. He wasting no time positioning her in her arms so that he could check her pulse and sure enough it was strong and beating at what he presumed would be a normal rate. "Chloe... Chloe honey, wake up. Open your eyes for me baby." He pushed her hair away from her face so it didn't get into her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes, taking her time to allow them to adjust to the light and the visions around her. "That's right, baby open your eyes so that I can see your beautiful baby blues."

Chloe remained still for a moment; she stared at him as if she were completely mesmerized by him. She took a few minutes before she could actually snap out of it and speak to him. "Philip," she whispered. Clearing her throat a bit she tried again. "I thought- I thought I'd imagined you." She grasped his goatee-covered jaw in her hands. "I'm so glad I didn't … I-I missed you."

He smiled at her, dimples fully alert before answering. "I'm definitely not a fragment of your imagination and thank goodness for that. You took a couple of years from me. I missed you, too honey. What are you doing here babe?" Before she could answer a commotion over them drew his attention away from her. Several people were starting to surround them, blocking Jarod from coming over to his parents. Although he had no idea what his son was doing there he certainly wasn't going to allow anyone to keep him away. "Let go of my son." He said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Chloe tried to move herself upright off of Philip's lap. But, he wouldn't let her. Jarod was at their side a second later, Brady and Shawn weren't to far behind. Moving back to look at Philip she caught his eye; staring into his eyes she realized that when he called Jarod his son, he wasn't just saying that, he knew. "You know don't you? You know Jarod is _our_ son."

"Yes, I know." Philip answered his gaze soften.

"How—," Chloe couldn't get the word out as another pain moved thru her body, this one more intense than all the others.

"Mom, are you alright?"

"Chloe what's wrong?" Philip asked simultaneously with his son.

"She's … she was having some stomach pains or something when we were on the plane. But, she said that she was okay. That was why I left to go get her mother …Grandma Nancy." Jarod replied pulling his lower lip between his teeth while glancing anxiously from his father to his mother with her eyes closed.

"What's he talking about? What pains?" Philip looked down at Chloe.

"Nothing, it's nothing Philip. I've been having some stomach pains that's all. I don't need the two of you hovering over me. I am fine. All I really need is for you two to help me up." She eyed both her husband and son before attempting to rise on her own when no one came to her aide. As soon as they realized what she was going to do they fumbled over themselves to help her, Jarod on her right and Philip on her left. "There, see I'm fine." It was in that exact moment that another pain hit her. Only this time there was no way to hide it has she fell back and Philip caught her once again but this time she was conscious. She looked at Philip before tiredly closing her eyes.

"Chloe, Chloe," He shook her and got no response. She was completely unconscious now not responding to him at all. "Something is seriously wrong, here. Shawn, Brady could one of you­­­––,"

"I'm already on it Philip. The ambulance is on its way." Shawn told him as he closed his cell phone. "They said it would be easier if you brought her through the main entrance so they could get her without having to go through all of these people. Come on Brady and I'll help you." As he told Philip this, he picked up Chloe into his arms so she wouldn't fall and started up after Shawn.

"Shawn I--,"

"Mom," he was interrupted by Jarod's cry. He looked down at Chloe and saw her eyelids flutter.

"Chloe, baby, just hold on, I'm going to get you some help." He requested but again got no response. The only thing that kept him so clam was the fact that Chloe pulse was so strong.

Pray God you can cope I stand outside This woman's work This woman's world Oh it's hard on a man Now his part is over Now starts the craft of a father…

Philip had taken his grasped Jarod's hand in the one not holding Chloe and squeezed it. "Jarod, everything will be alright," he said to his son and got a nod of understanding. "Shawn, Brady can you guys clear some space for me. I'm going to carry Chloe over to the entrance." Philip replied as he readjusted Chloe in his arms.

"No problem." Brady then turned around and started moving people out of Philip's way. Just as Philip started to follow him, Nancy arrived on the scene,

"Oh my goodness, what happened to Chloe?" Nancy asked automatically gravitating toward the prone body in Philip's arms. As soon as she got to her she looked up and saw Shawn and Brady for the first time and then she made eye contact with Philip. "What are you doing here? More importantly what on earth were you thinking leaving Chloe for so long?" She stood in front of him awaiting his answer.

"Nancy could we talk about this later, I'm trying to get to the main entrance where an ambulance is waiting for us." He replied side stepping her to continue.

"Of course, we will most definitely talk about that and we can also discuss your son's illegal activities while you were gone too. We just have to talk about him sneaking on the plane with Chloe." Nancy added as she was practically running to keep up with Philip's long-legged stride. Suddenly he stopped and turned to Jarod.

"He did what?" Jarod had seen Philip both concerned and worried before but never like this. He even looked a little bit angry, "Jarod, what on earth were you thinking? Don't you know how dangerous what you were doing is?" He peered down at Chloe before going back to look at his son. "We will definitely be talking about this later after we get Chloe to the hospital." He turned back and continued his long-legged stride to the entrance. Once he turned the corner he saw that the EMTs were in route with a stretcher coming toward him. He broke into a little jog to meet them halfway; Nancy had grabbed Jarod's hand and was swiftly following Philip.

By the time Nancy and Jarod had arrive with Philip and the others Chloe was already on the stretcher; the EMTs were checking her vitals.

"Her BP is a little more elevated then it should be but she seems to be okay. Sir do you know what happened?" asked the EMT as he prepared to roll Chloe out.

"No, one second she was fine, talking to me and then in the next she had fainted it wasn't until after I caught her that she regained consciousness for a few minutes and then she was out again."

"We were informed that she had some sort of pain that caused her to faint, do you know where it was located?"

"I'm not sure." He turned to Jarod. "My son was with my wife on the plane when the pains first started. He can tell you where he thought they were. Jarod, come here." He gestured for Jarod to come to him.

Jarod walked over to his father, looking at his mother unconscious on the stretcher he answered. "She said it was her stomach or something because that was where her hand went every time there was a pain."

"Sounds like it could be abdominal pain or maybe a appendicitis but we won't know for sure until we get some tests done." The EMT answered as he started rolling Chloe out of the airport. Philip and everyone followed them

"Do you think she will be okay? Jarod asked as he watched the men roll Chloe away.

Philip, who had been following them looked down at his son. "I'm sure your Mom will be just fine. She is many things but most importantly she is … is a fighter. She'll be alright, I promise." He held out his hand for Jarod to take. "Let's go catch up with them and go to the hospital with them in the ambulance." Jarod took his hand and they were off.

Nancy, Shawn and Brady watched as Philip and Jarod climbed into the ambulance and it pulled away. It had been agreed upon that Philip and Jarod would ride to the hospital with Chloe; Shawn and Brady would get the entire luggage; and Nancy had called Craig to let him know the problem. He in turn would bring the twins and Jessie to the hospital to their father.

Finally, three members of the Kiriakis clan had been reunited.

Note: I included the song because I thought it worked with this chapter and I couldn't get it out of my head.

**Author's Note: As of 4/29/05I have taken out the lyrics This Woman's Work by Maxwell, as per the request of the management anywhere the lyrics appeared there is now an . So please take note if you wish to see the chapter in it's entirety with the lyrics please check my website.**


	19. 18

Chapter Twenty-One

It had been several hours since Chloe had been brought to the hospital with Jarod and Philip.  She had regained consciousness briefly when they arrived but that was it.  Once they had arrived the doctors had whisked Chloe away for testing.  Ever since then, the waiting room had slowly become filled with people anxiously awaiting any news on Chloe's condition.

After the ambulance had left the airport, Nancy too worried to drive, had been driven over by Brady, who once they arrived called Mimi telling her what happened.   Mimi agreed to meet her husband at the hospital then she called Belle and informed her of Chloe's accident.  By that time Belle had already heard about the accident from Shawn and was on her way too, but she had to wait for JT to come watch over the children.   She was the last to arrive after Brady and Nancy, Craig with the children, Shawn then Mimi who got John to stay with her children.  They all sat somewhat patiently in the waiting room, well as patient as to be expected, for the doctor to give them some news.

Philip sat in chair against the wall with Jessica in his lap and the twins sitting on either side of him.  Ariana leaned on her father's shoulders while Dominic sat plaintively beside him.  Jarod was the only one not sitting near his father; he was leaning against the wall across from them. 

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Ariana said, he looked at his watch and realized that the kids had been there for a couple of hours now and had missed lunch.

"Okay I'll take you guys to get something to eat from the cafeteria." He stood with Jessica still in his arms.

"Philip, Brady and I could take them. That way if the doctor comes she can speak with you."   Mimi offered knowing that she would be able to get a full report on what had happened from her husband.

"That sounds great, Mimi."  He placed Jessica on her feet.  "You guys go a head and go with your Aunt Mimi, if I hear anything I'll come and get you."  He looked back at Mimi.  "Thanks."

"It's no problem, I'm a little hungry myself.  Jarod are you coming?" She asked him.  

"No I'm not hungry."  He said from his position against the wall.  Brady caught Philip's eye and he nodded.

"Alright then," Brady said before he followed his wife and the other Kiriakis children down the hallway.

Philip moved his gaze toward his son leaning against the wall.  He was trying very hard to act as if this didn't affect him as much as it did everyone else.   But, Philip wasn't fooled, not for a minute.  "Jarod, come take a walk with me."  

"But, what about the doctor, what if she comes and we aren't here?" Jarod asked.

"We won't be gone long. Besides, we'll only be a short distance away down the hallway.  Come on, it'll just be for a few minutes." He jerked his head down the direction of the hallway going to the left.  He looked to Nancy and Craig who were still sitting in their seats, "We'll only be gone a few minutes."  He said before heading down the hallway his son trailing along beside him.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

Philip and Jarod walked side by side down the hallway neither of them speaking, just walking.  Then in an abrupt movement Jarod paused and looked at his father expectantly.

"So did you want to talk to me about something or are you just trying to keep my mind of Mom?"

Philip stopped to look down at his son; clearly they both knew what he was attempting to do.  "Both actually.  I thought we could talk about the accident.  You do know that it's not your fault, right?"

Jarod was surprised by the question.  If anything he thought Philip was going to say something about his not eating.  "I don't blame myself for Mom, if that's what you mean.  Mom just ate something that agreed with her or something.  It's just that I don't like hospitals."

"Well, I completely understand _that_.  I just had to make sure that you didn't think it was your fault or anything.  You know, felt guilty, I'm glad to see you got your mother's common sense where that's concerned.  What has happened to your Mom is no one's fault." He paused for a moment his eyes searching Jarod's face.  "I think we should talk, you know about the fact that you are _my_ son."

"Okay … what about it?"

"Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is … that nothing has really changed.  You know I thought of you as my son even before I knew the truth.  That hasn't changed; the only difference is now, that we don't have to go through the long adoption process."  Jarod was shocked at what was just revealed to him.  He never suspected that Philip wanted to adopt him if it turned out he wasn't his son; he didn't really know how to respond.  Then he had a sudden thought.

"So what do you want me to call you?  I mean do you want me to call you Philip still or would you rather something else?"  Philip held up his hands to make Jarod stop talking.

"You can call me whatever you feel comfortable with, Dad or Philip, it doesn't matter to me."  Jarod was silent for a moment thinking about it.

"Well since you are my father, it would only make sense to me to call you Dad.  I mean it would be weird if I didn't." He bit his lower lip in slight hesitation as he stared into his father's blue eyes.  "I'd like to call you Dad, if that's alright?"

Philip couldn't hold back his smile.  "That's fine, in fact I'd really like that."  After that there were several moments of silence between the father and son as Philip saw his son in a new light.  Mentally he was checking the features Jarod had that he'd inherited from him, his blonde hair, sun-kissed complexion … and of course the trademark of all Kiriakis children … the dimples.  He was snapped out of his checklist when he realized Jarod was calling him.

"Dad … Dad are we finished talking?"

Philip started to answer him but was stopped when he noticed Victor waiting a while back behind Jarod.  Victor's eyes were scanning Jarod having heard him call Philip Dad.  "Uh … yeah we're finished.  But, could you do me a favor and get me something to eat from the snack machine while I talk to your grandfather."  He reached for his wallet, but Jarod stopped him.

"Dad, I don't need any money I still have some left over from the trip."

Philip pocketed his wallet still looking at his father.  He paused for a moment and looked at Jarod.  "FYI Jarod, when we get home your mom and I will have a little talk about the little stunt you pulled on the airplane."  Jarod nodded and continued walking.  When he was no longer within hearing distance Philip inquired, "What are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to be here?  Your wife, my daughter-in-law and the mother of my grandchildren had an accident.  Couldn't I just be here to offer my support?" Victor replied.

"Yes, any other person.  But not you. Especially not when you think my wife is a liar, had an affair from which she getting ended up pregnant and giving up our son without my knowledge.  And yes, I did say Jarod is _our_ son because he is _my_ biological child."

"Well it's not like she's never lied to you before, son.  Wait a second, did you say Jarod is yours?" He was astounded with disbelief; he had no idea that there was even a chance that Jarod would be Philip's son. Although, that would be the logical assumption.

"Yes, I won't get into specifics of how I found out because it is very sorted.  But, I will say that what happened only makes me more determined to insure that Chloe is never hurt by anyone again and that includes you."  His blue eyes were crystal like with anger as a storm raged through them turning the blue into icy silver.  "Chloe is my wife and you're to treat her with respect.  How could you accuse her of lying to me and threaten to take my children away from her? Why would you do that and on top of that, why would you tell her such a far-fetched lie that I am going to divorce her?"  Philip asked all these questions in a quiet, calm voice full of distain.  

"I was simply protecting your children for you.  Philip, you left here not telling anyone, not even your own wife, where you were going.  It seems to me, I made perfectly logical assumption.  If anything you should be thanking me for having your children's best interest at heart."

He arched his brow incredulously.  "You're kidding, right? Because if you think I'd leave my children with you for their best interests you have to be joking.  I would have thought that you had given up on that years ago.  Since you clearly haven't I'm going to explain this to you one last time, once and for all.  I am married to Chloe, she is my wife, the woman I love, mother of my children, Jarod, the twins, and Jessica; that alone should tell you to give her respect. But, obviously it doesn't," he added on aside before continuing.  "If you ever, and I mean ever, Victor take it upon yourself to attempt to ruin my marriage or threaten it in any way, you will never see my children again.  They will not be pawns in your little games.  They will not grow up in a war zone like I did.  Not _MY_ children."

"You did not grow-up in a war zone Philip." Victor objected.

"You don't know how I grew up, Victor, because you were never there and even when you were you never paid attention to me.  When you did it was either because you wanted to put me against my mother or I was in trouble.  My children will never grow-up like I did.  They will never be used like that.  And if I have to I will cut you out of their lives completely.  I don't want to do this because you are my father and have always been there for me.  But, now I'm a father I have to protect my children the only way I know how.  So I'm giving you a choice here, Dad, stop trying disrupt my marriage, stop meddling in my life or I won't allow you anywhere near my children ever again." With that he walked away pass his father down the hallway.

Victor watched as his son walked back down to his son.  Instead of being angry or upset by Philip's ultimatum, he was impressed.  Philip definitely had that Greek, fiery Kiriakis blood running through him.  He was both amazed and taken back by the conviction Philip had spoken to him with.  Although, he never thought to be on the receiving end of such a speech it did show him a new side to Philip and he was proud of that.  Despite the way he had grown up, Philip turned out to be a better man, everything Victor had wanted him to be and more.

He supposed that was greatly due to Chloe's influence on his son, although he would never admit it.  She had given his son the one thing he, himself never could … a family to love and depend on.  Perhaps, it was time to bury the hatchet between them and finally become a family.  It was about time, he did something for Philip, yes it was about time.  Because the last thing he wanted to do was make an enemy of his son … Philip was clearly not a man to be crossed.  He knew just what he would do to bridge the gap; he'd introduce himself to his new grandson.  "Yes, that is exactly what I'll do."  He said to himself as he started a trek toward the waiting area.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

Chloe was sitting in the hospital bed looking at the window.   She had been waiting for the doctor to come and tell her what was wrong.  Frankly, the waiting was starting to get to her it was nerve-racking.  And added to the fact that she hadn't seen hide nor hair of any of her family by now she didn't know what to expect.  Then suddenly the door opened and in came the doctor.

Chloe turned her head toward the doctor and asked, "What's wrong with me?"

"We ran several tests and we couldn't find a definite cause for your abdominal pains.  They maybe your body reacting to the changes––," Chloe interrupted her.

"What about the bleeding?  You have to have some idea about that."

"It looks like one of your vaginal blood vessels burst due to the undue pressure of your body adjusting to your pregnancy.  Everything is fine, Mrs. Kiriakis, we did an––,"

"It's Doctor Kiriakis and I'm not pregnant, I can't be."  Chloe shook her head in disbelief.

"Dr. Kiriakis, you are pregnant.  According to our preliminary tests," she consulted the chart she held in her hand.  "Six weeks pregnant in fact. You did know about your pregnancy didn't you?  Because it seems like a surprise."

Chloe shook her head, in shock not knowing what to say.  When she finally looked up she saw the confusion on the young doctor's face.  "About two years ago I was pregnant … my daughter was born stillborn.  They said that it was placental abruption.  I-I was told that I might never be able to carry a baby to full term if I ended up pregnant again."

The doctor frowned.  "Dr. Kiriakis, I can understand your concern, having stillborn child is very hard to deal with not only emotionally but physically too.  However, I'm sure that you can have a healthy child again.  What happened to you was probably an isolated incident and will not affect your ability to carry a child to full-term." A beeping sound rang through the room.  The doctor reached into her pocket on the lab coat and pulled out the pager.  "I'm being paged by the ER, I need to go.  I'll be back later to discuss this more with you.  Okay,"

Chloe nodded silently still reeling from the shock of finding out about her pregnancy.  As the door to her room closed her hand moved to cover her stomach.  She thought she would never be able to have another child after Katherine died.  But, somehow she'd been blessed again, looking down at her stomach she whispered.  "I don't know what I did to be given another child to love.  But, I won't let anything happen to you, no one will ever take you away from me.  Never."  She promised her unborn child willing the child her love and affection automatically.


	20. 19

Chapter Twenty-Two

Belle and Shawn were standing side by side against the wall, waiting for some word on Chloe.  Victor was getting acquainted with his grandson and talking with Craig and Nancy.  Philip had just arrived from speaking with the doctor who'd been with Chloe when she entered the ER.  All of the conversations stopped as they waited for him to say something.

"So what did the doctor say?  Is Chloe alright?"  Nancy asked with her hand over her heart.  Craig had come to stand behind her; he placed his hands on her shoulders to offer some comfort.  

"The doctor said she's alright and stable now.  She hasn't lost consciousness at all.  But, they are going to keep her overnight for a precautionary measure.  As soon as she's moved to her room they're going to let me in to see her."  Philip told everyone happily.  

Everyone released the breath that they had been holding; happy to hear Chloe was going to be alright.  "Did she say what the cause of the abdominal pains was?"  Craig asked clearly interested in medical reasons for her pain.

Philip frowned slightly.  "I didn't ask her actually.  In my excitement, I only asked if Chloe was alright. I forgot to ask the actual cause. But when she comes back to let me know when I can see Chloe I'll ask." Craig nodded.  Philip looked toward Jarod.  "I'm going to tell your brother and sisters that your Mother is fine.  Do you want to come with me?"  Jarod nodded and then rose to walk with his father down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

Craig and Nancy turned to Victor and were discussing the outcome of Philip's trip to Italy, leaving Shawn and Belle to talk.

"Do you want to get a cup of coffee?"  Belle turned and asked Shawn looking slightly anxious.

Shawn nodded, held his hand out for her to take; she took it.  He led her down the hallway towards a coffee machine.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

Shawn and Belle had gotten their coffee and found a table to themselves.  They sat across from each other at the small table.  The coffee was gone and now there was a tense silence between them.  After avoiding making eye contact with each other, Belle looked at Shawn head on in his eyes and broke the silence.  "I missed you, Shawn.  A lot."

"I missed you, too Belle."

"Good."  She paused briefly as she contemplated what to say next.  "So did your time away from me help you get things figured out?"

Shawn's eyes widen in surprise of her question.  "Belle, I didn't leave because of you.  Never because of that.  I had to go gain some perspective on the whole JT thing.  Yeah, I was mad that you didn't tell me when you found out.  But, I also realize that you did what you thought was best.  And after what happened on this trip––"

"What happened?  I forgot to ask you, I mean besides the fact that you found out Jarod is Philip's son?"  Belle interjected.

"Philip and I learned that some doctor took advantage of Chloe when she was a victim in some accident.  The end result was that he and his mentor, removed an embryo from Chloe.  That embryo, Jarod, was then implanted into another woman who gave birth to Jarod and raised him as her own."  Belle looked shocked and mortified.

"Oh my god, poor Chloe," she paused thinking about she had said about Jarod, the things she accused Chloe of.  She grimaced.  "Oh Shawn I said some horrible things to Chloe, some unforgettable things."

"Hey, you had no way of knowing about this.  You shouldn't beat yourself up over it.  Besides, I'm sure Chloe understands that you were angry with me, with the way I left things."  Shawn said reaching over to touch her hands.  At the touch of his hands, Belle looked into Shawn's eyes. "You know Belle I learned a lot of things on this trip.  But, I learned one thing that is so important."

"What, is it, Shawn? What did you learn?" Belle questioned as Shawn brought her palm to his lips and kissed it.

"I learned that it doesn't matter who JT's father is he's still my brother.  Seeing Philip search for the truth about Jarod.  It didn't matter to him that there was a chance he wasn't the father.  He searched for the truth because he knew that Jarod needed the clarification; for him it had been settled the day he came to his house.  Jarod became his son then. While, I'm not completely used to JT being _our_ brother, I know one day I will.  And it doesn't matter who found out first all that matters is now we both know the truth."

Belle was silent for a moment.  "Do you mean that Shawn?"

"I do Belle with all my heart and soul.  Besides, I married you throughout all our drama and this is just another roadblock for us to pass."  Shawn answered moving to stand-up and takes Belle into his arms.  After all, the weeks of inner turmoil they both were ready to move on face whatever happened next, together.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

Brady and Mimi were alone in the hospital lounge since Philip had already arrived to get his children and told them about Chloe.  Then, he had taken his children back with him back down to waiting area to get a chance to see their mother.  Leaving Brady and Mimi on their lonesome.

"So I have to ask did you know about our son's illegal activity in helping Jarod get his plane ticket to Las Cruces?"  Brady questioned his slightly amused.

"Um, I'm assuming you are referring to our hacker extraordinaire.  I grounded our _little_ angel for a month.  He will not be allowed to even see a computer led alone play on one; I unhooked his modem and took his hard drive.  I think that will just about kill him.  Added to the fact that I won't allow him to go out with anyone for any reason at all.  He will just hate that."  Mimi smiled gleefully.

"Good.  So besides our little convicts doing what they do best, how were things on your end?"

"Well other then Chloe going to Las Cruces and having a DNA test run on blood samples of Philip and Jarod; everything was alright."  Mimi sipped a little coffee.

"That's where she was at?"  Brady asked Mimi nodded.  "Well that explains why she was at the airport.  Naturally, I'm going to assume that she got the same results we did, right?"

"Of course, she did.  Philip is Jarod's biological, natural father in every way shape or form.  The only thing we don't know and when I say _we_ you know I mean me, is how you found out in Italy?  I mean what could you have found out there?"  

"Well, I'll make a long story short I'll give you the basics.  So Chloe and Philip were in Italy when she was actually pregnant with Jarod.  She got into an accident and was taken to the hospital when some assine doctor removed Chloe's embryo without her knowledge that she was even pregnant and transplanted it into another woman.  Who at eight and half months later gave birth to a bouncing baby boy."  Mimi gasped.  It was Jarod, the first-born child of Philip and Chloe, raised by someone else."  He finished.

"That can't be true, it's so … so hard to believe."   She fell silent having nothing left to say.  A few seconds later she released a sigh of semi relief.  Brady had been watching his wife closely waiting for some reaction.

"What? What's wrong?

She looked up into his concerned blue eyes.  "Nothing actually, Brady.  I was just having a completely selfish thought.  I can't believe I even thought of it in a time like this."  Brady around a brow as if saying 'what.'  "I was thinking about how lucky we were, are to have never had this happen to us.  I know I shouldn't be thinking that.  But, I just can't help it."

"Mimi, that's alright, no one is going to condemn you for it."  Mimi nodded and drank some coffee.

"So what is Philip planning to do now that he knows what happened?"  Brady put his arms around his shoulders and pulled her closer into his arms.  "Honestly, I don't know what he is planning to do.  But my instincts tell me that Uncle Philip is _not_ going to let this go.  He will hunt down whoever can be held responsible for this make them pay, tenfold."  Mimi nodded in agreement; both of them knew that once a Kiriakis had been crossed, payback was indefinite.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

Chloe was lying on her hospital bed waiting for the doctor to return come back and talk to her.  She still hadn't come back since she informed Chloe of her pregnancy, which was still a shock having not expected to ever become pregnant again. 

Her hand went to the place that housed her child, her little miracle baby.  This child was going to be so cherished and loved by everyone in the family.   If anything, he or she would bring them closer than ever before because this time the family was complete Jarod was there.  The door opened and in walked Philip.  Chloe turned her head at the sound of the door and saw her husband, not the doctor, was coming in.  Even though she remembered seeing him at the airport, seeing him before her now walking over to the bed, allowed a moment of actualization.  He looked different from the last time she'd seen him.  His hair was longer for one, it was over the collar, and he had some facial hair, a goatee possibly when he shaped it up.

"Like what you see?" He asked now beside her bed, smiling at her, his eyes smiling down at her, dimples flaring.  "Because if you do there's more where that came from."

"Yeah, I think I do," she answered softly as Philip grasped her hands and brought it to his face and kissed them.

"Good.  Now, I can tell you how scared you made me for a while there.  I didn't know what happened to you … when you passed out ... all I could think about was the fact that you were unconscious."

"I'm fine now, Philip."

"I can see that, _now_.  But, I didn't when you were brought in.  You had me so scared I thought something horrible had happened to you.  It was one of the most terrifying feelings."  Chloe smiled at him.  "Seriously, you and the children are the most important things to me in the world.  I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you."  He pushed a fall strand of her hair away from her face, cupping her face tenderly in his palms.  "I'm completely lost without you."  Her hands covered his, a wealth of emotion showed on her face.

"And I am lost without you, Philip.  You are my husband and I love you, now, always and forever."  She released his hands to pull him down next to her.  "I would never leave you or our children, if I had it in my power I'd stay with you forever.  I'm sorry I worried you.  I am fine, I don't want you to worry about me."  
            

"Thank you for that.  I guess I do feel a little reassured.  Are you sure you're fine?"  He asked again looking her face as if he expected to find something wrong.

"I'm positive, the doctor told me I have to stay overnight for observation.  But after that I can go home."  She answered nodding to his question.  It was then that she remembered about Jarod and the children.  She grasped his hand and entwined it in hers.  "Where are the kids?  Are they here?"

"Yeah, they're here Craig brought them when he came down and you know of course Jarod was already here.  As a matter of fact they're waiting to see you I could go get them for you."  He offered starting to stand from his position on her bed.  But, she pulled him back.

"No, not yet Philip.  There is something we need to talk about something I need to know,"

"Okay," he eased back down alongside her on the bed.  "Shoot."

"Where were you? I know you weren't in London.  So tell me Philip, where were you all those weeks when you were away from me?"


	21. 20

Chapter Twenty-Three

"Please be completely honest with me and tell me where you were.  I need to know."  Chloe calmly asked him not knowing what he would say.

"I was in Italy."  Chloe seemed awed by his response.

"What were you doing in Italy, Philip, when you told me you were going to be in London?" He didn't answer her quick enough so she continued on.  "Do you know what it was like for me to find out that you weren't there, hadn't been there since _October_? Do you Philip, do you?"  He shook his head,  "I didn't think you would.  But let me tell you, it's not fun and it was scary when I finally figured out that you lied to me."

"Chloe it wasn't like that.  I didn't want to lie to you."  He could see she was becoming angrier with him by the second and he knew he had to at least try to calm her.

"You may not have wanted to but you did.  I had your father basically telling me that you were trying to divorce me on one end.  And on the other you were calling me, lying about where you were and what you were doing.  I didn't know what to think.  The only thing I could think about was what if something happened to me, what would happen to the children.  You weren't here, I had no idea where you were."  
            

"If something had happened, Brady would have contacted me––," Philip would have continued but Chloe interrupted him, dropping his hands to raise hers.

"That is not the point, Philip.  The point is that Brady Black isn't your wife, and according to this ring," she pointed to her wedding band.  "I am, I am your wife, the mother of your children.  You have a responsibility to me to tell ME these things, not Brady."  She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the pillows on the bed.  "So please enlighten me as to what was so earth shatteringly important that you just had to run off to Italy?"

Philip took a deep breath, he had been fretting this confrontation for while, but he knew he had to tell her she had to know what had happened to her.   Moving away from the bed he walked to the window and looked out, gathering his thoughts together before turning to look at his wife.  "This isn't the way I wanted to tell you.  Especially not when you are in the hospital.  But since you want … no need to know.  I will tell you exactly why I was in Italy and what I found out.  But, Chloe you have to remain calm and let me tell you everything before you respond.  Okay?" She nodded and he ran his hands through his hair once before moving to stand at the edge of her bed.

"I was in Italy looking for the truth about Jarod's paternity."

"Wait a minute, I thought we were going to do that together.  But, that was nothing but a lie, wasn't it?"  Chloe interrupted him annoyed by his lack of sharing things with her.

"Chloe, you said you would let me tell you everything.  It's hard enough for me to tell you as it is."

She snorted.  "Well I certainly don't want to make things _any_ harder for you.  So by all means continue." 

Philip knew she was mad but it wasn't going to get any easier by her not even attempting to let him finish.  "I hired a private investigator to find out about Jarod's paternity for me.  And before you say anything, yes I hired another PI.  I did this because I am trying to protect you.  I had your best interests in mind, this wasn't going to cause you anymore unnecessary pain."

"I don't need you to protect me, I am a grown woman capable of handling _a lot_ of things.  Now tell me what exactly did this _private_ investigator find that was so important you left without one word?"

"He found an informant, someone who had information about Jarod's birth.  What I didn't know at the time was that the informant was Stefano Dimera."

Chloe seemed mildly surprised if anything at all.  "What did Stefano tell you and how did he know anything at all about it?"  She asked him a little intrigued about it now then she had been beforehand.

"Well, I don't know how he knew anything.  All I could think about was finding out the truth about Jarod and coming home."  He paused and moved to grasp her hand, taking special to care the hand that held his ring.  Chloe looked down at their clasped hands.  "You were always on my mind."

She pulled her hand away from his and smoothed her hair behind ears.  "I-I can't listen to you if you're touching me.  So please don't … just tell me what happened," she looked into his eyes.  "Tell me what you found out about our son."

Philip didn't bother to try again; he knew that she needed to feel as if she was in some sort of control here.  She had to be, because what he needed to tell her was serious.  He backed away from her a few steps.  "Stefano never told me how he knew what he did. He said he wouldn't tell me because I wouldn't believe him even if he did.  Which, incidentally I wouldn't have.  So he sent me to a hospital.  The same hospital you were taken to when you had your accident." She nodded, not entirely sure where he was going with this or what it had to do with Jarod.

"When I got to the hospital I was supposed to see a Dr. Lazzarino.  She's the director of the hospital now but she was a resident when we were there the first time.  In fact, she was the doctor who kept me calm after the accident. That damn accident."

Chloe could see a passing storm of anger in Philip's eyes, as they turned silver.  They always turned silver whenever, he was severely angry.  They were so icy that even she started to get chills though she knew his anger wasn't directed toward her.  She knew then that whatever Philip had found out going to be bad.  "Philip, tell me, please tell me what she told you."

He was driven out of his own anger-induced thoughts to remind him that she still didn't know.  "While you had your accident, a surrogate mother, who was supposed to go through an embryo transfer that afternoon, decided not to go through with it.  Instead of canceling the appointment, the doctor and his _loyal_ resident went through with the procedure as planned. But, not with that surrogate mother."       

"So what does this have to do with me?" Philip eased down onto the bed beside her; he took her hands in his.  He hadn't looked up at her yet.  Chloe took one of her hands from him to lift his jaw so that he looked her dead in the eye.  His eyes were brimmed with unshed tears.  She jerked her hand away as if he were hot like fire.  Her eyes began to fill with tears; she brought her trembling hands to her face.  "No, no Philip it wasn't me.  It couldn't have been.  I-I'd have known."  He tried to take her hands again but she shook them off.  "Don't look at me like that.  I know it couldn't have happened to me."

He grabbed her shoulders.  "Chloe, listen to me. I know you don't want to believe it but it's true.  I talked to the doctor she admitted it to me.  She assisted in the procedure–––"

"Well she's mistaken.  I would have felt something like that."

"No baby you were unconscious," he smoothed back her hair.  "They sedated you the minute you arrived for the surgery.  They performed an evasive procedure that would leave you with no scars after they took out the embryo. Then, they implanted it into another woman. There is no way you would have known."  By this time Chloe had been crying freely and the only thing Philip could think to do was pull her into his arms and hold her.       

"I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you like I should have been.  It's my fault."  Chloe pushed out of his arms wiping the tears away to look her husband in confusion.     

"What are you talking about? What's your fault?"  She watched as the look of guilt come over his face.  "This … you think _this_ is your fault?"  She asked, shocked that the thought had even crossed his mind.

"It was Chloe, I got into the argument with you, remember.  Then you left to take a walk and got hit by the car.  Don't you see if I hadn't of started that argument with you, it wouldn't have happened."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing; clearly Philip had lost his mind.  There was no other explanation for it.  Looking into his watery blue eyes she could go feel the intensity that he had.  There was no way in hell she would allow him to think that.  "Philip, look at me."  She commanded, cupping his face in her hands forcing him to look at her.

"Now, listen to me, you ARE NOT the blame for some … some psychotic doctor taking _our_ son away from us.  It's of no consequence what I did before I got into the hospital.  That doctor, whoever he was, is the one at fault here.   I may have arrived unconscious and pregnant but I damn sure should have left that way.  You aren't the blame because someone took advantage of me when I was at my most vulnerable."

"That doesn't matter Chloe, I should have been there to protect you.  It's my responsibility as your husband.  I failed you, I should –––," Chloe placed her fingers over his mouth.

"No.  I don't want to hear it.  You're not responsible. And if you say one more word about this being your fault or protecting me or anything else like that so help me Philip I will slap you."  She threatened softly before removing her hand.

"But, Chloe they violated you––"

"Yes and they violated you, too.  Jarod isn't only my child he's yours.  He wasn't just taken from me; he was taken from you too.  As for your misguided notion of protection, I don't need it.  The only ones who need your protection are _our_ children: Jarod, Dominic, Ariana, and Jessica.  We were victimized by someone and it's not my fault or yours."  

"Even though, you may not understand it Chloe, it will always be in the back of my mind that I couldn't protect you."   Chloe begin to interrupt.  "No, I need to say this.   You are my wife, and whether you accept it or not, it's my responsibility, an extension of the protection I give to our children to make sure no harm ever comes to them or you.  I want to spare them all the turmoil we grew up with.  So I will make this promise to you that I-we will find out who did this and make them pay because no one hurts my wife or my children and gets away with it.  I promise you that."  Philip informed Chloe as she grabbed hold of his hands in hers; raising his left hand she kissed his white gold wedding ban.

She looked into his eyes, holding his hands in hers, "Good, I want them to pay.  But before anything else happens to us I have to tell you something.  It's the reason why I'm here."  She splayed his hand across her lower abdomen, her hands over his.  "It's because of something we did together," she paused to take a breath.  "We––I … I'm pregnant."  She watched as his eyes widen in shock.  He jumped off the bed to stand by her, his hands didn't move.  

"What?"

"I am pregnant with our child.  I know this is a shock but,"

"You're pregnant?"  He asked and she nodded slowly.  His eyes closed as he silently thanked god for all his good blessings.  When he opened them he saw Chloe.  She was biting her lower lip in slight hesitation awaiting his reaction.

"What do you think?"

"I think … I think I'm going to be a father again, I think our love has proven itself again.  I think I'm the happiest man alive."  He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers.  He wrapped his unoccupied arm around her as he sat down next to her, their hands interlocked on her stomach wedding bans crossed.  "We're going to have a baby."


	22. 21 Family and Friends

Chapter Twenty-Four – Family and Friends

Chloe and Philip were embraced when the door opened and the children came in.

"Grandma said we could see Momma but only for a little while because she's still recovering."  Ariana reported to her siblings.

"We know Ana we were there too when she told us.  Must you repeat everything she says?" Dominic replied following her through the door.  By this time Chloe and Philip had composed themselves so the children wouldn't be able to tell that something was wrong.  

"I'm glad to see the two of you haven't changed much in my absence."  Philip said to the twins as Jessica came over to him and he lifted her up.

"Nope, Daddy they still fought, they didn't change at all."  Jessica said as she moved over to Chloe.  "Are you okay, Momma?  We were worried about you."  Reaching over to touch Chloe's hands from her seat on Philip's lap.

"Well, I'm sorry you were worried about me munchkin.  But, you all will be happy to know that I'm fine."  Chloe pulled Jessica into her lap and kissed her cheek.  Meanwhile the twins and Jarod had come over to the sides of the bed and were standing beside them.  

"Are you sure you're okay, Mom?  Dad said they wanted to keep you overnight."  Jarod had said Dad so naturally like he had calling Philip that all his life.  Chloe had been caught off guard so she looked up from smoothing down Jessica's hair in slight shock.   She looked at Philip who nodded and smiled in acknowledgement.

"That-that's right.  Just one night and that's all.  But, I'll be coming home tomorrow."  The children nodded in complete understanding.  "Good." She grabbed Philip's hand.  "There is something your father and I would like to tell you.  Well two things actually."

"Are you talking about Jarod being our brother?  Because we alright knew that. We were just waiting for you and Daddy to get on the ball and tell us.  We're not stupid you know."  Dominic replied as his twin nodded in agreement,

"Yeah, I mean it was sort of obvious.  We were wondering what was taking you so long to tell us."  Ariana added as she leaned against the mother's bed waiting for either of them to speak.  "So what else did you have to tell us?"

Philip tried hard to suppress his smile but failed miserably.  His children were nothing if not sassy and very bright.  But, he wasn't really sure which parent his children were mimicking, himself or Chloe.  Before either he or Chloe could respond to their inquisitive children the door to Chloe's room opened again, and entered the doctor, her chart in hand.

"Oh my you've got a full room, Dr. Kiriakis."  She remarked as she looked upon the children in surprise.  She noted the resemblance of the children in their mother.  All of them except for the little girl in her lap.  She didn't resemble in the other children or their father.

"Yes, Dr. Copeland this is my husband Philip Kiriakis and my children Ariana, Dominic, Jarod, and Jessica." She pointed all of the children out as the doctor leaned forward to shake Philip's hand.

"Does my Momma really have to stay tonight?" Asked the youngest child sitting on her patient's lap.

"I'm afraid so sweetie but, only for tonight.   Your Momma can go home tomorrow, though."  She looked up at Chloe.  "The paperwork will be ready for you to sign and document tomorrow morning.  I'll leave you with you family."  Chloe nodded and then the doctor turned to leave the room.

Chloe was silent for a moment before she looked down at her children waiting somewhat expectantly for her to tell them the announcement.  "Okay now that is settled.  Would someone remind me of what I was saying before Dr. Copeland's visit?"

"Mo­–––m," the twins sighed together.  "You were going to talk about something you and Daddy needed to tell us."  Ariana replied.

"Alright, alright.  Your dad and I have some very good news to share with you and –– well I hope you think it's good news, too."  Chloe told her children, they still looked a little clueless.

"Okay Mom will you just tell us already.  We're all dying of curiosity."  Jarod requested exasperatedly.

Chloe opened her mouth to speak but Philip stopped her, squeezing her hand.  "What you're mother and I want to tell you has to do with why she's in the hospital today.  We just found out today and wanted you to be the first to know …" he paused dramatically.  " … Your mother is pregnant and in a couple of months you'll have a new brother or sister.  So what do you think?"

The twins were seemingly speechless as they looked at each other, then their parents.  "You're kidding, right?"  Philip shook his head no.  "Well, then as long as it's not _another boy, I'm happy." Ariana replied._

"As long as it is another boy and not another _annoying sister, I'm happy too." Dominic said wiggling his tongue at his sister._

Ariana rolled her eyes, flipped her hair over her shoulders, and crossed her arms over her chest.  "That's precisely why we don't need another _boy in this family."_

"Okay, besides all that, can I assume everyone is happy about the baby?"  Philip pointedly looked at Jarod as if he were the deciding factor on whether there would be a new baby Kiriakis.

Jarod knew his father was asking if he was okay with everything. But, to be completely honest he didn't know how to respond.  

"Well, I'm glad because it means I won't be the baby of the family anymore.  But, I don't care if it's a boy or a girl."  Jessica chimed in sensing that Jarod need a few moments.

"Well, I'm glad your glad sweetie."  Chloe said as she kissed Jessie's cheek.  "What about you, Jarod?  You haven't said anything."

"I'm happy, Mom and I can't wait for the baby." Chloe beamed as she pulled him to her and hugged him.  Then, she did the same to the twins.

~_Finally… my family has come back together._ ~  Philip thought as he looked around at his children and wife.  With Philip was half-sitting on the bed beside her talking to Jessica and Jarod was refereeing between the twins.   Philip finally felt everything was back to normal.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

The next afternoon…

Chloe had been released from the hospital earlier that day.  Philip picked her up after he took the children to the school.  They all had protested of course insisting that they should go with him to pick her up but Philip had informed them they all needed to go to school.  And there was no argument about it.  He had been very happy and somewhat nonchalant when he picked her up.  That, however, had quickly changed once he heard what Chloe had to say.

_In the car …_

_Philip had been acting like nothing happened as if this had just been some sort of routine check-up for Chloe.  It wasn't and Chloe couldn't allow him to ignore the problem any longer._

_"Philip are you just going to pretend the last couple of weeks didn't happen?  Because, newsflash, it did and there are some things that we have to talk about.   Ignoring or avoiding the issues won't make them go away."_

_Philip pulled into the garage of the Kiriakis manor and turned off the engine before answering Chloe.  "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not ignoring anything.   I realize that there are some things we still have to talk. But, I wasn't trying to act as of there wasn't."_

_"Well, you're acting like it was nothing.  I know you went away to Italy to find out the truth about Jarod.  I love you for doing that but the fact of the matter is you broke a trust to do it.  You left me without telling me where you were really going. You lied to me Philip, for three weeks you lied to me.  You called every single day like clockwork and not once did you even hint at the truth.  You have no idea how it felt to have Victor be the one to inform me that you had lied of your whereabouts "_

_He had turned toward her now and was listening to every single word she spoke trying to think of something to say.  "Chloe, I know and I know that I shouldn't have lied to you.  I'm sorry–––,"_

_"That's my point Philip, you're always sorry afterward.  You're always sorry afterwards when you've gotten caught in your lies.  And then you promise never to do it again. Yet, you always seem to get caught.  We're in a never-ending cycle of lies where over and over you lie to me and promise not to do it again. And I accept it as a truth and we move on.  It's been like this for us since high school, but now it has to stop.  Because I refuse to bring another child of ours into it."_

_"What are you saying Chloe?"_

_"I'm saying that unless we can figure a way out to maybe explain why this keeps happening to us, to our marriage––," she paused not wanting to say what she knew had to be said so she explained it.  "It's just different now, Philip I just can't think about myself anymore.  I have the twins. Jarod, Jessica, and," she moved her hand to her stomach "This baby to think about. I-we." She took a breath. "We have to figure out what's going on and do something about it.  We can't let the cycle continue.  I think we need to consider a separation or maybe even a divorce as an option." Philip interrupted her immediately. Before she could even complete her statement._

_"No, Chloe I won't, —"_

_"Philip I'm not saying that I want a divorce or even that I think we should separate.  But, if we can't get things together before this baby comes…" she left the obvious unsaid.  "Look, you need to get to work and I want to go lay down for a while.  So I'm going inside."  She leaned over and kissed his cheek, and then she opened the door.  "Philip it's not that I don't love you because I do.  But, this has gone on far too long and it's time we finally did something about it.  Even if it means getting a divorce.   We have to face these things.  Just think about what I said and we can talk later when you get home."  She got out of the car and walked into the house leaving Philip to his own thoughts …_

Chloe was still thinking over the conversation when Belle entered the room hesitantly standing silently by the door.

"Hi, Chloe can we talk?"

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

Shawn knew this was something he needed to do.  So after checking in with his office he headed over to his parents house to finally see his mother and talk to her.  He rang the doorbell and waited a few moments as he heard someone come to the door.  It opened with his mother standing behind it the surprise was apparent in her thin features.

"Shawn, I wasn't expecting to see you."  Hope said as she stepped aside so he could enter the house.  She closed the door after him.

"I know, I just got back in town yesterday.  I would have come then but Chloe fainted at the airport.  Anyway, we went to the hospital and we found she's pregnant." He knew was babbling but it was something that he did when he was nervous.

"Oh well that turned out well, I imagine Philip is relieved and happy about that.  I heard that Jarod is his biological son, too."  She paused looking at her son.  "But I know you didn't come here to talk about Philip and Chloe."

"You're right, I didn't come here to talk about that.  You know left here because I didn't think I could deal with JT not only being my brother but Belle's too.  But, I realized that I was wrong to do that for a lot of reasons.  I guess being with Philip made me realize that it's not blood that makes you a parent … it's love.  What I'm trying to say is that while it will still take me some time to get over this, I understand that it doesn't change my relationship with JT.  He will always be my brother regardless of who his father is."  

"Do you mean that, Shawn?" JT asked from the staircase.  Shawn turned to his brother, the young teenage boy, whose enigmatic blue eyes were so like Belle's.  He had never noticed that before today.  It was amazing how much he resembled Belle.

"Of course I mean that, nothing could every change those things." Shawn turned to his brother now standing in front of him.  He pulled him into a hug. "No matter who your parents are I will always be your older brother, no matter what."

Hope felt tears sting the back of her eyes at the sight of her sons embraced.  "Shawn is right John Thomas.  No matter what happens you will always have him, and your father and I.  We will get through this as a family."  She was standing behind him, so he turned.  "You, Shawn, Bo, and I."  She patted his head and turned him to hug him and he didn't resist.  Now openly crying Hope hugged her son, her second-born child.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

"Of course, but I really don't think we have anything to say to one another."  Chloe replied as Belle walked hesitantly into the room.

"Well, you don't but I have to say something.  I had to come and tell you that I'm sorry­­––,"

"That's all well and good.  But, I think you owe me a little bit more than that."  Belle seemed somewhat off guard by Chloe's attitude but she hadn't expected it to be easy.  "I'd like an explanation of why you, my best friend, accuse me of doing things for which you had no knowledge of or for that matter wasn't any of your business in the first place."

"I don't know why I said the things I did to you Chloe.  Maybe, it was because I was still upset over how things happened with JT.  I was so mixed up at the time that I wasn't sure about some things I'd said.  I only know that I was wrong then and still am now because it was uncalled for.  And you're right it wasn't any of my business, either."  After pleading her apology once more she awaited Chloe's response.

Chloe was silent for a few moments after hearing what Belle had to say.  "Alright, I accept your apology."  Belle released a deep breath and sat down on the sofa.

"Thank goodness for that.  Now tell me all about …" she paused "Everything, tell me everything I missed and don't leave out a thing."

"Well … " Chloe and Belle were back to chatting like old friends once again like the pass couple of weeks had never happened. 


	23. 22

Chapter Twenty-Five

Mimi was placing some files in her file cabinet when the door opened.  She was waiting for Conrad to come to her office, he was still on punishment but he had a science project with a partner due so she had allowed them out to collect some supplies.  When she looked up though she saw that it was Jason and not Conrad.

"Jason what are you doing here?"  She asked somewhat surprised to see him after all this time.  She hadn't seen him since the incident at her house weeks ago.  

"I came to apologize actually.  You know … about what happened … at your house."  He replied coming around the desk to stand in front of her.

"Jason you don't need to apologize to me for what happened.  If anything, I should be apologizing to you for Brady's rude behavior.  It was absolutely unforgivable.  I don't know what's got into him lately."

"You're sure?"  Jason questioned again just to make sure they were on the same page with him.

She nodded.  "Yes of course.  Brady has been a little off lately.  He even tried to convince me that you were in love with me or something."  She laughed at the thought of Jason being in love with her expecting him to join her.  "I really don't know where his delusions came from. " She was so busy laughing that she didn't notice the change in Jason's demeanor.  Instead of his normal self-assured grin or even a cocky laugh he was quiet and seemingly pensive.

It was then that Mimi noticed, he hadn't said a word.  She stopped laughing and looked into his green eyes.  They were vivid with a certain clarity that Mimi could only describe as being loving.  "Jason," she didn't know what else to say.   "I-I don't know what to say.  But, surely you can't love me."

"But, I do Mimi.  And I think that you share the same feeling.  It may not be love yet, but you do care about me.  I know you do."  Mimi backed away walking toward her chair, though she was not afraid of him, just wary of his expression of feeling.

"Jason, I do care about you––," she was stumbled to an abrupt silence as Jason's mouth came down on hers.  He pushed the chair out of his way and pulled her fully into his arms.  His mouth took possession of hers, plunging his tongue into her mouth.  

It was in those brief seconds of initial shock, where Mimi was motionless, her hands by her sides that Conrad walked in the doorway.  His eyes filled with tears of anger as saw his mother kissing another man.  He turned and ran out the room, as silently as he walked in, he realized his mother was having an affair.  

The moment he left the room, Mimi was snapped out of her shock and she shoved Jason away from her with all her might.   When he tried to approach her again she placed the chair between them and would not let him near her.   Wiping her mouth, she stared at Jason accusingly,  "What the hell is wrong with you Jason!"

"Mimi, you don't have to pretend with me anymore.  I know your real feelings – you just admitted you cared about me." He tried to come toward her again, but Mimi made sure to keep the chair between them.

"NO, No Jason I said I cared about you but only, _only_ as a friend, nothing more.  I'm married for god sakes, _happily_ married what were you thinking?"  A red flush came over Jason as he realized what she was telling him.  Mimi wasn't in love with him; he was just a friend to her nothing more.  Looking into her accusing green eyes, flushed with complete embarrassment, he moved away from the chair and walked across the room to sit down.  

"Oh my God, I'm so-sorry.  I thought, I thought … I don't know what I was thinking.  I'm just so sorry."  Mimi watched as Jason sat there looking so dejected that even she felt sorry for him.

"Jason it's okay you made a mistake.  Don't beat yourself up about this.  It's not that bad … it's not everyday I get kissed so passionately by someone other than Brady."  Mimi efforts were awarded with a sad smile.  She didn't want to make him feel any worse than she was sure he already did.  But, she had to know why.  "Jason why did you kiss me?  I know you said it's because you think you're in love with me.  But, why?"

Jason was wondering the same thing himself.  When had his innocent friendship with Mimi changed into something more.  He glanced up at Mimi, staring at her emerald green eyes, which revealed a sense of pity.  As he looked at her, the features started to change … no longer was he looking into her green eyes full of pity, they had changed from a greenish hazel to a dark brown, the shortened auburn hair lengthen, curled, and changed into a dark brown.  He was staring a Jan not Mimi ... Jan.  

Mimi was somewhat startled by the way Jason was staring at her.  It was like he was looking straight past her.  "Jason … Jason a-are you okay?"

He snapped out his vision.  "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."  He brought his hand to his face and wiped his eyes to make sure he was seeing clearly.  He couldn't believe it after all these years and everything he had been through with Jan he was still in love with her.  

"Jason are you sure you're alright?  Is there something you want to talk about, something I can do for you?"  Mimi was very concerned; she'd never seen him like this before.  

"No, no there's nothing wrong.  I just need to leave we can talk later."  He got out of the seat and practically ran out of the room.

"Jason wait," by the time Mimi had said anything he was already gone.    She sat back in her chair and thought about what had just took place within the last couple of minutes.  "I have to tell Brady."  

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

Jarod was finishing some homework when someone knocked on the door.  "Come in," the door opened, he replied figuring that it was either his brother or one of his sisters.  "What do you want?"

"Wow, is that the way you treat all your guests Kiriakis?" Conrad asked closing the door.

Jarod smiled, put his pencil down and he turned toward the door.  "Man what are you doing here?  I thought you were on punishment for like two months."

Conrad moved to sit on the bed.  "I was, I mean am, and I'm still grounded.  But, I had a science project to do with Sam Reynolds so we were supposed to get the supplies and go back to my Mom's office."

"Oh so why aren't you at your Mom's then?" Conrad got up and began to walk around the room examining the posters on the wall as if he had never seen them before.  

"I did go but she-she," he paused.  "She was … she wasn't there."  He just couldn't get the words out.  Conrad knew what he saw and he couldn't even bring himself to admit what he had seen to his best friend.

"Hey Conrad are you okay?  What's wrong? Is it something about your mom?" Jarod knew something was wrong, he had never seen Conrad so anxious.  "Look you can tell me whatever it is.  I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. It's not like you can get grounded anymore than you already are."  Jarod said jokingly.

"It's not about me!" Conrad said turning around to face Jarod, his eyes clearly distressed.  "I- I can't talk about it okay.  Not yet.  Could I just stay here for a while, not the whole night or anything.  I-I just don't want to go home yet."

"Of course you can.  You could even spend the whole night if you want.  I can ask my Mom––"

"No, that's okay, I'm only going to stay for a little while. That's all and then I'll go home later."

"Okay, that's cool."  Jarod knew then that whatever had happened was serious.  He just hoped that after a while Conrad was able to tell him what was wrong.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

Philip sat at his desk in his office at Titan Industries when Victor walked in.

"Back to burning the midnight oil?" He questioned walking into his son's office and taking a seat.

"Something like that.  What are you doing here Dad?  I would have thought that you were visiting your grandson."  He leaned back in his chair to look at his father slightly amused.

Victor smiled at the thought of his grandson.  "Yes well I decided to give him a chance to settle in before I visit again.   Besides, I certainly have enough time for that later.  Now tell me what are you doing here when your wife and children are at home?  Aren't things going well between the two of you?  I thought the you were doing better especially with my newest grandchild on the way and Jarod."

Philip smiled to himself, thinking about how much Victor had made an attempt to change to be apart of Philip's life over the past couple of weeks.  "Things are okay.  Not any worse or any better you know.  We're happy about the baby and Jarod, naturally.  But, I don't know what to do Dad.  Chloe says that I don't trust her, I keep secrets from her and she basically told me that if I don't get my act together before our child is born then she'll leave me."

"Well," the look on Victor's face said it all.  

"You think she's right don't you?"

"You have to see things from her perspective, son.  You left her for almost two months without tell her where you were at or anything."  When it looked as if Philip would interrupt he raised his hands.  "I'm not saying you didn't have a good reason.  But, you should at least think about it.  Sit down and talk to her about it.  Put everything out on the table, that's what I think you need to do."  Philip nodded and thought about it for a few seconds.  

"Chloe is planning on taking the kids away for two weeks for vacation before she has to return to work.  Maybe I'll go with them."

"That would be a good idea, son, a great one.  Listen, I know you need to get back to so I'll leave you.  But, think over everything I'd said alright?" Victor said as he rose and left the office leaving Philip to his thoughts.


	24. 23

Chapter Twenty-Six

Mimi walked into her bedroom and shut the door relieved that Brady wasn't home yet.  He had gone with the children to pick up something to eat since she had to work late.  She knew that she needed to prepare herself to tell him what happened.  His reaction wouldn't be a good one.  As she started taking off her work clothes, a skirt and blue satin blouse she tried to decide what she would say to Brady, how she would tell him what Jason did and make sure he wouldn't go try to kill Jason.   After taking a brief shower she changed into some jeans and tank top she was pulling on a button up shirt when the bedroom door opened.

"Hey babe, you're home early than I'd thought you'd be.  I thought you were staying later," Brady said throwing his car keys and wallet on his dresser before looking up at Mimi who was biting her lip worriedly.  "Conrad, is over at Chloe's tonight.  According to our son he has a major project due with Jarod and they are working on it over there.  Since it's for school I decided it would be alright for him to stay.  Besides, Chloe told me that Jarod no longer can use the computer for anything other than schoolwork.  So they won't get into any trouble."

Mimi nodded with a distressed glint in her eyes.  Brady knew that could only mean one thing – something was wrong.  "What's wrong? You're not mad that I lifted Conrad's punishment are you?"

"No that's not it," he arched his brow expectantly waiting for her to continue but she said nothing.  "Look I have something to tell you but you have to promise me something first."  Before Brady could reply a knock sounded at the door followed by it opening to reveal Spencer with videotape in his hands.

"Hi Momma, is it okay for me to watch my 'toon?" He asked.

"Sure sweetheart just tell Racquel to put it on for you, okay?"  Spencer nodded and was out the door yelling, as went down the hallway. "Rocky, Momma said you have to put my 'toon on for me …" 

"So what was it you wanted me to promise you?" Brady asked leaning against the dresser, his arms crossed over his broad chest.

Mimi worried at her lip a moment before answering him.  "You have to promise me you won't get angry at what I'm about to tell you."

"No," he calmly replied.

"Okay," then she realized that he had said no.  "What do you mean, no?"

"Simply, put my dear wife, if it'll make me mad then let me get mad.  I'm not going to promise not to.  I honestly don't think whatever you have to tell me will make me mad.  In fact, I think you should just tell me whatever it is­­––,"

"I won't tell you without the promise because I know you'll get mad."

"What if I give you my word that if I get angry I won't do anything about it today."  Mimi seemed to be considering his suggestion.  "I give you my word that nothing will happen."

"Do you promise?" She squinted awaiting his response.

"Yes, alright Mimi.  I promise … so tell me whatever it is."  He was very interested in what Mimi had to tell him.  One thing was very clear to him … whatever it was he wasn't going to like it one bit.

"I was at my office, you know, waiting for Conrad to get back.  Anyway, Jason came by and we were talking." Brady nodded but Mimi could see that his jaw was clenched, a clear sign that he was getting angry.  "So we were talking and I was apologizing to him about your behavior."  Again he nodded, jaw clenched.  "He asked me if I cared about him.  I said yes and somehow our wires got crossed because he … kissed … me." She finished quietly giving only the details she deemed important.

Brady slowly stood up and paced around the room, uncrossing his arms, clenching his fists at his sides.  "So let me get this straight, Jason _kissed_ you?"

"Yes."

"Again so I have this completely clear, Jason Masters kissed you on the mouth?  And am I to assume he _tried_ to put his tongue in your mouth too."

"What kind of question is that to ask me Brady?"

"I think it's a valid one considering the fact that I warned you that he was in love with you, Mimi.  I warned you and then today you come home and tell me _kissed_ you!  It's a goddamn valid question, Mimi."  This time he stood in front of her as he said this.

Pushing her hair behind her ears she glared into her irate husband's eyes.  "Yes, he kissed me and yes it was a French kiss, is that what you want to hear!  Are you satisfied Brady?"

"No I'm not satisfied."

"Brady you promised you wouldn't do anything." She raised her hands to clasp his clenched fists in her hands as tears started to come down.  "You're going to keep your promise Brady, right?" She asked her lower lip trembling as the identical tears ran down her cheek.

Brady looked down at his wife worriedly clenching his fists in her hands with tears running down her cheek.   He opened his fist and changed positions with her hands to bring them to his mouth.  He kissed them.  Releasing her hands he placed his one her face and wiped the tears away then he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips before dropping his hands and walking to the door.  "Brady," Mimi called.

He turned toward her, his hand on the doorknob and spoke softly.  "Mimi, I promised you I wouldn't do anything, tonight.  I'm going to spend sometime with Spence."  Mimi nodded glad to know her husband wouldn't go off to attack Jason.

"Oh but, Mimi, I made no promises about tomorrow or the next day.  I said I wouldn't do anything _tonight_, but tomorrow or any other day that's a different story completely.  I promise I won't do anything to get me arrested."  His blue eyes brighten with anger as he told her what he planned to do.  "Tomorrow, Masters had better be prepared."  And with that he left the room.

"Oh god."  Mimi thought to herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

Shawn was feeding Ian when the doorbell rang.  Belle was upstairs taking a shower so he knew he had to get it.  Especially since his daughters were out with Marlena for the night.

"Hold on one sec, Ian Daddy's got to get the door."  Shawn yelled placing the spoon on the tray and walking the short distance to the door.  He opened it and in came his daughters closely followed by John.

"Hi Dad.  Grandma had a meeting tomorrow and said we tired her out too much.  So Grandpa brought us home."  Serena said with her younger sister in tote and taking off her jacket to throw it over the chair.  After which she swept her long brown hair behind her ears.  "Can I go call 'Ana? I promised her I'd call her before I go to bed."

Shawn nodded.  "Take your sister upstairs with and watch her until your Mom gets out of the shower.  Okay?"

Serena sighed.  "Okay.  Come on Iris lets go upstairs and wait on Mom."  She took Iris' hand and led the toddler up the stairs.

"I'm going to assume you would like to talk to me about something."  John said sometime after the girls had vacated the kitchen. 

Shawn said nothing but moved to clean Ian's face.  He then wiped the baby's hands clean.  "I did want to talk to you about JT."

John nodded silently waiting for Shawn to continue.  "I went to see my mother when I came back.  I'm going to tell you the same thing I told her.  I am not okay with the deception you and my mother kept all these years.  You not only hurt Belle and I, you hurt my brother, the innocent one in all of this.  Belle and I deserved to know the truth and so did JT.  He's the one that will suffer the most from your ignorance. For that I won't forgive you anytime soon. "  He lifted Ian from the high chair.

"That sounds fair enough.  I understand your position; I know where you are coming from.  But, I want you to know that it never my intention or your mother's to keep this from any of you.  At the time we thought keeping the secret was for the best, I admit that clearly it was a mistake.  The only thing I want now is a chance to get to know my son and to maybe fix things once again."

"Dad what are you doing here?"  Belle asked as she walked into the kitchen refreshed and clean from her bath.  

"I was just talking to Shawn about a few things."  He replied as he watched her take Ian into her arms and kisses his cheek.  Belle looked toward Shawn.

"Is everything alright?"  Shawn had been staring at his son looking up into Belle's eyes.  They were filled with concern. 

"Yeah everything is fine."  He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

John wondered if they had forgotten he was there as he observed the secretive glances that passed between them.  After a few moments had passed he realized something … everything was going to be alright between his daughter and Shawn because of the intense love they shared.  A love that he himself shared with Marlena, that Bo had with Hope … a forever kind of love that when shared between two people that could never be broken.  He eased back out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

A few weeks later @ the Kiriakis Manor…

Chloe was checking the car to make sure the children's stuff was already in it.  Jarod came out by his mother watching as she looked over everything in the car.  They were going to spend two glorious weeks at a beach house in Virginia Beach.  The beach house was a gift from her maternal grandfather years ago.

"Mom," Jarod sighed.   Chloe automatically knew exactly what he wanted.  It was the same thing she had been hearing from him over the last couple of weeks every since he had been made aware of the plans.

"Yes, Jarod you have to go with us to the Beach house and no you cannot stay here with Conrad.   Sweetheart, I have told you this over and over again.  This is a _family_ vacation for two weeks and that's all.  I understand––,"

"If this is family vacation then why isn't Dad coming?" He replied saucily.

"I am coming Jarod, just not today.  I'm leaving tomorrow."  Philip said coming out of the doorway to his son and wife who turned upon hearing his voice.  "I have some business to attend to but I am flying out directly after I am finished."

"So why can't I stay home with you until you leave?" Jarod asked his father slyly as Philip walked over to Chloe and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Jarod your father is going to be working and you'll be completely bored."

"No I won't.  Dad can't I stay with you?  I promise I won't get into any trouble.  I can go visit Grandpa or something while you finish your work.  Please Dad, please."  Jarod asked dimples in full alert as he begged his father.

Philip looked at Chloe to see if she had any objections.  Other than the smile she had on her face, it was clear she was in agreement too.  His gaze returned to his son.  "Alright, you can stay with me.  But, you have to get up early tomorrow because we're going into work early, okay?"

Jarod nodded excitedly and ran back into the house, leaving Philip and Chloe alone together.  "Are you sure you can handle him staying?  Your son can be a handful when he wants something.  You know, he reminds a lot of you," she said closing the trunk of the car and leaning back against it as Philip moved to barricade her between his arms.

"Yeah well, I'd say he reminds me of you because I seem to remember how I always let you get your way when we were together.  Maybe I'm not resistant to your charms or those of Jarod either."  He said leaning down to place a kiss on Chloe's lips.  But as he started to ease down to her, right before their lips even made contact, their daughter called for them at the doorway.

"Mom how come Jarod gets to stay with Daddy and I have to go? I want to stay with Daddy too."  Ariana said as she stormed outside to the car.  Philip and Chloe moved apart slightly.  "Well can I?"

Philip and Chloe looked at one another before replying.  "If you want to, you can stay with me.  But, I am going into work tomorrow so you'll have to leave with me."  

"Oh thank you Daddy, thank you, thank you."  Ana said running to give her father a hug before turning to run back to the house.

"So now you have Jarod and Ana with you tomorrow.  Well, I certainly don't envy you.  But, on the bright side, that is two less children for me to worry about.  Dominic, Jessie, and I need to get going if we're going to make our flight."  

"Don't worry about a thing.  You just concern yourself with taking care of yourself, the kiddies and baby K."  Philip said as his hand covered her stomach.  Chloe looked down at his hand.

"Baby K?" she asked softly smiling at the name.

"Yeah that's what I'm calling him or her until is born."  The children all ran out breaking the somewhat intense moment between their parents.

"Aren't we supposed to leaving Mom?" Dominic asked putting on his sunglasses on over his brown sun streaked hair.

Chloe broke her gaze from Philip to answer their son.  "Yes we are I was just saying goodbye to your Dad.  Why don't you do the same?"  Chloe requested moving away from Philip, his hand dropping from her stomach.

"Bye Daddy.  You're coming tomorrow thought right?"  Jessica said as she hugged a kneeling Philip.

"Yes angel, I'll be there tomorrow night in enough time to kiss you goodnight."  He replied picking her up, kissing her cheek and walking the short distance to the car to put her in it.  

"Okay Daddy," she replied releasing him so he could go say goodbye to Dominic.  After Dominic had said his goodbyes he got in the car; Chloe was the last to get in.

She had kissed Jarod and Ariana, and then she returned to Philip.  "I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to leave him and get in the car.  But, Philip grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his arms for a kiss.

"Oh this is just disgusting.  You'd think they'd already proved their hot for each other by now," Dominic said only to be called by his siblings.  "What, you were thinking the same thing."

"Yeah, but we didn't say it.  In any case, I think everyone knows Mom and Dad clearly have too much sex.  I mean they have four kids and another one on the way.  I'd say they were oversexed."

"Ana," both Philip and Chloe called out not at all shocked but her comment but surprised that she had said it all the same.

"What?"  Dominic said something first," she whined by this time Philip and Chloe moved away from each other and she got into the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow, oversexed boy," Chloe added grinning as she put the car into gear and leaving a laughing Philip holding his daughter.


	25. 24

Chapter Twenty- Seven

Philip was sitting at his desk finishing up the last bit of paperwork his secretary had left with him when the door opened and in walked his mother in all her glory.

"Must I be the last to know everything, Philip?" Kate Roberts asked throwing her purse down into the chair in front of his desk.  Philip looked up at his mother as she settled herself into the chair adjacent from him.   Much like Victor, she'd aged well over the years and still looked years younger than she actually was.    Her light brown hair was now darkened with not a strand if gray showing.   Even for Kate that was a bit much, Philip suspected she had a dye job recently to keep her youthful appearance.

"The last to know what Mother?"  He questioned lightly to which he received a look of complete and utter annoyance in return.

"You know what Philip," at his look of confusion she added, " My newest grandchild.  I go away to visit Lucas and that blonde she-devil witch he's married to," Even he had to grimace at the malice in her voice as she referred to his sister-in-law, Sami.  "And when I come back I find that I have a new grandchild that my own son didn't see fit to tell me about."

"Mom, I just found out myself and I was planning to tell when you got back.  By the way, when did you get back?"  Philip asked.

"This morning and don't change the subject.   When I got back is not the issue.  I mean really Philip to find out about my newest grandchild from a reputable newspaper that is really nothing more than a tabloid so the whole town knows about it before I do.   Really, Philip would it have inconvenienced you a bit to pick up the phone and call me?"

"I didn't see the point.  It's not like the child is even here yet, you plenty of time to spoil him when he arrives.  How did the newspapers find out already?" He questioned himself.

Kate frowned.  "What do you mean the child isn't here yet?  He's been living with you for the past six months."

"Mom who are you talking about?"

"Jarod, of course.  Who in the world were you talking about?"

"The baby," at Kate's open-mouthed gaze he continued.  "Chloe's pregnant.   I thought you were talking about the baby."  He informed her as she closed her mouth and sat up in her seat.  "What?"

"It's nothing really.  I just didn't realize you and Chloe were so … shall we say _fertile_."  Kate replied.

"Mother," Philip sighed grimacing again at the mention of the word fertile, it made him feel like a plant or something.  And he so did not want to discuss his sex life with his mother or anyone for that matter.

"What? Would you rather I said I didn't know you and Chloe had found so much time to make love."  Philip dropped the pen from his hands and covered his face in embarrassment, a behavior much like one he would have done if he were in high school. Kate laughed lightly.  "Okay Philip, darling, I'll stop.  But you would think a man of your stature with four children and another on the way wouldn't be so touchy talking about sex."  She smiled as Philip groaned she just couldn't resist getting in that last little barb.

"Are you done, Mom?"  He asked through his hands.

"Yes, I think I've tortured you enough for now.  At least you can take your hands from your face."

Like a child scared of the dark he was hesitant at first but after giving her a look he removed his hands and all business again.  "Good, now perhaps you call tell me the reason for your visit.  I assume you have some ulterior motive for coming to see me."

"Yes, actually I did.  But, when I went by the Manor earlier today I was informed that you were leaving on vacation for two weeks with Chloe and the children."  Philip nodded and waited for her to continue.  "Well, I wanted to see if I could take my grandson out before you left.  Obviously, I can't since he's already gone."  Kate said as the door opened and in walked Victor with Ariana and Jarod. 

"Kate what are you doing here?  I thought you were visiting Lucas and Sami." Victor asked mildly surprised to see Kate there.  Although, he knew once she found out about Jarod she would race home to see her grandchild.  Anything to get away from her dreaded daughter-in-law.

"I was.  But, I wanted to come back and see my grandson.  Hello Jarod, Ariana sweetie, come give your dear old grandmother a hug."  Kate requested as she looked for her grandchildren to Victor.  Her brown eyes lighten slightly as she watched the children come to her.

Ariana walked over and gave her grandmother a hug.  She pulled her errant brother along behind her when he hesitated.  "Hi Grandma.  How was your visit with Uncle Lucas and Aunt Sami?"

"It was absolute he-" Kate caught Philip eyes and amended her words.  "Wonderful.  My visit was absolutely wonderful.  But, I'd rather hear about you two.  Tell me how do you feel about your new baby brother or sister on the way?"

"Honestly," Ariana questioned and Kate nodded.  "Well I'm hoping for another sister.  There really are too many boys in this family.  But, Daddy already knows that."  Kate turned to Jarod.

"And what about you Jarod, what would you like a brother or a sister?"

"Honestly Kate?"

"No darling please call me Grandma, after all you are my grandson."  Jarod's eyes searched out Philip's for reassurance before he replied.  Philip simply nodded smiling with his dimples flaring in response.

"Okay Grandma, honestly other than hoping that the baby is healthy and considering that I already have two sisters and a brother, the only thing I could hope for is that it's not twins."  Ariana slapped her brother on the arm and then upside the head as their grandparents and father laughed heartily.  "What?  I'm just saying we really don't need another pair of twins in this family.  You and Dominic are bad enough,"

"I'm telling Domi you said that."

"Go ahead, he'll only agree with me because even he knows that I am right."

Before Ariana could either cause any undue harm to her brother or respond Philip interrupted.  "Guys, you need to stop arguing.  I'm almost ready to go so why don't you two go wait for me outside my office."

"No way Daddy!  I'm not going anywhere with that twin-hater." Ariana said crossing her arms.

"Fine, Mom will you wait outside with Jarod while I finish clearing my desk?"

"Sure, come along Jarod.  Let's go so we can make some plans for an outing when you get back."  Kate suggested as she and Jarod left the room.

Ariana sat down in the seat vacated by Kate and waited for her father.  "Philip, son, you obviously have your hands full so I'll take my leave."

"Bye Grandpa."  Ariana waved goodbye to her grandfather as he exited the office.  Turning her full attention back to her father she watched as he cleared away his desk.  When Philip finished he looked up and caught her gaze staring intently at him.

"What is it?"  He asked her as he came around the desk and headed toward the door.

"Nothing Daddy.  I was just making a memory."  Philip gave her a quizzical look as she added.  "Mom once told me that when look at someone for a moment you can freeze the image in your mind to make a memory.   So I was making a memory of you."

"Hey Ana, you don't have to do that because I'll always be in your heart."  He kneeled down in front of her pushing her hair behind her ears.  "Even if I'm not physically there I'll always be alive in your memory because of the love we share."  Cupping her face in his palms he kissed her cheek.  He stood up and walked to the door holding his free hand out for her to take.  "Now let's go find your brother and get out of here."

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

Jason rounded the way to his office passing his secretary Eva at her desk.  He turned on the lights to his office and shut the door.   He was too busy reading the paper for it even to occur to him that Eva turned on the lights for him when she came in.  It was only when he walked over to his desk that his chair swiveled around to reveal Brady Black sitting in the comfortable cushions of the chair calmly waiting for him.

"Oh shit," Jason said louder than he'd intended to causing Eva to come into his office.

"Mr. Masters is something wrong?"  She asked before she noticed Brady sitting in his chair.  "I'm so sorry sir, I told Mr. Black that you weren't available for visitors today.   I thought he'd left.  Do you want me to call security to have them escort him out of the building?"  She asked eyeing Brady warily.

"Jason, I don't think you want to do that."  Brady admonished not even batting an eyelash at the mention of security being called.

Jason watched Brady closely; he saw the determined look on his face and knew that not even the threat of arrest would make him leave willingly.  It was better to have Brady have it out with him here where there would be witnesses.  "No Eva, I'll just see Mr. Black now.  You can go back to your desk."  The secretary left the office closing the door behind here.  Jason looked at Brady waiting for him to say something, anything.  "Well are you going to beat the shit out of me?"

Brady arched his regal blonde brow (in a way that only a Black could do justice).  "A little impatient for an ass-whipping aren't you Masters?  You can relax though, I'm not going to open that special can of Black whip-ass on you."  Jason visibly looked relieved for a moment.  "Yet."

"Well if you aren't here for that then why are you here?"  Jason questioned Brady rose from the chair and stalked toward him.

"I came to give you a little warning that if you're smart you'll take."  He reached up and grabbed Jason's tie holding it in a death grip.  Pulling on it he tightened the noose so much so that Jason had hard time breathing.  "Never touch my wife again because if you do," Jason started to choke as the tie closed his air passage.  "This will be the least amount of pain you will receive."  He released the tie and stepped away from Jason who was busy gasping for air.

Jason stumbled over to his desk, loosening his tie all the while so he could breath easier.  "Jesus man are you trying to kill me."  He reached for the glass of water on his desk as he drank some of it.   The cool temperature of the water flowing down easily on his throat as he drank it. He turned to see Brady standing by the door with his hand on the doorknob smirking evilly.  

"Masters if I'd have wanted you dead, you would be.  But, I would never kill you here out in the public like this I'd be suspect number one for sure.  And besides that I really don't like to be predictable."  Jason looked horrified as Brady's smirk turned into a satisfied smile and he walked out of the office.   On an afterthought he turned back Jason and the smile disappeared.  "Oh and Masters stay the hell away from my wife."  Brady said a menacing scowl now replacing the ever-present smirk.  

Jason then watched in bewilderment as Brady left the office.  He even smiled at Eva before he left.  Brady Black was one dangerous man and it would clearly not pay to get on his bad side.  So maybe it would be best if stayed away from Mimi or any other women until he could figure out what to do with his women troubles.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

            Chloe was sitting in the sand on the beach looking into the water.  She, Dominic, and Jessica had arrived at the beach house yesterday afternoon she was expecting Philip and the others any time.   When she had planned this vacation originally it had been for the family to get away from the stresses of life in Salem, meaning no servants, patients, clients, or parents knocking on the door demanding something or other.  That had been the plan of course before she was placed on leave and before she had known the truth about Jarod.  Now, they needed this vacation to bring them together as one family to deal with all the issues they were facing for the future.

"Hey," Philip said easing down beside his wife in the sand.

"Hey, where are–"  

"Jarod and Ana?"  She nodded.  "They are playing with Jessie and Dominic over there."  He nodded toward the children playing with each other further down the beach.  "Can we talk?"  

"Yes of course.  I– what about?" 

"I thought about what you said Chloe and I agree you were right."

"Philip I,"

" No let me finish.  I do have this tendency not to tell you things when I think you'll be hurt by the truth.  I'm not saying that it's right for me to keep things from you.  But, you know my family history was like.  Bad things always happened and someone always ended up hurt.  So I sort of started protecting my mother, my father and you so that you wouldn't be hurt.  I just want to keep people I love from getting hurt so I've kept some things I shouldn't have quiet.  I kept the investigator and everything he had found out about Jarod a secret to protect you because I can't bear to see you hurt."

Chloe pushed her hair away from her face to keep it from blowing into her field of vision.  She was caught off guard by Philip's honesty.  "Yes, but it's the secrets and the fact that you kept them from me that hurt the most.   I appreciate you trying to protect me and maybe on some level I wanted it so I wouldn't have to face the truth.  I realized a lot of things about myself Philip that you never knew.  One of the things is that it's really hard for me to except your protection Philip or anyone's for that matter because of the way I grew up."  Philip nodded understanding completely.  "Another thing is that because of the way I grew up I prefer not being protected by you like I'm some fragile child who can't handle the truth.  Because I'm not I'm an adult capable of handling a lot of things."  She looked at him then searching his face for understanding.   "If I can handle giving birth to twins then I can handle anything."

Philip smiled.  "I was there too helping you just like I will be with this baby."

"That's precisely my point, precisely what I want you to do, Philip.  Help me deal with the pain or the things that will hurt me.  Don't hide them from me."  She grabbed his arm.  "Don't protect me by not being honest with me, by not telling me the truth.  Tell me the truth and then help me deal with it.  That's all I want from you I want you to be honest to me."

"That's all it would take?"  He asked hesitantly as if he expected something to go along with that.  Chloe nodded.  "Chloe I don't know if I can stop trying to protect you all at once.  But I will try, I will do whatever I can be more open and honest with you."

"That's all I want, Philip for you to try."

"But I know just saying I will isn't enough."

"No Philip it's good for a start."

"It's not and I know it's not.  Since I need to tell you this anyway, now's as good a time as any.  That investigator that hired is now looking for Emilia Amodeo aka Nonna Amodeo, the woman who brought Jarod to the US and back to us.  He hasn't found her yet but he's got some leads he's still looking into."

"How long has he bee searching?"

"Since Friday."  Philip took her hand in his and kissed it.  "You're not mad are you?"

"No I'm not.  I was going to ask you to do that anyway.  But I wanted to talk to Jarod about her first."  Chloe replied not feeling any anger about him not telling her this at all. 

"We can ask him later, wh––," Philip was interrupted from speaking as a bucket of water was poured over him and Chloe.  Jarod and Dominic were the culprits.  Philip stood up sputtering as he held out a hand to pull Chloe up.  Jessica and Ariana had taken this time to walk up and join in the brothers laughing at their now wet parents.  "Okay this means someone's going to get it."  Philip said as he and both started to chase their children into the water.  Thereby officially starting the family vacation.


	26. 25

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The Kiriakis Family had just eaten breakfast so the children were leaving to go wash up for there outing on the town that day.  Jarod was following his brother and sisters out when Philip called him back to the table.    

He eyed his parents apprehensively as he sat back down. "I'm not in any trouble am I?"

"No."   Then as an afterthought he paused and looked suspiciously at Jarod.  "Have you done something that you could get in trouble for?" Philip replied.

"No, I just figured I was in trouble since you asked me to stay down here."

"Well you aren't in any trouble, sweetie.  Your father and I thought we should have a little talk, you know ask you some questions.  Nothing bad, at all."  Chloe replied.

"Oh okay then shoot."

Philip and Chloe looked at each other.  "Okay Jarod we were wondering if you would tell us about your grandmother."

His face brightened.  "What's to know?  Grandma Kate wants to take me out when we get back to Salem.  That's okay isn't it? I mean I know that I'm still grounded and all. Is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong.  We don't have a problem with Kate taking you out.  But we weren't actually talking about her or my mother either."  Jarod looked confused.  "We wanted to hear about … how do I say this … we wanted to hear about Nonna Amodeo.  Your first grandmother."  Jarod stilled silently as he mid-reach for an apple on the table.

"Why?"  He asked quietly rolling the apple on the table until Chloe moved to sit down next to him.  

"We just want to find a little bit about the woman who's responsible for bringing you to us.  To know who raised you to be the bright beautiful person you are.  That's all nothing more."

"I don't know where Nonnie is," he explained.  "That's what I called her when I was little because I couldn't say Nonna."  He started off hesitantly.

"We don't expect you to know where she is, sweetie.  Just tell us how your Nonnie brought you from Italy here to us." Philip added sitting down next to Chloe at the table.

Jarod was quiet for a moment before he started to talk.  "One day, when I was little, I think I was four at the time when I heard my Momma and Poppo talking.  Poppo said that I wasn't their child and my real parents had to be found.  Momma said no I was her baby and she wasn't going to let me go.  Not until she had a test proving I wasn't hers.  But Poppo said she needed to face the truth, Gino had lied to them and they had to return me to my true parents because it was the right thing for them to do."   He paused briefly gauging his parents for their reactions, then noting the blank expressions on their faces he continued.

"That was the last time I saw my –– that is, Momma and Poppo.  When Nonnie arrived she just took me home with her to New York.  Nonnie lived in New York since before I was born, her second husband was American when I was born Poppo didn't want to leave Italy.  I don't know how she knew but she told me when were in New York after a few months that she brought me there so she could find my real parents and return me.  But, she got sick and they took me away from her."

"Do you mean 'they' as in Social Services, did they place you in a foster home?"  Chloe asked remembering her own time in the childcare system, horrified by the thought that her son might have had the same experiences.  Jarod nodded.  "How long?"

"Until I was six and Nonnie took me and Casey away."

"Who's Casey?"  Philip asked.

"Casey was my foster sister at the Snow house.   She saved me from Mr. Snow.  When he tried to … he tried to," Jarod couldn't bring himself to say it but from his parents' reactions: Chloe's gasp and Philip eyes changing colors, he knew they'd figured it out for themselves.  When they looked as if they were going to ask him a question he continued on quickly to reassure them.  "He-he didn't touch me because Casey stopped him.  I was on the floor in the kitchen trying to hide from him.   But, when he found me he raised his hand high to hit me but Casey covered me and got the hit.  Mr. Snow got angry and went to hit her when Nonnie came in and hit him on the head with something.  She pulled me and Casey up and told us to gather our things because we were coming with her.

Philip had grabbed Chloe's hand during Jarod's recollection of the event.   He released a breath before he asked his next question.  "Where did you go next?"

"Nonnie said we had to leave New York, I wasn't sure then but I know now it was because she was afraid she'd killed him, Mr. Snow.   Anyway, after that we moved to Chicago.  That's where she started to search for you again Mom.  Casey got a job and started going to school there.  It was last year when Nonnie saw your picture," he gestured to Chloe.  "She told me that if ever there was someone to play the part of my mother on a those daytime shows the Casey favored, then you were it.  She said I had your eyes.  She placed me in Social Services so I could get to you.  She had a job at the school for a while to make sure I was alright.  But, one day she didn't show up and I knew she was gone."  Jarod finished softly both Chloe and Philip knew that he missed his Nonnie even though he had found not only his mother but also his father.  "Can I go now?"

"Of course, you can go upstairs and get ready."  Chloe told her son who left the kitchen in semi-hurry.  "Well, I guess that settles it for us.  We have to find Mrs. Amodeo not only to thank her but give Jarod some closure."

"You know I agree with you, when we do find her, and you know we will I have a few questions for her myself.  In particular where I can find one Mr. Snow."  His eyes glittered with vengeance at the thought of being alone with the man who tried to take advantage of his son.

Chloe placed her other hand over his that held hers in affect soothing Philip's anger.  "I know Philip but we can't let this interfere with our vacation.  This time is for our children and us to be together, and we shouldn't let any demons past or future bother us here. We have to have at least these moments to ourselves, we're owed it."  Chloe said earnestly to her husband removing a blonde lock of hair from his eyes.  

"You're right, and I won't let anything interfere with our time together."  Wrapping his arm around her and kissing her forehead.  ~_But, after this vacation nothing will stop me from ensuring a certain Mr. Snow knows never to mess with a Kiriakis_. ~

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in Salem …

Brady walked into his bedroom just as Mimi was coming out of the shower.  He had been trying to avoid contact with her like this for a couple of weeks now because he didn't want to have to be forced to tell her what happened with Jason.  So he turned to leave the room with his hand on the doorknob.  

"Running away from me Brady, why?"  She asked him from behind obviously knowing the exact buttons to push.

He turned around to see her holding the towel to her chest as she walked to him.  "I'm not running anywhere, I just thought that you might want to get dressed in private that's all."  She was now standing in front of him.

"Is that right?  Because you've never been that _considerate_ of my privacy getting dressed in all the fourteen years we've been married."  He shrugged.  "Well I got this funny notion in my mind that you were trying to avoid me every since that Jason incident.  You barely talk to me anymore if not make actually physical contact with me.   And you've _accidentally_ fallen asleep in your office every night.  Clearly, I'm just imagining things or maybe I'm not so why don't you explain to me how you can barely stand to touch me anymore."  Mimi said the hurt evident in her voice.

"Look Mimi I'm not avoiding I just need some time to figure things out.   It's not like I don't love you anymore or anything.  But, I"

"You what Brady? Think I'm tainted or something because of one little kiss?  Tell me what's wrong stop procrastinating and tell me what I did to make you stay away from me.  Help me to figure out why you haven't been with me."  She said softly staring him dead straight in the eyes.

"Mimi I do love you.  And even though I haven't made love to you I still feel the same.  I'd still love you even if we didn't touch for days, you should never doubt that."  Closing the door, he lifted his wife into his arms and carried her over to the bed.  Where after placing her on it he lowered his mouth onto hers, her hand rose to cup his face.   He kissed as if it had been years without her touch instead of just days.  

Parting from her briefly he ridded himself of his clothes.  She pulled him back down to her, covering her body with his muscled one.  With the towel still separating them Brady moved his hands between their bodies and released pulling it away from Mimi's body baring it for all the world to see as storm of passion raged on between them.

_Sometime later … _

Mimi and Brady laid spoon fashion on the bed with a sheet covering them.  With his arm thrown over them and his leg in between hers.  This was how Mimi awakened, rising up slightly she moved his arm off of hers and she turned to look at her husband while he slept.  Asleep, Brady looked so different, so relaxed from the strong viral man always on the go to protect and fight against the world.   He looked so much younger than his thirty-eight years.  As if he sensed her gaze on him, he opened his eyes.

"Hey," Mimi said as she sat up completely bringing the sheet with her.

"Hey yourself," He replied, his voice gruff from sleep, not bothering to sit up or even adjust the precarious position of the sheet riding dangerously low on his hips. "Are you okay?  I know I kind of overwhelmed you earlier."

"I'm fine.  Besides, there are worst ways to be overwhelmed."  Her eyes twinkled mischievously.  "But since you mentioned it there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Shoot."

"What did you do to Jason?  I know you went to see him but you didn't hurt him did you?"  She asked hesitantly for two reasons, one if he did hurt Jason she didn't want to know.  And two she didn't want Brady to get the wrong idea.  She was relieved from her nervous thoughts as Brady pulled her back down beside him.

"You want to know if I did anything that could get me arrested, correct?"  She nodded against his chest.  "You'll be happy to know that I didn't touch Masters.  Not that I didn't want to but I figured he would be expecting it and I'd rather not be predictable.  So I just let him off with a warning.  But if he ever lays a finger on you again I might …" he left the rest unsaid.

"If he's ever stupid enough to try anything again I might have to hurt him myself."  She maneuvered herself over him so she could ask:  "Are we okay?"

"No baby we're better than okay.  Now let's get some sleep before we have to get the rug rats from camp."  He answered pulling her back down so they could sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

The Kiriakis family was spending their day shopping on the boardwalk.  They were just finishing lunch in the restaurant when Jarod asked to go to the arcade next to it.

Jarod and Dominic were on their way back to the table to their parents when a man sitting in a darker section of the restaurant stopped them.

"Jarod, Jarod Kiriakis," a deeply accented voice said.

Both boys paused to look at the man.  He looked as old as their grandfather, he probably the same age as Victor.  But this man was different because of his hair it wasn't all sliver as Victor's it was a deep rich shade of brown with few flecks of silver in them.  On top of that his accent was very odd.

"I'm sorry do I know you sir?" Jarod replied politely.

"No, my child you do not. But, I know of you, I knew your parents when they were younger growing in Salem.  You both have the look of your mother.   Tell me are Chloe and Philip nearby?"

"Our Mom and Dad are eating inside the restaurant.  If you want we could get them for you."  Dominic said wondering who this man was questioning them about their parents.

"That won't be necessary, Dominic."  Dominic was taken back because the man had known his name too.   "But, I would greatly appreciate it if you would do me a small favor and give this to your father."  He took a small envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Dominic.

Once Dominic had the letter in his he looked down on it and saw "Philip," neatly written in black ink on it.  "Who should we say this is from?"

"Stefano Dimera.  Tell them it's from Stefano Dimera."

"Okay Mr. Dimera we will," Jarod added before pulling his brother away from the table and walking into the restaurant.  As they neared the table they saw their parents and sisters walking away from it.  

"Good we were just about to come and get you."  Chloe told them as Philip came up beside her Ariana and Jessica walking ahead of them.  "Are you ready to go?"

"If you mean have we used all of our money, then yes.  But, we wanted to go back and play some more.  So no in that case."  Dominic answered.

"Oh so you came back for more money from Momma and Daddy, then?" Jessica added.

"Well of course we did.  Besides, we saw this sweet game that Dad would love to play."  Jarod added quickly grinning at his father slyly.

Philip looked at Chloe to get her approval.  She wanted to go shopping and frankly Philip would do anything to get out of it.  "Oh alright, you can go but only for half an hour because we are going shopping whether you want to or not."

"Yes, so can go right, Dad?" Dominic asked and Philip nodded.  As the boys turned to leave Dominic remembered the message he was supposed to deliver. He took it out of his pocket.

"Oh yeah Dad some man asked us to give this to you and Mom."  He handed Philip the envelope.  Philip opened and looked at it for a second before showing it to Chloe.

"What is it Philip?"  She took the card from his hands and read it herself to see that it was only an address with the A and the letter D on the bottom.  "I don't understand what is this?"

"I have an idea but I'm not sure.  Did the man who gave this to you tell you anything, his name or something?"  He beseeched his sons to tell him the truth.

"He said his name was Stefano D-something." Jarod replied.

"Dimera?"  Chloe asked.

"Yeah, that's it.  Can we go now?"  Jarod asked gesturing toward himself and Dominic.  Chloe nodded and they took off this time with the girls following behind them.

"Do you think it's––?"

"The infamous Nonna Amodeo's address?"  He filled in for her.  "I have no doubt about it. The only thing I want to know is why Dimera is helping us out all of the sudden and when did he come stateside."


	27. 26

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Chloe and Philip got a babysitter for the night.  Deciding that they deserved a night just for themselves while on this vacation.  All those plans changed however, once they had received the note from Stefano telling them, where they could find "Nonnie."  They now sat outside the house of Emilia Amodeo otherwise known as Nonnie.

"So do you want to go meet Signora Amodeo or do you just want to wait?  There's no rush for us to meet her right this minute."  Philip asked his wife silently staring out the window at the house.

"I don't know Philip.  A part of me says that I have to meet the woman who not only rescued our son but also brought him to us.  But, another part of me is scared and for no apparent reason."  She replied honestly glancing back at him to see Philip nodding in agreement.

"If you're not ready Chloe, having second thoughts or something we can always come back.  Like I said before there's no rush."

"I know Philip but we've been given this opportunity and I want to take it.  We have to do it now not any other time."  Chloe said.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"I'm positive let's go."  Chloe and Philip got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk hand in hand, Philip rang the doorbell.  It took a few moments but the door was soon opened to reveal a young girl who couldn't have been more than a couple years older than Jarod.   Maybe 15 or 16 years old she was almost as tall as Chloe with a smooth caramel complexion, silky black wavy hair, and light green eyes.  

Casey opened the door to a sharp dressed, attractive-looking couple.  The man was tall and handsome with dark blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.    He was wearing a blue button-up shirt with a pair of black dress pants.  The woman also had blue eyes and waist length wavy brown hair.  She was dressed in a black spaghetti strapped slip dress with delicate floral embroidery on the bottom.  

"Can I help you?"  The young girl asked.

Chloe and Philip looked at one another and then turned back to the girl.  "Yes, we were wondering if an Emilia Amodeo lives here."  Chloe said to the girl.

"Casey, dear who is it?"  A slightly accented voice called out from inside the house.  The girl turned away from the door to answer the voice.  "It's someone looking for you, Nonnie.  I think it's Jarod's parents," the girl replied smoothly in Italian.  Not suspecting that either Philip or Chloe were fluent in the language.  Turning back to the couple, Casey gestured for them to enter the house and then she closed the door.

"Emilia will be with you in a moment.  Please take a seat."  Casey replied after escorting them into a beautifully decorated living room.   She then took off in another direction of the house.

Chloe and Philip sat down on the couch together and waited for the appearance of Nonnie.  They only had to wait a few minutes though because sure enough a matronly looking woman arrived on the scene.  She had shoulder length iron gray hair and gray eyes to match.  She had a bronze complexion that only nature could have given her, just kissed lightly by the sun.  She wasn't very short, totally dispelling the image of a graying old woman that they had both envisioned.   She was probably the same height as Chloe herself or taller.  Philip and Chloe shared a look of surprise; this Nonnie woman didn't look a day over 30 but if what Jarod had said was anything to go on she had to be at least in her 50s.

"I've been expecting you for quite some time.  But, before we get involved with the whys and how's of our neat little situation please tell me how Jarod is?"   She asked gesturing for them to remain seated as she walked into the room.  "I know you both must be caught off guard by my forwardness.  But,"

"No Signora Amodeo, it's not that at all."  Chloe replied glancing at Philip before continuing.  "We just didn't expect you to be quite so … welcoming to us.  We thought that you wouldn't be expecting us.  To be quite honest we're a little baffled as to how you knew that we were even here about Jarod.  I guess what we wanted to know is how you figured he's our son."  

"Well, Mrs. Kiriakis may I be blunt with you?"  

"Yes, of course but please call me Chloe."

"Okay Chloe and call me Emilia.  I suppose I always knew Jarod wasn't my natural grandchild.  When I first found out about Jarod I didn't want to believe it.  But, I knew, in my heart, I knew it was true.  Anyway, I guess through all the time I was looking for Jarod's parents I didn't really expect to find them.   It was only when I happened to be watching television that I saw you Chloe."  She paused.  "I knew then I could no longer deny that he wasn't my grandchild.  He resemblances you so much and it was then that I saw your husband,"

"Philip," he offered.

"Yes, Philip" she smiled at Philip before continuing.  "After I saw both of you. It clicked.   Jarod had so much of you in him.  The eye color, hair, facial features–– I knew he was your child."  Emilia finished quietly.

"Could you tell us about Jarod?  I know this maybe painful for you so I'd understand if you couldn't tell us more.   But, I know Philip and I feel like we missed so much of his life.  Could you tell us about our son as you knew him before you brought him to us?"  Chloe asked the older woman wanting to hear everything about their son that she didn't already know.

"I'd love to."  Emilia got up and then proceeded to spend the next two hours devoted to sharing tales of Jarod's childhood.  She showed them albums full of all his firsts (baths, rides, etc).

It was hours later when Philip broke into the camaraderie formed over memories of Jarod sharing to inquire as to how Emilia had learned the truth about Jarod's paternity changing the light mood into a somewhat somber one.  

"It was after my son and daughter-in-law, died and I went to get Jarod.  He was so brave, so strong when it happened.  I stumbled upon a letter my son had left amongst some of his things and it explained everything he learned from the blood test.  Lorenzo was in the process of finding out about you when he died.  After I got this information I knew I had to find you for my son. If not for Jarod himself."

"So I packed Jarod up and brought him here to the states where I lived in New York.   I was lucky that my second husband had left me with more than enough to care for myself; I had no worries about being able to take care of Jarod.  Everything was going fine until I caught pneumonia.  I was hospitalized for a month and was forced to give up Jarod to social services because there was no one else to care for him."  She became uncomfortable as she relayed the details of her quest to find Jarod's parents.

"If this is too hard for you, telling us," Chloe started but never finished as Emilia objected.

"No, no I want you to know, so please allow me continue."  Chloe and Philip nodded acquiesced in silence.  "Once I became well again I decided that social services system might be better because it would give me a chance to do some research.  But, I wasn't completely going to leave Jarod alone so I got a job at the school he attended and I checked out his living situation, never revealing myself to him though.  It wasn't until one day that I was watching him that I noticed the bruise he had on his arm.  I immediately went and spoke to his teacher because I knew someone was abusing my poor baby.  She told me that she'd noticed the bruises herself and had questioned him about it.   But he denied that he was being abused.  So there was nothing she could do until she had his say so.  Imagine that, a child being abused and absolutely nothing was done about it.  I knew Jarod would never say anything so I felt I had to do something."

"What did you do?" Philip said unsuccessfully trying to take the anger he felt out of his voice.  

"Well I couldn't leave my precious Jarod there with that–that animal so I packed my bags and made sure that there were no loose ends to be tied in case I needed to leave in a hurry.  That night I went to the house.  I could hear him; I could hear Jarod crying through the door.   I don't know what happened but something inside me just snapped because I walked right into the house and followed the sounds of Jarod's crying.  He was in the kitchen on the floor with Casey covering him as that man started pull out a belt from his pants.  My poor little innocent Jarod was suffering because of this animal I just reacted not thinking at all, as I grabbed the first thing available, a vase I think, and hit him over the head.  I called to Jarod and he came to me with Casey, once I had him in my arms I knew I could never leave him without bringing Casey too so I just took him and Casey and left."

"Where did you go?"  Chloe asked.

"By that time, I had done enough research to know that you weren't in New York, so I moved us to Chicago.  We were there a little over a year when I saw you on television.  I promptly moved us to Salem then and watched you for a month seeing how you were, if you were a good person with clients before I dropped Jarod off at the hospital all those months ago.  I had to be sure that he would be safe.  So I guess the rest as they say is history."  She finished.

Chloe moved over next to the older woman on the couch and grasped her hand.  

"Thank you for protecting my son, for loving him and most of all for bringing him back to me," she looked over at Philip.  "Back to us."

"You don't have to thank me I did what I did because it was the right thing to do."

"Please let us reward you––,"

"I don't want any money or anything."

"We weren't thinking of money.  We have something much better in mind."  

Philip replied as both Chloe and Emilia looked at him curiously. 

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day …

"Where did Dad and Jarod go?"  Dominic asked before drinking his juice.  

"To see an old friend."  Chloe replied.  "You need to eat your breakfast sweetie if you want to get to the amusement park early.  Your Dad and Jarod are going to be there later."  She answered from the window as she glanced outside side seeing Philip and Jarod walk down the beach, she smiled.

_…Outside on the beach…_

"So why aren't we going to the amusement park with Mom and the others?"  Jarod asked squinting up at his father because of the blinding sunlight.  "And why didn't we eat breakfast with them too?"

"Well, I thought that it would be nice if you had breakfast with an old friend this morning.  She's been wanting to see you for a while."   Philip answered as he put his hands into his jean pockets making the already tight jeans stretch over his fit physique.

"Why just me and not the twins and Jessie?"

"She's going to meet the twins and Jessie at the amusement park later."  He stopped walking as he saw Emilia standing ahead of him Casey was with her and they were holding each other's hands.  They were waiting on Jarod to notice him but interestingly enough he did not.  Philip looked down at his son who was staring up at his father with questioning blue eyes.  "There is someone who wants to see you for now, she's there up ahead."   He nodded toward the area directly in front of them and waited for Jarod to see who it was.

Jarod followed his father's gaze to an old woman and a teenager watching him across the wait.  He froze with acknowledgement as he realized who they were.  It was Nonnie and Casey, "Nonnie," he whispered as he looked at her.  He looked up at his father hesitantly then seeing the smile Philip's face he broke out into a run and ran across the beach and straight into Emilia's waiting arms with Casey beside her.

Emilia had kneeled to catch Jarod into her arms.  "Oh Jarod, mio bambino.  Jarod."  She said as she hugged the little boy to her before she moving him back so she could look at him again. She kissed his head.

As Philip watched the beautiful scene before him of his son reuniting with the woman to brought Jarod to his family, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  He turned slightly to bring his wife to him as they watched the reunion unfold before them.

"I think that was a grand idea Philip."  Chloe said wrapping her arms around him.

"Well every now and then I even surprise myself." He joked then sobering up he said.  "I just had a feeling that this was just what Jarod needed.  Come on let's give them some time alone."  Philip said turning around with his arm around Chloe's waist as they strolled back up to their beach house.

Please tell me what you think, feedback is greatly appreciated.


	28. 27

Chapter Thirty

It was a frequent occasion for the Blacks and Brady's meet each other for a late lunch at the Brady pub on a Saturday afternoon.  And this was one of those occasions.

"So does anyone know when Philip and Chloe are coming back to Salem?"  Mimi asked before taking a sip from her glass of iced tea.

"On Sunday I think.  Though they might be back on Saturday, I can't remember which day she told me.  I was too busy trying to stop Ian from putting the phone cord in his mouth to pay complete attention."  Belle replied.

"Well, whatever day it doesn't really matter to me but as long as it's before Monday.  Philip has a meeting on Monday that he has to be at." Brady added rubbing Mimi's shoulder.  "Tink have you heard from Dad lately."

"No, not really. Why?"  Belle replied.

"I was just wondering because he hasn't spoken to me lately either.  Other than taking my kids out and doing the normal Grandfather stuff he hasn't spoken to me at all."

"You know now that I think about it Dad has been acting kind of weird for a while.  I remember telling Shawn––,"

"Telling me what?" Shawn questioned as he sat down next to Belle in the booth.

"About Dad.  You remember don't you?  It was the other day when JT dropped by with Dad."

"Yeah, I remember John couldn't wait to get out of our house.  I thought it was a little odd myself.  But, he's _your_ father."  Shawn said and was rewarded with a hit on the shoulder from his wife.  He smiled as she punched his shoulder again.

"You know Conrad has been acting a little strange himself lately.  It's like every time I make a little comment or a suggestion even about something little he practically goes all out to do the opposite.  The other day is a perfect example, I walked in on Conrad and JT talking about something when I went to put his laundry away and they both went silent like they had a secret or something.  I put that down to teenage secrecy though.  You know Belle and I were just like that when we were younger acting like we had this great big secret against the world."

"Ain't that the truth?  You and Belle used to act like you were the CIA or something with all the little weird things you did."  Brady added reminiscing on the antics of his wife and sister.

"Well, anyway, I didn't tell you the rest of the story.  So the really weird thing is that when John came to pick the boys up for the basketball game he gave me this look," she tried to imitate it.  But, failed.  "You know the arched brow look like I was guilty or something."  Belle frowned.

"You know Meems, the day that Shawn I and were talking about, you were there at the house looking at the design for that dress you ordered for that benefit show the radio station was having."

"You know you're right and I was also home the day John dropped the kids off too.  Do you think I've done something to make him mad at me? I mean what could I have done to get John so upset?"  Belle reached across the table and grabbed Mimi's hands. 

"Meems I wouldn't worry about it.   I'm sure Dad's not mad at you.  I didn't mean to imply that he was for some reason.   The reason Dad's being so standoffish probably has something to do with Basic Black.  Right Brady?"

Brady didn't answer at first as he was thinking over everything Mimi had said.  Something wasn't right.  He'd noticed Conrad, JT, and his father giving Mimi the cold shoulder over the past few weeks.  Frankly, he didn't understand why they were acting the way they were.  But, he'd get to the bottom of it, if only to ensure that Mimi didn't get hurt.  Bringing himself back to the conversation at hand he leaned down and brushed a kiss across Mimi's cheek.  "Of course not, Babe.  Who could have problems with you?  You're prefect."  Mimi smiled as the conversation shifted although, not completely taking his attention away from his previous thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

Philip pulled into the garage and turned off the engine.  They had decided to come back a day early due to a phone call Chloe received informing her that she was expected back at work prompt and earlier Monday morning.  So they packed up their kids and stuff and left Virginia Beach.   Although, not before the issued an invitation to Emilia and Casey to join them in Salem for a Fourth of July picnic.   They were now returning to the Manor late Saturday night.

"Jarod you can go on up to your room and go to bed sweetie." Chloe told her eldest son since he was the only one of the children who hadn't fell asleep on the ride home.  He wearily walked into the Manor and went toward the stairs.

Nicolette and Henderson helped to bring in some of the bags into the house.  As soon as all of the bags were brought in, Chloe dismissed them telling them that she and Philip could handle everything else before she went back to the car.

She was unbuckling Jessica from her seatbelt when Philip returned.  "So how do you want to do this?"  He asked quietly as to not wake their sleeping children.

"You get the twins and I get Jessie."  She suggested and he nodded circling the car to lift his sleeping son from the car.  Chloe followed behind him and lifted Ariana into his other arm.  After he went back into the house and she softly closed the door then she circled the car to pick up Jessica and close the door.

After she had put Jessica to bed she walked down the hallway to check on her children only to find that they weren't in their beds.  Frowning, she thought, ~_that's weird_. ~  So she went to her own bedroom to ask Philip where the children were only to find that he wasn't in their bedroom either.  Chloe went downstairs in search either her husband or her children.  The sight that she was presented with upon her entrance into the living room was heart warming.  Philip was asleep on the couch with Dominic on his right, Jarod on his left, and Ariana in his lap.  The boys were both leaning on Philip's shoulders while Philip had his head against the back of the couch slouched over.  Chloe assumed that Philip must have seen Jarod on the couch asleep and come to direct the child to his bed and fell asleep himself with the twins.

Looking at the Kiriakis' Chloe saw a resemblance that was shared among them.  Everyone always said that the children resembled her.  But, as she looked at all of them peacefully asleep she noted that when sleeping they couldn't look more like their father.  Quietly, she took an afghan throw cover off the back of a chair and placed it over her sleeping husband and children.

The next morning Philip woke up to the strong smell of coffee under his nose.  Rolling his head to the side he slowly opened his eyes as a slight weight settled down next to him.  Finally he opened his eyes all the way and moved his head up right to see who had sat down next to him.

"I was wondering when you would wake up.  The twins and Jarod were up about two hours ago."  Chloe replied drinking some of her coffee as Philip stretched and wiped the sleep from his eyes.  

"How long have I been asleep down here?"  He asked his voice slightly raspy from sleep.

"Since last night.  I guess you were more tired than you originally thought.  After I put Jessie to bed I went to say good night to the twins and Jarod only to find that they weren't there.  So I went ask you and you weren't in the bedroom either.  So when I came down here to find you, you were cuddled with our beloved children.  You all looked so sweet that I didn't want to wake you up."  She said before drinking more of her coffee.

Philip stared as his wife as drank her coffee.  She was dressed in a pair of jeans, white t-shirt and her favorite over shirt, one of his dress shirts.  She looked so unbelievably relaxed he had no trouble believing that she had been up for hours.  "Should you really be drinking that coffee?"

"It's decaf and it's not really coffee it's French Vanilla Café."  She placed the mug on the table before her.  "My mother called and asked me to bring our little darlings over later.  Do you want to go with me?"

"When are you leaving?"

"In a couple of hours.  There's no rush."  She replied.

"Okay let me take a shower and get dressed."  Chloe moved off the couch.  "Did she say why?"

"No but knowing my mother like I do, I'd say it's probably to take pictures or something for her to brag about to her friends.  You know what my mother's like."  Chloe said as she leaned down and pulled Philip off the couch and grabbing her coffee as they start to walk up stairs. 

"Yeah it's either that or she wants to see how much bigger you gotten in the last two weeks.  She probably wants to see if you've already grown a huge belly."  He added and received a hit on the arm as they headed to their room.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

Brady knocked on the open door at John's office.  John looked up surprised to see his son.

"Brady why are you knocking?  Son just come in."  John replied putting the folder aside as Brady settled into a seat across from him.  "So to what do I owe the honor of your visit?"  

"I wanted to talk to you about something important."   He paused.  "About JT and Conrad."  Brady said cutting straight to the point.  John's facial expression revealed nothing.

"Oh, what seems to be the problem son?"

"To be blunt I think you know the problem better than I do, Dad.  I'm not stupid; I've noticed a distinct chill in the air whenever Mimi is around either my son or my brother.  They avoid talking to her and when they do talk to her it's only when they have to.  So don't bother insulting my intelligence by telling me they aren't or that you don't know why because I know you do."  

John thought over everything his son, had just said knowing that it was clear he knew nothing about Mimi's affair or even that Conrad knew.   "Look, son I'd love to help you out.  But, what JT told me was in confidence and I can't break it not even to you.  All I will say is that you need to talk to Mimi."  John said giving away just enough detail to protect JT's secret and Brady too.  Because once he knew about Mimi's affair it probably would kill him or send him into a rage and kill Jason.  

Brady frowned.  "Why would I talk to Mimi about this?  She doesn't even know what's going on.  Hell, Dad she's under the impression that they're angry about Conrad's grounding or something."  Then, it finally dawned on him John was trying to tell him had something to do with Mimi and Mimi alone.  But, the only thing he could think of that had happened recently was the thing with Jason.  But, no on knew about that or did they?  "Are you talking about a little problem Mimi had with someone else?"  He asked not letting onto his father that he knew about the affair already.

"So you know about that?"  Brady nodded.

"Of course I knew about that, Mimi and I have no secrets.  She told me about it after the idiot tried to make a move on her and I dealt with Masters."

"What do you mean when he kissed her?  That day in her office was the first time he tried anything?"  John asked making sure to get his story correct, he brow arching all the while.

"And the last.  He started giving her this whole spiel about how they were right for each other and he kissed her.  She was caught by surprise for like a second and then she pushed him away and set him straight.  She read him the riot act and came home to tell me.  Then, I went and handled the situation and let him know I _didn't_ appreciate it."  He informed his father rather cockily.

"So she pushed him away and didn't actually kiss him?"  John questioned again this time easing down in as he did and Brady nodded,

"Of course, she did.  My wife would never cheat on me.  And you can damn well bet that I constitute kissing as cheating in my book.  The only lips on my wife are mine, anyone else and I'll––," Brady replied.  It was beginning to seem like John thought Mimi was having an affair.  Although, he had no idea where John heard about the Mimi/Jason situation.

"Whoa son," John cut in before Brady got overheated he laughed.  "So you're saying Mimi didn't have an affair with Jason."

"What the hell kind of question is that?  Are you out of your mind? Who the hell thinks that?"  Brady asked incredulously.  Then he thought about, it was Conrad and JT giving Mimi the cold-shoulder.  So one of them had seen the kiss between Mimi and Jason and told the other that she had an affair,  "Which one?  Conrad or JT which one of them saw Mimi?"  Brady asked needing to know which one misconstrued the situation.

"I can't tell you that, son.  I made a promise to them and I won't break that confidence.  All I could tell you is to go talk to them separately.  That way everyone will get their stories straight."  John added unwilling to reveal who told him about the kiss.

Again Brady nodded as he walked to the door.  "I'll question both of them and find out for myself.  Believe me I will find out."  He said before walking out of the office to go on his merry way.

Tell me what you think. Feedback is greatly appreciated. J


	29. 28 A Fourth of July Celebration

Author's Note: This story will be on hiatus until Bitter Vengeance is complete since it will only have ten chapters.

Chapter Thirty-One – A Fourth of July Celebration

It was a bright and sunny day in Salem, as everyone was getting ready for the Fourth of July party at the Kiriakis Manor.  It was a way for everyone to come together and celebrate a town full of relatives who rarely if ever got together.  Sometimes because of work, and sometimes because of just plain forgetfulness, but what ever the reason nothing was going to keep them from the celebration this year.  

Chloe was in the backyard still in her jeans and t-shirt from earlier during the day surveying the vast yard.  Ensuring everything was ready for the first party she and Philip were going to host in two years.   Everything had to be perfect.

"Henderson everything looks ready back here.   The nets have been set up for volleyball, right?"  She asked sweeping her hair off her shoulders.  

"Of course it has Chloe you should stop worrying about everything.  I'm sure Henderson has set it up.  There is absolutely nothing for you to fret over."   Nancy said as she assured her daughter for like the 1000th time that everything was ready.  "You would think this was the first time that a party has ever been thrown the way you're worrying over it."

"I know Mom, but I want everything perfect for Jarod's first gathering of all the family.  And besides that with his grandmother and Casey coming I'd like for them to be able to enjoy themselves as well."  Chloe said not noticing her mother's grimace when she referred to Emilia as Jarod's grandmother.  "I'll just check over things once–––,"

"Chloe, I'll do that for you.  You just go get changed into your clothes because they (they being Philip, the children and Mrs.Amodeo with Casey) will be here any moment."  Nancy said hoping to shoo her daughter away.

"Okay, I'll go get changed then. Thanks, Mom."  Chloe leaned over and kissed her mother's cheek before going back into the house to get dressed.  Nancy remained, standing there with Henderson as she watched her daughter leave.

"You know sometimes Henderson it almost seems like she's still sixteen."  Nancy sighed shaking her head as her thirty-four year old daughter walked out of the distance before going to do one last check over things for Chloe.

*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*

A couple hours later the party was in full swing as everyone was enjoying themselves.  The children were all off playing in the pool, playing volleyball, and various other sports in the backyard.  JT and Issac amused themselves by flirting endlessly with Casey; both boys were trying to woo the beauty because she was special to each of them – she wasn't related to anyone in Salem.   Nancy and Emilia were getting to know each other after a rather tense introduction sipping cold iced tea and watching the children in the pool.  Craig had been held up at the hospital in a board meeting, as was Marlena.  Hope was conversing with her cousin Jen and Gram.  Bo and Roman were talking cop shop.  And Kate, John, and Victor seemed to be involved in a discussion on business matters.  Everyone was having a good time.

"Chloe did I tell you how much I adore your outfit."  Belle said from her seat under the shadowed table.  "Where did you get it? Cause I don't remember seeing it before."  Chloe was dressed in a floral print halter-top and a matching green skirt.

"I brought it from this little boutique when we were in Virginia.  I just saw it and had to buy it."

"That's right she bought that on one of the many shopping trips I was forced to endure.   She made sure I had a bag out of practically every store we visited every time we went out."  Philip added from his chaise lounger in back of Chloe, she was sitting in front of him.

"Yeah well you know Belle's the same way.  It seems like every time we go out of state there's a new store that she just has to go to.  I'm sure Mimi's the same way, right Brady?"  Shawn questioned from his spot holding a sleeping Ian had tiredly fallen asleep shortly after they arrived at his first Independence Day party.  

Brady was only half listening to the conversation around him.   His mind was more focused on his recent problem with his son and brother.  One of them had seen Jason kiss Mimi and completely misinterpreted it.   It was only when Mimi tapped with a slight look of worry that he returned to the conversation.  "Oh, um yeah, sorry, Meems is just like that.    I'm going to go get a soda, I'll be right back."  He said before getting up and heading to the bar Philip and Chloe had set up with all kinds of drinks.

"Okay what's up with him?"  Belle asked as she looked over at Mimi curiously.  Mimi watched him go slightly confused.  

"I have no idea.  He's been acting a little odd lately; you'll have to excuse him.   But, he'll snap out of it sooner or later."  Shrugging she moved her sunglasses from her hair to cover her eyes.   "Either that or I'll be forced to knock some sense into him."  She received bemused looks from both Belle and Chloe.

*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*

Brady walked over to his brother standing in the pool next to Casey who was sitting on the edge along with Isaac in an aquamarine blue bikini.   He leaned down next to them.

"Can I borrow my bother for a second?"  

"Sure, Brady.  Go JT, I'll keep Casey company."  Isaac replied happy to get the chance to be alone with 16-year-old beauty.

"Thanks," Brady answered with a laugh at Isaac's eagerness to be rid of his relative.  He helped JT out of the pool and walked off to a fairly shaded area in the backyard.

"So what did you want to talk to me about oh brother of mine that was so important and couldn't wait until tomorrow?  I mean didn't you see I was trying to get to know Casey."

"No, it couldn't wait until tomorrow," Brady said pausing as his youngest son along with Jessica came up to him.

"Hey Dad could you show Jessie that cool airplane trick you taught me?"  Spencer exuberantly requested.

"Yeah Bre why don't you so Spence here the little trick and I'll go back to chatting with Casey."  JT said slyly as he attempted to bypass Brady and head back where he came from, only to have Brady stop him by grasping his shoulder and holding him in place.

"Not so fast JT," he looked down at his son and niece.  "I'll show the trick in a minute Spence but first I need to talk to your Uncle JT.  But, don't wait on me because I also happen to know that Philip knows a really neat airplane trick too.  And if you ask him I'm sure he'll be happy to show you it."   Brady replied clearly pawning the children off on Philip.

"Okay Dad we'll go ask Uncle Philip," Spencer said before he and Jessica took off calling for Philip.

"Oh that was smooth Brady.  Well now that the munchkins are gone why don't you tell me what you want so I can go back to Casey."

"I have it on good authority that you saw something between my wife and another man and totally misinterpreted it.  And then you preceded to tell Conrad about it and now he's angry with Mimi."

"Whoa, whoa, Brady, you're barking up the wrong tree here.  I never saw anything it was the other way around.  Conrad saw the kiss and told me, not the other way around."  JT corrected his brother not wanting to become involved in anymore-family dramas with affairs ever again.

"So Conrad saw Mimi?"  Brady asked double-checking.

"Yup, that's about the size of it.  I told him that he probably saw some kind of misunderstanding, which is totally plausible.  But, you know how Con-man jumps to conclusions and well everything was blown out of proportion.  Look can I go back before Isaac steals Casey away from me?"  Brady nodded and JT went running back to the pool.  Brady sighed as he searched the vast backyard for his son, spotting him playing some game with Dominic and Jarod he decided that that confrontation was best left to another time. 

*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*

Nancy and Emilia were chatting by the pool when after talking about numerous topics they had nothing left to discuss.  So a brief period of silence went over them.  

Emilia gazed around the backyard noting all of the people there.   It seemed like practically the whole town of Salem was there.  There were just so many people, she'd never imagined when she returned Jarod that he would have all these people there for him and she said as much to Nancy.

"Oh family is something Jarod has no shortage of here.  Not only with my daughter and son-in-law but with you too."  Nancy added.

Emilia nodded as her gaze landed on Chloe and Philip talking to each other on a lounge chair.   Philip was sitting with his back to the chair and Chloe sat in front of him.   His arms were around her over her slightly rounded stomach.   Chloe was only four months pregnant and barely showing at all.  But, the look on her face, her motherly glow gave it all away.   As Chloe looked up at him, her eyes shining with love and laughter, Emilia felt like she was intruding on a private moment.  It was obvious from the way they looked at each other that they were truly in love.  "They love each other a lot don't they?"  She asked nodding toward the couple.

"Yes, they do, every since high school.  You know it's kind of scary to even say that.  But, my daughter found her first and only true love in high school when she was sixteen."

"I know exactly what you mean.   My first husband and I were high school sweethearts, so were my son and daughter-in-law.  And even when it's happened to you it always so hard to believe that you're child could find the person that belong with at such a young age."  Emilia said looking back a Nancy.  She smiled.  "Have they always been like that?"

Nancy returned her smile.   "As far as I can remember they have.    I can't tell you how much I didn't want to like him when Chloe first started to date him.   Even though, I could see he wore his heart on his sleeve with his feelings for her, I couldn't help but feel apprehensive around him because I knew I just knew that one day he would take my baby girl away."  Emilia nodded understanding completely.  "I honestly don't think that feeling went away until after they got married and had the twins.    He was so caring and protective to both his children and Chloe.  When he's with the children or with Chloe there's a different side of him that comes out … a softer side like they are the only ones in the world. I just can't explain it."  Nancy finished as tried to search for the words, Kate walked over to them.

"Hello Nancy," Kate said with barely a glance toward Nancy before turning to Emilia.  "I don't believe we've met yet, I'm Kate Roberts."  She held out her hand for Emilia to shake.

"This is Jarod's grandmother Emilia Amodeo, Kate.  Emilia, this is Kate, Philip's mother."  Nancy said introducing the two women as they shook hands.  Kate sat down at the table next to her.

"I'm pleased to meet you Ms. Roberts."

"No, please call me Kate.  And the pleasure is all mine.  I can't tell you how happy I am to meet the woman who brought Jarod home to us."

Emilia shied away from the gracious comment.  "Oh please, don't thank me.   I only did what I had to do.  Anyone would have done it."

"No Emilia not everyone would give up a child to his rightful parents.   Some people would have just kept Jarod and never even tried to look for his natural parents.  But, you did and I honestly can't think of how life would be without my grandson here.  And I know for a fact that Chloe and Philip feel the same way."  

"I agree with Nancy, Emilia. Why, I know the twins and Jessica just adore their older brother.  They wouldn't be able to scheme so well without him."

"Scheme?  Jarod doesn't scheme, he's too shy to do that."  Emilia said Nancy and Kate looked at her incredulously.

"Oh he most certainly does.   The second he and Conrad get together a scheme is definitely in the making.  For example, he and the children are grounded now for the last scheme they pulled."  Nancy started as she and Kate delighted Emilia with misadventurous tales of Jarod and his siblings and Conrad.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun had long died down and the light began to disappear from the sky.  But, the party around the Manor was still going strong.  Everyone was relaxing and having a good time.  Although, not in the pool.  Philip had been talking to Victor and John when he noticed that Chloe had left her seat by Belle and went into the house.  Sensing that something was wrong he decided to go check on her in the room.  

"Excuse me Dad, John, I need to go check on something."  He didn't wait for Victor and John to reply before he left.  After he walked inside the house and went through a few rooms, he didn't see her.  Then he walked into the living room to see her staring at the baby pictures of their children.  "Chloe baby, what's wrong?"

"She would have been sixteen months old today, Philip."  She turned to him then with tears glistening in her eyes.  "I still remember what it felt like to hold her after she-she died.  I remember what she looked with her soft brown hair and bl-blue eyes."  She stopped talking this time over come with emotion.  "She never got a chance to live Philip to grow," Chloe said as Philip pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair while she sobbed remembering the child they had lost two years before, Katherine Nancy Kiriakis named after her two grandmothers,

"Chloe it's okay, I understand honey just let it out, let it out."  Philip said as held his wife in his arms until her crying had subsided a little.  He led her to the couch and sat her down.  "Are you okay?"  I'm worried about you."  He told her as he took a napkin from his jean pocket and handed it to her.  She wiped her eyes and sat staring down at the napkin.   

"I want to tell you that I'm fine Philip but I'm not."  She paused before continuing.  "I was sitting there with Belle watch her feed Ian and I started thinking about how I can't wait for this baby to be born, how much I want him or her."  She smiled whimsically.  "I remembered then, Philip.  Today was the day our daughter, Katherine Nancy would have been 16 months old.  How could I forget her Philip?  I'm her mother I carried her for nine months and because she died I just forgot about her.  We don't even mention her when we talk about our children.  It's as if she never existed.  I think about her everyday but today I didn't."  She paused trying unsuccessfully not to cry.  "No one talks about her, no one thinks about her, to them she doesn't matter because she died and that's not right.  She did matter to me and even if no one thinks about her I do."

"I think about her Momma," Both Philip and Chloe turned to see Ariana standing at the doorway.  She walked into the room coming to sit in the chair adjacent from her parents.

"You do?"

"Do what?" Jessica asked coming into the room with Jarod and Dominic close on her heels.  Philip pulled her into his lap.  

"Think about Katherine.  Momma thought no one remembered her."  Ariana answered.

"You mean the baby, Momma was pregnant wit' when I came?"  Jessica asked to which Ariana nodded.  "I 'member her.  She kicked me when she was in your tummy."  Chloe smiled wearily, having her tensions soothed by her children.

"I remember little Katie too.  She had pretty blues eyes like yours Mom and grandma's hair color – you know that reddish brown shade.  But, I thought we couldn't talk about her because it made you sad."  Dominic added.

"At first it did, Dominic.  But, I didn't want you to forget about her by ignoring that she existed.  She was here and she lived for however, brief that time was she lived and was apart of this family.  She deserves to be remembered because of that."  

"Your mother is right, we should talk about Katherine more.  I think about her everyday, what she would have looked like, how she would act, whose personality she would have."  Philip looked over at Chloe and grasped her hand.  "It's okay to talk about her to either of us, we want her to be remembered and when this new baby gets here she won't be taking the place of Katherine.  He or she will be another Kiriakis child to love."

Jarod stood off to the side, he honestly agreed with what his father was saying but felt slightly out of place because he had no memories of the younger sister he'd lost.  "But, I don't have any memories of Katherine."  Chloe padded the seat next to her beckoning him to sit beside her.

"Then we'll tell you about her … your sister Katherine."  Chloe said as Jarod sat down and was told about the sibling he never knew.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

Shawn and Belle were sitting together under on of the umbrella-covered tables, Shawn held an awake Ian in his arms.   "So where did Chloe and Philip sneak off to?"  He asked.

"I don't know.  They probably left to have some alone time in the house.   I doubt they ever get much of that."  

"Yeah like they don't get enough _alone_ time as it is."  He snorted.  "I mean since Chloe is pregnant I thinking that have way too much _alone_ time.  They have enough _alone _time for everyone here.  Right Ian? They spend too much time together."  Shawn said holding his son up in his lap as he tickled his stomach.  

"You would say that," Belle added with a soft unladylike snort of her own as her younger brother and daughter walked over to them.   JT held Iris and Serena lagged behind bringing up the rear.

"Hey peeps.  I realize you're an old boring couple but aren't you going to come watch the fireworks with us young folk."  JT said as he brought Iris up and tickled her stomach, sending the child into a fit of giggles.  "Considering that your eyesight is getting worse by the minute I think it would behoove you come closer so you can see better."

"First, I'm not old, Shawn is old but I'm young," Belle corrected.    "And secondly, we were coming because I know Ian doesn't want to miss his first Fourth of July party does he?"  Belle asked as she picked up her baby son from Shawn's lap and cooed him.  Looking over at Serena, who was desperately trying not to laugh she moved her gaze to JT looking so cool and calm.  Something was going on.  "Okay so what happened?"  She asked with her perfect imitation Black arch.

"JT got––," Serena started but was stopped as JT's free hand covered her mouth.  

"Nothing, nothing happened."  Serena pulled his hand away and announced JT's issue.

"JT got dumped by Casey," she announced finally running to her father as JT tried to swat her.  "He got shot down for Isaac."  She said in a singsong voice as she darted behind her father as stood up.  

JT rolled his eyes. "It's not that funny, Rena."  

"Oh yes it is," Serena said before collapsing into giggles which also sent little Iris into a set of her own giggles.  

"So now you're turning on me too, munchkin?  Here Shawn take your little traitor."  JT said as he handed the giggling toddler to her father and started walking to the fireworks viewing site.

"Well you know JT I could give you a few pointers if you like––," Shawn started.

"Now, this I would have to see."  Belle replied walking alongside her husband and half-brother.

"Shawn, if I wanted advice on how to get a girl I'd ask someone else.  Don't take this the wrong way but waiting two years to ask a girl out just isn't my style."  JT responding sending both Belle and himself into laughter.

"Ha, ha JT that's real funny."  Shawn said as they arrived at the viewing site.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

Brady was talking to John about what JT had told him.  "So did JT tell you?"  John was asking.

"Yeah, I talked to him and he told me that he never saw Mimi with that ass Jason."  

"John, Brady I hope you two aren't talking about business again.  It's a party."  Marlena said as she, Mimi and Spencer walked over to them.  "You'll miss the fireworks."

"Yeah, Dad, you and Grandpa don't want to miss the fireworks."  Spencer added.

Mimi noticed the sudden change in both John and Brady's demeanor.  She knew they had been talking about something but it sure wasn't business.  "Did we interrupt anything?"

John and Brady looked at each other before Brady replied smoothly,  "Nope of course not.  We were just taking about business like Marlena said."

"Are you sure it sounded pretty intense."  Mimi added suspiciously for some reason she got the feeling Brady wasn't telling her everything.  

"No we were just talking about a meeting Dad went to."  Mimi looked unconvinced.  

"Hey Spencer, why don't you come with me and Grandpa to the viewing area.  So we can get a good spot."  Marlena asking sensing that Brady and Mimi needed to talk without the impressionable ears of their son around.

"Okay Grandma," Spence said taking her hand and heading off to the viewing grounds with John and Marlena beside him. But, not before John could pass a look at Brady.   Mimi crossed her arms and waited for Brady to say something.

"So what was with the look, what exactly were you John really talking about?"

"What look?"

"Oh don't play stupid with me, you know what look.  So cut the bull and tell me what it was for."  Mimi replied not giving an inch or taking his stupitified look for real.  

He sighed.  "If you must know he was just asking me about Belle.  He wanted to know how she was doing."  He answered thinking fast, knowing that would appease her.  

"Why wouldn't he say anything in front o f Marlena?"    

"You know how Marlena gets and he doesn't want her to think that there is something wrong when there isn't."

"Oh well, that explains it I guess.  I knew you would tell me anyway.  You don't keep secrets from me."  They started walking to the viewing area. "Not that you could anyway."

Brady frowned.  "What's that supposed to mean?  I can keep secrets from you."

"No you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No you can't"

"Yes–– why are we arguing about his?"  Brady questioned.

"I have no idea ––– you can't"

"I can––," He said before Mimi stopped and placed her hand over his mouth.

"How about we agree to disagree and leave it at that?"

"Fine,"

"Fine," Mimi agreed then smiling mischievously as the fireworks started she said, "No you can't."  And so the playful bickering between the husband and wife continued as they, along with their families celebrated their Independence Day.

Please tell me what you think.


	30. 29 What's in a Name?

Author's Note:  Well this story is officially off hiatus and will be updated from this point on hopefully at least once a week.  This new chapter brings the beginning of the new arc entitled: Family Issues … and Murder.  So the first couple chapters are going to reintroduce you to family members and touch a little bit on what they are dealing with.  Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter … so on with the show. :)

Chapter Thirty-Two – What's in a Name?

It was the beginning of a glorious week in Salem.  Already two weeks into September, school had started and everything was beginning anew.  It was a change for many families in Salem but particularly for the Kiriakis' family.  

This was a new beginning for all of the members of the family.  For Philip and Chloe, it was a dream come true because they finally had all of their children with them.  For the children it was a chance to have a little bit of normalcy with everyone together and not separated by secrets and criminal acts upon their parents.  The summer had brought them all closer together uniting them as a true family in every sense of the word.  The already bonded relationships between the siblings and parents that had been created the day Jarod was first brought home had been cemented.  Although, it had taken a few weeks Jarod and Philip they were now as close as Philip was with his other children.  For all intents and purposes they were a normal, happy family happily awaiting the birth of the fifth and final child of the Kiriakis family.

Philip strolled into the kitchen for his morning cup of coffee to see his all of his children with the exception of one around the kitchen table for breakfast.  Every since Chloe had entered her second trimester of this pregnancy she had been adamant that they all eat their breakfast at the kitchen table instead of in the dining room.  And instead of questioning her reasoning behind the demand he simply complied.  

"Morning Dad."   Dominic said not glancing up from the table where his head was buried in a book.

"Morning Daddy," Jessica and Ariana called out simultaneously and giggled.

"Good morning."  He replied as he picked up his cup of coffee from the cook, Paula.  Paula was somewhere within her mid-fifties with a full head of iron gray hair twisted into a bun at her nape.  Although, truth be told she didn't look a day over 40. "Ahh Paula, my favorite chef how are you this morning?"

"You forgot the most beautiful and best chef in the world." 

Philip feigned holding his hand to his heart.  "How could I forget, how are you my most beautiful and best chef."

Paula chuckled lightly.  "Better. " 

He took another sip of his coffee.  "So where's Jarod?"

"Jarod doesn't get up with us anymore, Dad.  Don't you remember?" Dominic asked this time looking up from his book.  At Philip's blank gaze he continued on.  "School doesn't start for him until 8:45 so he sleeps in later.  _We_," he gestured toward his sisters and himself.  "Still have to be at school by eight."

"I didn't actually forget, Dominic, I just thought he would be up by now." Philip replied. 

"How's the Doc doing this morning, I hope she got a little sleep last night what with the baby and all."  Paula inquired as she turned back to the stove and cracked another egg on the skillet.

He shrugged.  "Well she seemed to sleep really soundly last night when I came to bed.  But, then again she was up and out of bed this morning before I was even up so I couldn't tell ya."  

"The doc is fine this morning, Paula."  Chloe said smiling as she walked into the kitchen, or rather she waddled into the kitchen in her beige maternity pants suit.  She seemed almost ten years younger with her hair laying in waves about her shoulders.  "Jarod's on his way down by the way."  Chloe said as she poured herself a glass of water.  "Although, I'm not quite sure why he's up so early since the bus doesn't come for another hour."  Taking the glass she moved to stand next to Philip leaning slightly against him.

"He asked me to drop him off at school this morning."  Philip replied slipping his arm around her waist a leaned down and kissed her neck. 

"Well he should be down in a couple of minutes," then placing the glass on the bar she glanced at her watch and saw that it was almost 7:30.  "Umm, guys it's getting late so go get your stuff so we can head out." She told the children at the breakfast table.  Then, one by one children they all scrambled to do her bidding.

"Doc you're not leaving without having some breakfast this morning are you?" Paula asked as she placed the hard scrabbled egg on a plate next to some toast and bacon.

"No Paula, I already had something to eat.  This baby just seems to want me fat with all of the food I've been eating lately."  She replied unconsciously rubbing her belly.  

"Well good, we don't want you going hungry now."  She carried the plate down to the table where another place setting was.  She was filling a glass full of orange juice when Jarod entered the kitchen, dressed and ready for the day ahead.

"Morning Mom, Dad."  He greeted them as he headed to the place set for him at the table.  "Thanks Paula."

"You're welcome Jarod.  Now you eat up. " Paula replied and picked up the other dishes laying on the table from the other children's breakfast remains.

"We're ready Mom." Dominic called from the doorway of the kitchen.

Chloe turned her head toward her son.  "Okay sweetie, you guys can head to the car I'll be there in a second."  The twins and Jessica headed toward the garage. "Alright then I'll see you later," she said as she leaned up and brushed her lips across Philip's before moving out of his arms to walk to the table and kiss Jarod's cheek.

"Bye Mom," Jarod said with a wave of his spoon.

"And you call me later."  She said as she moved past Philip to grab her purse and briefcase and head toward the direction of the garage.

Philip eased his Excursion onto the street and glanced out of the corner of his eyes at Jarod who was looking out the window.  He seemed to be buried in his own thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

Jarod looked over at his father surprised.  "Yeah, I'm fine.  Why?"

Philip shrugged.   "No reason.  You just look like you have something on your mind, that's all."  They stopped at a red light and he turned toward Jarod yet again.  "So did you make any new friends?"

"Dad, we already had the new friends talk.  It was two weeks ago. Remember?"  Jarod sighed barely able to keep the smile from seeping out.

"I know I'm just trying to check-up on my son.  I can do that can't I?"  He asked pulling onto the street where the school was located.  The Excursion pulled into the school parking lot.  "I'm just concerned about you, that's all.  As is your mother because this is a new experience you … being in a new school and all.  Besides, I'm your father I can ask you all the annoying questions I want that's my prerogative.  But, ultimately, I'm just trying to make sure you're alright, Kiddo.  Okay?" He eased the car into park.

Jarod nodded grabbing his backpack and lunch bag from the car as he got out.  He reached for the door handle and turned to his father.  "Can you drop me off tomorrow?"

"Sure and if you want I can swing by and get Conrad too."

"You would?" Jarod asked surprised.

"Yeah it's no problem."

"Cool."  He pushed the door open ad got out of the car then almost as if he remembered he turned back to the car.  "Thanks Dad." Philip smiled as Jarod shut the door and watched his father drive off then he began walking toward the school.

"Well, well, well, it looks like the _rich_ boy got his _rich_ daddy to drive him to school in _rich_ little car." A redheaded, freckled boy said from somewhere behind Jarod.  Jarod stiffened slightly but continued walking when another voice chimed in.

"Yeah _rich_ boy, the bus too good for?" said the other child.

Jarod stopped and turned to confront his tormentors.  "That's not true, Sonny.  I—," He started only to be interrupted by yet another child.  

"Of course he thinks the bus is too good for him. He thinks that just because he _claims_ to be a Kiriakis kid that he's better than the rest of us."  The redheaded Josh added.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot — I mean everyone know his mother slept around and he's not _really_ a Kiriakis."  Derrick, a blonde-haired boy replied coming up behind him.

Jarod turned around this time, his fists clenched as he faced Derrick. "That is **NOT **true — don't you dare talk about my mother like that."  

"Look Josh, little Jarod's getting mad.  Too bad his rich _Daddy_ ain't here to protect him." Derrick added as he and the other guys started to surround him.

"What's going on?" Conrad Black asked as he popped up out of nowhere.  

Derrick, Josh, and the other boy backed away from Jarod and glanced over at Conrad hesitantly.  Everyone knew that Conrad Black and Jarod Kiriakis were tight, to mess with one of them is to mess with them both.  "Nothing that concerns you Black, Jarod and I were just having a little conversation, that's all."  Derrick added as he watched Conrad move stand by his friend and cousin.

"Well the conversation is over so scram." Conrad ordered.

Looking from Conrad to Jarod and back again, Derrick decided it would be best to go ahead and leave.  "See you around Rich boy." He said as brushed past Jarod and Conrad with Josh and Sonny following behind him.

"You cool man?" Conrad asked as he and Jarod continued walking into the building.

"Yeah sure."

"I mean with those guys raggin' on you everyday, it can kinda get on your nerves, man.  Maybe we should tell your parents—,"

"Look I've got it handled just leave it alone."  Jarod snapped as he walked ahead to his locker.

Conrad remained staying where he was to watch his cousin head to his locker.  "Is Jarod okay, Conrad?" He turned to see Ms. Mason, the guidance counselor watching Jarod as he was.

"Uh yeah, he's fine.  Just having a bad morning.   That's all." The bell rang.  "Oh well there's the first bell.  I'd better go or I'll be late."  Conrad hustled down the hallway to his locker leaving Ms. Mason standing there with a concerned look coming over her face.

*          *            *            *            *

Later that afternoon, Chloe returned to her office after coming from a late lunch with Nancy.  Her mother had been after her for the last couple of months to choose a décor for the new baby's room.  She had managed to get through the lunch without thinking about the last time she had planned the décor for the baby's room only to have that child die at birth.  Luckily for her Nancy had been so thrilled when she was asked to help with the décor that she didn't bother asking why Chloe didn't want to do it.  Frankly, she was happy to leave everything in Nancy's capable hands just so she could concentrate on safely delivering this child.  That was the plan for the next couple of months.

A knock sounded at her door, the Chief of Staff, Dr. Brice, popped in.   "May I take a few moments of your time, Chloe?"

"Yes of course, Dr. Brice is there something I may do for you?"

"No, not at this moment.  As a matter of fact I was just coming to see how you're feeling?"

Chloe hid the surprise on her face; obviously the COS was up to something.  "I'm fine thanks."

"That's good to hear.  So … have you decided how long you're going to go off for your maternity leave after this baby is born?"  The doctor asked seeing no reason to beat around the bush when she knew exactly what she wanted to know.   "I would just like to make sure that we're completely on top of things here."

"Yes, well it's certainly good know that I'm cared about.  Unfortunately, I'm haven't decided yet.  But, when I do you'll be the first the know."  Chloe answered promptly in truth because she honestly hadn't decided how long she was going to stay out with this baby. 

            "Well I don't want to take up anymore of your time, so I'll just take my leave.  Please keep me abreast of your final decision."  The doctor requested as she left the office without a backward glance.

*          *            *            *            *

Chloe was sat in the den supposedly reading the latest copy of _Psychology Today_.  But, her mind was elsewhere at the moment.  She was thinking about Jarod.  Her mother's intuition told her that something wasn't quite right with him, something was bothering him — but what could it be? She had thought he was bothered by something the previous day when she picked him up from school but as usual he denied anything was wrong.  To add more fuel to the fire she had received a phone call from the guidance counselor at his school requesting a meeting with her and Philip.  Chloe was grateful for any incite on what could be troubling Jarod.  However, the one thing she didn't was why Ms. Mason asked for the meeting. And for some unknown reason that had Chloe even more worried that something was wrong with Jarod.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Philip questioned from the doorway where leaned against a bookshelf.  

Chloe saw her husband entering the den and smiled as he came and sat down by in front of her on the footstool.  "I take it,  this means you're finished your conference call?"

"Yes, I did.  Now back to my question, what's on your mind?"  He asked he pulled her feet up to rest in his lap.

Chloe leaned back in the chair resting her head with her eyes closed on the cushion as Philip began to massage her legs.  "I was just thinking about the appointment with Ms. Mason, next week.  Do you think it's bad?"

Philip shrugged.  "No, I don't think so.  I mean if it was serious wouldn't she have called us in sooner?  Besides, that there's only been two weeks of school, how much trouble could Jarod have gotten into in that little amount of time."

Chloe's eyes snapped open.  "Need I remind you Philip that in our first week of school together Junior year I found out about the bet, run away from home, burned all my clothes and you broke up with me.  And based on some of the shenanigans Jarod and Conrad pulled this summer I'd say there's pretty good chance that he could get in trouble."  She told him as she took her legs out of his lap.

"That's true but as you remind me all the time, Jarod isn't either of us, he's a good kid so I have no doubt that he's not in any trouble.  Trust me its a father's instinct."  He told her as he rose from the footstool to grasp her hand and pull her up.

Chloe snorted.  "Yeah, where was that father's instinct when Jarod and Conrad sneaked out to go see that horror flic this summer?"

"Oh it was at the store buying someone ice cream and peanut butter for _someone_—,"

She interrupted him as they walked down the hallway towards the staircase.  "If I recall correctly I wasn't the only one to have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with cookie dough ice cream."

"Alright I'll give you that one. But for the record I just didn't want you to eat alone."

"Okay Philly boy whatever you say."  They neared the top of the staircase when Chloe finally looked at her watch.  "It's time for the twins and Jessie to go to bed. So I'll put them to bed and then you can put me to bed."  She said as they reached the top of the staircase and headed toward the children's rooms.

"Yes, ma'am." Philip said and saluted her.

"Funny, Philip."  She told him as she entered their daughter's room.  "Ladies, it's time for bed."

"Aww, Mom can't we stay up a little while longer?"  Ariana asked as she closed the book that she and Jessica had been reading.  It was the newest book in the Fear Street series.  Usually Chloe would never allow her daughters to read books that had some horrific content in it but both girls had taken an instinct liking to the series they were introduced to this past summer.  Far be it for Chloe to restrict her daughters book interest.  As long as they weren't scared by the somewhat horrific content then Chloe had no problem with them reading it.  "Come on Mom we only have one more chapter to read, please?"  Ariana begged as she pushed a strand of her golden brown locks out of her face.

"Sorry sweetie, it's light's out for you two.  You have school tomorrow."  Chloe said taking the book and placing it on Ariana's bookshelf.  Then she walked back over to the bed and tucked her oldest daughter in.  Sitting on the bed for a moment she leaned down and kissed her cheek before moving over to Jessie's bed and repeating the process.  "Goodnight, girls."  

"Night, Mommy," Jessica said and then kissed her mother's t-shirt covered belly, "night baby." She snuggled back under her covers just as Philip entered the room and wished his girls a good night.

Then Philip and Chloe continued down the hallway, with his arm loose around her waist.  They walked into Jarod's room where they saw both of their sons laughing watching a cartoon on his computer.  

"Dominic, honey it's time for you to go to bed."  Chloe said leaning the doorway.

"Okay," he sighed and got up off of Jarod's bed where he sat.  "Night Jarod."  He walked past his brother out the door into his bedroom.

"Jarod lights out for you in an half hour alright?"  Chloe asked looking for some collaboration.

He nodded and replied, "Sure Mom."

"By the way, Jarod I got a call from Ms. Mason, your guidance counselor today.  She wants your father and I to come in for a meeting.  You wouldn't by chance know what for, would you?"

Jarod seemed as surprised as she had been when the call can in as he went about clearing off his bed.  "Nope."  His mother nodded and sent his father a look.

"Alright, sweetie than I'll see you tomorrow."  Chloe said before turning out of his doorway.

"Goodnight Mom.  Dad could I ask you something?" He said as he saw his father heading out after his mother.  

"Sure, what's up?"  Philip replied turning to walk to sit down on the edge of his desk in front of his bed.  

"I was wondering about when you were my age … did the kids at school treat you any different because you were a Kiriakis."

"What do you mean _different_?"

"You know what never —,"

Philip interrupted his son.  "No Jarod if there is something you want to know just ask.  I'll always be honest with you."  He replied thinking that this may lead him to the reason he and Chloe had to meet with the counselor.  "When I was your age I had a bunch of acquaintances and a couple of actual friends.   Most kids just wanted to be friends with me because my father was rich.  But, my true friends were always the ones who never treated as anything other than another kid like your Uncle Shawn and Aunt Belle.  It didn't matter who my parents were to them, we had a relationship just like yours and Conrad's.  Is that what you mean?"

Jarod nodded though somewhat hesitant.  "Yeah, I guess so.  Thanks Dad."  He turned to fix something on his bed.

As Philip rose from sitting on the desk he went to the door just as he was about to exit he turned around to see Jarod sitting on the bed looking into empty space, seemingly lost in thought.  "Jarod," he looked up.  "If there was something going on at school … anything, you'd tell me right?"

"Yeah, Dad I'd tell you." Jarod answered promptly.

Reassured nothing was wrong Philip nodded and turned to leave. "Good night."

Please tell me what you think I love hearing all feedback.


	31. 30 Dirty Little Secrets

Author's Note:  This is for the Brimi folks. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter I just couldn't get the conversation right at first.  I'm two-thirds of the way through the next chapter so you'll probably see that sometime next week so be on the look out for it.  All right enough chatter on with the fic…

Chapter Thirty-Three – Dirty Little Secrets

Brady stood in the kitchen looking out the window at his son playing with the basketball on the court outside his garage.  Conrad had been out there for a while, every since he'd arrived home from school.  He'd just walked through the door dropped his bag off, grabbed his basketball and headed outside to shoot some hoops.  He hadn't even come in when Mimi had left with Racquel and Spencer to get some movies from the video store.  For Conrad, that was unusual being the movie connoisseur that he was. But, he claimed he had something on his mind and wanted to stay home. Mimi didn't think anything of it but then she didn't know what Conrad had on his mind.

"Hey babe what's up?" Mimi asked as she slipped her arms around his waist from behind.  He turned in her arms and pulled her to his side as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Nothing much, I'm just watching your son practice shooting hoops," he nodded to where Conrad was shooting jump shots.

"Ahh, I bet he's practicing to make the team this year.  I thought he was going to come in and watch the movies with us.  But, I guess not."  She sighed and slipped away from the window to get a glass and pour herself some juice.  "I'm worried about him.  My poor baby seems so depressed lately which is very odd considering how excited was to be one year away from going to high school."

Brady nodded, "Well how about I go see what's up with him.  Maybe he just needs someone to talk to."  He said knowing full well the reason Conrad had been so indifferent lately was because of the kiss he'd witnessed between Jason and Mimi all those months ago. It was time from him to step in and clear it up before it worse than it already was.

"If you think anything you can say will make a difference than go ahead and try."  She told him as she watched him go outside to talk with their errant son.  

"Mom, Aunt Belle's on the phone for you."  Racquel yelled out from somewhere else in the house.

"Okay sweetie, hold the phone for me."  Mimi said as she placed her glass on the counter and left to get the phone.

[center]*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*[/center]

Brady walked up to the makeshift court and stood on the sidelines watching Conrad make a jump shot.  He had to admit, his kid was a pretty good shot and would definitely be a star on the court this year.  

"Dad, I'm fine and I don't want to talk.  So you can go tell Mom that she doesn't need to send you out here to check on me." Conrad said as he dribbled the ball in place for a couple of moments before looking up at his father.

"What makes you think your mother sent me out here to talk to you?  I could just be coming out to play some B-ball with you."

Conrad snorted and made another jump shot before glancing at his father. "Well, I did see you and Mom talking by the window.  Besides, I'm not stupid you know.  And for future reference NEVER say B-ball when the guys are here."  Holding the ball in his hands he waited for his father to speak.  "Okay so talk because I'd like to get back to my game."

"You know Conrad, I thought about coming out here and trying to beat around the bush about something.  But, since you obviously know so much I'll just get right to it.  A couple of months ago, you saw something between your mother —,"

"I don't want to talk this—," Conrad tried to leave the court only to have Brady pull him back.

"That's fine you don't have to say anything I'll do all the talking," Brady said as he grasped his son's shoulders to ensure that he wouldn't try to go inside.  "A couple of months ago, you saw something that involved your mother and another man.  But, it's not what think Conrad, she didn't—,"

Conrad jerked away from Brady, and looked at him, his blue eyes bright with a mixture of confusion and fear.  "You know?" 

"Yes, I know, I've always known."

"But how? I-I only told JT," he whispered quietly.

"Your mother told me the day it happened."

Conrad frowned with confusion.  "And you didn't do anything? You forgave her? I-I don't understand."

"No you don't and you wouldn't because you don't know actually what happened but I do."

"I saw her kiss him," Conrad exclaimed interrupting his father.

Brady grabbed his son by shoulders and held him in place in front of him.  "No, you didn't.  You saw Jason make a move her, he kissed her but she pushed him away.  She didn't kiss him back."  As Conrad looked as if he was going to protest, Brady shook him slightly but not enough to hurt him.  "No, listen to me, I've never lied to you Conrad and I'm not now.  Jason was in the wrong here.  He made a move on your mother and she told him that they didn't have that type of friendship.   She came home and told _me_ about it the same day.  And then I went to see Jason and made sure he never made a mistake like that again.  She didn't do anything wrong."  

"But I-I saw her kiss him … I ran away … I-I cou-couldn't —,"

Brady pulled Conrad into his arms and hugged him.  "I know son.  I know but your Mom didn't kiss him.  She wasn't having an affair."  He told his broken son.  Brady knew that it was hard for Conrad to understand that he'd misinterpreted was he'd saw.  But, he had to deal with it and realize that he had made a mistake in thinking his mother was cheating on his father.  In thinking that Mimi had somehow betrayed him.  Conrad pulled out of his father's arms and turned away briefly.  But, Brady could see he was trying to pull himself together through all of the sniffles and tears.  

"I'm sorry, Dad.  I just …" his voice was full of emotion as he used his hand to swipe tears from his face.

"Hey," Brady walked up behind his son and ruffled his hair.  "It's okay.  I understand why you've been acting the way you have.  But," 

"Mom doesn't." Conrad finished as he pierced his father with a look of recognition.

Brady nodded.  "Exactly, she doesn't know and I haven't told her.  Now I was going to let you explain to her your behavior for the last couple of months.  But, I think that you've had enough emotional moments for the day.  So I'm going to tell her for you.  I'd like for you apologize to her at least but, I'm not going to make you do it.  It's something you should do when the time is right."  He turned Conrad back to him, "listen to me it's not your fault that this happened and I don't want you to beat yourself up about it.  Okay?" 

"Yeah Dad."  He replied softly and allowed himself to be pulled into his father's arms once more.

Brady released his son and stepped back.  "Everything's going to be fine trust me. Once you go Black, you never go back."  Conrad showed a hint of a smile through the obvious inner turmoil.  "Now, I'm going back inside.  You come in when you're ready."  He said before walking off the court back to the house.

When Brady walked back into the kitchen a few minutes after leaving Conrad to think some things through by himself he caught his youngest son in the midst of climbing on top of the kitchen cabinets.

"Hey Little Man what are you doing climbing on the counters?" He asked walking to the child and abruptly taking him off the counter and placing him back on the ground.  

"I'm trying to reach that cabinet to get the popcorn out."  He pointed to the cabinet above his head.

Brady opened the cabinet door and took out a popcorn bag handing it to Spencer.  "Next time ask someone Spence.  I don't want you to get hurt climbing up here."

Spencer nodded as he tore the plastic wrapping on the bag and threw it in the trash.  Then going back to where the microwave was located he looked up at it realizing that once again he was too small to reach it.  Turning to his father he pierced him with a knowing gaze.  "Hey Dad, can you help me reach the button?"

"Of course but only if you let your old man have some of your popcorn." Brady reached down and lifted his son up on the counter, sitting him down on it so he could place the bag in the microwave and set it.  

After punching in the correct buttons on the microwave he turned to his father and replied, "But you're not old Dad."  

"Spence my boy you're good for my ego." Ruffling his son's light brown hair he lifted him off the counter and placed him back on his feet.  

Seconds later Mimi appeared in the kitchen with the cordless phone in her hand.  "Hold on for a second Jarod, Conrad's outside."  She walked over to the screen door, opened it and called out, "Conrad telephone."  Then she closed the screen door.  "He'll be just a second Jarod."

Conrad came running into the house and took the phone from Mimi's outstretched hand.   But, instead of speaking into it he paused and then looked into his mother's green eyes.  "Mom I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately." Repositioning to ball on his hip he leaned down and kissed his mother's cheek.  Then he took off out of the kitchen. "Hey K-man what's up?"

Mimi stood by the island in the kitchen somewhat shocked for a moment.  "Well, that certainly was different."  She fixed her green-eyed gaze on Brady, "I guess whatever you said really got to him.  You'll have to tell me what you said."

"I'll tell you later."  The microwave beeped.

"Okay, Spence where's your bowl?"  She asked as she took the popcorn out of the microwave and shook the bag.  Meanwhile, Spencer took out a bowl from the floor cabinets to put the popcorn in.  He handed it to his mother and she filled it with buttery popcorn.  Taking a few kernels off the top she sampled the buttery snack. "Alright, Spence you can take this in to Rocky and tell her she can start her movie.  We'll be out in a bit."  She handed him the bowl and waited for him to leave the kitchen.

"Don't run," Both Mimi and Brady called simultaneously to their son.

"I assume you have something to tell me since you've conveniently evacuated the kitchen. So out with it.  What's going on?"  Brady asked as moved to lean back against the counter with his arms crossed.  

"I do actually have something to tell you but it's not good news."  Mimi warned pushing her shoulder length auburn hair off her shoulders.  "Belle called and it seems that your brother got himself into a little bit of trouble at school."

"What kind of trouble?"

"I don't know exactly what he did.  But, he was suspended—"

Brady interrupted her.  "For how long?"

"I'm not sure a day, maybe two at the most."

He grimaced.  "Oh well that's great for his senior year.  Only three weeks into school and he's already suspended.  That's going to look great on his record."

"Brady don't over react we don't know for sure how serious this is.  And I'm betting since it's only a couple of days it's not that bad."  She walked over to him and placed her hands on his arms calmingly.  "Look, when Belle finds out more she'll call and give us a heads up so let's not assume the worst here."  Mimi was attempting to calm her husband down considering that she knew how close he and JT had become over the summer.  He treated his brother like he treated Conrad, like another son.   And it hurt him to think that his baby brother was going down the wrong track in life. "JT is just going through a rough time trying to deal with his parents and everything.   You went through the same thing yourself.  Just give him sometime and I'm sure he'll put himself back on track."

"You forget Meems it took me the better part of two years to get over my issues with Marlena.  And in my case my problems were unfounded.  But, JT is dealing with a betrayal here and it's not just some little issue that he's going to get over.  He's been lied to his whole life by his parents.  It's a break of trust and you don't get over that easily especially when it's someone you never should have to lose trust in."

Grasping his face between her palms, Mimi made eye contact with him.  "Brady, honey, I get what you're saying, how you understand what JT is going through but he's not you.  And no matter how much you just want to give him back that trust it's got to come from his parents.  I'm sure they are trying to earn that trust from him but it's going to take sometime and they're going to make some mistakes along the way but eventually he will come down and realize that.  Unfortunately, that's going to be something he has to do by himself completely.   So the best we can do is just be there for him and help him along the way."

Brady nodded; taking her hands from his face he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.  "Thanks."

"Anytime sailor," Mimi replied placing her hands on his chest as she leaned up for another kiss.

"Mom, where're the drinks?" Racquel called out from the den.

Sighing, Mimi pushed herself away from Brady.  "I'm being paged.  And unfortunately, I doubt our darling children are going to wait so I must go," she said as fetched some bottled waters from the fridge.  She paused at the doorway on her way out.  "You're coming aren't you?" 

"Yeah, I'll be out in a few seconds I just want to grab something.  Save me a seat."            

"Will do."  Then with the click of her heels Mimi left the kitchen and went into the den.

Brady busied himself washing his hands and grabbing a glass to fill with ice and some soda.  He was grabbing a coke out of the fridge thinking about JT's situation, how Bo and Hope and his father were handling him.  His situation with Conrad was similar in that Conrad had lost his trust in his mother thinking she betrayed the family with Jason.  But, luckily for him he'd solved the problem before it had gotten out of hand unlike with JT.  Bo and Hope hadn't caught onto JT's less than stellar behavior until it was too late.  His half-brother had a hard time dealing with everything that had been handed to him and he was still in the process of dealing with it.  It was only now that he was starting to really act out that Bo and Hope knew there was problem.  

They both knew why JT was acting out and were doing everything they could to get their son back to where he had been before the secret of his paternity came out. And if for some reason Conrad had had a deferred reaction to the kiss, Mimi would be out in the cold about the entire situation.  She still didn't know what the cause of his rather cold mood had been, but that had to be changed; she had to know, now.  

Brady walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the den where his wife was.  "Mimi, I need to talk to you."  He waited for his wife to get up from her seat.

"What's up?" She asked as she came to the doorway, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"I have to tell you something that I should have told you weeks ago."  He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind as they walked down the hallway into his office before he closed the door.

"Okay you dragged me down the hall to tell me something so what is it?  What's got you so up in arms?" She asked moving back to sit on the corner of Brady's desk.  

"Remember when I told that I knew the reason Conrad has been acting all strange these last couple of weeks?"

"Yeah, honey it was only like ten minutes ago.  I'm so old I can't remember that far back." Mimi answered hoping to get a smile or something out of Brady, anything to get that determined expression off his face.

"This is serious Meems, it's about Conrad," he told her when it seemed that she wasn't taking him seriously.

Mimi's smile froze lightly.  "Okay, I can see that Brady, I just don't see the point in making it all dramatic as you obviously intend to." She stopped smiling. "See now I've got my serious face on so tell me whatever it is you were going to tell me about Conrad." She deadpanned.

"It was the kiss."

Mimi gave him a blank look.  "Um, Brady I'm sure that means something to you but you've lost me.  What does us kissing have to do with anything?"

"I'm not talking about you and me, Mimi.  I'm talking about your kiss with Jason."

Her brow furrowed.  "What about it?"

"To make a long story short Conrad saw it and mistakenly assumed that you and Masters were having an affair.  Apparently, he was supposed to meet you at your office that day and when he got there he saw Jason kiss you but didn't stick around long enough to see you push him away."

"Wait a minute, he saw _that_ kiss," she gasped her hand going to her heart as she thought about that horrifying day months ago.  She raised her gaze back to Brady's intense blue eyes.  "How long did he think I was having the affair?"

"He just found out today that you never had an affair—,"

"And how long have you known that he knew?"

"Mimi," he sighed as he saw anger and hurt seep into her eyes rubbing a hand through his hair he answered her.  "When he found about the … he told JT and JT told my Dad who told me.  I've known since June I thought it would work itself out and —,"

She interrupted him holding her hand up.  "You let our son go through this-this emotional war with himself for months and didn't do anything because _you_ thought it would work itself _out_?"  Her eyes went wide incredulously.  "I don't understand, why didn't you tell me when you found out then I would have talked to Conrad and these past few months would never have happened."  Snapping her mouth shut she hopped off the desk and headed toward the door.  "Get out of my way, I'm going to talk to my son and explain—,"

He grabbed her arm before she could open the door and turn her around.  "What are you going to tell him that I already have?"

"I don't know," She replied honestly, her green eyes brighten with what could only be anger.  "My side of things I guess.  I just have to tell him myself that I never did anything with Jason and that it was completely one-sided."

"He already knows that Mimi."

"Okay well, I just — I want to make he's alright.  What's wrong with that?"

Releasing her arm he cupped her face gently tilting it up.  "Mimi, I understand that you want to-to make things better.  But, he needs time too to deal with his guilt. I think you should wait a couple of days, two or three before you say anything to him." He ran his hands through her hair, massaging her scalp as he pulled her to his chest and kissed her forehead.  

"I'll give him some time.  But, only a few days."  Mimi replied as she pulled away from Brady's embrace slightly to look him in the eyes.  "If something like this ever happens again, god forbid, tell me.  I have a right to know especially when it concerns our children."  She moved out of his embrace completely this time and pushed her hair away from her face.  "Before, I completely get all Mom like and kiss my baby.  I'm going to back to the movie with the kiddies."  She requested as she reached down and grasped his hand.  Then together they took the short walk back down the hall to the den.  As they walked back down hallway, Brady put his arm on her shoulder.  

When they reached the doorway to the den, Mimi paused just looking at their children all in the room-watching Scream.  Rocky was on the couch with the bowl of popcorn beside her, Spencer sat down on the floor with Conrad who was playing with Edge, the Scottish terrier.  She glanced up at Brady, "I won't let anything destroy this.  Nothing, nothing will come between our family again."  Brady nodded and wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck.

"And neither will I."  

Please tell me what you think.  Next chapter will reintroduce the Bradys and you'll find out about JT's suspension and everything.


	32. 31 A Rebel Among Us

Chapter Thirty-Four – A Rebel Among Us

Shawn had been on his way to pick up Ian from the sitter when he'd received the page asking him to report to Salem High School for a problem concerning JT.  His immediate thought was that his younger brother was hurt considering that the page came from Vice Principal Helmsey's Office.   So he called Belle and had her go pick up their son while headed to the High School to see what happened. And that brought him where he was now, at the Vice Principal's office.  

"I'm here to get my brother John Thomas Brady." He told the woman standing behind the desk with a bright yellow pair of reading glasses perched on her nose.

"And you are …?"

"I'm his older brother, Shawn Brady—,"

"Oh my word Mr. Brady I wasn't expecting you to be so—," the woman waved her hand in the air gesturing as she took off her glasses.  

"Yes, well my parents had him when I was sixteen.  May I see my brother?"

"Yes, of course.  He's in with Principal Helmsey, that's right through those doors on your left. He said for you to just go on in when you arrive."  She directed Shawn toward a double door compartment where the first available door on the right was closed.

Shawn walked to the door and after knocking once he opened the door entering the office.  The first thing he saw was his younger brother sitting in a chair in the corner of the room slouched slightly with what looked like red paint all over his hands.  

"Ahh, you're Mr. Brady I presume?  I'm Vice Principal Helmsey," A tall black haired man said as he stood from around the desk and reached for Shawn's hand.  "I'm glad you could come today sir.  I'm only sorry we had to call you in here for an incident like this."

Shawn shook the man's hand and then sat down in t he chair beside his brother before facing the Vice Principal.  "I'm sorry but what incident? I was led to believe that JT had been in some sort of accident.  Is he in trouble or something?"

Vice Principal Helmsey sat down again and inclined his head to the side.  "Well I'd say trouble.   You see Mr. Brady, John Thomas has unfortunately fallen off track this year.  He seems to be going through a bit of a rough spot for the moment.  He was caught attempting to vandalize school property this afternoon.  You can see this is a problem."

Sparing a frown of disbelief at his brother Shawn returned his attention to the problem at hand clearing his throat.  "So is he suspended?"

"It's not a matter of if whether or not he'll be suspended because its county policy that if anyone is caught vandalizing school property than it's an automatic suspension. More so, it's a matter of how long he'll be suspended.  John Thomas has an exemplary record here, he's an honor roll student, and as far as I can tell has never been in any sort of trouble of this nature.  He's at the top of his class and I would like him to stay there." VP Helmsey leaned forward.  "I'll level with you Mr. Brady.  I'd like to help John Thomas out, give him a break.   So we'll just keep him out of school for two days instead of five on the condition that he cleans up the graffiti."

Shawn straightened in his seat.  "That sounds good, right JT?" He asked looking expectantly at his younger brother.  When JT didn't respond quick enough he tapped him with his foot.

"Yes, sir that sounds fine." JT replied promptly.

"Good then everything's settled."  Vice principal Helmsey stood with Shawn and JT as they walked to the door.  "Now John Thomas lets make this the last time I have to see you in my office, young man.  And remember I'll expect a call from your mother when your parents' get back in town.

"Yes sir." JT said as shook his head at Shawn's look of confusion as they walked out of the main office and down the hall way go leave the building.  When they arrived outside JT asked his brother for a ride home.

"What happened to your car?" Shawn asked in return as he clicked the button on his key ring unlocking the door.

"Dad took the keys; I kind of got into a little trouble with my car so Dad revoked my driving privileges."

Shawn nodded and climbed into his truck.  "By the way since when are Mom and Dad on vacation?"

"Since about thirty minutes ago," JT replied as he buckled his seat belt.

"Ahh, so what are you going to do when you have to tell them you've been suspended?"

"I'll think of something," was all JT said before turning to look out the window.

*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*

Sometime later Shawn arrived at his parents house and was surprised to see that there were a couple of other cars in the driveway including his wife's.  "Looks like Mom and Dad have some company."  He said as he got out of his truck clicking the button to lock the doors.  

"Those cars don't belong to company, it's my _Dad's_ car." JT replied hesitantly as he followed his brother up the walkway to the house.  "This is going to be fun," he sighed sarcastically as he took out his keys to open the door only to have Bo open it before he could stick his key the lock.

"Shawn, JT, we've been waiting on you," Bo said stepping to the side to a let his sons in the house.  Once inside Shawn spotted Belle leaning down to tie up their 14 month old son's shoe while the little boy stood in front of the couch.  She looked up.

Walking over to his wife he picked up his son as she finished tying his shoe and stood back up then leaned over under the guise of kissing her he whispered, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, Mom called me after I got Ian and asked me to meet her and your parents here.  So l call Joanne and asked her if Iris could stay at the play group a little longer and came here." She replied returning his kiss with one of her own on his cheek.  "Is JT alright?" 

"That's something I'd think we'd all like to know."  Hope replied looking over at her errant son.  "It's interesting, this afternoon I got a call from your school informing me of JT's suspension and letting me know that his _older_ _brother_ already took care of the problem and picked him up from school since his father and I were out of town."  She crossed her arms and gave JT a piercing gaze, eyes full of anger.

"Mom I'm sorry, —"

"You bet you're sorry, young man.  How could you get suspended in the first three weeks of school in your senior year, I'd really like to know?"

Belle and Shawn could feel the tension growing in the room.  The air was becoming thick with it.  Their baby brother was in a world of trouble and this time not only with Bo and Hope but John as well.  "Look Mom I know it seems like a big deal but it's really not.  Principal Helmsey was willing to give JT a chance to get back on track so I think—,"

"Shawn I think it would be best if you would stop trying to cover for your brother.  That's part of the problem here.  You're so busy trying to cover for him all the time that you only end up getting him into more trouble.  I think it's high time that you let him take responsibility for the decisions he makes." John interrupted from his seat across the room.

"John,"

"Dad," Marlena and Belle called out simultaneously.  "That's not fair, Shawn is only doing what a sibling does for their brother or sister.  I'd do the same thing for one of my brothers or sisters."  There was no way Belle would allow them to say anything to her husband like that.  Shawn wasn't the reason JT was acting out and they had to know that.  At hearing his mother raise her voice baby Ian began to cry.

"Alright, everyone calm down.  You're scaring Ian with all of this yelling."  Marlena replied as she moved to take the small blonde-haired child from his father's arms.  Jiggling Ian for a few moments she got him to quiet his cries to mews.  It was obvious from the way everyone was reacting that the emotions were running high and with all of that tension in the room nothing would be solved.  "Look, we're all adults here.  I'm sure we can talk about this calmly and rationally without raised voices."  She stared at everyone in the room before returning her gaze back to her grandson whose baby blues eyes peered up at her.  "And I'll take Ian here into the kitchen for a snack."  Belle walked over and kissed her son's cheek before her mother walked out of the room and into the kitchen.  

After she left everyone seemed properly chastised and didn't know what to say so JT was the first to break the silence.  "Shawn didn't even know I'd been suspended when he came to get me from school today.  He thought that I had been in an accident or something.  So don't take out my mistakes on him.  It's not his fault."  He told his parents hoping they honestly knew he was telling the truth.  Shawn wasn't responsible for his actions, he was.

"JT is right, I didn't know he'd been suspended when I arrived at school.  But, everything that's happened isn't entirely his fault.  And even if I had known he was in trouble I still would have gone to bat for him." Eying both his parents and John critically he continued, "JT isn't a saint by any means and you shouldn't expect him to be.  He's a kid and he's gonna make mistakes sometimes, that's a given.  It's not like he doesn't have a reason to be acting the way he has.  Let's not forget that he was lied to his whole life by the two people in the world who should _always_ be honest with him. This isn't exactly a normal family situation." 

"I resent what you're implying there, son.  JT wasn't the only one thrown for a loop with his paternity, I was too.  But, that's no excuse for his behavior of late.  It's been completely inappropriate and I'm not about to just let it go."  Bo added.

"Okay Dad, but I'm not suggesting you let him go unpunished or anything but at least cut a guy some slack."

"I really think JT has been getting enough slack lately.  But, that's about to stop right now because it's time he learns to take responsibility for his bad actions in order to know that there are certain lines you just can't cross no matter what.  " John chimed in much to both Shawn and Belle's dismay.

"I don't think this is about JT learning responsibility Dad."  Belle started.

When John attempted to interrupt Belle, Hope put her hand up and spoke. "No John, Belle is right.  This isn't about JT not learning to take responsibility.  It's about his behavior and how it seems to becoming progressively worse."

"My _behavior_ hasn't gotten worse—," JT started but was silenced when everyone turned to look at him incredulously.  "Okay excluding last month, my suspension, and the car I've been pretty good.  I'm not going to make any excuses for myself because I know that I haven't been on the straight and narrow _lately_.  But, I will get better, I promise, today was a wake-up call for me I intend to get myself back on track.

Everyone seemed to sincerely consider what JT had to say and took it rather well.  It seemed like they were all calming down satisfied that JT was going to attempt to pull himself back together.  And that's when all hell broke loose.

"That's really good John Thomas.  I'm glad you seem to want to take some initiative to make things better.  So in the interest of getting a new start, I'd like to propose something that I had been planning on suggesting later.  But, now seems like as good a time as any."  He paused dramatically, "I'd like JT to come live with me, indefinitely."

The outburst at the Brady household occurred three hours earlier and the after effects were still being felt among family.  After John had announced his "proposal" Belle and Shawn had taken Ian and JT and hightailed it out of the house before the situation had got any worse.  They made the decision that maybe it would be best for their parents to handle the situation without them involved or JT around, so they invited him to stay with them for the night.  But, not without issuing their parents the order to get the situation together and act like adults instead of mindless children.

After they left in separate cars, Belle and Shawn gathered their children from their respective activities, Serena from soccer practice and Iris from her play group before meeting up again at home.  Belle had called Mimi and Brady and informed them of what happened while Shawn fixed dinner with JT's assistance.  Her brother and sister-in-law had reacted the same way she and Shawn had, with an abundance of shock and wonderment.  They agreed to meet and talk about the situation over lunch next week then Belle had hung up the phone and went on with normal family activities.  They were watching television for a while when Belle discretely got Shawn's attention and nodded toward the doorway so they could leave and talk about what happened with JT and their parents in private.  Leaving JT behind teasing his nieces as they watched Lizzie Maguire, Serena's favorite show.

After going into their room and shutting the door Belle leaned against it as Shawn headed to his dresser.  "So what do you really think about JT moving in with my parents for while?  You really didn't say earlier when we were at your parent's house."

Shawn started unbuttoning his long sleeved shirt and took it off leaving him in his white t-shirt and jeans.  "What do I think?  Well, besides that it's a pretty bad idea and that JT doesn't need another Father let alone to move in with one.  I pretty much don't have an opinion about it."

"Gee Shawn don't be shy, tell me what you really think." She replied dryly.

"What Belle, you can't honestly tell me you think JT should move in with your parents."  Frowning he continued, "I realize that John is JT's real father and he needs to be involved in his life but, having JT move in with him isn't the right thing to do."

"I'm not saying I disagree with you Shawn.  But, I think my Dad made a good point."

"A good point, since when has your father ever had point?"

"Shawn, I resent that, staying with your parents is obviously becoming a problem for JT.  He keeps getting into trouble and maybe a change of scenery wouldn't be so bad for a while."  Belle moved to stand against the dresser in front of Shawn as he took off his boots.

"So what, you think moving in with your parents would somehow change JT's behavior?"  He paused a moment and looked into Belle's eyes.  "Okay don't take this the wrong way Belle, but your parents don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to dealing with problem children.  Two prime examples of that would be your sister and brother," He held up a hand. "Never mind that they are reputable citizens now, it's not like they haven't seen the other side of the law before—,"

"Oh that's rich coming from you Shawn, honey you haven't exactly been as sweet as apple pie you know.  Let's not forget that you were a handful too.  Or did you forget that you got arrested when we were in high school.  As a matter of fact you were even younger than JT is now—,"

"Okay the situation were completely different—,"

"And so were the situations with Brady and Sami."  She put her hand up to stop him from interrupting.  "Besides, I wasn't talking about _my_ _parents_ taking JT anyway."  When Shawn was about to ask whom she continued, " I was talking about us."  Shawn closed his mouth promptly not knowing what to say so she continued.  "Okay before you say anything I've been giving this a lot of thought lately, especially with all the problems JT has been having with your parents.  I think he just needs a change of scenery to get his act together.  And we'd be perfect because we aren't his parents and it wouldn't be like he had to reject one of them if he wanted to stay with us.  We love him and care about him so why shouldn't he come here with us?"

"Are you serious?" Shawn questioned as she sat down beside him.  

"As a heartbeat."  She replied promptly, "What do you think about it?"

"I think I need to think about—,"

A knock sounded at the door followed by a voice, "Now I know you guys could at least wait until the children are asleep before you—," Belle got up opening the door before JT could continue.

"What was that JT?"  She asked holding the door wide open to let him see that they weren't doing anything.

"Apparently nothing."  He replied walking into the bedroom.  "I just wanted to warn you that your tiny terrors are looking for you.  Rissy said something about bubbles and then stormed out of the room.  When I asked Serena what she meant she told me that usually meant that Iris was ready for her bath.  So I thought it best to let you guys do that.  I mean I don't mind playing with the rugrats but I draw the line at bathing them.  So what were you guys doing if you weren't," he gestured vulgarly.

"None of your business kid."  Shawn said to his brother as he ruffled his hair.

"Hey don't mess with my style because it took me long enough to get it right."  JT said blocking his hair as Shawn leaned to ruffle his hair again.  Belle chuckled by the door watching her husband's antics with their brother.

"Mommy," a wet fully clothed Iris called out as she ran into Belle's leg.

"Whoa, Iris why are you all wet?"  Belle leaned down and peeled a strand of Iris' wet hair off her face.

"Because she tried to full the bathtub by herself to play with the bubbles. JT, I thought you were going to get Mom or Dad, not come and play."  An equally wet Serena added with bubbles decorating her clothes and hair as she entered her parents room crossing her arms mad at her uncle.

JT stopped tussling with Shawn to see his wet nieces, Iris in Belle's arms and Serena with her arms crossed and a ton of bubbles decorating her and fell out laughing.  "Oh my gosh, you're all wet.  I thought you were kidding when you said she does that."

"No I wasn't kidding JT that's _why_ I told you to get Mom or Dad. Stop laughing, this isn't funny." Serena said her bright eyes blazing with annoyance as her uncle laughed at her.  "You want to know what it's like to be all wet, Iris get JT."  And before Belle could stop her, Iris ran head first onto JT who stood beside Shawn in front of the bed.  As Iris plowed into his body she forced back on the bed making sure to get his clothes all wet as Serena headed out of the room for a moment and returned a second later with something in her hands. 

"Oh not on my bed, Iris, Serena don't you dare!"  Belle called out as Serena climbed into the mix on the bed and poured a glass of water over JT's face leaving him sputtering.  Shawn stepped to side out Serena's way to stand by Belle hooting with laughter.

"This is what you want to invite in the house on a daily basis, so enjoy it."  Shawn added as he pushed Belle down on the bed.  "Okay now everyone get Mommy."  And everyone started to attack Belle. Who allowed herself to be pulled into the madness that was her family not worrying about her newly wet bed one bit.

Tell me what you think.


	33. 32 Teens and Preteens

Chapter Thirty-Five – Teens and Preteens

JT was in the spare room of the Brady house listening to his Saliva CD when there was a knock at the door.  Pulling off the headphones as he paused the CD he answered, "Yeah, come in."

Belle entered the room.  "Can we talk for a sec?"

"Sure," he moved to sit up on the bed as Belle sat down on the end of it.   "So what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday with your parents."

"What about it?"  He asked curiosity peeked.

"Well, I want to know how you'd feel about moving in with our father?  Is it something you'd like to consider?"

"I didn't know it was something I could consider.  But, I've thought about it, I just didn't really consider it an actual option for me."

Belle nodded as she reached for his hand to get his attention, "Let's say that it is an option for you to consider.  I mean you have to honestly ask yourself if you think staying with Bo and Hope is right for you.  Whatever, you think is just going to be between the two of us, I won't tell anyone what you say.  So there's like no pressure here when I ask you if want to move in with my parents.  I know I can't help wondering if maybe a change of scenery would be good for you, not permanently or anything but for a little while."

"So you think it's something I could really do," he paused thinking.

"While I don't think Dad brought up moving out at the best time.  I don't fault his reasoning.  It makes sense to me and I think the change of scenery could do wonders for you.  But, I'm not trying to tell you to just decide to move out or not consider it at all.  Because, for one it's going to be a decision you need to make on your own and denying that right for you to do what's best for yourself, is a mistake.  So just think about it, if not for yourself than for me."

"Sure."  As Belle stood to leave JT called her back.  "Hey can I barrow your car for a while?"

"Of course, you know the keys are in the kitchen.  Be careful though, it's raining and don't forget your cell phone."  She said as she headed out of the room down the hall.

"Yes, Mom," JT replied jokingly.

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to."

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour later JT found himself at his brother's house.  After he parked the car in the driveway he got out and headed to the front door.  He'd driven around Salem for a while trying to figure out what he wanted to do, whether moving in with his father was something he really wanted.  He was seriously considering it but decided that maybe he should get a second opinion; someone who knew the situation well but would reserve their opinion and tell him what could be for the best.  And the only person he knew that could be really objective was Brady so that brought him here, to the Black house.  He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.  

Seconds later, the door opened and there Conrad stood.  "Hey Conman, what's up?  Where's your Dad?"  He asked as he moved past his nephew into the house.  

"Uh, Hi JT it's nice to see you, too."  Conrad grumbled as he shut the door and locked it.  Pulling on his baggy jeans he followed his Uncle and sat down.  "So what are you doing here?  I thought vandals were supposed to be under house arrest."

"Funny," JT replied dryly.

"I try.  But seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to your Dad is he around?"

"Nope, he had to go check on some new estate in Chicago.  He's supposed to back later though.  I have to interview him for a project.  Do you want me to tell him that you came by?"

"No, I'll just wait for him here."  JT plopped onto the couch.  "So what are you doing today? Hack into any new computer systems, lately?"

"Ha, ha, I'm still not allowed to use the computer when Mom or Dad aren't home.  Actually, I'm waiting on Jarod to get here so we can start our project.  You know the family history one."

"Oh yeah, I remember that one.  It's the one where you're supposed to find out information on parents and grandparents right?"

"Yeah that's the one."  The doorbell sounded once so Conrad rose to go get the door.  When he answered the door outside stood Jarod with an umbrella and his backpack over his shoulder.  "Hey, K-man come on in.  Who was that in the car?"

"My cousin Will, he offered to drop me off since Mom was going shopping with Aunt Sami."  Jarod replied as he entered the living room to see JT sitting on the couch.  "Hey JT what's up?"

"Nothing much, I didn't know Sami was in town."

"Yeah, they came in this morning with Uncle Lucas for some meeting.  And my mother and Aunt Sami are going shopping.  Needless to say, that's really not my sort of thing."  He dropped his book bag on the floor in front of him.  "So when do you want to go get started?"

"Later, did you tell your parents about that thing at school?"  Conrad asked he moved to sit down by his uncle on the couch.

"No and I'm not going to either, I can handle it."

"Jarod, there's no reason you shouldn't tell your parents. I mean dude, they _can_ help."

"Look, I told you I can handle it and I can so just let it go."

JT listened as the two kids bantered back and forth.  He had no idea what they were talking about but it seemed more interesting to his current problems so he figured he'd add his two cents.  "What are you two talking about that you," he pointed to Jarod. "Won't tell your parents about.  Are you in trouble or something?"  

After giving Jarod a look of annoyance when he didn't respond, Conrad answered for him.  "It's the kids at school, they're picking on him."

"Conrad,"

"What? They are." Conrad replied.

JT held up his hand for silence.  "Okay, hold up, why are they bugging you?  The Conman, I can understand but you, I don't get. You've only been in school for like three months last year and we're barely into the school year now so what's the prob?"

Jarod sighed running his hand through his thick blonde hair.  "Basically it has to do with the fact that last year I just the new kid, Jarod Amodeo living with the Kiriakis family.  But, this year, I'm Jarod Kiriakis, Philip Kiriakis' son and Victor Kiriakis' grandson.  I'm different because of that now so they bug me."  
            

"I get it, they're jealous right?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Conrad added.

"Okay, then why not tell your parents and let them do something about it?"  Conrad and Jarod exchanged an exasperated look with one another.

"Besides, the fact that I can handle it on my own.  I don't see how telling my parents will improve anything.  I mean, as far as I can tell it will only make things worse, me punkin' out and running to my parents uh no thanks.  And that's the last thing I need."

"Okay, okay I get that but if it gets really bad just tell your parents believe me when I say they'll know what to do."

"Sure, but I'm not even sure it's going to get worse because they really aren't talking about my parents anymore, just something about a bet."  He shrugged carelessly.

JT sighed and moved to sit back on the couch.  "Ahh, the bet, I can't believe they're even using that."

"What? You know what they're talking about?"  Jarod asked and JT nodded.

"Yeah, of course, Conrad knows too, right?"  Conrad shook his head.  "You don't know — that's weird.  I thought for sure you knew about it.  But, if you want to know I can tell you."

"So tell us."

"Okay, you have to remember I wasn't born when this happened so all my information is second hand."  He paused, "are you sure you've never seen a picture of your mom when she was young?"  He asked Jarod, who again shook his head.  "You really need to see some pictures then because believe me when I tell you she really has changed."

"JT are you ever going to get to the point?"  Conrad questioned impatiently.     

"So-o as I was saying, before you so rudely interrupted me," Conrad rolled his eyes.  "Basically your mom was like a geek at Salem High when she first came here.  She dressed in all black with some fugly black glasses to complete this whole the Goth look.  And your Dad, being the all-around jock, popular with the girls and all was the BMOC," at Conrad and Jarod's look of confusion he explained.  "Big Man on Campus — I have really got to stop hanging around middle school kids—,"

"JT," both Jarod and Conrad called out in exasperation.

"ANYWAY, they were your basic polar opposites and didn't really get along. So to make a long story short," Jarod snorted.  "Cute, K-man do you want to hear this or not?"

"Yes, so to make a long story short…"

"My brother and Uncle Philly made this bet that whoever lost in this video game tournament would have to take your mother to this Last Blast Dance they had every year at school.  Your Dad lost and ending up taking your mother and the rest as they say is history.  I can't believe you never heard about this from your parents.  Eh, all in all it wasn't that bad although, the funniest thing happened to your Dad at the dance—"

"You're saying my parents didn't even like each other when they were younger?" Jarod asked incredulously.

"I don't know but I assume there was some sort of attraction between then and now, otherwise I sincerely doubt they would be together now.  Besides, you know what they say, opposites attract.  They went to another dance the next year together and so that proves they actually liked each other.  Although, I think something did happened at that dance but, I can't remember what. But, if you want to find out without asking your parents I know a surefire way to do it."

"How?" Jarod asked wanting to find out what exactly his parents had been like as teens and maybe just maybe become a little more prepared for what was going on at school.

"Well you and Conman have that family studies project right?"   Both boys nodded.  "Just ask your grandparents under the guise of trying to get info for the project.  They always know the best dish on your parents, believe me."

"And you're sure this will work?"  Jarod asked hesitantly.

"Have I ever led you wrong before?"            Conrad and Jarod pierced him with a sardonic look before answering yes simultaneously.  "Okay so once or twice.  But, I'm positive this time and think of it this way, it'll give you a bonus to be prepared for whatever the other kids bug you about at school."

"That sounds good, so who will you ask?" Conrad added curious to see who Jarod thought would give him to most information.

"Grandma Nancy, of course.  I can't believe you even had to ask.  I'm supposed to her with something later this week anyway."

"Is this apart of your probation from this summer's activities?" JT asked mockingly.

"No, it's not.  I volunteered to help this time."  At both Conrad and JT's look of disbelief he explained, "she's entering some sort of dessert contest and she's been experimenting with different types of receipts for chocolate cakes and stuff so I figured that if I offered to help her out that she would let me be her tester."

"Dude, I so want in you have to let me come with.  Your grandmother is the best cook."

"I'll ask her when I see her later.  But, I'm sure she'll say yes after all the more testers the better."

"Alright," Conrad said as he highfived Jarod.

"Hey JT do you want to come too?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to be busy this week considering that I'm grounded again.  But, um don't forget about me next time.  Hey Conman tell your Dad I dropped by, alright."  JT said as he got up from the couch and left the room heading out of the house.

Jarod and Conrad watched him leave.  "So what's up with your uncle he seemed off today or something."

Conrad shrugged.  "I don't know.  It probably has something to do with the fact that he got suspended yesterday."

"No kidding?"

"Yup, my Dad was really bugging about it yesterday.  It's either that or girl trouble."  To that both Jarod and Conrad laughed.  "Like he could ever get a girl to be interested in him."

"I know he's like completely weird.  Remember the beach party last summer when he kept trying to make moves Casey and she kept shooting him down for Isaac."  
            

"Yeah, man that was classic.  Oh by the way, did you see the game last night?"

"Of course, it was awesome especially with Mark Johnson (fake name) made that,"

"Touch down with two minutes left — man that was,"

"Sweet!"  Both Jarod and Conrad finished together forgetting all about the purpose of their meeting together to talk over their project for school.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

When JT left Brady's house he had intended to go back to Shawn's but when the turn off came up for that street he just kept straight and somehow ending up at make out point.  There he sat in the car with his Saliva CD playing as he thought over the last couple of days.  A lot of things had come to head for him, he been suspended and was possibly on his way out of the house he'd lived in all his life.  At first when John had announced that he wanted JT to move in with him and Marlena at the penthouse he'd been so shocked he automatically ruled it out.  But, the more he thought about it the more he liked the idea of moving out of the house.  The more he thought about it the more it felt right to him, like something he had to do.  "Moving out has definite possibilities.   Who am I kidding, moving in with my Dad would be a train wreck waiting to happen.  But, moving into my _own_ place, now that sounds like something I could definitely get into."

Please tell me what you think.


	34. 33 A New Hope

Author's Note:  Hope you enjoy the chapter, have a great holiday!

Chapter Thirty-Six – A New Hope

JT had returned to his parents home a day later to get himself ready for school.  Even though, Principal Helmsey given him in-school suspension as way of ensuring he would keep up with his school work and not miss any more material than was necessary as a senior.  So when he returned home the following night, he simply put his stuff away and stayed in his room.  It was only when he decided that avoiding his parents wasn't the best thing for him to do, that he needed to be honest with them and tell them exactly how he felt about everything that happened of late.  With that in mind he asked to speak with his mother and father together to get some things off his chest.

Bo and Hope were sitting at the kitchen table when he walked in.  "Good, you're here."

"Well, you did ask to speak with us son.  So here we are.  Why don't you have a seat and tell us what's on your mind."  Bo added gesturing toward the open chair across from himself and Hope.

JT sat down hesitantly clasping his hands together as he tried to gather his thoughts before he spoke.

As if sensing that JT didn't quite know what to say yet, Hope broke the ice.  "Honey, if this is about what happened on Friday, with-with John.  I want you to know that your father and I are open to hearing anything you have to say about his offer.  We realize that this is a difficult situation for you, being in the middle of all this.  But, we know that you probably have some feelings about it one way or the other and … we want to know how you feel about it.  So just relax, nothing you say will hurt us, you're a young man now you have a right to make decisions about your life."

He took a moment to stew over her words and tried to think of something to say.  "This is really hard." JT replied making eye contact with his parents for the first time that night.

"Don't worry about how we feel, just tell us what you think, what you feel is right for you.  We're here to listen to you JT, we love you."

He took a deep breath.  "Okay … I've been doing some thinking about a lot of things lately.  About my father and what he said on Friday.  And while I didn't agree with some of the things he said, I did think he was right about my needing a change, for a while, at least."  He broke eye contact with Hope, looking down at the not being able to face her.

Hope was shocked to say the least; she hadn't been expecting JT to say that.  "Are you saying you _want_ to move in with John?" She had hoped against hope that he would want to stay with them.

"No, I-that's not what I'm saying."  He paused. "I think-I mean I know I need a change right now but not to move in with John.  I love you too much to completely just move in with him like that.  I'd feel like I was betraying you doing that.  But, I do want out."  He looked up again his eyes begging for his parents to understand what he was asking.  "I want to move out for a while.  Being here with you guys after finding out that Dad wasn't my real father has been hard.  I can't spend time with my real father without feeling like I'm betraying you.  I want to be able to spend time with him and things to still be okay here with us.  I want to spend time with you and not have to worry that I'm hurting John by not doing things with him.  There's too much pressure being here with you and then trying to transition and be with my real Dad.  And I just … can't handle it anymore."  He paused as he rose from the table looking down at his parents.  "It's not that I don't love you guys because I do and I really appreciate what you've been trying to do for me these last couple of months, but it's just too much for me to handle now.  It's just too much."  

After he turned and left the room going up the stairs, Hope turned to Bo with unshed tears in her eyes, "We've lost him, Bo.   We've lost our son."

Bo pulled Hope into his arms as she began to cry.  "We haven't lost him yet Hope.  We've got a chance to try and fix things."  He replied over her head as he pulled her away from him slightly.  "We'll figure something out.  I promise you we won't lose JT." He declared strongly as he helped her up and they walked up to their room to try and figure out what to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning after JT had left for his in-school suspension Hope called John and asked that he and Marlena come to the house because they needed to talk.  Although, she hadn't told him what the topic of conversation was going to be, John knew that it had to be about JT.  After all lately, he was the only topic of conversation within the family.  So promptly at nine o'clock the next morning John and Marlena arrived.

They all gathered together in the living room; John and Marlena on the couch across from them on the loveseat Bo and Hope.  "I'm going to assume that you didn't invite Marlena and I her for coffee to chat.  So what's going on?  Is it about JT?"

Hope glanced over at Bo before replying.  "Yes, it's about JT.  Yesterday, when JT arrived home he asked to speak with Bo and I. He said-he told us that he would like to move out of the house for a while."

"Well then how soon does he want to move in with me?" John asked erroneously. 

"John, I don't think Hope was finished," Marlena interrupted placing her hand on John's jacket-covered arm.  "Please continue Hope."

"JT has not said outright where he wants to live but I get the impression he'll tell us in time.  Until then however, we should at least try to fix the issues between us so when he has decided we won't have this tension between us.  He doesn't want to cause any problems with the four of us and that's he wants to move out with us," she gestured toward herself and Bo.  "And why he doesn't want to move in with you.  He feels that the current situation is too stressful for him to continue with—," John shot up from his seat.

"Now, wait a minute if he doesn't want to move in with me, then who?  Because there's no way he's living on his own."

Bo stood up hands raised.  "Calm down, John of course we weren't going to let him move on by himself and get an apartment or something.  That's why we called you here to discuss this without JT present so that we decide as his parents what we are going to do before talking to him about it as a whole."

"Yes, the last thing we need is to be separated on this issue when it's so important."  Marlena said once again placing her hand on John's arm to pull him down beside her again.  Once he sat down, Bo moved back to his seat so she returned her attention to Hope.  "So what did you have in mind Hope?"

"Well, Bo and I we thinking of asking someone if they could take JT in for a while."

"Who exactly did you have in mind?"

"Hope and I were thinking maybe Jack and Jen or Roman."

"Roman is out." John declared, although he had no ill feelings for Roman he definitely didn't want his son staying with him.  "Since we're making suggestions here how about my cousin, Nicholas Alamain—," Hope interrupted him.

"JT barely knows him.  Besides, I thought he lived in Paris."

"Not anymore, he's coming back to Salem to work for me so you see he'd be the perfect choice."

"I don't think so John.  Look, we're not going to get anywhere by simply throwing out names left and right.  I think we should decide exactly what we want in a guardian for JT and then try to decide whom we could ask.  Alright?"  Bo asked.  Everyone nodded in agreement and began exactly what they wanted for someone to become JT's new guardian.

A couple hours later across town, Belle arrived at the restaurant to find that everyone was already there.  "Sorry I'm late, my meeting ran over."

"That's fine.  We haven't ordered anything yet."  Shawn replied as he and Brady stood up.  Belle sat down as Shawn pushed her chair in before taking his own seat again.

After placing the napkin in his lap, Shawn signaled for the waiter to come and take their order.  They all placed orders for drinks and meals after the waiter left they began the discussion on JT.

"So what has our dear brother decided?  Is he moving in with Dad or staying your parents?" Brady asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"What makes you think he's even thinking of leaving?  Did he say anything to you that Belle and I don't know?"

"No, he didn't mention anything when he came by the house on Sunday.  I'm just assuming that he'd made some sort of decision. But, don't worry I'm sure when he does you'll be the first to know."

"I'm not even sure they'll be anything to tell.  I mean JT knows the best thing for him would be to stay where he is, with our parents—"

"Why is that the best decision?  I think it's obvious that things aren't working out.  Shawn, he needs a change and maybe moving in with John would be good for him."  Mimi interrupted.

"I agree Meems.  That's precisely what I've been trying to tell him.  But, my dear husband here seems to think that his parents are the only ones who can be there for JT.  He can't seem to grasp the fact that maybe JT could want to live with someone else because he never did."  She glanced at Shawn with loosely veiled angry.  "His real problem is that he doesn't think Dad is a good influence for JT,"

"I never said that, Belle."

"No but you've implied it numerous times."

"Yes, I've made no secret that I think John isn't a good candidate to take on a teenager with parental issues.  I mean his track record isn't that great."

Belle pierced Shawn with a side look before responding putting her napkin on the table.  "I can't believe you're even bringing that up, that was years ago Shawn.  Let's just be honest here your problem isn't about my father possibly being a bad influence.  It's about the fact that you won't even consider my proposal, when you know as well as I do that it would be a good solution to everything."

"No I don't know that Belle.  What I do know is—,"

"Okay time out," Mimi declared complete with the T signal. "I swear trying to keep up with the two of you is like trying to referee Conrad and Racquel debating sports.  Obviously you two are talking about more than just JT here so why don't you fill in the rest of the class so we can follow the conversation."

Belle sighed, plucking her napkin off the table and placing it on her lap again.  "I suggested to Shawn that we consider having JT move in with us, if he wants to move out.  While, I think it's a good proposition, _my husband_ here seems to think JT will be just fine with his parents." She told them sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Look, it's not that I don't see why JT would want to move out or even that things would be better if he did move out.  I just don't think moving in with us would make a big difference."  Shawn explained.

"Okay, now before Belle jumps in, I want to offer my two cents, here.  I agree with Belle, it's a good idea to consider.   I mean JT would technically have the perfect set up.  You guys would be able to help him get over his issues without being concerned that he's neglected one of his parents by picking one over the other.  Shawn you have to admit the idea does have its merits."  Mimi added giving Belle her props for a good idea.

"Thank you Meems.  I'm glad that at least one person sees my side."

"Belle, you know I think it's a great idea.  I love my brother just as much as the next guy.  But, it seems a little underhanded to me to do this to my parents.  It's bad enough that JT is having problems, but wanting to move out— it's a complete slap in the face to my parents."

"What about my father, you know JT's father?"  Brady asked feeling as if he needed to represent his father's side of the argument.  "I mean if we're talking about what right and fair, how fair is it that my father basically had no say on anything in JT's life, until now.  Add to that, the one time he offers a suggestion to help JT, it's completely discredited." He paused.  "John Black, my father is JT's father not Bo Brady.  No matter how much you hate that, whether or not you like it, that's a fact.  But, the point that you are missing Shawn, what both Belle and Mimi having been attempting to make you understand is that staying with your parents isn't working out anymore for JT."

"I know that Brady,"

"Do you, do you really, because from where I'm sitting the only thing you seem to be getting is that JT moving out won't be good for your parents, never mind how JT feels."

"I'm not saying that either.  But, what about their feelings?"

"What about JT's?  How hard is it for you to get that JT needs something more than your parents are providing for him now.  He's 17 years old and he's dealing with a boatload of crap that never should have been an issue for him.  Instead of having fun and just enjoying his senior year, he has to worry about not upsetting his parents, his mother and his father.  Not disregarding one of them or ignoring them, he's got a lot on his plate right now, and letting things remain the way they've been would be a mistake.  I may not agree with my father's methods, but I don't fault the logic because he least he was able to take a look at what's going on and realize that it wasn't working for JT.  He understands that JT is in a tough place right now and he needs a change of perspective.  He seems to be the only one to want to do some for the best interest of JT.  It's as simple as that."  Mimi placed her hand on Brady's arm in support to let him know that she was right there beside him to back him on up.

"Shawn, we know you love JT and your parents, there's no question that you want to do what's right for both of them.  But, honey the problem is you're looking at this from the wrong side, you're looking at this as their son as if we are suggesting that Bo and Hope are bad parents.  But, we're not, because they aren't bad parents and JT isn't a bad kid.  He's confused, he in a rough spot right now.  I'm sure in time that he'll be just like he was before.  Until that happens, what harm could there be in a change of scenery to help the matter along?"  As she asked her final question, the waiter arrived with the meals.  

Everyone ate in silence as if they were thinking about the conversation they just had.  After several moments Shawn broke the silence.  "I see your point a little better now.  But, if you were in my position I do think you'd feel the same way I do because no matter how much I want to be objective, they're my parents and JT is my little brother. They just go together in my mind."

"Shawn, I know you're in a hard position and I really don't want to add anymore pressure to it.  I still think having JT move in with us is a good idea to consider and I think it would end some of the tension between my parents and yours. But," she paused briefly to sip some water,  "nothing is set in gold, so just think about it."

As if trying to relieve some of the tension that the conversation had brought, Mimi began to relay a funny story about work.  Shawn paid attention with one ear as he thought about his brother moving in with him being something to really consider.     

Please tell me what you think.


	35. 34 Beware What the Past Beholds

Chapter Thirty-Seven – Beware of What the Past Beholds

Chloe and Philip sat in the waiting room of Salem Middle School awaiting Ms. Mason, Jarod's school counselor, to come and speak with them.  They were both nervous about this first meeting with the counselor because it could possibly be something very alarming or nothing at all.  But, either way they would find out soon, since Ms. Mason hadn't specifically stated what the problem was so all they could do was wait.

"Are you worried, about this meeting I mean?" Chloe questioned as she touched the part of her stomach where her child kicked.

"No, are you?" He replied slightly surprised to see his wife so worried with concern written all over her face.

"A little, I mean other than the usual parent-teacher meetings we've never had to meet with counselors or anything for the kids.  This is new territory for us Philip, I'm just concerned that being the first time, it's something serious and I won't know how to react." Philip nodded understanding Chloe's concern as he raised her palm and kissed it in an attempt to calm her down.  

Evangeline Mason walked over to the elegant couple.  "Mr. Kiriakis, Dr. Kiriakis, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting.  I'm Eva Mason, the seventh grade guidance counselor."  The slim brunette said with a kind smile as she moved to stand before the couple.  "If you'll just follow me to my office." She requested leading them both to her office.  

Philip helped Chloe stand and then moved to follow his wife and the counselor.  As they entered the office, he assisted Chloe in sitting down.

"I know you both have busy schedules but I really appreciate you making the time to come in today."  Eva said as she took her seat behind the desk.

"Yes, well our son's education is very important to us so it was no problem."  Philip replied.  "Is our son in any trouble?"

"Oh no, Jarod's not in any trouble, at all."

"That's a relief.  When you called last week, I'm afraid, I assumed that Jarod might have gotten into some trouble."

"That's not the case at all, Dr. Kiriakis.  Jarod is wonderful and from what his teachers have told me, he's very studious and well behaved.  We'd had no problems with him.  The reason I asked for this meeting is to discuss a potential issue may become a problem."  She paused, "Has Jarod spoken to either about any problems with other students recently?"

Philip glanced over at Chloe, cautiously before answering.  "Actually, he did voice some concerns to be about how other children reacted to me when I was his age.  You know it they treated me any differently because I was a Kiriakis."

"You didn't tell me that."  Chloe replied surprised.

"I know, I just didn't think the question was important at the time.  When he asked me it seemed like it was an after thought, so I didn't think anything of it."

"Well if this happened recently it maybe in regards to the initial reason I called this meeting.  Last week, I observed a … verbal altercation between your son and three other classmates.  I was heading over to check it out when Conrad Black came up.  Some words were exchanged and then the boys disbursed.  Now, I'm not 100% sure but I would say that without Conrad's timely arrival there may have been a physical altercation."

"You're saying that Jarod almost got into a _fight_?" Chloe asked incredulously,  "That doesn't seem like him at all.  Do you have any idea what the argument was about?"

"Unfortunately, no. When I arrived the other boys had already left and Jarod was heading to his locker.  I asked Conrad what happened but he wouldn't say." She leaned back in her chair.  "Since that time I've made it a point to speak with all of Jarod's teachers and to observe him with these other students to see if anything else happened.  According to what they have told me the conversations seem to revolve around you."

"Me?" Chloe confused pointing to herself.

"Well you and Mr. Kiriakis, that is.  Although, again, I don't know what specifically they've been talking about.  If I were to guess I'd say that a large part of the issue revolves around the fact that Jarod wasn't a Kiriakis when he was at school last year.  He was a new kid on the block for all intents and purposes.  But, now he isn't," she paused, "May I be blunt with you?"

"Yes, of course."  Philip answered.

"This year, your son is in a rather precarious position being the son of one of the richest families in Salem.  He has to attain for being a part of a very powerful family that he only came into a couple months ago."  She turned her gaze to Philip.  "Mr. Kiriakis, I'm sure you understand better than your wife or I can, the expectations put on you as a rich man's son."

"Yes, I do have an understanding of what that can be like."  Philip agreed.

"Good, then you'll be of great help to your son in the future.  I don't pretend to know exactly what's going on in the mind of my students but I know enough to say that we are avoiding a potential problem with your son here and that's what's important.  As for his slight altercations with other students … well I'd say that nothing will happen there because your son has a good friend in Conrad Black."

"Yes, that's true Jarod and his cousin are very close together."

"His cousin?"  Ms. Mason replied surprised.  "I wasn't aware they were related."

"Conrad's father is my nephew — I have a very sordid family history," Philip laughed.

"I'll just take your word for it.  I don't want to take anymore of your time so I'll just let you know if anything else comes up with Jarod, I'll talk with him and I'll let you know."

"You're speaking with Jarod?" Chloe asked as Philip helped her to stand.

"Yes, I speak with all seventh graders to get them familiar with the guidance system and just get to know them better, in general."  She explained escorting Philip and Chloe to the doorway of her office.

"If you find anything more out about the situation between Jarod and the other students please give me a call."  Chloe said as she held her hand out the shake the counselor's.  "It was lovely meeting you."

"Yes and I'm sure we'll be meeting again in a much more appropriate time.  Nice meeting both of you."  Ms. Mason said again escorting them out; Philip and Chloe left the guidance office hands entwined.

"Hey Eva, who was that?"

"Philip and Chloe Kiriakis."

"Ahh, the reigning King and Queen of Salem."

Eva turned toward the other guidance counselor.  "You know them, Debra?"

"Nope, I just went school with them and man could I tell you some stories about them."

"How about I take you to lunch where you can tell me all about it." Eva replied grasping Debra's arm as they headed toward the teacher's lounge.

~*~*~*~*~*@*~*~*~*~*~

Jarod and Conrad were sitting side by side at the island of the Wesley kitchen stirring, mixing, and sampling two large bowls of chocolate cake mix.  They had been there since their school bus had dropped them off at the house a little over two hours ago.  They were helping Nancy find the perfect recipe for her double chocolate fudge cake that she was entering in a contest.  So far they'd sampled three prior attempts at getting the recipe right and this was the last batter Nancy was going to try.

"So my young chefs, what do you think about this batter?  Do you think this is THE one?"  Nancy asked as she dipped her finger into the batter for a quick taste.  "Umm … it needs something.  I think a dap of nutmeg and a little of vanilla should be just right.  Boys I think I've found my recipe."

Jarod got the vanilla extract off the counter and handed it to his grandmother, watching as she dropped a few drops in the mix before capping off the bottle and handing it back to him.  She then stirred the mix briskly for a few moments before pouring the new mixes into two buttered pans and placing them in the oven.  Leaving Jarod and Conrad to clean the bowls.

"So Conrad, Jarod, I understand that the two of you have some questions you'd like to ask me for a project," she started turning to take the bowl to sink to soak for a few seconds.

"Yeah Grandma, it's for our family studies project.  We've supposed to find out stuff about our parents when they were our age, you know, to see how different or alike they were with us."

"Oh, well honey, I'm not quite sure I can tell you everything about your mom when she was younger.  She only came to live with me when she was fifteen.  She was in an orphanage at your age."

"Well what was Aunt Chloe like when she first came here then Mrs. Wesley? Like when she was in high school with Uncle Philip.  That should be good enough for the project."  Conrad answered licking some chocolate from his spoon before placing it in the sink with the bowl. 

"I take it then that the two of you are working on this project together?"  Nancy asked.

"Yup.  Our teacher figured since we're related it might be easier to do a project together."  Jarod replied promptly.

"Of course, I don't know why I asked."  She paused.  "So what would you like to know about Chloe?"

Jarod and Conrad exchanged telling looks before one of them answered.  "What was she like? Was she popular?  Did she and Dad fall in love at first sight?"  Jarod chimed in with a barrage of questions.

"Whoa," Nancy laughs, "those are quite a few questions to start with but I'm sure I can give you the answers you're looking for.  When your Mother first came here she was different from the kids at school.  She dressed in all black, much to my dismay, she wore these glasses with this horrendous black frames; she wore her hair as long as she does now. She only listened to opera or classical music, no pop or rock music. She was … sarcastic with a sharp wit and that intimidated the kids at Salem High."  
            

Jarod brow furrowed.  "How so?"

"Well, they teased your mother mercilessly.  They called her juvenile names —like ghoul girl and Vampira.  I had never been so furious in my life than when teased Chloe like that.  They didn't even try to get to know her." Nancy replied reminiscence. "Kids can be cruel."

Biting his lip lightly he asked the one question that he needed — wanted to know the answer to.  "What about my Dad, did he — was he one of the kids that teased her?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact he was one of the main ones in fact."  Then as if realizing what she had said, continued hurriedly.  "But, your father did something that none of the kids bothered to do.  He got to know her and found out what a special person she truly was.  After a while, they started to date and your mother began to blossom under our very eyes.  She stopped wearing only black clothes, took off the black glasses and became the beautiful, strong woman she is today."  

"Hey do you have any pictures of Aunt Chloe when she wore all that black?"  Conrad asked attempting to dissuade Nancy from noticing how upset Jarod was,

"Yes, I believe I do.  Stay right here and I'll go get one."  She walked out of the kitchen and returned seconds later with an album.  After flipping through it for a few seconds she placed the album in front of the boys.  "Here, this one was taken when we first moved into this house.  This is your mother at fifteen, Jarod."  She pointed to a picture with Chloe standing next to Craig with full Goth wear.

"Can I keep this?"

"Sure, honey.  I have lots of photos of your mother, in fact Conrad I have some your parents as well would you like to see them as well?"  She asked flipping through the album until she found pictures of Brady and Mimi, not noticing her grandson lost in thought expression as he stared at the picture of his mother, lost in thought.

~*~*~*~*~*@*~*~*~*~*~

Chloe was on the phone with Philip later that afternoon discussing the meeting they had with Ms. Mason earlier that day.

"I don't understand why anyone would tease Jarod.  He's not as moody as I was or as arrogant as you were."

"Thanks," Philip replied dryly.

"Don't get offended Philip, you know what I meant."

"Yes, I know.  Jarod is the best of both of us, he's a nice, easygoing kid and I don't understand why anyone would tease him. But, he's also a Kiriakis and I'm sorry say that name comes with a lot of unnecessary baggage." 

"Like what?"

"Like having every single thing about your parents — good or bad— broadcasted repeatedly amongst gossip mongers and thrown in your face.  You have to be the best at everything to show that you aren't just some rich man's son.  You have to work harder than everyone else just to be accepted for who you are."

"Why didn't we ever talk about this with the twins, Philip?  I feel like this is catching me completely off guard as if we never even thought about it."  
            

"Maybe it's different for the twins because there are two of them.  There's a difference between being the only son of a rich man and being a twin.  Besides that Jarod came into this family as a preteen last year, he's on his own much of the time.  The twins have each other to fall back on and they can stick together when things happen.  I don't know why it's happening now or with Jarod but whatever the reason we have to step up and let him know that we don't have those expectations for him."

There was silence on the other end of the phone as Chloe thought about what Philip was saying.  It was hard for her to understand the kind of pressure being a Kiriakis child was on Jarod.  But, the one thing she knew was that she wouldn't allow for her son to be teased as she had been by the children in this town.  "So what do we do Philip because I don't want anyone messing with my son.  No one is going hurt him."

"Chloe, I hate to say this but there's much we can do.  Kids get teased all the time and as much as we want to stop it, there's no way we can control it."

"I don't care Philip, I will not allow my son to be teased because some idiot kids are intimidated by him.  And if I have to I will talk to everyone of their parents personally."

"Wait a second Mama Kiriakis.  I know that's exactly what you want to do but you can't do that."

"Why not?  Why shouldn't I do what I can for my son?" She asked becoming irate.

"Look calm down Chloe, getting upset isn't good for you or the baby and it's not going to help Jarod if you're in the hospital.  Obviously, if this has been going on since school started, Jarod hasn't said anything to us—"

"What's your point?"  She interrupted.

"Chloe, if he hasn't said anything to us its because he doesn't want us to interfere—,"

"We wouldn't be interfering we'd be helping him."

"_No_, Chloe, think about it when Nancy tried handle the kids in high school for you how did you feel about it?"

"Oh, that's different, she was interfering and I could have handled it myself."

"Exactly, Jarod doesn't want us to help him because he wants to handle it himself."

"But, that's ridiculous."

"Yes, ridiculous to us, his parents, but to him — it's about being an adult and handling your problems on your own, without having to go to your parents.  Look, I'm not saying we completely abandon him with this, we can give him time to fix it and if he can't _then_ we'll step in and help him.  To go one more step, we'll be honest with him about everything so he doesn't have to hear about from someone else first.  Just being honest with him is best thing we could do to help him."  Philip replied thinking back on his own high school experience when his family life crumbled around him.

"I get what you're saying. Most of what happens in this family is public knowledge but Philip; you're forgetting we don't know what these kids will say to Jarod.  It's nice to think that we can predict what will happen.  But, even our own history has proven that the kids who tease can be vindictive, mean, and most importantly unpredictable."

"So we'll just do what we can then."  Philip glanced at the clock in his office. 

"It's almost time to pick up the kids so we'll continue this later."

"Okay, so who am I getting today, the twins and Jessie or Jarod?"  He asked clearing up some stuff off his desk, placing some files into his briefcase.

"Well, I need to speak with Ana's Ballet instructor about missing her class last week for her soccer game and then I need to pickup Dominic's new tap shoes.  So unless you want to do all those errands I can get Jessie and the twins and you can get Jarod."

"I have a better idea, it's been a long day so I'll get all of our kids and run the errands so you can stay home and rest.  See you when I get home, love you."

"I love you too."  Chloe replied replacing the phone back on its cradle as she leaned back against the chair thinking of all the things that had occurred during that day.  Her thoughts were put aside when she felt a kick, she sighed placing her hand over her stomach.  "Well, baby you'll learn that being a Kiriakis is never as easy as it looks."

P.S. Bitter Vengeance Sequel entitled **_Sweet Revenge_** will be out soon.

 Please tell me what you think


	36. 35 A Mother's Perspective

Author's Note: Next chapter will be out after the prologue and first chapter of Sweet Revenge is posted next week.

Chapter Thirty-Eight – A Mother's Perspective

It was a typical day in Salem with autumn fast approaching on this October afternoon. As the leaves began to change colors, households in Salem became a buzz with new goings on around town.  

The Kiriakis household was a buzz with dealing with Chloe's fair weather mood swings and Jarod's seemingly standoffish behavior with everyone except for Conrad.  The Blacks and the Brady's were trying to figure what to do with JT.  Almost a month had passed since he asked to move out of the home with the Brady's and still no decision had been reached as to where to send him.  Truth be told JT had improved his behavior simply on the promise of being able to move out.  But, at this point it wasn't enough for either Bo or Hope.  Although, they were all more concerned about whom JT could live with and still allow them to maintain their ties with him.   There was so much going on within every family that the ladies had a lot to discuss at their monthly lunch.  The ladies were all sitting around the table after the remnants of their lunch had been taken away.

"So Chloe have you signed up for your Lamaze class yet?" Belle asked,

"Ugh! Don't remind me.  Philip and my mother have been hounding me about that class for weeks, practically everyday."

"That's because those classes fill up before you know it." Mimi added to which Belle nodded in agreement.

"I know and I am planning to sign up later so I don't see the problem.  Let's talk about something else.  Like how did your talk with Conrad go, Meems?"  Chloe asked wanting to move off the topic of her and her pregnancy since that was all anyone wanted to talk about with her lately.

"What talk?  She hasn't talked to him yet." Belle answered.

"What! Why not?"

Mimi shrugged.  "I don't know, it just doesn't seem like the kind of conversation I can get into with my son.  What am I supposed to say, 'Hi Sweetie, know that kiss you saw a couple months ago between me and Jason and how you thought it was prelude to an affair, it wasn't.'"

"You think that's bad, imagine having to attempt to explain things you did as a stupid kid to your children.  And then trying to rationalize it so that it doesn't sound so bad, on top of having to deal with my overbearing, annoying and obsessively overprotective husband and mother.  I'm telling you it's ridiculous.  What's worse is that the second I go on maternity leave I'll be stuck at home twiddling my thumbs for hours on end until this baby is born." She ranted.

Belle and Mimi hid their smiles silently thinking how cute Chloe was at seven months pregnant.  "Yes, well Chloe don't worry I'm sure the baby will be born right on time and then you'll be able to relax."

"That's not likely, I mean don't get me wrong I love being pregnant, it's everyone else that's getting on my nerves.  Besides that complete strangers feel compelled with the need to come up and touch my stomach as if I'm some sort of Buddha for them to come and rub, my children are really becoming pests, Jarod, is the worst, he's been so moody lately that its really touch and go.  I can't figure out what's up with him.  I mean sometimes he's an absolute angel keeping the twins and Jessie from getting too rowdy other times, I swear he's a Philip clone in training – being overly protective around me … it's annoying."

"Maybe he's just trying to be helpful and fill his father's shoes when Philip's not at home." 

Chloe shook her head, " I don't think that's it Meems.  It's not like Philip's off on business or anything. Something has him upset but I don't know what it could be.  How did we get back to talking about me again?" She asked no one in particular.  "I'm tired of talking about me, let's talk about something else.  What's new on the JT front, have your parents decided who they want JT to stay with?"

"Not yet.  They've come to a head at who each on them want.  They just can't agree.  So far the only thing my parents and Shawn's have agreed on is that they want whoever takes JT in to be someone they can trust who won't let JT run amuck.  They want JT to be cared for by someone who will keep him in line."  Belle answered.

"Well at least JT's behavior has improved a little bit.  There haven't been any calls from the school in the last couple of weeks, so that's one thing to be happy about."  The waiter returned with the change from the check and left.

"I guess that is something to be happy about Mimi."  Chloe replied as she gathered her purse from the table.

"True, so are you going home or going back to work Chloe?" Mimi asked as she and Belle helped Chloe to her feet to leave the restaurant.

"Well, I'm going back to work for an hour or so to update some of my patient's files.  Since I only have a week left of work before I go on maternity leave I'm trying to get all my files in order for my replacements."

"I forgot that next week was your last week before you go on maternity leave." Belle commented as the three ladies headed out to the carport.

"That's because I changed it.  Originally, I had planned to begin my maternity leave closer to my due date.  But, Dr. Miller suggested that I stop working at an earlier time to avoid a build up of stress.  So I decided to take the doctor's orders."  Chloe said as she unlocked the door to her Blazer with the electronic lock and opened her door.  "So I take it I'll see you guys at the girls soccer tonight?"

"Yeah, we'll be there with bells on, no pun intended."  Mimi added climbing into her own car.  

"None taken."  Belle answered as she followed suit and climbed into her own car and took off.

Jarod entered the office of his guidance counselor, Ms. Mason and sat down in the chair opposite her desk.  The counselor took a seat behind her desk.

"So Jarod I understand you're going to have a new addition to your family soon.  I imagine you're very excited about that."

"I guess," he deadpanned, his face stoic without any nuance of expression.  "I already have a younger brother and two younger sisters so one more won't make a difference either way."

"I guess that's true but it still must be very exciting for you since you didn't live with your parents when your other siblings were born—"

"I don't mean to be rude but what does this have to with school?  Because I really don't see how my feelings about my siblings has anything to do with this. What happens in my family is none of your business so unless you want to talk about school, I'd like to return to my class."  Jarod declaring having had enough of people he didn't know asking him all kinds of questions about his family like it was their business in the first place when it definitely wasn't.

Eva Mason was taken back by Jarod rude behavior.  Every single person she had interviewed about the child had only nice things to say about him.  Even his own parents had seemed caught off guard when she simply mentioned that he had almost gotten into a fight.  This certainly wasn't the response she expected to get from the reported extremely well mannered student.  Her shock wore off moments later as she returned to the business at hand.  "I apologize for going off point so we'll just wrap this meeting up so you may go back to your class.  The purpose of this meeting is for you to know from time to time I will be pulling you out of classes to discuss your adjustment to coming to this school.  This would be a time for you to ask me any questions you have about school, problems, if any, you're having in school or with other students."  She paused to see if Jarod gave away any indication that there was a problem, but naturally he didn't.  

"What kind of problems?"

"Anything, the point is to make sure you know that we have a dialogue with one another, so that you know I am here to help you with any problems you may have.  So unless you have any questions you'd like to ask or problems you want to discuss you can leave.  Ms. Sky, the secretary at the front desk, will give you a pass to go back to class."  She explained and smiled.

Even though, he did seem as if he wanted to ask a question, he didn't. "I don't have any questions."

"Okay then you can get your pass from Ms. Sky and return to class Jarod."

He nodded, rose from his seat and left the room.  As soon as he passed through the door, Eva slouched back in her chair dropping her pleasant smile, exhaling.  "Well, that certainly didn't go as planned."

*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*

A couple of days later at Titan Industries, Philip sat at his desk going over a report he would need for meeting the next week.  He should have already gone home considering that it was getting late.   But, he wanted to finish the report that night so his weekend would be free to spend with his children.  Since lately he didn't seem to be able to even take time off work to attend Ana's soccer game.  It seemed as if the closer they got to Chloe's due date the more he became barreled down at work.   He'd always known that having a corporate life would be time consuming but he liked his job and if it took working later nights during the week or some weekends in order to balance his work life with his family then he would do whatever was necessary to maintain it.  Sighing, he focused his attention back on the file on his desk jotting down some notes.

A knock sounded at the doorway. "Yes?" He asked not glancing up from the desk since he expected it to be his secretary just telling him that she was leaving for the day.

"Still burning the midnight oil I see." Kate Roberts said as she strolled into her son's office.

Philip stood up.  "Mother, what are you doing here?"  He walked around his desk to greet her.

"Can't a mother simply come and see her son without any motive other than wanting to see him?" His mother asked as she tilting her cheek up for him to kiss before she lowered herself into a chair.

"I suppose if there was something that you wanted from me." He replied moving to lean back against his desk.

"Well, if you're going to be rude," she stood.

"No wait," he held up a hand.  "Don't leave, I'm sorry Mother, I didn't mean to snap at you like that."  He sighed pushing his hand through his hair.  

"I'm sure you didn't but I'd like to know what's got you so snappish." She paused inquisitively looking at him.  "It's not work is it — your father isn't being his usual overbearing self is he?"

"No, I'm not overworked."

"Well then is it your wife?"

"No it's not Chloe."

"So that leaves us with the children.  Now let's see its not Jessie because she's too sweet to ever cause you headaches (of course, she's only five so give her time).  The twins usually aren't a problem unless they've been arguing with each other (and that's normal).  That leaves us with your darling little clone, Jarod.  So what has my darling grandson done that's got you in a tizzy."

"My clone?" He scoffed.  "Jarod is hardly my clone, we look nothing alike.  Well except for the hair of course and maybe the eyes.  But, other than that we barely resemble one another."

"While, I do think he does have a certain look that reminds me of you at that age, I was actually referring to his temperament.  The two of you have very similar temperaments when it comes to your family and those who are important to you."

"I doubt that.  Besides, if we're so much alike why can't I figure what's going on with him?"

"Because, like you he chooses to keep everything inside until he can't anymore.  Until whatever's bothering him reaches a boiling point and he has to let loose."

"But, I was never like that, whenever something got me really upset I lost control over my temper completely. I-I could never hold things in like that."

"Oh but you did Philip.  You see you'd get upset but you'd only loose your temper after you had so many concerns or insecurities inside that your only outlet was your temper.  And Jarod is exactly like that."

Philip frowned thinking about it, it still sounded a bit off to him. "I don't know with Jarod it isn't like that.  Like now for instance, he's been really moody lately.  As if he's upset about something but whenever he's approached about it he just brushes off my concerns seems like nothing is wrong."

"So Jarod's being moody, secretive … changing his outlook as swift as a faucet goes hot or cold.  I hate to tell you this darling but Jarod sounds like a normal male Kiriakis child.  Let me give you a reality check sweetheart, when you were his age you were the exact same way with the occasion bouts of rowdiness and excessive quietness."

"I think your exaggerating a bit Mother.  Besides, my situation was completely different.  For one, Dad was in a hospital most of my childhood and any attitude was probably due to the fact that he wasn't around."

"Oh please Philip, save the psycho babble for someone who wasn't actually around when you were younger.  Your attitudinal issues had nothing to due with the absence of your father.  Philip sweetie, I love you because you're my son so I say this realize its with a mother's love … you were an arrogant little snot."

"I think that's a little harsh, Mother."

"Well, its true, the cockiness was endearing, at least to me.  But, going back to Jarod … I'd say he's just going through a phase.  And if you are lucky it'll only last through puberty."

"Gee, thanks."  Then thinking of Jarod's moods he realized that it could possibly be something else.  "Do you really think it's just a phase?"

"I'm not his mother or his father so I don't know.  But, he's your son Philip … the question is what you think the problem is?"  Kate answered turning to leave; she was almost at the door when Philip called her back.  "Yes?"

"Do you remember if I ever had any trouble being Victor Kiriakis' son?  I mean was I teased about it?"

"When you were in elementary school I remember you telling me once that the kids teased you because Victor was in the hospital.  But other than what happened in high school, if they did tease you didn't tell me.  Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he replied as his mother nodded and then headed out of his office.

Philip walked back around his desk; looking at the clock he noticed that it was almost six o'clock.  He should be heading home.  As he started to close the files on his desk to place them in his briefcase, the phone rang.  Seeing that it was his private line he answered. "Yes, this is Philip Kiriakis."

"Hey Daddy," Ariana replied.

"Hi sweetheart what's up?"

"Can Rocky and 'Rena spend the night?" 

"I don't see why not.  But why don't you ask your mother?" He added placing the last file in his briefcase before he closed it.

"I did but she told me to ask you because as soon as you get home she's putting you on Daddy duty."

"Oh she did, did she?" Philip asked smiling at Chloe's idea of taking a break from the children.

"Yup.  So we'll see you when you get home Daddy. Bye."   

"Alright, baby.  Tell your mother I'll be home in about a half hour. Bye." He said and then hung up the phone.  A couple minutes later, gathering his suit jacket and briefcase he headed out of the office.

Please tell me what you think.


	37. 36 Decisions

Author's Note: I just wanted to let you guys know that from now on I'll be alternating posting new chapters of this story along with new chapters of Sweet Revenge.  So next week look for chapter two of Sweet Revenge!  Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty-Nine – Decisions

Jarod sat on his bed reading the latest _WWE Magazine_ entrenched in the cover article on the return of Goldberg, a wrestler of the WCW era, when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in, " he answered assuming that it had to be his mother.  She hadn't come to have a "heart to heart" talk with him about the past week at school yet.  It seemed the last couple of weeks that she had taken a great interest in any and everything concerning school.  So much so that she basically interviewed him every week about what happened during the week.  He suspected that the cause of her apparent interest had been because of his meeting with the guidance counselor a few weeks before and his attitude of late.  As the door opened though he found that it wasn't his mother it was his brother.

"Hey, Jarod you wanna come downstairs and watch this movie with Dad and me?  It's called, 'The Ring' and it's supposed to be really scary." Dominic asked sticking his head through the doorway.

"Nah, you guys can watch it without me."  Jarod replied from his position on his bed not lifting his head from the magazine, which he held in front of him.

"Okay," Dominic said, about to walk away, but then thinking better of it and fully walked into the room.  Pulling the magazine out of his brother's hand, he stood above his brother arms crossed holding the magazine.

"Hey!" Jarod said, though he made no moves to grab for the mag.

"What's up with you?  You've been acting like a complete jerk with Dad and Mom and I wanna know why?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes," He nodded waiting as Jarod rose from his bed and went to his desk where he pulled out a photo. Turning back to face his younger brother he handed the photo to him.  

"Have you ever seen any pictures of Mom when she was younger?"

"Yeah, of course I have.  What's your point?"  He took the photo and barely spared it a glance.

"Well look at it, doesn't Mom look different to you?"

"So Mom was into wearing black when she was younger, its really not a big deal."  Dominic tossed the photo of Chloe from when she first arrived in Salem on the bed with the magazine as he sat down, leaning against the headboard. 

"Are you kidding? Look, the only reason you're not upset is because you don't know the whole story."

"Oh, there's a story that goes with the picture?" Dominic questioned picking at his nails.  "Well tell me about it already so I can go watch my movie with Dad."

Jarod picked up the photo again as he sat down on his bed and looked at before telling Dominic what the real significance of the photo was.  "Obviously, you aren't bothered by this photo.  But the story behind it is that Mom was like this big outcast when she was in high school, when she first came here.  All the kids at school made fun of her, they called her "Vampira" and "Ghoul Girl"."

"Ghoul Girl," Dominic snorted. "Man even I could come up with a better name than that." At Jarod's look of disapproval he fell silent. "I'm sorry, continue."

"As I was saying, there was this one guy that was the leader of all this name calling … our father."

"Umm … so what?  Everyone gets teased, I've got teased and so has 'Ana.  So Dad teased Mom, obviously outgrew the teasing and saw Mom for who she really is.  So I repeat, so what?"

"So eventually Dad went a little further than teasing. He and Uncle Shawn made a bet that whoever lost a video game tournament would have to ask her to some big dance at their school." Dominic held up his hand which gave Jarod a moment's pause.

"Okay obviously Dad won the bet, that's where you're going with this right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Jarod asked surprised that his brother already seemed to know the story.

"Well, duh I already knew about the bet – that's old news."

"If you knew about the bet why didn't you tell me?"

Dominic rolled his eyes in exasperation.  "Because it's old news and not important.  Look, I don't know why you're so bothered by this it happened before you born.  Like I said before it's not a big deal.  So are you coming to watch the movie or what?"

"You're seriously not bothered that Dad asked Mom out on a date because he lost a bet?" Jarod asked incredulously.  "It doesn't strike you as a bit underhanded?"

"Honestly," Jarod nodded.  "I don't care one way or the other why Dad asked Mom out.  So what if he called her names.  Mom has gotten over it by now and apparently so has Dad so why should I care.  Besides, I doubt Mom has changed so much from when she was in high school.  Our Mother's not exactly the kind of person who would marry someone she didn't like or was mad at.  I mean if Mom really had a problem with what Dad did to her in high school I doubt she'd be married to him now."

"I guess that makes sense." Jarod sighed as Dominic rose from the bed.  

"Of course it does."

"Besides, there's really no point in getting angry about something that happened ages ago.

"Exactly, now are you going to get out of your funk and come watch this movie with Dad and me?  Because if we don't get down there soon Ana and the girls will take over the den and we'll be stuck watching _Attack of the Clones _again."

At that Jarod frowned as he got up from his bed to follow his brother out the room.  "Why didn't you just say so?  There's no way I'm going to sit through that movie again with them.  I mean seriously I love Star Wars and everything but how many times can a guy be expected to watch that stupid part with Anakin Skywalker before he became Darth Vader."

"That's my point exactly.  Especially, when the only reason they want to watch it is to moon over Hayden whathisname.  They end up missing the whole point of the movie." Dominic vented as they walked out the room.  "Although, that Natalie Portman chick that plays his wife, she's pretty hot."

"Oh I completely agree." 

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, at the Black household Brady had dragged Mimi into their library under the pretense of discussing Conrad's permission slip for his involvement in school sports.  

"Brady, I really don't see what there is to discuss.  We've always allowed Conrad to play sports and I see no reason to stop him now.  If he wants to play this year, I say let him."

"That's not the point Meems."

"Oh no, then what, pray tell, is the point Brady?  Our son has been playing sports since he was Spencer's age and he's actually good at it.  I admit he has done some things in the past that warrant grounding and we've handled all of those aspects.  But as far as I'm concerned one thing has nothing to do with the other.  So let's let him play sports as that's what he enjoys doing."

Tilting back in his chair, Brady watched as his wife sat down on the black leather couch plucking a magazine off the in table as she flipped through it.  "So have you talked to Conrad yet?"

"About what?"

"About the kiss of course, what else?"

Placing the magazine in her lap she glanced up at her husband, pushing her hair behind her ears. "No I haven't spoke to him about the kiss, as I recall you're the one who asked me to wait before saying anything."

"Yeah but that was a month ago." Brady scoffed.

"Yes, well I've decided I'm not yet ready to speak with my son about it yet.  Besides, what's the rush – you kept me in the dark about it for months—,"

He interrupted her holding a hand to beg off the blame.  "I've already apologized about that." He'd already been over this several times with Mimi.  But, she couldn't seem to reconcile the fact that he hadn't told her about Conrad witnessing the kiss between herself and Jason months ago.  Knowing that instead he allowed to Conrad to believe she was having an affair.

"Hey, I'm not blaming you for it Brady.  I'm simply stating the facts as they were.   You _did_ keep me in the dark about this for several months.  What I am saying here is that I do not feel comfortable talking to Conrad about what he _assumed_ was an illicit affair between Jason and myself.  More to the point, he knows I didn't have an affair now so what would be the point of discussing this with him when he already knows he was wrong."

"Okay I see what you're saying." Brady conceded as the door to the library opened and JT stuck his head through.

"Hey Brady, Meems would it be alright for me to take Conman to go get some ice cream from Baskin Robbins?"

"When did you get here I didn't hear the front door open?"

"I came in with Conrad through the kitchen, he was just walking Edge.  So can we go," he paused as he turned back out the door to answer another small voice that both Brady and Mimi recognized as Spencer's.  "Can Spence come with Conrad and I to get some ice cream?"     

"Sure, you can take them both. Could you do me a favor and get me a cup of Jamoica Almond Fudge ice cream?"  Mimi asked as she rose from the couch heading to the doorway.

"Sure Meems."

"Thanks sweetie, let me get my purse to give you some money," she started only to have JT shake his head, saying no.

"No, this is my treat.  Did you want anything Brady?"

"No but you could take my car.  The keys are—,"

"I know, in your dresser.  Alright see ya peeps."  JT replied before moving out of the door and leaving the room.  As he walked away Mimi and Brady could hear their sons laughter as they left the room.

"That reminds me, when do you think Shawn will finally agree with Belle to approach their parents about to taking in JT.  He practically lives over there as it is."

Brady shrugged as Mimi walked back to the couch to sit down.  "Honestly, with Shawn who knows.  Obviously, it's only a matter of time before he sees what we do.  Right now, he and Belle are the best thing in JT's life.  It's a shame that Shawn doesn't see it that way."

"Ultimately, Brady I believe that Shawn will come around.  It may take some drastic to happen but I do believe when push comes to shove Shawn will step up and take JT."

Brady rose from his desk to walk over to stand before his wife.  "I agree so we should stop worrying about JT and Shawn it will eventually work itself out.  You do realize of course that this is becoming a rare opportunity for us."

"What is?" She asked as he leaned down to pick her up into his arms.

"Well, we're completely alone with no one here to bother us.  Now, I think it would be a shame for us not to take this opportunity and enjoy it." He said as he carried her through the doorway and headed for the staircase to take him to the master bedroom.        

"I've never considered you to be just a forty-five minute man before … but I willing to be adventurous if you are."  Mimi added laughing as she put her hands in his rich blonde hair to pull his head down to hers for a breath-taking kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

Philip was just coming upstairs to his bedroom to relax for a few moments before going back downstairs to watch _The Ring_.  He was surprised to see his wife coming out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel.

"Hey, what were you up to, I must have missed when you got home earlier."

"I know I was at the community center indoor pool."

"Why would you go there when we have an Olympic size pool in the backyard?"

Chloe dropped the towel on her dresser and combed through her long brown hair.  "I was at water aerobics – exercise for the baby and mom – I told you I had a class today.  Why else did you think I left _you_ in charge?"  She added putting the comb down to grab a scrunchy and pile her hair into a ponytail, to complete her outfit of a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"Hey, this isn't the first time I've been left alone with our children when they've had guests. "  Philip said moving to settle down on the bed.  "But, I'm so tired, I feel like I could sleep for a month."

"Aww, my poor baby.  I almost feel sorry for you.  Almost.  But, don't get too comfortable on my bed."  Chloe said sitting down on the bed to pull on some socks.  She turned to Philip's side of his bed to pull him into a sitting position. "You're supposed to be watching the kiddies today, remember Daddy duty so I can have a couple of hours to myself to relax."  

"Would watching you and Philip Jr. count as watching the kids?" Chloe laughed heartily at the charming puppy dog expression that lit his face.

"Okay two things, watching _Baby K_ and I doesn't count because this is time for you to bond with our children not in utero.  And second, _Philip Junior_ is completely out."

"Aww come on Chloe, you vetoed Philip Jr. with the twins so why not now?"

"For the same reason I gave you then none of our children are going to live in the shadows of their parents.  They need to have their own identities and that means having their own names as well.  Besides, what if this baby was a girl would you want to traumatize her life by naming her Philip."

"Hey Philip is a good name."

Sitting down on the Philip's lap she smiled, "you're right Philip is a perfectly nice name.  But not for this baby."  She gave him a quick peck on the lips before rising from his lap. "Come on let's get something to eat." She waddled out of the room expecting her dutiful husband to follow her, which he did.  

Philip followed Chloe down into the kitchen where after washing her hands Chloe grabbed two bowls, one with fruit and the other with raw vegetables out of the refrigerator.  She pulled out a plate and began picking out the fruits and veggies she wanted.   "You know something odd happened today."

"Really what?"

"My mother came to see me."

Frowning slightly Chloe replied, "Now that is odd.  I thought your mother said she would never darken Titan's door again while Nicole still worked for Victor."  She plucked a ripe green grape and popped it into her mouth.

Grabbing a carrot stick, Philip acquiesced, rolling his eyes.  "Yes well you know my mother.  Anyway, she said the weirdest thing to me today."  Pausing he grabbed the stool beside him and brought it over to his wife for her to sit on.  "We were talking about Jarod and she said that she thinks that he's just like me temperament wise.  He reminds her of me at the age.  Isn't that strange?"  Chloe said nothing.  "Oh come on Chloe I was definitely nothing like Jarod at that age.  Heck you didn't even know me when I _was_ his age."

"True, I didn't know you then.  But I knew you at 16 and were a little arrogant, manipulative, self-obsessed … annoying, and sometimes bratty …" before Chloe could continue listing all of Philip lovely virtues at age 16 he placed a celery stick in her mouth.

"I admit I wasn't exactly the most well-behaved teenager but then who is, even you were a tad moody," Chloe arched her brow in question as she chewed on the celery stick.  "But, I don't think either of us was as bad as Jarod was—,"

"Was?" She asked.

"Yes, _was_.  I don't know what happened today but Jarod's been fine tonight.  No overt grouchiness or moodiness. Maybe whatever has been bothering him went away."

"Hmm, could be.  Anyway, dear Philip I'll leave you to your movies with the boys, try not to tire yourself out tonight refereeing between the kids."  Chloe said as she rose from the stool to place both bowls back into the refrigerator.    

"What do you mean refereeing between the children?  The girls are in Ana's room doing whatever it is girls do at slumber parties and the guys are in the den.  They're completely fine." Philip said as he watched Chloe get a glass from the cabinet.

Turning to pierce a glance back at her husband sardonically she asked, "How many times have the kids had sleepovers?"

"I don't know, ten maybe fifteen times why?"

"Hmm Mm and how many of those times have the sleepovers not erupted into a disagreement between the boys and the girls over one thing or another?" She asked getting a pour some cold water into her glass from a bottle she had taken out the refrigerator.  

Philip frowned watching his wife move around the kitchen to gather her tray.  "Are those my sweatpants you're wearing?"

"Yes, they are, they look better on me – don't change the subject.  The point is that there is bound to be a disagreement and for once I'm going to let you handle it all on your lone because the baby and I are going to enjoy listening to some soothing music and reading a book." She leaned up kissing his cheek.  She turned to get her tray only to have him pull her back to him. 

Philip shook his head and conceded with a show of his hands. "Well since I'm going to be refereeing between the children I think I deserve a better kiss than that." He grabs at the waistband of his sweatpants as he steered her seven-month pregnant body into the V of his legs into his embrace, an openly lecherous smile on his face.

She chuckled lightly.  "Yes you can but remember that's why I'm seven months pregnant now."  

"Oh, I know. And did I forget to mention how good _that_ looks on you.  Positively scrumptious." Philip leaned down barely able to even start to kiss his wife when a shout came out from the vicinity of the den.

"Dad," the voice belonged to Jarod.

Philip let out a sigh of exasperation sparing look toward the sound but turned back intent on continuing what he started. "Ah, ah, ah!" Chloe sang pushing him gently back with a teasing smirk. 

Grabbing her tray she gave him a side look, smirk still in play on her lips.  "You're being Dad. Have fun, Philip."  She said as she waddled her way out of the kitchen and down the hallway leaving her husband to deal with the children's first disagreement of the night.

Philip watched her parting figure and wished he could follow, but too soon he heard himself being called to duty.  Not for the first time he wondered what he'd got himself into, he'd never took on the kids' sleepover without Chloe.  Oh, tonight was going to be a _long_ night.

Please tell me what you think good or bad!


	38. 37 When the Bough Breaks

Author's Note: Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that there will be no updates next week.  I will be on vacation from 7/26 until 8/2.  I may put a chapter out on 8/2 but that's doubtful.  So anyway, the next chapter of Sweet Revenge will be out in two weeks. Enjoy!

Chapter Forty – When the Bough Breaks 

Jarod and Conrad were working on their project in their family studies class.  They were currently going through piles of photos they had brought from home of their families to decide which pictures would look best in the portfolio they had compiled.

"I think we should use this picture of your mom and Jessie.  What do you think?"  Conrad asked pushing a photo of a pregnant Chloe hugging Jessica. It had been taken during the summer when they were at the beach. 

"I don't know, I like the one of my mom by herself … that one."  He picked up a photo of Chloe taken a year before she had become pregnant.  She was wearing a long floor length black evening gown with her hair pinned up in curls.

"Yeah I guess so but isn't that kind of dressy for the album."  

"Eh, put it in the pile anyway we may be able to use it."   

Conrad looked at the photo for a moment before placing it in the pile of photos to keep.  Scratching his head he surveyed all of the photos that they had picked to put in the album.  So far they all were just causal photos of the family.  

"Jarod, Conrad how is your project coming along?" Ms. Lee, their family studies instructor asked, as she looked down at the photos they had all over the table they shared.  

"It's coming out just fine Ms. Lee.  We've already finished the written parts the only thing left to do is put them together with the pictures." Jarod answered promptly.

"Well, good I'm glad to see you two boys have also completed your project.  Good job.  Now, you know if you have any problems at all you can just come to me for assistance."

Conrad nodded.  "We will." Then Ms. Lee moved on to check on another students' progress with the project.   "Hey did you get a chance to ask your dad about the bet, yet?"

"Nope and I've decided I'm not going to.  I talked to Dominic about it on Friday.  It turns out he already knew about the bet.  According to him _everyone_ does," Jarod rolled his eyes.  "Anyway, he pretty much called me an idiot for every getting upset about it in the first place since it happened when I wasn't even born."  He shrugged.  "I figured that he was right, although I'm not telling him that it would go to his head."

Conrad nodded in agreement.  "So, I tried to call you this weekend, to ask you if you liked the Ring, but your mom said you weren't allowed to use the phone.  So are you on grounded again or something?"

"Something like that," Jarod hedged, uncharacteristically vague, which made Conrad even more curious. "Oh man, the movie was the freakin' greatest, just wait until you see it. You'll love it."

"Great. So, what did you do?"

"What makes you think _I_ did something?"

"Because, I know you. So, spill already."

"True enough. Well, on Friday my Dad let us watch The Ring.  So it was me, Dom, Ana, Rena, and Rocky with my Dad.  Anyway, I was totally fine with the movie but it really freaked Dom out.  Man you should have seen him, Rena set the DVD to watch the extra footage, and Dom hightailed it out of there so quick he knocked over the last of the popcorn. It was any wonder that he made to the end of the movie let alone to even attempt the extra scenes.  That's when I go the idea to really get him.  So I got together with Ana and the girls on Saturday morning and I got Ana to wet her hair and pull it in front of her face with this old nightgown she had.  We all snuck into his room and I took the remote and cut on the TV, Ana stood in front of it dripping wet.  We waited for Dominic to wake up and then Ana started to walk near him like the girl in the movie.  When she got to his bed she repeated a line from the movie and Dom shrieked." Jarod finished laughing.

"Oh man that's brutal.  So what's your damage, how long you grounded for?"

"Eh, not that long.  Mom was madder at Dad for letting us watch the movie than she was at me so I'm basically not allowed to play any games, touch my computer for anything other than school work and no phone for two weeks.  But, man it was so worth it to see the look on Dominic's face.  It was classic – totally unforgettable."  He laughed just thinking about his brother's horrified expression at Ana's appearance.  

"Hey Kiriakis, who's this?" A classmate named Brian came and asked as he looked down at some of the pictures on the desk.  

Jarod stopped laughing on a sigh as he reached over to pick up the photo.  It was a photo of Chloe taken when she was still in high school.  It was a picture of her watching his father playing at a baseball game.  She was intently was watching the game.  "That's my mom.  It's a picture of her taken when she was at a baseball game of my Dad's."  

Brian turned to Ted, his friend who had just come to stand beside him.  "Dude, doesn't his mom look like that girl on the flyer for the that website that Sonny showed us."  He took the photo from Jarod and showed it to the other boy.

"Yeah, she does kinda look like her."

"What website are you talking about?" 

Ted handed the photo back to Jarod shrugging.  "Oh its just this website that was closed down by the cops a couple of years ago."

"What kinda site gets closed down by the cops and what does that have to do with my mother?" Jarod questioned lightly.

Ted scratched his head.  "It was like some porn site or something, I think—,"

"What!" Jarod exclaimed then looking around seeing other kids look at them strangely, then quite a bit he repeated his exclamation.  "What?"

Brian protested hands up.  "Dude, its so not what you think.  We're talking about the website that Conrad's mom and this chick Jan Spears set up that and posted naked photos of your mom taking a shower on it.  It was a complete scandal for years ago.  But, I'm sure you've heard about this before."  Then knowing the wide-eyed looks of shock on Jarod and Conrad's faces he asked another question.  "Wait a minute you did know about the website and everything right?"  Brian asked finally seeing that the shock on their faces was real.

"You can't honestly believe that we think you're serious Brian. I mean we weren't born yesterday.  That story sounds too far-fetched to be true."  Conrad ranted. "Give me a break."  

"Yeah what do you take us for, idiots or something.  Whoever told you that story should try to be a little more realistic.  As if my Mother would let someone take photos of her naked— whatever."  Jarod huffed indignantly.

"Hey this is a true story.  Besides your mom didn't let anyone take photos of her naked.  Look let me tell you the whole story. Basically, you mom and Con man's mom didn't get along in high school.  This Jan Spears chick, who was complete bad news didn't like your mom either so she and your mom set up an experiment to go wrong.  Jan duped some geek into putting some chemicals on Jarod's mom's hair so she would have to take a shower at school where they had set up a camera in the girls' locker room.  So then on the night of the last day of school, they had this end of the year dance where they would post pictures of the students throughout the school year.  It was the last dance of the night and then this photo of your mom covered in bubbles pops up with a message to visit operagirl.net to see more photos—"

"I don't believe this for a second.  There's no way a chaperone would ever let something like that happen."  Conrad disagreed clearing not believing anything that he had heard.  He wrote it off as another attempt to get a dig at Jarod.  Besides, there was no way his mother would ever do something like that, he was sure of it.

"Hey, I don't know.  Maybe the chaperones were a bunch of slackers or something, but it happened, for real dude. Everything came out the next day.  If you don't believe me you can just check the newspaper.  It was in the papers and everything." Brian finished.

"Look that's a nice story and all but I don't believe it either. "  Jarod replied finally after thinking it through.  Although, he felt as if there was something he was missing.

Brian held up his hand in offense.  "Hey don't believe it.  Check it out for yourself.  Ask your mom, she'll tell you the truth and if she doesn't its in the newspaper … they don't lie."  Brian and Ted turned and left leaving Jarod and Conrad to themselves.

After they left Conrad turned to Jarod.  "Do you think he's telling the truth?"

"I don't know but if it is true and I'm not saying it is, but if he's telling the truth then where was my father when it happened?"

Conrad had no answer for him as he wondered if his mother could be so cruel as to post naked pictures of someone on the Internet for the entire world to see.

~*~*~*~*~*@*~*~*~*~*~

 Meanwhile, at Salem High JT Brady was in the process of gaining entrance into the teacher's lounge.  He had agreed to complete the latest senior prank on the teachers.  In all honesty, it was pretty lame, but he'd do it anyway since Isaac had dared him to.  

Focusing back on the job at hand JT easily opened the door to the teacher's lounge with his so-called master key – a tiny screwdriver used to tighten up glasses pushing open the door he quickly walked inside.  The last thing he needed was to be caught breaking into the teacher's lounge.  As the door finally closed he finally got a look at the teacher's inner sanctum.  In truth, the lounge was anything but span spectacular.  It was a small room to begin with but when you add in the large rectangular table, small circular table, sofa, some chairs, counter with a microwave, a sink, and a kitchen sized refrigerator, a water jug machine from Deer Park, a coat rack, and two doors that presumably held storage and a closet and it was kind of cramped.

"This isn't exactly what I thought this room would be like. Jeez, I thought this room would be bigger look better. I don't know anything but this.  Oh well let me just find those water bottles so I can drop this coloring in it and get out of here without getting into any trouble."  He began to look through some of the cabinets for the placement of the other jugs.  But, after quick glimpse into each cabinet, he realized the jugs wouldn't be there.  "What was I thinking?  No one in his right mind would put water jugs down there."  He rose to his feet thinking of where to look next when he heard the knob on the door jingle and two women's voices.  Not knowing what else to do he quickly dove behind the sofa and prayed whoever came into the room wouldn't find him.  The door opened as two female teachers walked into the lounge immersed in their own conversation.

"So anyway Zoey you never told me what happened with you and Adam after that parent teacher-meeting."  One of the voices said.

"What's to tell we went to Joanie's meeting together like good little parents and then he went back to his little French tart and I went home to my dog."  The voice, which apparently belonged to Zoey, replied moving around opening the door to the refrigerator.  "Nothing happened.  But, I did see the most delicious sight while I was there."

"Well do tell." Someone said as the set the microwave.

"Well apparently they were calling in the parents of the 8th graders because I saw Mr. Brady "Sex on Fre-eakin' Legs" Black."

Behind the sofa, JT cringed.

"Did he look as good as he does in pictures in the paper?"

"Oh honey, those pictures do not do him justice.  The man is Gor-ge-ous honey, 100% better up close and in person. Sara, I'm telling you if he wasn't a married man— heck if he wasn't so far gone on his wife I'd do anything for some of that." The microwave beeped.

"Oh you," Sara giggled like a schoolgirl, and then leaning in close she assumed a haughty position.  "Well my Suzanne tells me that his son, Conrad and his little friend Jarod Kiriakis are and I quote 'the hottest guys in the 7th and 8th grade.'"  

"Not surprising I mean Jarod Kiriakis is the son of Philip Kiriakis — Mmm that man is just as good looking as Brady Black."

"And apparently just as in love with his wife.  I hear that Chloe Kiriakis is pregnant with their fifth child.  Five kids can you imagine that?  I have enough trouble with my two."

"Well Philip Kiriakis could impregnate me anytime.  I'd be on my back faster than you can say buttermilk biscuit."

Sara said as she headed toward the doorway,

"I know, but hey, a girls gotta have fantasies. I wouldn't want to be a boring librarian, at least this way I can have my fantasies to save me from boredom."  The door opened and closed moments later.

JT waited a few minutes just in case they came back before getting up from his hidden position behind the sofa.  "Geez, who ever knew librarians could be so dirty-minded. And about Philip and Brady too – eww!" He shivered in disgust.  Then continued his search for the water jugs.  The sooner he got out of the teacher's lounge the better because the last thing he wanted was to be privy to anymore discussions about people he actually knew.

He opened the door to the closet and found several jugs of water waiting to be used.  Bending down he took out a packet of food coloring tablets from his pocket.  He opened the top of the jug and just as he was about to place the tablets into the jug someone cleared their throat behind him.  Hesitantly, pausing in dropping the tablet, he turned to see Vice Principal Helmsey standing above him hands crossed.  

"Mr. Brady may I ask what are you doing?"

JT glanced back at his hand holding the pill over the water jug before looking back.  "Purifying the water?" 

Vice Principal Helmsey arched his brow in response.

"I'm in trouble right?" JT asked standing up.

"Yes, you are John Thomas, yes you are."

Tell me what you think I love hearing feedback!


	39. 38 Taking a Closer Look

Author's Note: It may be a while before the next chapter of this or Sweet Revenge is out but I do plan on finishing the stories so don't worry.

Chapter Forty-One – Taking a Closer Look

Philip and Shawn were housed in his corporate office in one of their monthly security briefings.  The sole purpose for these meetings was for Philip to remain abreast of all the happenings within Titan so that surprises were in frequent.  As par their usual meetings this one was brief as well leaving Philip and Shawn to talk of other things.

"I heard Jarod was grounded again.  So what did he do this time?"

"How did you hear about that?" Philip asked but at Shawn's raised brow, he guessed, "Serena." Shawn nodded.  "So this weekend I brought _The Ring_ home for the kids to watch.  I had all of them watching the movie with me except for Jessie because clearly four is a little too young for a horror movie like that."

"Clearly," Shawn mimicked, outright smirking when Philip sent him a look.

"We all watched the movie.  Jarod and the girls liked it but it completely scared Dominic.  I managed to calm him down after a bit, watching some cartoons then we all went to bed, me assuming that no one would have any trouble sleeping.  Fast forward to Saturday morning, Chloe and I are sleeping in bed when we hear this blood-curtailing scream come from Dominic's room.  Chloe and I get up to see what's wrong we see Rocky and Rena laughing themselves silly outside of Dominic's room.  So we go inside and there's Jarod practically rolling on the floor laughing between Ana and Dominic.  Ana's hair was dripping wet and pulled over her face and she's wearing some old floor length nightgown."

"What did she do?" Shawn asked still not clear on what had happened.

"You've seen _The Ring_, right?" Shawn nodded. "So then you know the villain in the movie, this little girl, comes out of the television in a long white nightgown her dark hair pulled in front of her face with water following her out of the TV.   Anyway, Jarod woke Ana up early that morning and convinced her to make herself look like the girl in the movie to scare Dominic.  So naturally she and the other girls, your daughter included helped her fix herself up.  Then Jarod snuck in Dominic's room and took the remote for TV and turned it on from the floor.  Dominic's not that deep of a sleeper so naturally when TV popped on he woke up to Ana walking toward him like the girl from the movie with her hair dripping as she crawled onto the edge of his bed Dominic screamed."

"Ah, so how long is he in for?" Shawn asked knowing that naturally the children would be punished.  It wasn't all that uncommon for one of the twins or Jarod to be grounded every once in a while.

Philip smiled slightly.  "Not as long as you think since _my darling wife_ felt that it was more my fault than any of the kids so Ana has been put on restriction for a week and Jarod, since he was the ringleader, for two weeks."

"And what about _you_?"

"Me," Philip scoffed.  "I'm an adult."  Shawn raised a questioning brow.  "Fine, if you must know Chloe has decided that I may need a little refresher in the appropriate movies for children so she signed me up for some extra parenting classes after Lamaze.  You know one of those wonderful parenting classes that take parents through steps on how to care for your children from deciding the right time potty train to when your child should be able to watch certain programs.  She even called the instructor to tell I'll be coming so that can be the extra special helper.  It is going to be the worst three weeks of my life." Smirking he ran his hand through his hair.  As he recalled something Chloe had mentioned to him a couple days earlier.  "By the way, a little birdie told me that there's going to be an addition to the Brady household is there any truth to that rumor?"

"I don't know where you get your information but the answer would be a big no.  With two toddlers in the house already we're not looking for another addition to the Brady brood.  Besides, Belle and I don't want soccer team like you and Chloe.  She's only just returned to work.  Having a fourth child at this point is way beyond the scope, Belle is definitely not pregnant unless you know something I don't know."  Shawn questioned suspiciously.

"Geez Brady, sometimes you're even more dense than I give you credit for. I wasn't talking about Belle.   I mean three babies in three years is even a little much for me.  Actually, I was talking about JT."

"JT?" Shawn replied.

"What about JT?" Brady asked as he reentered Philip's office from the conference room.  He had stepped out to take a private phone call from one of their, his and Shawn's, clients.  

"Nothing.  I was just asking your brother in law if he was moving JT into his household.  A little birdie told me he might be interested in doing that."

"Whoa, wait a minute I never said that JT was moving in with me."  Shawn protested.

"Why not?" Brady asked as he pocketed his cell phone before he resumed his seat in the chair next to Shawn.

Shawn rose from his seat.  "Look, Brady I'm having this conversation with you again.   I've had it with both you and Belle one too many times and nothing has changed — I still don't think JT should move in with Belle and I because we aren't his parents.  He belongs at home, we can't substitute that."

"Shawn relax.  There really isn't any reason to get so uptight about this.  Even then I don't think that Belle is looking at this as away to take your parents place.  From my understanding, which is rather limited, all you would be doing is taking in your brother until both he and his parents can reach a sort of stress free solution."

"Philip's right.  The only thing that you and Belle would be doing is really keeping an eye on JT.  It's not like our parents were signing over guardianship of him to you.  Honestly, I don't see the harm in you taking him in for a couple of months.  Besides, its not like you're going to replace your parents in his eyes.  You'll still be his older brother, albeit he would be living in your house instead or your parents' or mines."  Brady finished as his plea for Shawn to agree about taking JT in Philip's phone rang once as his secretary picked it up.

The intercom buzzed, Philip picked it up.  "Yes, Stacy."

"There's a phone call for Mr. Brady on line one sir, they say it's urgent."  

"Transfer it through," putting the phone on the hook he waited for the call to come through.  "Shawn it's for you."  He pressed a button and picked up the phone on the first ring.

Shawn took the phone, listened for a few minutes.   "I'm on my way." He said then hung up the phone.  "I have to go JT is in trouble."

Brady rose from his seat prepared to go as well. "Is it serious?'

Shawn waved him back into his seat.  "I don't know but he called me from Vice Principal Helmsey's office so I would think so.  As soon as I find out anything I'll call and let you know.  I'm hoping it's not that bad."  Shawn grabbed his packet of info off the desk and turned to leave.

Philip watched him leave in silence.  "Well that's interesting."  

"What is?"

"Shawn is so concerned about taking his parents place with JT yet he doesn't realize that he's pretty much already done that.  The moment JT calls for help he goes running no questions asked."

"Brilliant observation now when do you think he'll notice it."

"Knowing Shawn it could very well be a while."

~*~*~*~*~*@*~*~*~*~*~

Jarod was in the den watching as Dominic and Ariana played a game on Nintendo Playstation.   Although technically Ana and Jarod weren't allowed to play the game because of their punishments, neither of their parents were around so it was fair game.  Chloe was upstairs resting after her water aerobics class and Philip was currently still at work.  So they wouldn't get caught.

As he watched them battle each other his mind drifted to what he'd heard about that operagirl website.  At this point the story seemed to ridiculous to believe, it just didn't seem possible.  But, Brian had sworn it was true even gone as far to say it was in the newspaper.  He seemed so sure that Jarod had to check it out for himself just be sure.  Learning from the last time, he figured he should check out the fact on this operagirl website with his siblings since the last time he'd taken someone else's word for gospel it turned out to be nothing once he'd talked to Dominic about it so maybe that was the case this time.

"Hey have either of you heard about site called operagirl.net?"

Dominic frowned as he pressed another combination of buttons to move his guy forward and attack Ana's man.  "That's not exactly my kind of site.  I mean I like opera but I've never heard of any site like that.  What's on it?"

Instead of answering his younger brother's question he awaited Ariana's response.  "What about you Ana have you ever heard of this site before?"

"Um nope.  And unlike D_ommy I_'m not into opera at all."  She paused as she knocked Dominic's man out.  "Oh you're so going to die.  I've got you now.  But, anyway why are you so interested in some opera site.  Is it some girl's site that you're crushin' on?"

"No," Jarod scoffed as he turned his attention to intently watch the game.  "Some guys at school told me about the site.  They told me that it had some pretty awesome graphics and that I should check them out." He lied convincingly.

"What are you doing?" Jessica asked as she entered the den wearing her fuzzy Snoopy slippers with her jeans and Snoopy sweatshirt.  It had been wear your favorite cartoon character that day in her class.  Her black hair was pulled into pigtails that bounced as she walked into the room, climbing onto the couch next to Jarod.  "I thought you weren't allowed to play games this week Ana."

"Well since Momma's sleeping and Daddy's —,"

"Right behind you." Philip said from the doorway of the den Ana jumped up dropping the controller as she turned to see her father standing in the doorway.  "Ariana, I do believe that your mother and I told you that you cannot play any games this week since you are on restriction."

"But—,"

"No buts you know the rules.  And Jarod what do you have to say for yourself.  You're the oldest and yet you sat there and let your sister go against her restriction."  Philip said crossing his arms over his chest as he pierced his older son with a questioning gaze.

"It was only one game Dad and she didn't even win you should cut her some slack."  Adding a plea for his sister's case.

"Interesting … Dominic anything you'd like to add?"

After winning the game he turned back to his father.  "Yeah if you're going to extend Ana's restriction you should definitely extend Jarod's too, he was going to play winner."

"Is that right?" Philip turning his gaze to Jarod who was shooting death glares at Dominic who simply smiled with his dimples showing.

Philip chuckled.  "You know I like that idea so Ana we'll extend your restriction to two weeks and add a half of a week onto Jarod's.  "Okay now that that's settled I'm going to wake your Mom and then we'll go out to dinner so guys try not to kill your brother while I'm gone." Philip turned to leave.

"Wait for me Daddy," Jessie asked as she climbed off the couch and ran after her father.  When she caught up with him he lifted her up into his arms.  

"So how did Snoopy go over today you in class?" He started as he took her off down the hallway.  The second Philip was completely out of earshot Ana and Jarod started after their brother.

"You are so going to get it, rat boy." Jarod called out as he threw a pillow at his younger brother.  Operagirl.net and everything about it was forgotten for the moment, anyway.

The next day Jarod went over to his grandmother's after school alone.  He was going to find out once and for all if there ever was an operagirl.net website.  Neither he nor Conrad had found any such site on the web but Conrad was going to spend some time at the library looking for newspaper articles about it.  So one way or the other they would know for sure if Brian and Ted had been telling them the truth after all.

"Jarod I understand you wanted to ask me some questions about your Mom for your project again, right?" Nancy asked settling down in her chair across from him in the elegantly redecorated living room.  That had been her most recent remodeling project.

"Not really Grandma.  I just heard about something and I wanted to see if the information I heard was right or if I'm missing something.  It's not about my project though," he warned lightly before getting on to the point.  "I wonder if you could tell me about operagirl.net." He bit his lip waiting in hesitation for her to respond.

Nancy was surprised and the shock was clear on her face.  Slowing placing her cup onto a coaster on her intable she tried to think about the best way to respond.  "Why don't you ask your parents sweetie, I'm quite sure that they would be able to answer your question much better than I can—,"  

"I did," he interrupted her. 

Again his grandmother was taken back,  "They told you about it?"

She asked to which he nodded.  "Well if you heard the story from them what exactly do you want to hear about it from me.  They have first hand knowledge of it, I'm sure your mother has already told you how horrifying it was for her to have those pictures posted on a website for all the world to see.  Especially, when she had to go through it all alone at the dance."

"I-I know that I was hoping to get another perspective about the whole thing.  But, it was hard for Mom and Dad to talk about it.  One of the things I was wondering is how could Aunt Mimi do something like that to Mom.  They're such good friends now I just don't understand why she would do anything like that."

"Well, it was a different time back then Jarod.  Mimi and Chloe weren't as close as they are now.  They really only tolerated each other mostly.  But things change and now they're good friends.  Your mother forgave Mimi for what happened a while ago.  It's really all water under the bridge now.  I think you'll find that they rarely have any troubles now.  Trust me its just one of those funny things that happens when the worst enemies can become the best of friends."

Jarod nodded.  "How did you think Dad handled things back then?" 

"Honestly Jarod, your father was a different person back then.  He was a very insecure young man and when he ran out on your mother I was very surprised and a little more than angry.  I'm sure he's told you what was going on then so you can under why he reacted the way he did.  But, for me I just couldn't understand how he could believe she would pose nude online for money.  I … well let's just say that if I could have thought any worse of your father he would have been like some little slug or other lower life form.  I don't have to tell you if took him a very long to get back into my good graces again."

Finally, Jarod had his answer his father believed his mother would pose nude for money.  He supposedly loved her but her couldn't wait to believe the worst of her.  There was no way he could look at his father the same way now.  Not after this revelation.

Please tell me what you think.


	40. 39 Doing What

Author's Note: Hey guys here's the latest chapter of SOTH, I hope you enjoy it.  Next up will be chapter 6 of SR.  

Chapter 42 – Doing What's Right

A day had passed since Shawn had been called out of his meeting with Philip to get his brother from school.  JT had been suspended indefinitely for his unlawful actions of breaking and entering the teacher's lounge with the intent of placing chemicals, or as JT lamented food coloring, in their water bottles.   Shawn had just barely saved his baby brother from an expulsion.

Instead, his punishment was to end up at home for the next three months receiving his schoolwork at the beginning of the week and turning it in no later than the end of the week, with the requisite help of a tutor if needed.  He would also have to attend school early Saturday mornings to take any exams that he would otherwise miss.  All in all considering that his punishment wasn't the normal course of actions for students, JT was extremely lucky to have gotten off so lightly since he was suspended. And he had Shawn to thank for making the arrangements so he wouldn't be forced to make-up three months worth of material in summer school and miss his graduation.  But, of course those arrangements had been made the previous day and today was a brand new day, JT's first day of at home imprisonment, as he'd come to think of it.

Shawn was getting ready to head to work when he'd received a frantic call from his baby brother demanding that he'd come to the house and stop his parents from sending him away.  Naturally assuming that JT was merely exaggerating, as he was prone to do, he requested to speak to his mother.  But, what he had come to find out was not only was JT not exaggerating it was a joint decision from his parents and in-laws to send JT to a boarding school.  So leaving all of his morning appointments up in the air, he headed over to his parent's home immediately.

He parked his truck by the house and stormed up the walkway.  As he approached the front door it opened, JT practically pulling him into the house.

"Shawn, thank god you're here.  You can't let them send me away." JT grabbed frantically at his brother's arm yanking him into the house, his voice carrying as he was distressed, his brown eyes widen with in fright.

"Don't worry I won't."  Bracing his hands on his brother's shoulder looking him in the eye until he felt him calm at least a little, he let him know just with a look that he was there for his brother.  Then he turned around and heading into the living room where his mother stood in a olive colored sweater and jeans calmly drinking her cup of coffee.  Bo was dressed in the same relaxed form as Hope while John was dressed in business attire.  "Now, explain to me why you're thinking of sending JT to boarding school?"

"We're not thinking about it at all.  We've already decided that it would be best for JT if he finished the remainder of his senior year in a boarding school.  He's only missed a month or two of school there and he can make it up in no time at all and still be able to come home for the holidays."  Hope replied.

"What?  I can't believe what I'm hearing.  This is your son, you just can't send him away," Shawn turned to his father.  "Dad you can't honestly want JT gone to some boarding school halfway across the country."

Bo raised his hands in a holding manner.  "Look Shawn it's not as if we've just decided to send him to boarding school.  We've been debating what do since before he got suspended yesterday.  We don't want to send him away.  This was a last resort, only a remote possibility, but after what happened yesterday we feel sending him out of Salem is the best thing we could possibly to do for him.  We're not trying to punish JT," he looked toward his younger son, "we really aren't.  But, you said yourself that you wanted to move out of the house, get away from all of the stress that's in your life—,"

JT interrupted him.  "But, I never said I wanted to leave Salem.  I just wanted to stop being put in the middle of you guys.  That's it.  I'm sorry about getting suspended but it was just supposed to be a … a senior prank that's all.  Please, please don't send me away from Salem.  I'll change, I promise."  He pleaded pointedly looking into the face of his mother, Bo and John.

"JT we've given you many chances to get your act together.  And while I admit you've made some improvements to your behavior, it's not enough."  JT attempted to interrupt once again but John continued on.  "Especially, considering that you've been suspended from school again for at least two months if not more.  Frankly it tells us that you clearly aren't taking the things we've told you in the past to heart."  He moved to stand directly in front of his son.  "It tells us that since we can't seem to keep you from getting in trouble even with the promise of trying to answer you request that maybe what you really need is for someone else, an objective party, to get involved and help you to get things back on track."

"Please stop feeding me the boarding school will get you back online crap. I've heard enough of it.  What you're really doing is setting me up for a jail sentence, because that's what going to boarding school is going to be like for me.  Nothing good will come from sending me away."

"That's not exactly true, Brady went to a boarding school—,"

"And he came home hating his mother," JT interrupted crossing his arms over his chest.

Hope walked over to her son cupping his young face in her hands.  "Honey, I know you're thinking of this as if we just want to send you away but that's just not the case.  We all love you a great deal and only what the best for you. We think that this could be a great opportunity for you, even better a chance for you to get away from all this drama."

JT pulled his mother's hand from his face.  "If you wanted me gone so badly you should have sent me away before.  You say you're doing this for me but the real true of the matter is that you're doing this for yourselves and no one else.  So if you want me gone so bad I'll go, I'll go to your dumb boarding school." He dropped her hand before turning and storming out of the room.

As Shawn saw his baby brother leave the room, he stood in absolute disbelief at how things had turned out.  He couldn't believe that his parents were willing to send JT to a boarding school for a silly little prank.  It was completely unacceptable as if they couldn't possible reconcile that sometimes JT makes mistakes but that doesn't mean he should be sent away.  So he decided to do something that not only surprised John and his parents but himself as well.  "Wait a minute, before you send JT anywhere I want you to consider another alternative."

John arched his brow inquisitively, "what other alternative?"

Nodding toward the direction his brother had taken off in he proposed that JT move in with him and Belle. "You've been looking for someone to take him in.  So I'm asking to allow JT to move in with Belle and I.  It's the perfect solution.  He wouldn't have to go half way across the country to a boarding school, and he would still be living in Salem."

"But what about Belle?  I'm assuming you would need to talk this over with her before you even make such an offer." Bo asked wanting to be sure that Shawn was sure about what he wanted to do.

"Belle is already on board with this.  She's just been trying to convince me to go along with it.  I, I was resistant because I thought that by offering to take JT I would be overstepping my bounds as his brother.  And I'm not saying that I still don't feel that way but I know that I don't think JT should be sent away."  Shawn finished.

"Okay then what about school?  What are you going to do about him not being able to attend school?  Both you and Belle work so what's he going to do?"  Bo asked clearly interested in Shawn's proposal.  He certainly didn't want to send JT away and if this was the better option he'd be a fool not to take it.

"We could do exactly what I arranged with his vice principal.   He could get his school work ahead of time and have to complete it during the week.  If he needed help, we could always get a tutor to make sure when he goes back to school that he's still on schedule with his other classmates.  He wouldn't have to stay at the house all the time either, he could come to work with me sometimes.  Obviously, we'd have to work things out better but that's the gist of it.  Belle and I can make sure he stays on the straight and narrow, he won't get into anymore trouble I can promise you that."

Everyone sat silently thinking about the possible benefits there was to not send JT away.  "So what will it be, are you going to entrust JT's welfare to me or are you just going to send him away?"  Shawn asked on bated breath.

Hope, Bo, and John looked at one another then as if a silent agreement had been reached, she answered.  "If JT has no objections, I think we'll all be willing to work on an agreement that will satisfy everyone."

"I don't object." JT replied surprising everyone as he came back into the room, his gaze focused on Shawn.

"Alright then, lets decide some ground rules and terms."  Hope offered as she, Bo, and John moved to sit down and discuss JT's new living arrangements.

*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*

Salem Middle School, 0830 hours 

Jarod and Conrad arrived at school by bus.  Usually they were able to get rides from their parents but due to recent revelations neither boy took that option.  They didn't talk about what they had learned about their parents, other than to confirm the stories they'd heard about the Last Blast were true.  So they'd simply sat side by side on the fifteen-minute bus ride to their school in silent introspection.

_Locker Area__ - 0836 hours_

Jarod walked to his locker after getting into the school without any problems.  Conrad has gone to his locker already and awaited his friend.  After swiftly putting in his combination he opened his locker.  The snickering of some other guys, particularly Sonny, Brian, and Ted – was heard as a bunch of paper with operagirl.net, the infamous Chloe Lane flyers fell out of the locker.   Jarod turned to the other boys dropping his books as he stood head to head with Sonny.   "You think this is funny?"

"Yeah I do."  Sonny sneered.  "What about it rich boy?"

Conrad placed himself in between his cousin and Sonny, pushing the boys away from each other.  "Don't you need to going somewhere Macinsen?"  He asked the red-haired bully attempting to hassle Jarod.  

"Nope, _Black_ I don't.  I don't have anywhere to be right now.  Besides, you won't be around to protect Ritchie Rich all day."

"I don't need anyone to protect me.  If you wanna start something then bring it on, Carrot Top." Jarod declared knocking Conrad's hand that was holding him and Sonny separate away.   But, before Sonny could do anything, Conrad stepped between the two boys facing Jarod.

"Cool it, K-man."  He turned to Sonny. "Back off Sonny boy."  He said warningly.  

Sonny blinking glaring at Jarod before his gaze hit Conrad's.  Seeing the intense warning in his eyes, Sonny moved away. He had no qualms about picking a fight with Jarod or Conrad for that matter.  He certainly wasn't scared of either boy. But, he wasn't stupid either and there was no way he was going to pick a fight with the school's best wrestler, it was a well known fact that Conrad Black was not someone to mess with – he was definitely no pushover.  He smirked as he straightened up before starting to walk away.  Within a second he was turned back around to stare at Jarod, "when you want to finish this without your bodyguard around let me know."  Then Sonny walked away with his two cohorts following close behind him.

Conrad waited until Sonny and his crew had cleared out before letting his hold upon his friend relax. "Are you cool man?" He asked.

Jarod had returned to his locker getting his books out, he put them into his book bag.  Then he grabbed all of the flyers out of his locker and tossed into the nearest trashcan.  "I'm fine, just peachy.  But, I don't need you to get involved with this Conrad, it my—,"

"Dude, I know you think that this is just your problem but its not.  You forget your parents aren't the only ones involved now, mine are too.  Anyway, you don't want to get in trouble over him.  If someone bothers you that bother me too, we're friends remember."  Conrad replied.  "So we cool? Or am I gonna have to knock some sense into to you?" He joked.

"As if you could," Jarod scoffed joking right back. Sighing his shut his locker.  "I'm cool and I won't let Sonny get to me or at least I'll try not to."  He added, as the two boys took down the corridor adjacent to the locker area.  

"Good.  I have to go see Mr. Barnes before 1st period so I'll see you in family studies, K-man." Conrad said giving a slapping Jarod's hand.

"Alright, man."

_Social Science Corridor__, Room 145 - Judith Lee, Family Studies 1000 hours_

Sonny quickly placed the photocopies on the desktop.  While Ted kept Ms. Lee occupied and Brian guarded the doorway.

"He's coming, Sonny."  Brian called out walking into the classroom swiftly taking his seat.  Sonny joined him at the table.

Jarod and Conrad walked into the room together side-by-side talking.  As they got to their table the dropped their backpacks on the ground and sat in their seats.  Conrad saw the photocopies first.

"So anyway, Joy was telling me about the new program on her computer, she said I could come to her house and see if I like sometime.  It sounds so cool."

Conrad stood as swiftly as he'd sat down.  "Okay Sonny did you do this you jerk?" He charged over to the other boy, a photocopy crumbled in his hand.

"Why Conrad, I have no earthly idea what you mean." Sonny said with a sad attempt at an innocent smirk.

Jarod followed Conrad over to Sonny.  "What's on the paper?"

"Nothing." Conrad said crumbling the paper more in his hand so that no part of it could be seen.

"Let me see it Conrad." Jarod said.

"Yeah,_Con__-man_, let's see what you have there."  Sonny added.

"No—,"

"Why not?"

"Because it's not important that's why not."  Conrad said before turning back to Sonny.  "You really are a complete ass you know that Sonny." Not paying any attention to Jarod he was surprised when Jarod took the paper from his lax grasp.

Sonny crossed his arms over his chest smirking all the while.  "We figured that since you were looking for pictures of your mom, you might want to include one of her as a porn star."

Jarod's eyes widen when he saw the picture was his mother's head superimposed onto the naked body of a women posing provocatively.  He crumbled the paper in his hand and then calmly torn it in half.

"So I take you didn't like the picture.  What was the pose not right, darn I knew we should have gone with the one in the shower."  Sonny sarcastically added as he and his two cohorts laughed.  Although, they weren't laughing for long when Jarod charged at Sonny.

Not even Conrad could get close to stop Jarod before he tackled Sonny to the ground and a fight between the two boys ensued.  Seconds later, Conrad was pulled into the fray as he tried to separate the two boys by Brian and Ted.

Please tell me what you think I love hearing feedback.


	41. 40 Defending Your Honor

Author's Note: I hope everyone had a merry Christmas and a very happy new year.  This chapter is rather short, but the next ones will be fairly long so I figure this is will be fine.  I'm still working on the next chapter of Sweet Revenge but chapter 44 of this story is already finished so that will be out next. Now on to the story ….

Chapter Forty-Three – Defending Your Honor

Due to a combination of doctor's orders, a sometimes stressful job, and pressure both from her mother and husband to take some time off, Chloe was on maternity leave.  It was only her second day at home and she was bored out of her mind.  So she decided to go into her office for a couple hours to check her mail and get any updates on her patients.

She had only been in the office for a little less than an hour when he called.  The phone rang once and she picked it up on the second ring.  "This is Dr. Kiriakis."

"Yes, Dr. Kiriakis I have a problem you see my pregnant wife is supposed to be at home resting.  But, when I called home she wasn't there."

"Hello Philip." Chloe answered smiling.  "I'm not working if that's what you're worried about."  She sighed; she should have known that he would track her down the minute she left home. "Are you just calling to hassle me or is it for a particular reason?  And before you even get it into your mind to ask I'm not going home, because if I go home I'm going to die of absolute boredom."

Philip laughed.  "Chloe you've only been on maternity leave for a day—,"

She interrupted him.  "Yes and after only a day of not doing anything I'm bored stiff.  So I decided to come in, check up on a few patients and get the mail." 

"You're supposed to be taking it easy Chloe." 

"I am taking it easy just not at home."

"Chloe," Philip sighed, his wife liked to be busy and sitting at home not doing anything too strenuous, just relaxing for the sake of just relaxing wasn't something she did easily.   "You don't have to sit at home just twiddling your thumbs there are a lot of things you could do—,"

"Like what?"

"Like, read a book, take up knitting, watching television – I know you can catch up on your soaps." He offered.

"See you can't even give me any options of what to do while I'm sequestered at home." The light on her phone blinked letting her know that she had another call.  "I have another call hold on a sec."  Not letting him get a word in she put her husband on hold and picked up the blinking line.  "Dr. Kiriakis office, how can I help you?"

"Yes, is Dr. Kiriakis available?"

"Yes, this is she," Chloe replied.

"Hello, Dr. Kiriakis this is Mya Sheppard from Salem Middle School.  I'm calling in regards to your son Jarod."

"Is he alright?" Chloe asked immediately concerned.

"In a matter of speaking, Dr. Kiriakis your son has been involved in a physical altercation with four other classmates and he's been suspended.  As par the school policy guidelines I'm calling to request to that you or your husband please picks your son up from school."

"My son, Jarod's been in a fight?" Chloe asked again just to make sure that she had heard correctly the first time.  It was hard to believe that Jarod could have gotten into a fight especially when he was always trying to be a little peacekeeper at home.  

"Yes, doctor he was in a fight there is no mistake about it."

"Well, then tell me do you know what the fight was about?"

"I'm afraid not.  All of the boys were questioned thoroughly but none of them would speak up.  So I'm afraid that all we have to go on are reports from various classmates who were around the boys at the time of the fight. But, that is of no consequence, the school guidelines are clear we do not condone violence of any kind.    Our guidelines mandate that we notify the parent and/or guardian of all those involved with the fight and then have the parent/guardian come pick the child up from the premises with a subsequent meeting with his/her vice principal.  So to that end, Dr. Kiriakis, I trust that we should expect either you or your husband here to pick up Jarod correct?"

"Yes certainly, I'll be there to pick him up."

"Good then we'll see you soon." The call ended as Mya Sheppard placed the phone on the hook.

Chloe switched the phone line back over to Philip whom she had placed on hold.  "I need you to do me a favor Philip."

"Sure what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to pick me and drop me a home so I can get Jarod from school."

"Okay, two questions, how did you get to the hospital if you didn't drive yourself and why do you need to pick Jarod up is he sick or something?"

"Paula dropped me off on her way to the store. And apparently our son has been in a fight at school and they need for a parent to pick him up."

Philip sat up straight in his chair.  "What? Is he alright?"

"He's fine apparently but I need to pick him so will you drop me off at home or do I need to call a cab?"

Philip glanced down at the files he had laid open on his desk.  He was supposed to have a meeting with the VP of Toreador Enterprises in a little over an hour.   He'd have to reschedule the meeting for another time, possibly later that night if he could.  "No, don't get a cab.  Give me ten minutes and I'll be there."

"Alright, see you in a few." Chloe replied as she hung up the phone, grabbed her jacket and purse before she headed out of her office.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

Chloe and Philip arrived at the school in record time.  As they awaited the secretary at the main desk Chloe nervously drummed her fingers against the desk counter.  Philip placed his hands over hers effectively stopping the rhythmic drumming.

"Relax Chloe.  We'll straighten everything out and get to the bottom of this.  There's no need to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous Philip, I'm antsy.  There is a difference.  Now, where is that secretary – what on earth is so important for her that she'd leave her desk unattended."  She ranted sighing as she removed her hand from under Philip's.

"I don't know but, why don't you sit down for a minute here and let me see what's going on."  He directed his pregnant wife back to a chair in the waiting room and went back to the desk.  When he arrived back he saw that the secretary had returned to her station.

"Can I help you sir?" The young woman from the behind the desk asked as he approached.

"Yes, I hope you can.  My wife and I received a call that said our son has been in a fight and that he needs to be picked up from school."

"What's his name?"

"Jarod Kiriakis."

"Oh, yes Jarod and Vice Principal Sheppard were awaiting your arrival.  If you give me a second I can escort you and your wife back to Vice Principal Sheppard's office."  Chloe had risen to stand beside Philip when she saw that the secretary was back at her desk.  After writing some information down on a form on her desk, the secretary rose from her seat.  "Follow me."  She escorted Philip and Chloe back to an office where Jarod sat by himself in a chair in front of a large oak desk.  "Vice Principal Sheppard will be right with you as soon as she's finished speaking with Mr. Black and his father."  As Chloe and Philip entered the office, the secretary turned and left.

"Jarod sweetie, are you okay?" Chloe asked heading to her son immediately taking the seat next to him and cupping his cheek where he'd apparently been scratched.

"I'm fine Mom." He replied shying away from her touch.

Chloe looked up at Philip when Jarod moved away from her touch in bewilderment.  

"What's this all about?  It's not like you at all." Philip asked of his son but his answer was Jarod pointedly ignoring him.

Before either of his parents could question him further the door the vice principal's office opened and out came Conrad Black with his father.  Mimi was no where in sight.  The vice principal who followed Conrad and Brady out of her office acknowledged them with a slight nod before redirecting her attention to Conrad.  "Now, Mr. Black I certainly hope that you will keep the fighting to a minimum next time.   I'll see you back here after your suspension.  And I trust that the time off will do you well."  Mrs. Sheppard, as tall statuesque brunette said as she showed Brady and Conrad the direction they needed to leave.  Then, she directed her gaze on the Kiriakis family.  "Dr. Kiriakis, Mr. Kiriakis, please come into my office so we can have a little chat about Jarod's altercation and his suspension." She said gesturing toward her office.

Jarod rose from his seat, stopping Conrad before he left.  "Thanks, man."

"Anytime, K-Man.  I'd say I'll call you later but the odds are I don't think I'll be able the use to phone or my computer for a while." Conrad added smiling cheekily.

"Jarod," Chloe called out to her son as she and Philip waited for him to precede them into the vice principal's office.

Jarod nodded toward his mother.  "See ya Con-man." Then, he turned and walked over to his mother.

Conrad watched him go, sighing he caught up with his Dad. "So I guess I'm grounded uh?"

"Of course."  Brady replied promptly as they headed out of the school.

"Does this mean you're going to take my phone privileges away?" Conrad asked hopeful that it would only be the phone and not his computer.

"We'll see it depends on you and what your Mom has to say."

"I suppose since it's her fault in the first place."  The boy muttered climbing into the seat beside his father.

"What was that?" Brady countered, brow arched.

"Nothing." Conrad said as he directed his attention on the window.

~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in the Vice Principal's office Jarod was listening to her describe his fight with Sonny, in particular the outcome.  

"Mr. Black's son Conrad was placed on suspension for the least amount of time because from reports I gathered from other students as well as Ms. Lee, the family studies instructor, he attempted to stop the fight.  Now, as to the other young man," she glanced down at an open file on her desk.  "Ah, Sonny Macinsen he received a three-day suspension effectively immediately."  Returning her gaze to Philip and Chloe, she closed the file and clasped her hands together on the desk.  "Now as per with our guidelines, the instigator of the fight, in this case Jarod is allotted a 5 to 10 day suspension.  And given that there were no injuries to either party, I'm going to suspend Jarod for five days."

"What about his missed classes and schoolwork during the suspension?  Will he get extra time to complete the work or will he have to play catch-up?" Chloe asked. "Five days is a lot of time to be missed from school."

"Yes, it is.  But, it's not the school's policy or mine to make exceptions for students who fight.  Jarod had the opportunity to remain in school for the fives day he will miss but because he not only was involved in a fight but he initiated it.  He loses the privilege to be in school with other students who follow the rules so he will have to make the work up on his own time.  However, if Jarod would tell me the cause the altercation between him and Mr. Macinsen I'd be willing to possibly reconsider his suspension.

"Jarod tell Mrs. Sheppard why you got into the fight." Philip ordered.

"I can't."  Jarod replied not sparing a glance toward either his father or mother.

"You can't or you won't?" Philip challenged.

"I won't.  I started the fight with Sonny, it doesn't really matter why.  I'm not going to make any excuses for myself.  It was my mistake and it's my responsibility to accept the consequences for it."

Sighing quietly to herself, Mrs. Sheppard picked up at pen and began writing.  "Since you are willing to take all responsibility for your actions today and I've been given no reason to reconsider my decision, I have no choice but to suspend you for the period of five days."  She scribbled something into a file and then looked at Jarod.  "Jarod you may get your bags from the detention hall with this pass while I speak with your parents."  The boy nodded as he was handed a small slip of paper and then rose to left the room.  She redirected her attention to the child's parents.  "I really did not want to have to do this but your son left me no choice."

"It's alright, we understand." Chloe amended.

"Yes, I suppose you do.  I've spoken several of Jarod's teachers and they were all shocked to learn that he started the fight.  They seem to think that there was something going on with your son and Sonny Macinsen and until today whatever the issue was its never escalated to more than conversations.  I believe that Jarod is not completely responsible for the fight, that maybe Sonny said or did something to provoke Jarod into fighting with him."

"If that's what you think happened then why are you suspending my son for five days?" Chloe asked.

"Dr. Kiriakis, I can only tell you what I suspect to be true.  As you can see your son clearly refuses to tell us why the fight was started and he wasn't the only one.  I spoke with all of the five of the boys involved and not one said anything that lead me to believe anything other than what was reported.  So unless your son or one of the other boys comes forward with the true cause for the fight Jarod will be out for a week."

Jarod returned with his book bag slumped over his shoulder.  Chloe and Philip rose from their seats along with the vice principal.  "Jarod when you return to school I hope to never see you again under these circumstances."

"You won't Mrs. Sheppard."

"Good.  I hope I won't."  Mrs. Sheppard watched as the Jarod left with his parents to go home.

Please tell me what you think feedback is always appreciated!


	42. 41 Repercussions

Author's Note: So here's the next chapter guys, thank you for the feedback and I hope you like it. Chapter 7 of SR is almost ready to go so expect it in a week or two.  School starts again next week so I don't know how often I'll be able to post but be assured that I will continue writing the story.

**Chapter Forty-Four – Repercussions**

The Expedition came to a stop in the garage Jarod and his parents arrived home twenty minutes later after leaving the school.  He had said nothing in the car during the ride home, neither had Chloe or Philip for that matter.  They did however; keep shooting looks at one another as if he couldn't see.  Any other time it would have struck Jarod as being funny.  But, at this particular point nothing was funny to him.  Eventually they were going to say something to him and ultimately they would find out what the fight had been about so Jarod figured he might as well enjoy the silence while it lasted cause it most likely wouldn't last long.  

Jarod opened the door and climbed out of the SUV.  He immediately headed to the side door in the garage and used his key to let him into the house.

Philip watched as his son hightailed himself out of bounds without saying a word.  He sighed shaking his head as he walked around the car to help Chloe out of the car although she was already starting to get on her feet.  "He certainly got out of here fast." He grasped her hand as she stepped down from the SUV and shut her door.

"Well, he's going to have to talk to us eventually, unfortunately for him that time is now." Chloe added as both she and Philip followed their son's prior footsteps into the manor.  After closing the door they walked down the corridor, catching up to Jarod within a matter of seconds.  "Jarod Lorenzo Kiriakis, I'm not about to chase you up those stairs.  So I suggest you get your tail back down here right now." Chloe sternly ordered as she stood alongside Philip at the bottom of the staircase.

Jarod had been on his way up to his room when he heard his mother order him back down.  He'd known the silence in the car wasn't about to last in the house.  But, boy did he wish he wasn't going to have a talk with his parents.  Given his current state of mind it would only take one thing to make him completely lose his cool and go off the deep end.  He'd stopped his progression up the stairs turning back to face his parents knowing that neither were very happy with him at the moment.  He couldn't think of any plausible way to stall the talk so he simply followed his parents into the library, other wise known as the den of torture.

"Sit down Jarod." Philip said as he closed the door behind his son.  Then, he moved to stand by his wife's side.  "Alright, so let's hear it.  Let's hear why you got into a fight today." At Jarod's blank stare, Philip continued on hoping that something he said would induce Jarod to tell them what the fight was about.  "Your mother and I both want you to understand that we aren't mad at you.  We are concerned that you got into at fight today but we aren't mad at you for it.  We only want to know how you got into the fight, we are both very much aware that another child may have provoked you into the fight and even if that's not the case we'd still like to know at least why."

Again Jarod said nothing so Chloe thought a different approach was needed.  "Sweetheart, we need to know why you got in the fight.  Frankly, I'm a little disappointed that you would resort to violence of any kind to resolve your problems at school.  Don't you know that you can come to us whenever something like this happens?  It's not like you to fight at all and I know you're know better than that but what I can't understand is why you would start a fight.  So please explain to us, how someone who can't even get provoked into a fight with his younger brother could get provoked into starting a fight with a classmate."

Jarod looked away seeing the pleading look in his imploring blue mother's eyes.  "Like father, like son." He mumbled under his breath.

"What does that mean?" Philip asked confused not entirely sure he'd heard Jarod correctly.

Jarod returned his gaze to his father's, piercing him with a look of outright contempt.  "Nothing."

Philip glanced Chloe who seemed just as surprised at he was to hear the tone of disdain for his father in his voice.  "Clearly, you're upset about something other than this fight, Jarod.  So why don't you just lay it all on the line for me."

"Fine you wanna know why I got into a fight.  Fine! I'll tell you I got in this fight because of you, because I was defending Mom, something which you obviously know nothing about if your history is any reflection."

Before Philip could respond Chloe stood placing a calming hand on his chest before she spoke.  "Wait a minute, Jarod what are you talking about? What are you defending me from?" Jarod remained silent quietly refusing to give real reason for the fight.

"Jarod, you obviously have something on your mind or know more than you're willing to tell us considering you're accusing me of not defending your mother.  So out with Jarod, tell me because I would like to know what crime I'm being accused of." Philip demanded mindful of his son's defensive nature.

"It's that dance you know the one where you thought Mom posed naked on a website to make money." Jarod's eyes burned with anger as they changed from stormy blue to icy grey.  "How could you think she would do something like that?"

Chloe gasped in surprise that he knew about the dance.  Composing herself as best she could, she asked Jarod where he'd heard about that.

"Is it really important how I heard about it.  I'm more inclined to think that the horror of the event would matter more.  But, since it's [i]_so[_/i]_ important to you, someone at school told me and then Grandma confirmed it."_

"She told you what happened?" Philip asked.

"She didn't have to.  All she did was verify what I already knew to be the truth. Conrad checked the papers and got the whole story.  So were you ever planning to tell me or Ana or Dommy that our father doesn't even trust you?  That he actually thought you would pose naked on a website for money? Cause I'd really like to know."

Although, caught off guard by the undercurrents of anger in Jarod's voice, Chloe wouldn't allow him to insult his father.  "That's enough Jarod.  I understand you're upset about what happened to me because it was horrible.  But, honey, it was a different time for both your father and I, he was going through—,"

Jarod interrupted her disgust as evident in his face as it was with his tone.  "I don't care what he was going through.  Why are you defending him?  I don't get it why would you defend him after what he's [i]done-_did[__/i]?"_

"Because I love him.  That's why Jarod, you can't understand this but when you get older—,"

Jarod jackknifed out his seat in a fit of anger.  "No, I'll never understand, what he did," He pointed to Philip accusationally.  "Was unforgivable.  And I'll never forgive him for it. Never."  He stared Philip dead in the eye. "I hate you and I wish you weren't my father."  He turned, opened the door and ran out of the room.

Chloe waddled after him.  "Jarod, Jarod wait."  She started but didn't get very far as Philip grasped her arm. "What are you doing Philip? He's getting away."

"No, let him go."

"Philip, we just can't let him go not like this."

"Chloe he's right.  It doesn't make sense for me to say I love you when I could hurt you like I did."

Chloe frowned in disbelief.  "Philip, tell me you aren't seriously taking this to heart.  Jarod was just venting, he's confused, and he didn't know everything that was going on then.  It happened over 15 years ago and while I'm not going to say I got over it easily, I did get over it and resolved those issues.  I had to for my own piece of mind and you should have as well."

"I know that, Chloe.  And despite what you might like to think I have resolved the situation enough to know that just like we worked through our issues on this alone, he has to before either of us can really talk to him and make him understand what was going on."  He ushered her back in the direction of the library and back into a seat.

Chloe huffed but sat down anyway.  "I have to say Philip, although I'm glad you're taking this well, it's somewhat surprising to me."

"Why is that?" He asked going around the desk to pick up the phone.

"Because normally you're not so insightful with Jarod." He arched his brow in mild amusement at the comment.  "Anyway, I'm glad you're not freaking out over this because I sincerely doubt I have the patience to have handled both you and Jarod having issues.  Who are you calling?"

"Brady, I figure that he and Meems would probably like a heads up about the reason for the fight.  Because if Jarod wants to disown me, I can only imagine how Conrad is feeling about Meems."

Chloe grimaced.  "Good thinking." He nodded as he waited for someone to answer the phone.

[center]*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*[/center]

Across the way at the Black household, Brady was just ending a very enlightening phone call with his uncle as Mimi entered the kitchen.

"Thanks for the heads up.  I'll get back with you later."

"Who was that?" Mimi questioned putting her purse down on the table.

"Philip.  It seems Jarod and Conrad were told about the Last Blast."

"Oh well that's just great." She said slapping her hand down on the table.  "Really, it's just great.  So I'm going to take a leap and guess that was the reason for the fight?"

"Definitely.  Anyway, Jarod has apparently disowned his father and hates him accordingly."

"I'm not looking forward to having this talk with Conrad, now."

"Well, I told you not to put it off." Brady added to which he was the recipient of his wife's frowning glare.  "What? I did tell you to talk with him sooner.  You're the one who decided to wait."

"Yes, I know that but that doesn't mean I have to like that you were right and I was wrong.  But, getting back to the issue at hand how long is he suspended for?"

"Just a day.  He was trying to break-up the fight not get himself involved so the VP decided he didn't need to be out of school as long as the other boys. She said he could return to school in a day and his attempt at peacemaker would be noted on his record."

"That's a relief."

"I agree." Brady said pouring himself a glass of juice before taking the seat next to her.  "So how do you think we should handle this with a simple grounding or the usual restriction of privileges?"

"I'm thinking we do something a little more than that.  What do you think about us separating Jarod and Conrad for a while?" Mimi was attempting something to see how effective a brief period of separation from her son's apparent partner in crime.  

"You mean telling him that he can't see Jarod outside of school for a while?" Brady asked already warming to the idea.

"Exactly."

"I think it could work.  I like it—,"

"I don't. I hate it.  It's a stupid idea." Conrad said from the doorway of the kitchen.  Both of his parents turned to see him standing at the door neither seeming particularly surprised to see him there.

"Well unfortunately you don't have a vote Conrad.  This isn't a democracy.  Obviously, you and Jarod need a break from each other."

"But, why the fight wasn't even our fault."  Conrad argued.

"Be that as it may Conrad fighting in any circumstance is not the answer.  You need to learn to handle your problems in a different way and that's that."

"But, I wasn't fighting.  I was just trying to stop it." Conrad protested looking at his father for support.

"At this point Conrad it doesn't matter.  You and Jarod will take a hiatus from each other for a week.  You can work on your assignments together at school but that's it.  There will not be computer chats, no IMing, and no phone calls for one week."

"Dad," Conrad pleaded hoping his father would help.

"I'm sorry Conrad I agree with your mother on this, sport. " Brady replied.

Conrad threw his arms up in exasperation as he rolled his eyes in disbelief.  "I can't believe this.  It's not even Jarod's or my fault that the stupid fight happened.  If you hadn't taken those dumb pictures in the first place I wouldn't be in this mess.  How could you hate someone so much that you would do that?" He asked of his mother.  "What's wrong with you?"

Brady rose from his seat. "Conrad, don't speak to your mother that way."

"Why not, she not the person I thought she was.  I'm beginning to wonder if Mom really didn't have an affair with that Jason guy. Because if she could take pictures of Jarod's mother she isn't above cheating on her husband."  Conrad declared and then stormed out of the room.

"That went well." Mimi added a few minutes later.  "I guess I've just joined ranks with Philip in the parental unit hate club.  Funny, I always thought it be you."

"Why is that?"

"Well you're a guy, the father aren't they usually the ones that everyone hates?"

Brady grinned sardonically.  "You're asking me?"

"Okay so you're not normal.  But, honestly, I never thought it was supposed to be like this.  I thought everything I did, as a teen wouldn't matter because I'm a good mother, a good person now.  I guess that's just not the case."

As he watched his wife is such distress over her past actions it tugged at his heart.  While, he'd agreed that her past behavior wasn't exactly the best as a teen, he had been no angel himself.  But, at the same time he was prepared for whatever backlash there may have been from his actions as a teen.  He pulled his wife into his arms hugging her around the waist.  "Hey, neither of us were saints when we were teens.  We both have records and we've both made mistakes.  We've paid our dues to society on both accounts, we've changed for the better, and we grew up.  You have nothing to be upset about."

"Brady—,"

He turned her in the frame of his arms so that she faced him, lifting up her chin.  "You don't need to apologize to me for anything you did then.  I know you're sorry and if you had the chance you'd go back and change your actions.  But, we can't change the past.  The only thing we can do shape how it effects our future and our kids." Mimi nodded.

"I guess you're right."

"That's what I love to hear.  So how about you so a little appreciation for my intellect." Keeping her eyes in contact with his, she leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his.

"I'd love to but I need to make a call." She pulled away from him taking the phone off the table.

"That's so wrong."

"I know but I'll make it up to you." Mimi promised raising the phone to her ear.

[center]*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*[/center]

Later that night Philip entered his bedroom and shut the door.  Chloe was already in bed reading a book, or rather not read a book as he later found when he sat down.  She had the book in her lap but it was upside down.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked drawing her attention to him.

"Just thinking about Jarod and …"

"And what he said today?" He finished for her as he pulled off his t-shirt.  "Are you more concerned that he said he hates me or is it something else?"

"Actually, it's a little bit of both.  I guess I just don't understand how you can be so laidback about this.  He told you he hated you and that he wished you weren't his father and you just brushed it aside.  If he had said something like that to me, I don't know how I'd react.  But, I know I wouldn't be as calm about it as you."  She said following Philip's movements around the room as he moved from one side to the next before finally stopping in the bathroom.

"I'm not exactly calm about this at all.  I'm just more resigned to it.  In this family, him hating me isn't exactly the worst thing that could happen.   Hell, I'd say it's just about normal."  The water was turned on followed by the sound of Philip brushing his teeth. A minute or two later the brushing stopped and the water was turned off.

Chloe settled back in the bed waiting for her husband to come back so she could question him more.  "What do you mean you think this is normal for us?"

Philip turned off the light in the bathroom and reentered the bedroom before answering.  "Not normal for you maybe but normal for the Kiriakis family.  Lord knows how many times I said I hated my father when I didn't—,"

"Philip your father can be a royal bastard sometime.  Besides that you are nothing like him."

"I think I am like him to some point Chloe.  I hated a lot of things he did, but I loved him regardless of that, it's why I'm not upset about Jarod.  I know that he is angry with me right now and he has every right to be what I did was horrible.  I admit that obviously it would have been better for me if I wasn't such a little prick back then but I can't change the past.  I can't change who I was back then.  I have to deal with the repercussions of my actions on our child.  The sins of the father will be revisited upon the son.  Only this time we'll deal with it together."

Chloe nodded in agreement.  "Well, I guess we'll just do whatever is necessary then to get him through this starting tomorrow.  Which reminds me do you think we should sit the twins and Jessie down and tell them about it?"

"I'd rather not and let them come to us if they want to talk about it.  Frankly, I've had enough rehashing the past for one month." He said settling down beside her in the bed.  She had already placed the book on the dresser by her side as she flipped off the light switch.

"Alright, then we'll hold off on the talk."  Philip pulled her next him in spoon fashion; her back to his chest and his hand resting on the mound of her stomach where their child resided inside her.

"Good now, let's get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day." Philip said as he kissed her neck.  Chloe relaxed against and drifted into a quiet sleep."

Please tell me what you think, I love hearing your feedback! 


	43. 42 Strained Relationships

Author's Note: Sorry about the lateness of this chapter but real life interfered with getting it out. I hope you enjoy it :)

**Chapter Forty-Five – Strained Relationships**

Chloe watched her son doing his homework from the doorway of his room. His pencil was poised in the air as he studiously read his life science book and took an occasional note. The last few weeks have been extremely hard on him since he had been placed on suspension; he had to do double the homework to get himself back with the rest of his class when he returned to school. Add to that his punishment and self-imposed estrangement from his father and life was becoming all the more complicated. She had tried to ease the tension between Jarod and Philip but found that nothing she seemed to do or say seemed to help. 

The normally boisterous Kiriakis family had fallen apart as if Jarod were a stepchild and Philip his evil stepfather. While, Philip seemed to prefer to let Jarod vent out of all his anger and annoyances over time — Chloe wanted it over and done with as soon as possible. Ironically enough the only thing her husband and son tended to agree upon these days was keeping her at home relaxing in order to prepare for the baby's eventual arrive a little more than a month away. It was because of that one common bond that Chloe absolutely refused to wait for their issues to remain any longer.

[KNOCK-KNOCK] Chloe knocked on the open door to her son's room thereby making her presence known before she waddled in. "Are you busy sweetie?"

Jarod turned away from his desk as he placed his pencil in the book. "Not really, I'm just doing some extra reading for class."

Chloe smiled. "You sound just like me when I was in high school. I used to do that to." He nodded. "Could we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, did you want to sit down somewhere?" He rose from his seat to direct her toward his bed to sit down.

"No, I'm fine. I want to stand; I've been sitting down all day." She answered rubbing the enlarged swell of her stomach.

He sat back down. "So … what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked although, he already figured the conversation was bound to be about his father and that darn dance again.

"Your Dad and this grudge you seem to have against him."

"Mom," Jarod sighed, this was beginning to get annoying. Over the past three weeks since his suspension they had discussed this situation to death as far as he was concerned there really was nothing left to be said. 

"Look, Jarod I know that you're very angry with your father about what happened to me at that dance. And believe when I say that I completely understand where your anger is coming from. What your father believed about me was horrible almost as bad as the actual pictures were …" She stopped unable to finish as she thought about how violated she felt when the pictures of her naked were flashed all over the screen at the dance. "An embarrassment. But, it was a long time ago — I've come to terms with it and while I fully admit it wasn't easy, I've come to realize its part of what shaped me." 

"So you just forgave him and forgot it as if it never happened?"

"I forgave your father a long time ago. But, I never forgot, not for one moment. You don't forget something like that Jarod but you also don't let it rule you. I think you are looking at this entire situation with only two sides – black or white – when its not. It wasn't that I either forgave your father or I didn't. The world is full of gray areas and this just happens to be one of them when you'll learn that it takes a lot more to forgive someone than it does to just push them out of your life. You can't even begin to understand what I went through in forgiving your father. And until you're ready to really find out what it's like, to become an adult and understand that sometimes people who love you can hurt you just as easily, I'll be waiting." Chloe calmly waddled out of his room without another word.

Jarod sat back, shaking his head as he watched her go. This was definitely not the way he'd expected things to go. It was not the start to the Saturday that he'd been hoping for, especially since he still had to go out with one of his parents so that they could drop him by Conrad's. Particularly since, his mother was now apparently anger with him; this did bode well for his plans, not well at all. He turned to finish reading his life science book with Dominic walked in.

"Hey, do you know what's up with Mom? She looked upset a couple of minutes ago."

"It's my fault; she wanted to talk to me about Dad." He frowned slightly. "It didn't go well."

"No kidding Sherlock," Ariana said as she also made her way instead the room. "So what did you say to Mom?"

"I-look it's none of your business. Why don't the two of you go off somewhere, I have work to do." He turned back to desk hoping that his siblings would take the hint and leave.

"Why don't you stop acting like a brat and stop being mean to Mom and Daddy." 

"Ana, you don't know what our so-called Dad did, he— you know what I don't want to get into this with so why don't you go. Just go, I don't care." 

"What do you mean we don't know what Dad did?" Dominic asked his interest suddenly peeked. "Did Dad do something to Mom?"

"Look, it's not what you're thinking but yeah he did something." As soon as those words can out of his mouth he knew that ultimately he was going to regret them. 

"What did he do?" Ana asked her curiosity overtaking her as she sat down on the bed.

Figuring that they would probably pester him until he told them, Jarod rose and closed his door so that no one who happens to pass the doorway would overhear him. "Okay so what I'm about to tell you can't go beyond this room. If Mom finds out I told you then she'll be even more upset at me then she already is."

"Just tell us." Dominic ordered taking a seat beside his sister on the bed.

"Remember when I asked about that website, operagirl.net?"

Frowning for a moment as if thinking about it, Dominic nodded. "Yeah, you said it was some kind of opera site right?"

"Yeah, that's what I told you but that's not what it was."

"What was it?"

"It was a site where someone put naked pictures of Mom up and charged people to see them."

"What?" Ariana and Dominic yelled together.

Jarod grimaced raising his hand to tell them to keep it down. "Jeez, do you want Mom to come in here? It wasn't a real site."

"She went downstairs. What do you mean it wasn't a real site? And why did Mom put photos of herself online?" Ariana asked her voice softened.

"First of all, I said that someone else put the pictures of Mom on the website. Second of all, they tricked Mom into taking a shower with a camera in the bathroom. And then they put it on a website to get even with her for something. You see it was all a big trick that someone played on Mom because they didn't like her. So they took the pictures and set up a website called operagirl.net. Then at the end of the year dance the person slipped an advertisement for the website onto to slides they had going and it popped on a big screen for everyone in the school to see."

Ariana was decidedly outraged. "Oh poor Mom." 

"I can't believe someone would do something like that."

"Well believe it; it was in the paper and everything. Conrad and I read all about." Jarod acknowledge leaning back against his door.

"Wait a minute you said Dad did something – he didn't make that website did he?"

"Of course not."

"Then, I don't understand. What did he do that was so bad?"

"You know how Mom and Dad were dating when they were in high school right?"

"Duh!" Dominic exclaimed.

Rolling his eyes, Jarod continued as if his younger brother had said nothing at all. "So Dad took Mom to the dance but he didn't leave with her. In fact he left her there by herself. Our Dad isn't so great, when the pictures flashed up on the screen; he thought she put the photos up herself that she was selling herself online for money."

Biting her lip, Ariana slowly rose from the bed, "That's not true. Daddy wouldn't think that, he knows Mom and … and he just wouldn't."

"No, Ana it's true. You can ask Mom. Dad didn't trust her, he was her boyfriend, he was supposed to love her but he didn't trust her. When she needed him the most he wasn't there." 

"Wait a minute are you sure you have all the facts right. Maybe Dad had a reason why he acted the wait he did." 

"Ana, you're not listening he didn't have a reason not to trust her he just didn't. Dad isn't the person you think he is. Don't you see, if he couldn't trust Mom then he probably doesn't trust her now. I bet he doesn't even think that Mom's pregnant with his baby." 

Ariana put both hands on him and pushed him out of her way as she pulled open the door. "You're wrong about Daddy Jarod and I'm not going to stay here and listen to you bad mouth him anymore." She ran out of the room.

"Jeez Jarod, did you have to do that?" Dominic asked before he ran out after his twin.

Jarod watched as his siblings left his room. Shutting the door again, he returned to his bed and lay back on it.

* * *

Chloe walked into the kitchen annoyed and angry. She couldn't believe her son was so pigheaded. He wasn't even willing to listen to reason. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't accept that although the operagirl.net scandal had hurt her deeply and ultimately was the cause the initial relationship with Philip ending — she had worked through all her anger and was able to forgive him long ago. Before they got married or even considered starting another relationship. It seemed that no matter what she or Philip said nothing seemed to waylay him. 

As she poured herself a glass of white grape juice she felt the baby give her a well placed kick in the ribs. Placing her hand over the spot she sighed. "Let's just hope you aren't as stubborn as your Dad or older brother." She muttered before taking a sip from her glass of juice. She put the glass back in the sink turning to go sequester herself in the library thinking that some soothing instrumentals would be just what she needed to relax herself.

After entering the library she changed her mind about the music and settled down on the couch in front of the warming fire and fell into a peaceful sleep. And that was how Philip found her when he entered the room. His wife was stretched out on the leather couch before the fireplace. Her long sable hair feathered about the soft features of her rounded body swelled with their child. He quietly closed the door and picked up the afghan cover off the back of the couch and placed it over her resting form. As he tucked the knitted afghan around her as she woke up, her eyes opening to stare up at him.

"Hey, what time is it?" Chloe asked with a sleep ruffled voice. She eased into a sitting position with the knitted quilt falling to her lap.

Philip glanced at his watch. "It's just a quarter after two. How long have you been down here?" 

"I don't know since noon." She yawned and stretched.

"Well, why don't you go up and take a nap. I'll just be gone for a while today. I'm going to meet with Brady over some security issues."

"Could you do me a huge favor and take Jarod when you go? She asked leaning back against the couch as she stared into the warm glow of the fire.

"Sure, I take it he's still in his mood." Philip replied with more a statement than a question.

"He's your son, of course he is. You two really know how to hold grudges. It's a wonder you get anything done without obsessing over the little things."

Philip moved to join his wife on the couch shifting her legs to up place them on his lap. "I'm going to assume from the tone of your voice that you tried to talk to him again and he shut you down."

"You shouldn't assume it makes an ass out of you and me." She quipped but nodded ascent as she tilted her head back so that it was resting back against the couch and closed her eyes. "It was a complete waste of time. He didn't want to hear anything at all from me. It's been three weeks since he was suspended and all he seems to want to do is mope around the house giving everyone the silent treatment. I don't know about you but I for one am tired of it."

"I'm not exactly happy about it myself but, I do understand that he just needs —,"

"Time! Yes, I know that Philip." She sighed opening her eyes, she turned gaze at him. "But, it doesn't make it any easier on anyone and I'm at my wits end with him. It's like he thinks that I never thought about my decision to marry after what happened. Like I just forgave you and skipped off into happily ever after – which we both know never happened. It took me a lot of therapy and time to move past what happened. I don't sugarcoat it I also don't dwell on it either. And I don't like to seem as if I didn't spend enough of my life obsessing over this minute detail about my life. It's as if he doesn't respect me or my decisions and I don't appreciate it nor will I tolerate it any longer."

"Chloe I know what hard time you had. I know after that, you couldn't go blindly into anything with me, not when we got back together, not when we got married. We talked about it then and after we got married so I understand where you're coming from. But, I also understand what its like when you feel like the whole world has turned against you and nothing is like you thought it would or should be. The one person who you think you can trust isn't so trustworthy after all. I'm not saying we should let him get away with everything you should cut him some slack and give him some time. But, I'll talk to him about this myself to see if it does any good."

"Fine, you go ahead and take a shot at him. I'm all for seeing him get out of his funk. When are you leaving?"

Philip looked at his watch and realized how late it was getting. "I'll leave as soon as I get a chance to talk to our son. So I should probably be gone in about twenty minutes." He answered. "As a matter of fact, let me go get Jarod." He lifted her legs off his lap and placed on the couch as he rose to leave. Chloe grabbed his arm as he passed her.

"One more thing Philip, I know you guys are planning a surprise baby shower for me but — don't. I don't mind the party aspect; I just don't think we need gifts. So tell my Mom and Belle to open the registry and everything but I want it all to go to charity." 

He nodded as she released his arm. "When did you figure it out?"

"You're kidding right?" Piercing his blue eyes with a sideways glance she waved a hand in the air in exasperation. "Philip, you've been mysteriously late for three days and Mom hasn't called to give me her usual 'I hope you're resting because when the baby gets here' – blah, blah, blah speech for a week. Believe me; it wasn't that hard to figure out."

"I told them you would." Philip sighed as he moved out the doorway to let his daughter walk in.

"Well, you know me so well. Call me when you get there." He nodded.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm dropping Jarod off at Uncle Brady's house did you want to go with him and see Rocky?"

Ariana shook her head. "I-I don't want to go anywhere with Jarod. I wanna stay home with Mommy."

Philip glanced up a Chloe noting the concern on her face. He kneeled down to make eye contact with the little girl. "Are you okay?" Ariana nodded. "Alright, then I'll see you and your Mom later." Cupping her face in his palms he kissed her cheek then rose to go on his way. Normally, he would try to get more out of her as to what was bothering but he figured leaving her with her mother would do that anyway.

After Philip had gone Chloe motioned for Ariana to join her on the couch before the fire. Her daughter came and sat down next to her mother without saying a word, she simply stared into the fire.

"Ana, is there something wrong? You know if there was you could tell me. You could tell me anything." Chloe stroked her daughter's long brown hair as the child settled again her.

Ariana bit her lip thinking about what had happened with Jarod earlier. She thought over everything that had been said between them, she had defended her father relentlessly because he was her Daddy and he couldn't be all those things that Jarod had said. She knew that in her head … she couldn't help but wonder if even apart of it was true. "Is it true Momma … about Daddy and that dance?"

Chloe tilted her daughter's head up so she could see into the young girl's eyes. "Where did you hear about that?"

"From Jarod. He said that Daddy didn't trust you, that he turned his back on you, when you needed him most. He said that we shouldn't trust Daddy because he doesn't trust us."  


"He's partly right because in a way your Dad didn't trust me and he made a mistake by not trusting me. But, you know what baby, do you honestly think I would be with your Daddy if I didn't believe he was trustworthy. If I didn't love him enough to forgive him?"

"I-I don't know Mama, I guess not. I just don't understand why it happened."

Chloe nodded. As she plucked a strand of her daughter's hair off her face. "Well, when I was a teenager I was … different. I was stubborn, willful – your grandmother would call me feisty. Your father and I were oil and water at first, with different experiences and different lives before we'd met. Once we started dating things changed some for the better and some for the worse." Running her hand through Ariana's hair she gazed into the fire.

"The other kids at the school couldn't understand how I went from being a nobody who your Dad made fun of to being his girlfriend. Some people took it harder and didn't want me brought into their group. So they did very cruel thinking like sticking a rat in my locker, putting signs on my back and even going as far as setting up a series of events so I would have pictures of me taken while I showered at school. Later at end of the school year they posted the pictures of me on a website and made it look like I had done it myself to make money. The people who did this wanted to humiliate me, to embarrass me … to hurt me in a way that no one else would."

"But, Daddy hurt you worse." Ariana responded.

"Yes, he did. He didn't trust me and that hurt most of all. But, that experience taught me a very important lesson, Ana. It taught me that people you love are human too. And often make mistakes even if they don't intend to. Your brother is having his first lesson with that right now, but like me and your father, he's stubborn. Honey I don't want you to worry about what happened to me. Your Dad has changed; we both have, it's all a part of growing up. In time he'll realize having gone through what we did made us much stronger as a couple and now we have you, your brothers, Jessie, and soon a new child to love and cherish because of it."

Chloe hugged Ariana close for a moment, then moved back enough to tip up her chin. "Feel better now?" Ariana nodded feeling calmer now that her mother had talked to her. "Good then how about you, Jessie, Dominic and I have a trilogy day since your Dad and Jarod are gone." Immediately her daughter perked up.

"Can I pick the series?" Ariana inquired slyly thinking of the one series her mother and father absolutely refused to let her watch until she was older, _The Godfather_.

"Yes, you can but there are two conditions, it has to be on everyone will agree on and rated PG, i.e. no Star Wars: Attack of the Clones again."

"Aww, Mom."

"Darling we've seen that movie a thousand times. And I don't know about your brother and sister but I'm Jedied out. So while you think about your choices I want you to get Jessie and you brother, while I pop the popcorn okay." Chloe ordered as she rose from the couch with the help of Ariana and the two headed out of the library together.

* * *

Philip had dropped Jarod off at the Black household and left nearly an hour before. And true to their promise he and Conrad had gotten down to business immediately and went about putting the final touches on their family studies project. They worked diligently from the moment Jarod arrived working over two hours before finally taking a much needed break from their work. They headed into the Black kitchen for a quick snack.

"So did you make up with your Dad yet?" 

"No, of course not." Jarod frowned drinking from his coke. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well he did drop you off."

"Yeah, only because my mom was resting and he was the only other available option. For goodness sake the car ride was absolutely miserable; we didn't even talk to each other. It had to be the most uncomfortable ride ever."

"Aren't you just exaggerating a bit, man, I mean it couldn't be that bad."

"Oh believe me it was and now that the twins know it's bound to get even worse."

"You told the twins?"

"Not intentionally if that's what you're thinking. It just kind of happened. Anyway, Dominic saw reason and agreed with me although, he still thinks I should get over it and 'Ana just thinks I've got no reason to be angry at all."

"Well, she does have a point. Dude, seriously, you're mad at your Dad for something he did like two decades ago, before you were even born." Conrad said as he popped another chip into his mouth contemplatively. 

"Oh that's rich coming from you, Con-man." Jarod snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means it's like the pot calling the kettle black. Here you are telling me, I should just let everything that happened to my mom go and stop being mad at my Dad when you're doing the exact same thing to your mom."

"It's not the _exact_ same thing. What happened with my mom didn't happen ten years ago, it happened like three months ago. The situation is completely different."

"Honestly Conrad, think about it, you've really got no reason to be upset with your mom. She told your Dad what happened with that Jason guy and she _did_ pay her debt to society for what she did to my mom in high school. My Dad on the other hand, did nothing—,"

"You don't know that." Conrad interrupted popping a chip into his mouth. 

"Look, maybe it would be better if we didn't talk about this considering that we're never going to agree, so let's just agree to disagree."

"Fine." Then there was silence as neither boy talked to one another eating their chips and drinking their sodas.

"Did you see Lord of the Rings on TV last night?"

"What! When did it come on, I can't believe I missed it."

"It was on the Sci-fi channel yesterday, man I can't believe you missed it."

"Me either. So was it as good as the first one?"

"Better, way better." Conrad added grinning.

And like that the previous argument between the two boys was forgotten as they moved onto the more interesting topic of the movie.

* * *

Elsewhere in Salem … the Brady household 

Belle was searching for her purse. She was attempting to leave the house for a baby shower meeting with Nancy, Mimi and Philip. Spotting her purse on the table she grabbed it as she headed to the kitchen to get her keys. 

"Are you sure you can handle everything JT? Shawn was supposed to be back by now." 

"Belle relax I can baby sit, it's not as if I've never done it before. Besides, I'm not going anywhere I can take care of the munchkins until Shawn gets back."

"I know, its just that I … that is _we_ didn't ask you to move in with us just to get our own personal babysitter. "

JT grinned sheepishly. "Belle, really its okay. I know that. But, if it would really make you feel better we can set some sort of guidelines for while I'm living here when you get back and Shawn's home." He suggested as he put more carrot sticks on Ian's plate.

Belle nodded already liking the idea of making guidelines. She flipped her hair out from under her leather coat and buttoned it up. Taking a look at her wrist she saw how late it was. "Oh jeez, I'm really late. So Serena and Iris are upstairs playing. They already had lunch and when he's done you can put him down for nap. Now, I really have to go." Leaning down to kiss baby Ian's cheek she stole a carrot stick from the tray. "Bye baby be good for you Uncle JT." Belle said before turning to leave the room.

"Bye." Ian said waving to his mother's departing back as she went through the door before turning his attention to his uncle as he chewed on a carrot stick. Taking the half-eaten carrot stick out of his mouth he offered it to JT.

Smiling at Ian, JT took the carrot stick. "Thanks, kiddo. Now what are we going to do until your Dad gets home?"

Ian simply giggled as though JT had said something funny and offered him another carrot stick, this time uneaten.

* * *

Belle arrived at the Brady Pub to see everyone else already seated with beverages on the table.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late. Shawn didn't get back in time and I had to have JT watch the kids." She said taking off her coat and placing it on the back of her chair waving Philip away as she sat down. "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing, I just got here myself." Philip answered returning to his seat. He flagged the waitress down nearby to let her know the final person of their party had arrived.

"Hi Mrs. Brady what can I get for you?"

"Just a glass of water please Sara." The waitress nodded and left to get the beverage.

"Before we get started you should probably know that Chloe knows." All three women pierced Philip with at scathing look. "Hey don't look at me like that, _I _didn't tell her."

"Are you implying that one of _us_ did Philip?" Nancy questioned pointedly.

"Well it wasn't me." Mimi protested.

"Or me."

He held up his hands in protest. "I didn't say that anyone told her. I said that she knew we were playing a baby shower for her. Anyway, she wanted me to give you a message." He paused as Belle's glass of water was brought to the table.

"Thanks."

"So what did she say?"

"She doesn't want a baby shower."

"What?"

"That's simply unacceptable. Everything's already been planned out."

"Let me finish, since she figured that this one was already planned out and set, she suggested that all of the gifts go to a charity since we all of the things we need for the baby."

"So she doesn't want to keep any of the gifts at all?"

"Nope, not a one. Everything goes to charity."

"We can still have the baby shower then all we need to do is find a charity to donate the gifts to. All-in-all it's not really a bad idea."

"But is it really doable?" Belle chimed in.

"I think so. But, if we can't find a charity or something we could always donate the gifts to an unplanned parenthood facility, a domestic violence shelter or somewhere else. In fact, I'll have my secretary look into some different options." A sudden ringing started as Philip's cell phone began to ring. Pulling it out of his jacket he flipped it open and answered, "Kiriakis." Rising from his seat he gestured that he would be to the side and left to talk to the person on his phone.

"Well, it does sound like a good idea to me Nancy. I think if we rearrange a few things it could work well." Belle declared figuring all things they'd need to do to get ready in her head.

"I agree." Mimi added.

"All right then lets get our plans in order and give Chloe the best charity baby shower this town has ever seen." Nancy amended taking out her planner/notebook and a pen to jot down any new idea they come up with.

* * *

Later that night after Belle and Shawn had both returned from putting Ian and Iris to bed they headed down to the living room where their younger brother awaited them. They were going to discuss the rules or guidelines they were planning to make for the duration of his stay in their home. The idea was to ensure that his stay with his brother and sister would give him both the freedom and guidance he wasn't getting at his home with his mother and Bo.

JT was sitting on the couch reading a copy of the _Invisible Man_ for his advanced English class. "So are you ready to tell me the rules?" He asked putting the book down as his brother and sister approached.

"Yep, that's exactly what we're planning to do. Why are you so anxious to get this over with?"

"I'm not anxious, I just figured that the two of you needed your rest considering …"

"Considering what?" Belle asked her brow arched suspiciously in question.

"You know, you guys are kind of old and need your rest." JT deadpanned to which he received a hit upside his head by both Belle and Shawn. "Hey."

"I guess we're not too old for that are we baby brother. Now can we get serious?"

"Yes, of course we can. So mi hermanos what are the rules to live by. Is there going to be some sort of list or something?" JT requested rubbing his head where he had been hit.

"No, there is no list only three things you need to remember. One, we did not want you to move in because we wanted a live in babysitter. That's not why you're here."

JT raised his hand in offense. "Belle, I know that. But, today there were extenuating circumstances and I didn't mind, really. It's cool."

"And I know that you know that I know that, I only wanted to ensure you know that I don't expect you to be our babysitter."

"Okay and I got that but, if you need me to for whatever reason, I'm completely okay with watching the munchkins."

As Bellle was going to protest Shawn stopped her covering her mouth. "And we'll take you up on that offer."

She pulled his hand away. "Shawn, we don't want to take advantage of JT."

"You aren't."

"Well, if you're sure."

"I'm sure." He nodded in agreement. "What's rule number 2?"

"The second rule is that school is important. Which means that we fully expect you to keep up with your assignments and due dates until you can return to school permanently. And we want you to do well so if you need help just ask us and we'll do everything we can to get it for you."

"That sounds fair. So what's the last rule?"

"Okay now your last rule is for nothing but fun, it's your curfew."

"I have a curfew?" He questioned surprised.

"Belle and I decided that since we aren't with Mom and Dad and we don't want you barricaded in the house. So you have a curfew the only thing we expect is that you tell us where you're going and with whom. Therefore, on weekdays you can stay out until as late as 11 o'clock and weekends until midnight. By the way we are willing to negotiate the time in the event that there's something you want to do and you need a later time. The only thing we ask is that you tell us beforehand. What do you think?"

"What do I think? I think it's great."

"Already, tell shake on it." Shawn suggested offering his hand to his brother. JT reached out and shook his hand promptly starting a new placement with Shawn and Belle's family.

Please tell me what you think good or bad, feedback is always appreciated.


	44. 43 Heart to Heart

Author's Note: It's been a month but I finally got this chapter out and ready to go. Before I get any questions, I wanted to let anyone who reads my stories know that I do plan to continue and finish every story that I have written or is in plans to be written. It's just going to take some time so please be a little patient with me. We're getting down to the wire and baby Kiriakis is getting ready to make his or her appearance so please stay tuned to that. I promise that the baby will be born before this year is up, LOL! Having said that, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And the next chapter of SR is in the works.

**Chapter Forty-Six – Heart to Heart **

A couple of days later Conrad was at home by himself putting the finishing touches on a paper for his English class when the doorbell rang. Saving the document on a disk he left his room to answer the door. The doorbell rang again and this time his Scottish terrier, Edge barked and rose from his spot on the staircase to follow his owner down.

"I'm coming." Looking through the peek hole to see who it was, he twisted the lock and opened the door. "Hey JT what's up?" He asked moving to the side to let his uncle come in the house.

"Nothing much. Your Dad and I are supposed to check out a new client in Chi-town and then he's taking me to dinner."

"Oh, that's cool." Conrad followed JT into the living room. "He's not back yet from the office but you can chill here and wait for him."

"Cool, so what kind of mischief are you and K-man getting up to these days?" Conrad shrugged obliviously.

"Not much unfortunately." He took a seat next to JT.

"Why is that?"

"Jarod and I suspended at school for fighting."

"Oh yeah, I remember hearing Belle talk about that. It was about some dance at the high school, right?"

"Uh-huh. Anyway, since then my _Mother_ has decided that Jarod and I shouldn't be hanging out so much together because we get into too much trouble."

"Tough break Con-man." JT nodded sympathetically remembering what it was like to be on lockdown before he had moved in with his sibs.

"We're home." Spencer called out as he ran into the living room with his book bag on one shoulder and his school clothes in a bag on the other. Seconds later he was followed by Mimi and Rocky.

"Rocky, Spence I want you both to go upstairs and change then wash your hands for dinner." She directed her younger children as they ran off to do her bidding. "Hey sweetie, JT I've got pizza in the kitchen. I got your favorite—,"

"I'm not hungry." Conrad interrupted turning away from her.

"Oh, well I guess they'll be more for everyone else." Noting her son's obvious attempt at ignoring her, she moved her attention from him to JT with a slight smile. "JT you can help yourself to some pizza. And yes, I know you're going out to eat with Brady but, I'm sure you won't mind a slice or two before you leave. I'm going to go up and drop my things." She left them alone not sparing a glance toward the two younger men as she went to her room.

JT waited until his sister-in-law was out of hearing distance before he turned his nephew. "Dude, what's with the 'tude you got with Meems. I thought you were over the whole kiss thing especially since you know it wasn't your Mom's fault."

"I am over the kiss thing. This is about the fight Jarod and I got into at school."

"I'm not seeing how that has anything to do with your Mom."

"I'm getting to it give me a couple of secs. So someone told Jarod and me about the dance at school and someone taking naked pictures of Jarod's Mom while she was in the shower and then showing them at some dance at the school." JT nodded. "Well, at first Jarod and I didn't believe them I mean that sounds ridiculous given how controlling the chaperones are at dances now. So we researched, Jarod and I, he asked his Grandma and I looked it up at the library, needless to say it was all true. Everything including the prank they played on his mom."

"Okay, I remember hearing about this when I was younger. It's the reason why we don't have video screens at the dance anymore. But, I still don't see what this has to do with Mimi. It's not like she's the one who did the prank,"

"Oh but she did it alright, she put the pictures into the projector for everyone to see. She was getting back at Mrs. Kiriakis for playing jokes on her earlier in the year."

"So basically what you're telling me is that you're angry with your mother for something she did back when she was in high school that's got nothing to do with her now? I have to be honest with you Con-man I don't really get why you're all upset. I mean so she did something stupid, she paid for it which I'm sure you know if you read the newspapers, she had a court trial and everything. My point is you shouldn't punish your mother for something that she's already served time for. You should give her the benefit of the doubt because sometimes parents can make mistakes too. Just look at my parents, they had an affair and had me but I'm dealing. If I blamed them for having an affair, it would be like blaming them for having me. And frankly, I think too much of myself to let that be a big deal."

Frowning slightly, Conrad thought about what his uncle was really saying. It really didn't make sense to go on blaming his mother for something that happened ages ago. "I guess you could be right."

"Of course I am, see you'll learn Con-man I'm always right. But, hey why don't you check it out for yourself." JT nodded toward Mimi who was making her way to the kitchen with Rocky and Spencer trialing behind her. "Hey, Meems I've decided to take you up on that offer after all. Come on Spence, Rocs let's go grab a slice of pizza. Last one in the kitchen is a rotten egg." JT said racing the younger Black children into the kitchen promptly leaving Conrad and his mother alone.

Mimi simply stared at her son waiting for him to speak up. The last few weeks hadn't been all that pleasant in the house of Black. Conrad was bitter and angry from being grounded and restricted from seeing Jarod outside of school. Needless that to say that fact that he now had moved toward initiating a conversation with her was a big step. She was going to savor the moment and hope for the best. "So I assume that you wanted to talk to me," she started.

"Yeah-yes. I guess I just want to understand why you did it, put up those pictures at the Last Blast Dance. I really don't get it."

"O-okay then maybe I can explain it to you." She pointed to a seat on the couch and then sat down across from him. "I was jealous of Chloe. Her first year in Salem High she had been a social outcast, she didn't follow the popular crowd nor did she want to be apart of it. But, then she starting seeing Philip and little by little, piece by piece she became everything I ever aspired to be in the popular crowd. Granted, I never wanted to date Philip – I just wanted to be on the in-crowd. Do you know what I mean?"

"I think so." He frowned slightly. "So the reason you did what you did was all because of jealousy then?"

"Not entirely. But, yes jealousy and some revenge."

He perked up. "Revenge, what for?"

"Let's just say I didn't like Chloe and the feeling was entirely mutual believe me. We did a lot of petty, stupid things to each other that we shouldn't have. Basically things escalated to the point where I helped another girl, Jan Spears, who also didn't like Chloe, set a video camera in the girls' bathroom and then put the pictures on the projector at the dance. Jealousy and revenge, they are bitter pills to swallow when someone has what you want. I don't excuse my behavior because truthfully there is no excuse for it. But, when I was growing up I didn't have things all that easy I wasn't popular like Shawn or rich like Belle and Philip. I was just someone trying to find their place in the 'in-crowd' who took the wrong path instead of taking the higher ground."

Conrad was silent as he thought over everything his mother has said. Maybe, he really couldn't understand what it had been like for her in high school. He knew that she had been homeless for a time but the way his mother never seems to let things get her down now, he'd just assumed she'd always been like that. But, obviously, his mother had made some mistakes growing up but along the way she had matured and lost the need to be a part of the in-crowd to just be herself. She had come along way and who was he not to respect that. "Thanks for telling me the truth."

She nodded rising off the couch with him. "You're welcome sweetie." She hesitantly went to hug him and was greatly surprised when he didn't pull back but instead returned her hug. After a few second she pulled back holding onto his shoulders, "if something like this every happens again, and I'm not saying it will, I want you to come to me first okay?"

"Okay Mom." He agreed.

"Good, now let's get some pizza before Spence and Rocky eat it all." Releasing her hold on his shoulders she followed him into the kitchen.

Leaving Conrad to get down two plates for them out of the cabinet, she crossed over to where JT stood leaning back against the counter. Rising onto her toes she planned a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

JT had the grace to blush. "No problem, Meems."

"You ever need anything or just want a time out from casa Brady; you have always had a room here." She told him warmly and brushed another kiss against his cheek before moving back to get her something to eat.

JT smiled and took a gulp from his Pepsi, this day just kept getting better and better for him.

* * *

Philip was pulling out the pieces of the crib that he had painted a few days earlier in the process of putting it back together for Chloe's not-so-secret surprise baby shower. The next day had been planned down to last little minute detail. He and the children had even taken on the special project of putting together the nursery. The kids had helped to pick out every single aspect of the baby's room including the wallpaper borders and painted room in their own free time. They had also helped him to get the baby furniture refurbished for the baby. His fifth and mostly likely final child was expected to make his or her appearance in barely a month and he couldn't wait for that.

The only thing was that he had simply forgotten how to put the crib back together. It's amazing how it took him less than twenty minutes to completely detach it but when it came to putting it back he drew a complete blank. Thank goodness Chloe had made him save the instructions although, he wouldn't tell her that he couldn't remember them. Sighing, he read through the first instruction when he heard a noise at the doorway. He looked up surprised to see Jarod standing in the doorway.

"Jarod, what are you still doing up? Isn't this a school night?"

"Dad, its Friday."

Closing his eyes and he rubbed his temple. "You're right it's Friday. I guess I'm more tired than I thought. What are you doing up anyway? It is rather late?"

"Dad, its only 9:30. You really must be tired what are you doing?"

Philip checked his watch only to see that once again Jarod was correct. "I'm putting together the crib for the baby. Or at least I'm trying to.

Jarod walked into the room. "Do you want any help?"

Philip glanced up surprised at Jarod's offer. Although, things had been considerably less tense the past few weeks the fact that Jarod was offering to do anything with him was a big step. "Sure you can grab the other side and we'll screw it together." He said gesturing toward the other pieces lying on the floor.

Jarod took the two pieces and along with his father they silently worked together putting the crib back into its former shape. Neither Kiriakis male said a word as they worked other than to offer each other tools. After the crib was finally together Philip broke the silence.

"Since I have your attention for a while I'd like to talk to you—,"

"Dad, I really don't want to talk about the dance." Jarod sighed dropping the screwdriver into the tool box.

"That's fine because I don't want to talk about the dance either. At least not right now, today. I want to talk to you about something else entirely. Although, we will eventually have to discuss things.

"Then about what?"

"Jarod, I am perfectly willing to allow you to have some brooding time with me. You can take issue with my actions all you want, they were unforgivable and horrible. I know that if that's how you feel, its how you feel and I can't change that. What I can do however, it make one thing clear to you. I love and care about you because you're my son and nothing will ever change that." Although, it was clear Jarod was listening to him he wanted to go one step further to solidify the olive branch that he was offering. "Jarod I'm going to deal with you as I would any other man. I'm going to offer you a truce with a promise. Do you know what a truce is?"

Jarod nodded, "you mean something like a promise to agree or disagree?"

"Something like that, anyway, what I'm proposing is that we have a truce to get along with the promise that we will ultimately talk about everything one day in the foreseeable future. But, not today."

"Why a truce? I mean I didn't think you'd want anything to change without talking through everything like Mom wants."

"Well, I'm not Mom. More importantly I don't think everything can be talked about right in the moment. Some things have to be worked out on their own within yourself before they can be discussed with anyone else. Besides, all that, I miss having my son around, I want things to be the way they were before. Maybe not exactly the same but better than they are now. Can you deal with that?"

"Yeah, I guess. So does this mean we aren't going to talk about the dance?"

"No we aren't going to talk about the dance. But we're okay … right?"

"I guess."

"Good. Now let's put this crib up and go to bed. Tomorrow's going to be a long day." They stood together momentarily admiring their handy then moving the crib to the appropriate space in the room.

"Do you think she'll like it Dad? The nursery, I mean." Jarod said as he and his father left their room.

"I think she'll love it."

"Good. Night, Dad." He moved towards his room.

"Night Jarod." Philip said as he left Jarod by his room. Then, he went to Ariana and Jessica's room to see that they were both asleep. He quietly moved to tuck both girls snuggly in their beds with a kiss on their cheeks. He turned on Jessie's bear nightlight and cut off the main light before he left the room.

Crossing the hall he opened the door to Dominic's room. His son was laid back in the bed with a book propped up covering his face. "Don't stay up all night reading Dominic. You don't want to fall asleep at the baby shower tomorrow."

Not even moving the book from his face he replied. "I won't. Night Dad."

"Night Dominic." Closing the door, he walked down the hall to his bedroom where Chloe was already in bed sleeping. Assured that his family was safe, Philip went to his bed and promptly fell asleep with his wife by his side.

* * *

The Baby Shower had been a smashing success; everyone had come and had a great time. They played baby-themed games, ate great food, and talked amongst themselves. It had been the social event of the season and by the end of it there were enough presents to be spread and equally divided between three charities. Now, Chloe was back in the comfort of her home with Mimi and Belle keeping her company.

"Thank you guys so much for the baby shower, it was more fun than I thought it was going to be."

"Well, every woman should have a party when she's pregnant. Just for her to showered with gifts and pampered like the princess that she is." Mimi added.

Belle nodded. "I agree completely. I think Mimi, Nancy and I did a great job."

"Yes, you did. And thank you again for giving the gifts to charity like I wanted. I don't know what I would have done with more baby supplies than I need."

"I have to admit that was a great idea, when I think of all of the woman's shelters and clinics who got the gifts for their mothers in need, it makes me feel like we did something good."

"We did Belle." Mimi stood up. "Well, Mrs. Kiriakis, I'm going to take my brood and head home, you've had a long day and it looks like you need to rest."

"Yeah, me too." Belle said as she stood up with Mimi with Iris sleeping in her arms. Both women leaned down and kissed the pregnant woman's cheek before they left the room together.

Seconds later, Chloe heard the tumble of little feet as they ran downstairs.

"Bye, Rocky, bye 'Rena." Ariana called as she saw her friends to the door. Then without a word to her mother she turned and ran back up the stairs.

Chloe noted her daughter's swift return upstairs and figured that she must be up to something. But, instead of going to see what, she pushed herself to her feet. As she rose and headed to the doorway, she saw Jessie race past her upstairs. "Well that certainly was strange." She mumbled to herself as she smoothed the silk of her shirt over her belly and waddled down the hallway to kitchen, intending to settle her craving for some cookie dough mint chocolate chip ice cream. Outside of her pregnancy she truly couldn't stand that particular combination for ice cream. But something about eating the uncooked dough mixed with ice cream seemed appeal to her unborn child. She had just taken the carton out of the freezer with that first scoop of ice cream, melting in her mouth as she groaned in delight.

"I'd figured you'd be in here." Philip said from leaning against the doorway.

Swallowing the last bit of ice cream she turned her husband. "You've been suspiciously absent since I've been home. What have you been up to?"

"A little of this a little of that, I was helping Jarod and Dominic finish something." He walked into the kitchen taking a seat at the bar across from Chloe.

"_Jarod_ and Dominic, huh?" She asked her brow arched in surprise as she put another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "When did this come about?"

"Yesterday actually." He checked his watched quickly before rising from the stool. "I need you to come with me." He pulled a scarf from his pocket.

"Where? And what are you doing with that scarf?" She asked leaning away from Philip who was attempting to blindfold her.

"Trust me, you'll like this, it's a surprise." When she still resisted his attempts to blindfold her he barricaded her between his arms. "Please." After a moment she relented and allowed him to put the blindfold on her. Holding his fingers in front of her face, he tested her. When she did guess incorrectly he took her arm and assisted her off the stool and out of the kitchen.

"So now that you've got me blindfolded, where are you taking me? I sincerely hope this isn't some tawdry sex thing because if it is I'd rather eat ice cream. No offense but I'm not in the mood."

Philip chuckled in clear amusement to her statement. "Oddly, enough it isn't but I'll keep that in mind for later. Now we're going up the stairs." He directed her hand to rail while he held onto her arm as he climbed the stairs. Once they reached the top he took her hands and led her down the hallway into the baby's newly decorated nursery.

Gesturing toward the children to be quiet, he led Chloe to the center of the room. "Okay are you ready to take off your blindfold?"

"Yes, now get it off," Chloe replied reaching up to undo the blindfold herself. She pulled the blindfold down off her eyes.

"Surprise!" All four children said in unison.

Chloe's mouth dropped open in wonderment and her eyes filled tears as her gaze when around the newly painted and decorated baby nursery. The walls were painted with in a soft eggshell (a color in between a pale yellow and an off-white) with boarders of baby animals lining the top and bottom of the room. The crib, the dressers, rocking chair and all other furniture had all been refurbished into a cherry wood brown. A soft white carpet with a scene of children playing on a playground replaced the former black carpet in the room. On top of dresser were pictures of the family with one frame left clear for the baby's picture. "You did this, all of this?"

"Yeah, it was Dom's idea that we set up the baby's room for you. Then Dad and Grandma thought it was good idea so they helped. So do you like Mama?" Ariana asked from her position beside Dominic as she stared at Chloe's back pensively biting her lip with hope and promise that she would like it.

"Like it," Chloe turned to face her children, with Jessie in Philip's arms.

"I love it. It's the best baby shower present anyone could give me. It's so beautiful." Dominic, Ariana, and Jarod all ran to hug their mother. Philip came over seconds later. Chloe hugged and kissed all her children before turned to Philip, with tears running down her face as she turned smiled and kissed him.

Please tell me what you think, feedback is greatly appreciated


	45. 44 A New Arrival

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter it took me a while to finally get it all together. But, now that its finally finished I think you'll enjoy it. I'm working on chapter 10 of SR and a new Salem Family Series installment both of which should be out in a few weeks so I hope you'll forward to that so here's the next chapter. Also, if you to keep abreast of my progress check my website for updates as that will have the most current news.

**Chapter Forty-Seven – A New Arrival**

Chloe sat at a table in the Brady Pub drinking a cup of peppermint tea as she waited for Nancy to arrive with the twins and Jessica. Her mother had offered to take the children to their fittings for their annual Christmas Recital at the school in two weeks. After which, ironically enough, would be near her due date. Considering that she was now mere days away from beginning her ninth month, she was all too happy to relinquish the joy of taking the children on their usual hunt for the things needed for the recital. She'd practically jumped at the chance to let Nancy do it for her. Now, she had time to enjoy a spot of tea and rest her aching feet, without worrying over getting everything done for her children. She loved them to death but at Christmas, the rushed paces of the shoppers and harried cashiers, can wear on even the most blessed person. And with the baby due in a few weeks, she cherished one of the few moments of absolute solitude she was having knowing that it would be a while before she got it ever again.

As she sipped from her mug, she absorbed herself in the most recent gossip rag, her one true guilty pleasure; this one had a full two page spread on Hollywood's latest A-list couple breakup. Her cell phone began ringing to the tune of let it snow that Ariana had programmed into for her. Sighing, she pulled it from its place in her purse and answered it, "Hello."

"Mom, what are you doing out—," Jarod started.

"Jarod, sweetheart if you are about to lecture me again for leaving the house, I may just have to hang up on you. So, unless you actually have something to talk to me about, I'd suggest you get right to it."

"Okay, okay. I was just saying that I thought you were staying at home because of the weather being so unpredictable that's all." Jarod parroted quickly.

"Yes, well, I've been driving on these roads since long before you were born; I am perfectly capable of doing it even now, almost nine months pregnant. So what did you want?" She asked not missing a beat as she flipped another page of the magazine.

"I was wondering if you could pick me up from school. I was going to call Dad but I remembered he had that meeting today."

"Yes, he's in Chicago and won't be back until late. I can swing by and pick you up from school sweetie. It's not a problem. Just let me call you're grandmother and let her know where I'm going to be so she can take the twins and Jessie home. Give me about a half hour. And don't wait outside its too cold."

"Okay Mom, I'll see you when you get here."

"All right bye sweetie." Chloe called her mother to let her know of the change in plans then clicked the off button on her cell phone as she picked up the magazine and her purse. Walking the short distance to the cash register she paid for her tea, then waving goodbye at Caroline she prepared herself for the element outside, making sure all extremities were covered. Finally wrapped up for warmth she exited the Brady pub her purse and magazine in hand.

Unbeknownst to her as she headed for her parked car, a man dropped his cigarette on the ground, stomping on it as he went to his own black sedan. He waited for Chloe to get into her car and pull off before he took off following behind her at a moderate pace.

* * *

Jarod stood just beyond the doors to Salem Middle school as he waited for his mother's car to pull into the almost abandoned parking lot.

"Jarod are you waiting for someone?" Ms. Mason asked as she strolled up behind him.

"I'm waiting for my Mom." He answered sparing a quick glance at her before returning to stare out the window.

"I can wait with you if you like." She offered.

"Nope, that's okay you don't have to." Jarod said as he saw the headlights to Chloe's car pull into the school parking lot. "Mom's here. See ya next week, Ms. Mason." Without another word, he grabbed his backpack off the ground, swinging it onto his shoulders he headed out into the brisk night air.

"Goodbye Jarod." Ms. Mason called out as she watched he boy run to his mother's car. She waved at Mrs. Kiriakis as she headed to her own car for the night.

* * *

Chloe had just barely pulled into the parking lot of the school before Jarod was running carefully from the school. Unlocking the doors as she put the car in park she waited for him to put his back pack in the trunk before climbing in the passenger seat beside her. She waved at his guidance counselor as the woman walked the car.

"I thought you were going to wait inside for me to come in and get you."

"Nah, I figured it'd be quicker if I just came out for you." Jarod replied as he pulled the seat belt across him as Chloe put the car in gear and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So how was your day at school?" His mother asked maneuvering the car into traffic.

"It was okay. But, staying after school was much better."

"Oh, what did you stay after for, I can't remember."

"Extra credit in my life science class. It was just me and a couple other kids from class. Mr. Murphy let us help get the primary data for an experiment that we're doing next week. But, even if it wasn't for extra credit, I'd have probably done it anyway. I really like science."

"But, the extra credit helps doesn't it?" Chloe asked glancing over at her son a slight smile on her face as she came to a red light.

"Of course, it pushes my grade to a B plus. And if I ace the next test, which I will, I'll get an A in the class."

"I take you're shooting for the honor roll this quarter."

"Yup, I need to have at least a B average to try out for a sport this spring."

"What sport are you thinking of?"

"I'm not sure; I'm good at a lot of sports."

Chloe chuckled. "You're definitely your father's son."

"Well, Dad did play sports when he was my age right?"

"Yes, your Dad was a jock since he began playing on a playground or so your grandmother tells me."

"So what sport did he play?"

"I'm not sure about when was your age. But, back in high school he was all-state in baseball and captain of the basketball team."

Jarod was thoughtful. Although, he admired that his dad excelled at those sports, he didn't want to seem like mimicking his father's accomplishments. "Maybe I'll try out for basketball and football."

Chloe nodded. "That sounds good. You should ask your Dad about his so-called glory days of playing sports tonight, I'm sure he has tons of things to tell you. On second thought, don't tell him at all. Otherwise, he'll put out all of his tapes from high school and no one wants to see that."

"Oh, come on Mom, what's wrong don't you want to see yourself in high school." Jarod teased. "I'm sure Dom and Ana would love to see the tapes of you guys. In fact I'll make sure to tell them about it tonight."

Chloe glanced over at her son, "you'd better—."

"Mo—m!" Jarod cried grabbing the dashboard as the car was suddenly jerked forward; it swerved sliding across the road as Chloe tried to get control of the wheel but failed as the chirmed off the road and into a tree. Then the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the horn going off as Chloe's head lay on it.

From back on a road, a black sedan with tinted windows, slowed behind Chloe's car observing the damage before pulling off and heading down the road. Chloe's car had part of a tree protruding out of the windshield; her door was blocked by the remainder of the tree. She was unconscious, head down on the horn. Next to her, Jarod laid with his head against his air bag, his arm at an awkward angle.

Jarod slowly opened his eyes raising his head slightly to look over at his mother to see some dark red liquid spreading over her lap. "Mom," he whispered before he too lost consciousness, a thin line of blood trialing down his head.

* * *

Bo Brady walked into the busy emergency room heading directly over to main desk. He'd been on his way home when the call about the hit and run had come in over the system. A woman had been driven off the road into a tree. But, by the time he'd turned in the right direction at the scene of the alleged hit and run, both the victim and her young son had been rushed over to Salem General Hospital both were unconscious. The forensics team was currently at the scene gathering evidence from what they had found so far the woman had been lead into a tree. It wouldn't have taken more than a tap for the car to go on the skids given the road conditions but from the scuff marks on the road that had been no tap.

"I'm Detective Brady, from the Salem PD. I was told a hit and run victim had been brought in with her son."

The black woman behind the desk looked up from where she was writing on a chart. "Yes, Detective Brady we've been expecting you."

"Can I see the victim?"

"No, there was fetal distress from the impact of the accident so she is prepped for emergency surgery."

"Fetal distress?" He said surprised no one at the scene had mentioned she was pregnant.

The nurse walked around the counter, flagging him to fall in step beside her. "Yes, the victim was thirty-seven weeks pregnant and bleeding when she was brought in. The OB on call decided that an emergency surgery would be the best way to save the baby. I'll have someone speak with about the surgery. But, I think you should see the victim's son first. He was very anxious once he regained consciousness in route. He needed stitches for a cut above his eye and needed to have his arm set, it was broken. We've contacted the victim's parents as well as her husband both are on their way. The victim's son is in Room 1." She pointed him in the direction of the room; he nodded and headed into it.

Once he was in the room, he was surprised to see his nephew having his arm set on the bed.

"Did you call my Dad yet?" Jarod as he watched the man in scrubs put arm in the sling.

"Yes, both your father and grandparents were called, they're on the way. There now, you've have to keep your arm in the cast for about six weeks." The man eyed Bo's badge hanging from a chain around his neck. "A detective from Salem PD is here you'll need to speak with him so he can take your statement. While you're speaking with him, I'll go and see if your grandparents or Dad is here yet." The doctor left the room as Bo walked over to his nephew, head hanging down clutching his arm in the cling.

"Jarod, are you all right?"

Jarod's head jerked up as he turned and saw his uncle walking toward him. "Uncle Bo, what are you doing here? Is my Dad here yet?"

"I'm on duty, were you and Chloe in the accident? Can you tell me what happened?" Bo said as he crossed the room carefully examining his young nephew's countenance, taking in the baggage on the child's forehead.

"Yeah," Jarod sighed, rubbing his head as though it ached. "We were driving on Old Mercury road, Mom wasn't speeding or anything. We-we were talking and then I felt the car be hit, it liked banged against the back of us and Mom lost control of wheel. We were sliding all over the road, the car was hit again … I think … it was like … we went off the road and … I, I don't know what we hit but I remember hitting my head against the dashboard and feeling the air bag come up. I-I looked over at Mom but she wasn't moving," Jarod's eyes filled with tears. "A-and there was blood, she was bleeding. I wanted to-to help her to get out … but I couldn't … I-I blacked out then." He looked away then, swiping at the tears that slid down his face.

Bo silently prayed to god that Chloe would be okay as he gently grabbed his nephew's shoulders. "Jarod there was nothing you could have done. You were injured and you could have injured yourself more. And I'm sure when you're Mom gets out of surgery she'll tell you the same thing and so will Philip."

"Jarod, oh god, son are you okay?" Craig asked as he practically ran into the room with the doctor who'd set Jarod's arm behind him. He moved Bo out of the way taking his grandson in his arms hugging him. Then, he pulled back slightly to bend down and look at the boy carefully accessing for injury.

"I'm fine, Grandpa, glad that you're here. Where's Dad, is he here yet?" Jarod asked looking past Craig into the hallway. Seeing just the doctor who stitched him up and set his arm, he looked back to his grandfather.

"No, he's on his way. Are you done here?"

"Yes, the doctor set his arm and he can go." Bo answered.

Craig nodded as his grandson slid to his feet. With a hand on his shoulder he directed out of the room. He stopped him just outside the hallway, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone. "Jarod, I want you to take my cell phone and go call your Grandmother to let her know you're all right. I'll be right here." He looked to the doctor who showed him where Jarod was. "Is there somewhere my grandson can use my cell phone?"

"Yes, just outside here on the balcony. Jarod man come on I'll take you." The doctor took Jarod down the hall and showed him the balcony.

Craig watched his grandson go. As soon as Jarod was out of distance he closed his eyes rubbing his face in distress. "All right Bo, level with me what the hell happened?"

"Are you sure you want to know? Maybe you should wait until later—"

Craig faced Bo, his expression grim. "My daughter's having emergency surgery and my grandchild might not survive. You'll be better off telling me, so when Philip gets here I'll know what all we're dealing with to reassure him that everything will be alright. Tell me what happened, the nurse at the desk said it was some sort of accident."

"This is off the record," he paused as though trying to decide what to tell him. "It was no accident, the driver of the other car forced Chloe off the road. From what Jarod told me he hit the car twice with brute force."

"Why?" Craig asked frowning. "Why would they force Chloe off the road, it doesn't make sense. Did you at least get the guy?"

"I don't know, when I heard it on the radio I was sent straight here to confer with the victim. But, don't worry Craig, I'm on this, we'll find out what happened Chloe and get the guy who did it I promise you that."

"You're going to have to do a lot better than promises if that baby dies." Craig warned as a petite woman in green scrubs appeared next to Bo with a chart in her hands.

"Detective Brady, I'm Dr. Simons, I was here when they brought Mrs. Kiriakis in."

"Dr. Simons, Dr. Wesley is Chloe's father and the chief of staff at Salem University Hospital."

Dr. Simons nodded shaking Craig's hand. "Dr. Wesley, it's an honor to meet you, I'm sorry for the unfortunate circumstances."

"Yes, that's fine. I understand there was fetal distress with my grandchild and there was some bleeding, is the prognosis good? Will my daughter and grandchild make it?"

"Dr. Wesley, we were able to stop the bleeding. The best option for us now is to take out the baby. Because, Mrs. Kiriakis was so close to her due date, I don't anticipate that the baby will have any problems. But, we have a neonatal surgeon on standby. It is a simple procedure your daughter should recover with no problems. Dr. Morris will be able to give you more information after the surgery, if you'll excuse me." The doctor nodded then left.

"Craig is there anything you need me to do?" Bo offered knowing that there probably nothing he could say or do at this point to make things better.

Pulling his coat back as he propped his hands on his hip, he shook his head. Then as if he thought better of it, he lifted his head eyes full of anger, "You find the bastard who did this before Philip does. That's what you can do." With that he strolled away stalling toward the balcony where Jarod was on his cell phone talking to Nancy.

* * *

The doors opened to the maternity ward as Philip walked down the hallway. He'd been on his way back home when he'd got the call from Nancy that Chloe had been in a serious accident with Jarod in the car and was in the hospital. It took every ounce of his control to keep from getting a ticket for speeding or worse as he'd drove through the rush hour traffic to get back to Salem in one piece. He didn't even bother going home first; he drove straight to the hospital barely parking his car correctly before he ran into the hospital. After a brief call to the mansion, he'd found that his mother was with the children, all except for Jarod, and they were still waiting to hear about Chloe's condition.

His black wool coat swirled about him as he headed toward the end of the hallway where his in-laws and Jarod were sitting. Jarod was stretched out on the chair with his coat covering him. He had a bandage above his eye and was asleep. Nancy sat beside him in a chair, smoothing his hair off his face. Craig stood arms crossed pacing around the circumference of the small waiting room. Nancy saw him first and rose, directing Craig to him, leaving Jarod sleeping on the chair.

"Have you heard any news?" Philip asked of his mother-in-law.

She shook her head. "No, she's still in surgery. But, the doctor said she would come out and tell us when she had any news."

"She's good Philip, I checked the best in the business if there's anything wrong she'll be able to fix." Craig added to which Philip's response was only to nod.

"I thought you were going to take him home."

"We were but he refused, he said he needed to wait for you." Nancy said as the three adults watched Jarod sleep.

"Is he okay, I mean besides the cut on his head."

"He broke his arm, has to have it in a cast for six weeks. But, otherwise he's fine." Craig added as Philip went to his son, turning to Nancy he said. "Let's give them a few minutes." She nodded in agreement. "We're going to get some coffee."

"Sure," Philip said as he took the seat next to Jarod and watched his son sleep, pulling the coat more securely over his son.

Jarod felt the coat that had been covering him be pulled more securely over him and slowly opened his eyes. "Dad," he whispered huskily moving into a sitting position. "When did you get here?"

"Just now, why are you still here? You shouldn't be out here you were injured, you have a cut on your head and you broke your arm, you should be at home resting." He told his son quietly rubbing his head as he boy leaned back against the chair. "You can barely stay up as it is, Jarod."

"But, Mom's not out of the surgery yet. I wanted to stay to make sure she was going to be okay." Jarod asked his eyes drooping again as he forced them open.

"Your Mom is going to come out of this surgery fine and so is the baby, I promise you that. When your grandparents get back why don't you go home with them and get some sleep. Your bed has got to be more comfortable than that chair."

"It's not that bad." He replied softly turning his head to lean up against his father's shoulder.

Philip a gave small smiled noting that his son had fallen back asleep against his shoulder. Moving his arm back against the chair Philip adjusted Jarod so that he was leaning against him, his head lying over his heart. Caressing his son's fine dark blonde hair he leaned down and kissed it glad that even though Jarod was apparently very stubborn he was otherwise fine. He hoped that Chloe would be just as fine once she pulled out the surgery herself. Tucking an arm around his son, he closed his eyes leaning back giving a silent prayer for his unborn child and Chloe.

"Dr. Wesley,"

Philip's eyes snapped opened at the petite woman dressed in scrubs with a paper mask hanging from her neck. Figuring she was the doctor they were waiting on he, gently lifted Jarod's head and placed him back against the chair before rising to meet the Craig and Nancy as they went for the doctor.

"Dr. Morris, this is my son-in-law, Philip Kiriakis." Craig offered as Philip came up.

The petite woman turned to see the sharply dressed man in black join them. She took in how handsome the man was light where her patient was dark; she vainly wondered how her hair looked. "Congratulations, Mr. Kiriakis you have a daughter."

Craig and Nancy both gave a breath they'd been holding. "Oh thank goodness. How's my daughter? She fine isn't she?"

"There were no complications with the surgery both the child and mother came through wonderfully. Your daughter is breathing on her own and will be placed in the general nursery and not the NICU. As soon as we get her ready she should be ready to meet her Daddy. As for Mrs. Kiriakis, we're having her taken to recovery if everything goes as well as planned both mother and daughter should be out of here in a few days."

"Will we be able to see her?" Nancy asked anxiously holding hands with Craig.

"For tonight, I don't want to tire out Mrs. Kiriakis so only for a while. We want to let Mom rest for a while before any family visits. You can visit your granddaughter when she gets taken into the nursery."

"Thank you, Dr, Morris."

"No thanks needed, Mr. Kiriakis, I'm just doing my job. I'll go see how long it will be before you can see your wife." Dr. Morris then left.

"Philip, since we don't want to tire Chloe out how about just you and Jarod see her tonight?"

"Are you sure, Nancy?"

"Of course, I am. Craig and I can see her tomorrow. In fact, after we see our new granddaughter we'll leave so we can be here bright and early tomorrow morning when visiting hours begin after Bo talks to her of course."

Philip nodded. "Of course, hopefully he'll find the bastard who ran her off the road. Before you go can you do me a favor and pick up Chloe's bag from the house?"

"Sure, we'll pick it up after we see the baby and bring it by on our way home. Craig did you get Jarod's prescription?" Nancy asked looking at her husband.

"Yes, I did. They're pain pills for his arm," Craig explained to Philip nodding toward the arm in the sling.

"We'll pick up his prescription too and drop it by so you don't have to stop when you guys go home."

"Thanks, Nancy." Philip said as took off his coat, suit jacket and pulled off his black silk tie, throwing it down on top of the coat and jacket and watched as Craig and Nancy grabbed up their coats and went down to the nursery.

* * *

Philip and Jarod only had to wait another hour and a half before they could go see Chloe. . They had only been in the room for a brief period of time when a nurse came in carrying a small bundle swaddled in a pale yellow blanket.

"Hey Dad, I figured you might like to feed your new daughter here." The nurse said smiling as Philip rose from his chair beside Chloe's bed. After shedding his coat, jacket and tie, Philip had rolled up the sleeves of his pristine white shirt. She gently placed the baby in his arms. "I trust I don't need to tell you how to feed her."

Philip grinned up at the nurse as he took the bottle with a free hand. "I'd hope not considering this is baby number five." Looking down at his daughter he was immediately taken with how much she looked like a little angel, staring up at him with dark blue eyes. He lowered himself into the chair beside Jarod.

"Well you should be a pro at this. Is this baby number one?"

Philip glanced over at Jarod who seemed enthralled by the small baby in his arms. Smiling he answered, "Yeah, he's our oldest."

"Congratulations on your new baby. Since Mrs. Kiriakis isn't able to feed her just yet, I'll be back in a bit to pick her up." Philip nodded as he and Jarod were steadily watching the new baby. Shaking her head the nurse left the room.

"Well, big brother how would you like to hold your new baby sister?" Philip asked looking over at Jarod who glanced up at him in surprise.

"A-are you sure? I mean my arm," Jarod said raising the arm in the sling slightly.

"I think you should be all right, now sit down." Philip nodded to the chair beside him. Jarod sat down and took the baby in his arms holding her head with his good arm. He used the other to touch the baby's tiny bird like fingers. At the gentle touch the baby squawked rising her arms as she grabbed at his finger with her hand, holding it tightly.

"She's got a strong grip." Jarod said looking at his father who was smiling at him.

"That she does. Do you want to feed her?" He held up the bottle in question.

"I'm not sure I can. I mean I don't know how."

Philip stood, leaning down over Jarod and the baby as he repositioned the baby in Jarod's arm so that he could hold the bottle for the baby to suckle. "There, see it's easy once you get started. All you have to do is hold the bottle and she'll do all the work." He went back to his seat by Chloe's bed, taking her hand in his as he watched Jarod feed his sister. If Jarod's reaction to her was any indication, she was clearly going to be spoiled. He didn't know how long he had been watching them until he heard the baby give out a small cry, Jarod had fallen asleep and was no longer holding the bottle for the baby and she clearly didn't like that. Not wanting Jarod to jerk awake as he tended to do, he gently took both the baby and the bottle from Jarod and sat back down in his seat to resume feeding her.

Chloe moaned softly as turned her head to the side to see the blurry body of her husband settled in a chair next to her. "Philip," she croaked.

Philip jerked his head up to see Chloe looking at him confused as her gaze roamed around the hospital room before landing on him again.

"Hospital … baby?" She pronounced huskily as her hands moved down to her stomach.

"Yeah, you're in the hospital. You were in an accident—"

"I remember, Jarod?" She asked groggily.

"He's okay, he's sleep over there." Philip nodded over to the corner where Jarod was asleep in the chair.

"Baby okay?"

"What do you think?" Philip said as he brought up to her face to see.

Chloe turned her head slightly to see the baby. "Beautiful," she said as her eyes fluttered closed.

"That's right, she's beautiful." Seeing that she was tired and quickly falling back asleep, he kissed her forehead. "Just sleep, baby. We'll see you tomorrow." Chloe nodded slightly before falling completely asleep again.

Philip resettled himself back in the chair only to see that his daughter had fallen asleep while he'd fed her. Sighing he put the bottle on the table and gently raised the baby to his shoulder he patted her back as he moved to sit down next Jarod. He sighed, closing his eyes briefly. He gave a silent prayer of thanks as he opened his eyes looking from his wife and son to the baby in his arms because everyone was save … for tonight.

Please tell me what you think, I love hearing feedback!


	46. 45 What's Left Behind

Author's Note: Well, it's been a while since I've posted but as usual I want everyone to know that I am not abandoning any of my stories. I have just been extremely busy of late with real life and haven't really had the time to write as often as I would like. That said I appreciate all the inquiries into the status of my stories because believe it or not it actually encourages me to write more knowing that people are still reading it. So thank you for that.

Now as for SR, I am working on the next chapter and I hope to be able to post in at least two weeks, bearing in mind of course that nothing else pops up before then. So just keep a lookout for the next chapter. So on with the show …

**Chapter Forty-Eight **

_What's Left Behind_

A man stood outside his black four-door sedan smoking a cigarette, awaiting his latest client to meet him with the final payment. Unfortunately, said client was already half an hour late so rather than stand out in the cold any longer he climbed back into his car to warm up. Opening the door to the black sedan he slid behind the wheel. A few moments later to the back door opened.

"What took ya' so long. I've been waitin' fer an hour already."

"If you had done the job I paid you for I might have been here sooner. But, since you botched the job I had to make sure my tracks were covered." The quiet stern voice answered.

"What? Man, I did exactly what you told me. I followed the lady in her car and drove her off the road, jus' like we agreed."

"Yes but you made two critical mistakes. First, there were to be no witnesses, I wanted Kiriakis alone. Now, you drove her off the road near a residential area with cars following behind you and her son in the car. Second, I wanted her dead not injured. Kiriakis survived the crash and is now in the hospital with 24-hour security protecting her. It seems to me that you aren't worth the money you're asking for."

"I tried to get the broad alone but she never was. I tailed her for three weeks and she always had one of 'em damn rugrats wit' her. What was I supposed to do? I took the first opportunity I could, figurin' since she's already gotta bean in the oven you won't care too much if I take out another kid wit' her." The man stared into the rearview mirror where he made eye contact with the cool green eyes of his cilent. "And when I drove her off the road there weren't no cars behind me. How was I to know that someone was coming it was a hit and run, I hit 'er and run. It ain't my fault that she and the brat survived. I think you oughta pay me what you owe or I'll be paying the cops a little visit. I'm sure they'd like to know about yous paying me to murder the good Doctor."

The person in the backseat sighed as slid a 9mm semiautomatic gun out of their pocket and clicked off the safety. "It's unfortunate that you feel that way Mr. Foster. Very unfortunate for you." Before the man in the front seat could get out the car or say another word the person raised to gun to the headrest of the driver's seat and fired one shot through the headrest and into Mr. Foster's head.

Making quick work of the gun slipping the gun back into their pocket, the person slid out of the back seat of the sedan and calmly walked away from the dead hit man's car.

* * *

Twelve hours after the newest addition to the Kiriakis family had been born and she was still unnamed. Bright and early Saturday morning, Nancy and Craig had arrived at the hospital to see their daughter and grandchild before anyone had arrived. They had expected of course to see Philip still in the hospital room in his wrinkled clothes by Chloe's side. They had expected Jarod to naturally be standing guard beside his father keeping a vigilant eye on Chloe. But, once they arrived they instantly worried when they saw the armed guard standing post outside their daughter's private room who stepped aside as they entered the room. Inside the room, the only one's present were Chloe and the baby in the bassinet.

"So Philip left you here all by yourself?" Craig asked surprised as he peered down at his granddaughter in her bassinet.

Chloe merely shook her head. "Bill is outside standing guard. Besides, Philip only left a couple hours ago to go home to shower and change. He said he was going to bring the kids by later."

"That's because your Daddy is overprotective, yes he is." Nancy added in a baby voice as she smiled down at the light head of her granddaughter, who in response waved her arm at her grandmother. Chloe rolled her eyes and sat back in the bed. "Oh, isn't our granddaughter just the most cutest little baby you've ever seen Craig."

"That she is Nancy, she's beautiful just like her mother and grandmother." He leaned down and kissed his wife's cheek.

"Yes, she is. And I bet she would be even more beautiful with a name other than baby girl Kiriakis. Honestly Chloe, how could you and Philip have not picked out a name by now?"

"Nance, I'm sure Chloe and Philip had more important things to worry about beyond picking a name for our beautiful granddaughter last night. By the way, how are you feeling, Chloe?" Craig asked as he moved away from the bassinet to stand by his daughter's bed.

"I've been better. But, then that's to be expected."

"So no nausea or drowsiness from the anesthesia?"

"Nope, neither. I have had a baby before you know."

"Yes, I know but not usually under these circumstances. Besides, I'm your father, I worry every time."

"Thanks Dad."

Craig grinned. "I'm just making sure that everything is in order for my daughter." Before he could say any more the door to Chloe's room opened to reveal Philip carrying Jessica, who held a pink bear in her hands with the twins following behind with flowers, and Jarod empty-handed with his arm strapped to his chest in the harness.

"Hi Momma." Jessica said as Philip lowered to her feet and the little girl ran over to the bed, standing on her tiptoes to kiss Chloe's cheek.

"Hi sweetie." Chloe replied as she lowered her bed slightly with the remote control to briefly hug her daughter. The twins and Jarod followed suit each of them kissing their mother's cheek as they handed over their gifts. "My what's all this?"

"Well Daddy said we could all bring something for the baby so Dommy and I got flowers and Jessie and Jarod picked out a teddy." Ariana answered as she unzipped her coat tossing it on a chair where Nancy's purse was settled. "Hi Granma', Grandpa," she said turning to briefly nod at her grandparents before returning to her mother's side. "So where is she?"

Smiling indulgently at her daughter's apparent dismissal of her grandparents she gestured to her mother to hand her the baby. Nancy corresponded by gently lifting the baby girl into her arms, cooing at the child as she crossed the short distance to place the child in her mother's arms. "Come here and meet your new sister."

Ariana and Dominic stood by their mother's bed peering up at the child who stared back at them with identical blue eyes. She waved a hand in the air. "Oh, she's so pretty and tiny."

"I can't see her." Jessica said as she attempted to stand on her tip toes to see the baby.

Jarod started to lean down to lift her up with to see the baby but was stopped by his father's hand on his shoulder.

"Let me since you're one-armed at the moment." Philip reached down and effortlessly lifted Jessica back into his arms so she could see her new baby sister.

"She is pretty. Is her hair gonna' be dark like mine and 'Ana's?" Jessica asked as she reached down and touched the baby's light hair that covered her head.

"Mm, I don't know Jessie. When you and Ana were babies both of you had dark hair. Her hair is a lot lighter so it could get darker or lighter when she gets bigger." Philip answered as he settled Jessica next to her mother on the bed so that she could see the baby better. "What do you say Mom? Will we have another brunette in the family?"

Using her free hand to touch the fine hair on the baby's head Chloe pondered the very question. "I'd say that we're going to have another blonde in the family. Your hair was just as dark as hers is when you were a baby Philip. And so was Jarod's when he was a baby." She glanced up at her son with dirty blonde hair, several shades darker than his father's feeling a moment of sadness that she never got to see her son as a baby and only had pictures. "Her hair will probably be closer to Jarod's."

"So what's her name?" Dominic asked finally looking up from his baby sister to stare questioningly at his mother and father.

"Baby Kiriakis." Philip answered.

"Are you serious?" Jarod asked brows arched.

Chloe frowned at Philip. "No you're father's not serious. Your Dad and I have decided that we want you guys to help name your sister."

"Seriously, Mom?" Ariana asked surprised.

"Yes. The only condition is that we want the four of you to decide together what her name will be."

"And not something completely outrageous. Remember she's going to live with this name the rest of her life or until she's old enough to change for herself." Philip felt the need to add.

"Cool." Dominic and Jarod said simultaneously.

"Okay, then let's talk about it then. Jarod come over here." Dominic said as he took a piece of paper out of his coat pocket and moved to sit down in the chair. "Hey do you have pen?"

"Of course." Craig said as he took a pen out from his coat pocket and handed to his grandson.

"Thanks." Dominic wrote down a few names obediently as Jarod looked over his shoulder standing up.

"Nope, you totally have to take number three off the list." Shaking his head Jarod said as he peered down at the list.

"Why?"

"Because it's a horrible name."

"No, its not."

"Yes, it is."

Ariana moved from her mother side with the baby to take a look at the name Dominic had written down. "No it's not."

Jarod glared at his sister impiously. "Jessie, come 'ere. You can settle this." He implored of his younger sister, thinking that she would agree with him. The younger girl hopped down off the bed and walked over to the other children and commenced in a small discussion of Dominic's chosen name number three.

"Chloe, do you really think you should let them name the baby?" Nancy asked hesitantly as she overheard the argument against the name Amber from Jarod and Ariana.

"Mom, I hardly think they are going to come up with something completely off the wall as Phloe." Chloe said piercing her husband with bemused grin.

Smirking Philip took Jessica's seat on the bed next to Chloe who was cooing at their daughter. "Well, you have to admit it was inspired."

"Yes, inspired in the sense that never ever would I name my child something so hideous. Honestly Philip, I don't know where you come up with these things." Chloe kissed the baby's hand as the baby grasped her finger. "Daddy's just a funny man isn't he?"

"So how are you feeling?" Changing the subject Philip looked over Chloe.

"Honestly? Like I just had a baby. I'm sore and tired but otherwise good."

"You look a little pale though." He said as smoothed a strand of hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek as he lifted her face to his to make eye contact.

She pulled his hand away. "I'm fine Philip, really. I got through the accident and surgery without a scratch on me well except for the C-section. It was no big deal."

"No big deal? Chloe someone forced your car off the road into a tree, I'd say it's a pretty big deal." Philip replied not letting his wife brush-off the accident that landed her in the hospital.

"Well, I for one am glad that everyone is okay. You could have seriously hurt. At least more so than you are, hopefully Bo will have more to tell us later." Craig added angry about the entire situation as it happened.

"Okay we've decided." Dominic said as he rose from his spot on the chair and approached his mother's bedside with his paper in his hand.

"Let's hear it."

"So we decided for the first name, Caryn, that's C-A-R-Y-N. It's normal but different."

"Caryn Kiriakis, I like it." Chloe nodded. "How about a middle name?"

Dominic and Jarod looked at each other before announcing the name. "Kamiana."

"Cami-ana?" Philip repeated raising a brow at the name before looking back at Chloe noting the question in her eyes.

"Kamiana, now where on earth–,"

"Nancy, it's a lovely name." Craig offered shaking his head slightly as he grabbed her hand. "What made you decide on that?"

Jarod scratched his head with his uninjured hand. "Well Kami, with a K instead of a C is for—,"

"Kami is the combined name of the two girls Jarod and Dommy have crushes on. And Ana of course, is for me being the eldest sister." Ariana answered sticking her tongue out at her brothers as they both blushed. "Next time Mommy, I say leave the naming to me and Jessie."

Chloe chuckled. "Unfortunately, there won't be a next time, Ariana. Because our precious little bundle is the last baby I will be having." She peered down at the baby. "Caryn Kamiana Kiriakis, do you like that?" The baby gurgled.

"I guess that means it's a keeper." Philip said chuckling as he caught one of the baby's flaying arm and leaned down to kiss her hand. There was a knock on the door followed by the entrance of Victor Kiriakis, in all his glory.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

* * *

Victor had been returning from a business trip in Paris when he'd been informed of the accident that had befallen his son's wife. Truth be told he had never seen eye to eye with the woman who married his son. They both wanted different things for Philip it almost always led to conflict between them. He had found that it was a rather pointless battle to fight because when it came down to it, if Philip ever had to be in a position to choose, he knew well-enough that the choice wouldn't be him.

Even still, the fact that his daughter-in-law had been in an accident with his eldest grandson in the car put him ill-at-ease. It was one thing for him not to get along with her but it was quite another for someone else to attempt to harm her. She was a Kiriakis, dammit! No one harmed a Kiriakis, be it by blood or marriage, and got away with it. He'd be sure to put his best people on it considering that Salem PD was run by a bunch of bumbling fools. Seeing that justice was done meant getting your hands a little dirty and the protocol of law couldn't act it on these occasions. Victor Kiriakis had never been scared of a little dirt and he knew the men he hired wouldn't be either.

He made a note to call Bo later to see what leads he had managed so far that he could pass along as he walked swiftly down the hallway corridor to Chloe's private room. As he approached the doorway he noted the tall man standing by it, Bill was one of the best of the security personnel he employed. He nodded to the man; Philip was definitely taking this seriously. He knocked on the door before walking in.

* * *

Victor walked into the room surprised to find it filled with all of his son's family as well as Chloe's parents.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Philip asked as he rose from his position on the hospital bed beside Chloe; unconsciously blocking her and the baby from his father's view.

"After you didn't show up from the video conference with Dramine, I called your secretary and he informed me of the accident."

Philip sighed combing his hand through his hair. "Jesus, I completely forgot about the meeting. Did Mr. Dramine reschedule?"

"Yes. After I explained the situation, he was more than willing to reschedule. Check with your secretary I'm sure he has all the details. Good morning children, I'm surprised to see you all here so early."

Ariana spoke first sweeping her hair behind her ears. "We wanted to be the first to see the baby. Her name is Caryn, we got to name her. Granpa, come closer you can't see her that far away." She walked around the bed to grab Victor's hand and pull him over to the bed. "See, isn't she pretty? Momma says she'll have hair like Jarod's and Daddy's."

Victor peered down to the child who held her mother's hand tightly in her hand. "Yes, Ariana I do believe your sister is very pretty, beautiful in fact."

"So Dad what are you doing back so soon? I thought you were spinning the holidays in Paris this year." Philip said as he moved to stand behind Jarod, propping his hands on the boy's shoulders.

Moving to stand upright, Victor slid his hands into his pockets. "Yes, that was the plan but someone reminded me that the holidays are the time for family." Philip sent his father a questioning gaze but Victor shook his head silently meaning that he'd explain later.

"Do-does this mean you'll come to our party this year Granpa?" Dominic asked looking expectantly across the bed up at his grandfather. Then as an afterthought added, "If we're still having the party that is."

Philip looked over at Dominic surprised. "Why wouldn't we still have the party this year?"

"Because Momma just the baby and she won't be able to do all the things she'll usually does." Ariana answered.

Looking up from the baby, Chloe nodded. "She's right Philip, I didn't think about the party. You'll have to get the list of parents from—,"

"I have the list Chloe." Nancy interrupted. "But, I don't see why we need to cancel it; I'm sure I can still get everything together and still have the party with Philip's help of course." She prompted, her brandy-colored eyes promising Philip misery if he didn't agree.

"Of course." Philip parroted fairly certain that he could host a party for a bunch of ten-year-olds. After all he had four, five children (he corrected himself mentally), how hard could it be.

Chloe snorted and focused her attention down on the adjusting the cover over the now sleeping child.

"What?"

She glanced back up at Philip pursuing her lips. "Philip, need I remind that of the eight birthday parties we've held for the twins that you've missed all but two and you were late to both of those."

"So, I won't be late this time. I can handle this. After all it's not like I'll be alone, Nancy will be there to help."

"Yes, of course I will be. All you have to do is relax Chloe and leave the rest to us." Nancy added putting a calming hand down on Chloe's leg.

"So you'll come to the party then Granpa?" Ariana asked.

Victor looked down at his granddaughter thinking to come up with a suitable reason not to attend.

"Yes, Victor please come, we'd love to have you." Chloe said extending another olive branch to her father-in-law knowing that if she didn't Philip wouldn't.

"I'd be delighted to come to your birthday party my dear." Victor replied squeezing his granddaughter's name to be rewarded with a brilliant smile that reminded him of Philip's at that age he'd seen in pictures. "Now then Jarod, tell me what is the full name of my newest grandchild?"

Surprised by his father's avid interest in his family Philip said nothing as he watched his father converse his wife and children with apparent astonishment written all over his face.

* * *

A few hours later, Chloe and Philip were alone together except for the baby who nursed hungrily at Chloe's breast beneath a nursing clothe.

"When do you think I'll be able to go home? I am so tired of being in this hospital room."

"Chloe," he sighed. "You just had major surgery yesterday. You can't honestly expect to go home tonight. I think you have a couple more days left here. But, on the bright side you'll be home in time for the twins' birthday."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right." He leaned up and kissed the soft hair of Caryn beneath the cloth from his seat beside the bed. Leaning back he fingered the brightly colored baby cover in the bassinet.

There was a knock at the door. Chloe looked down to ensure that she was covered. "Come in."

Bo walked into the room a moment later. Seeing that Chloe was nursing he immediately apologized. "I can come back later."

"No, no please stay. You just need me to make a statement right?"

"Not exactly, the situation has changed since last night."

Philip tensed sitting up. "What's changed?"

"Well around six o'clock this morning the body of the man who we believe ran you off the road was found. The M.E. thinks he was shot sometime last night so presumably a few hours from when he ran you off the road."

"What!"

Chloe took the news calmly as she carefully lifted the baby over her shoulder and patted the baby's back. "Do you have a picture?"

"Yes," Bo reached into his coat pocket and pulled a headshot of the dead man taken from the morgue. He showed it to both Philip and Chloe. "Do either of you recognize him?"

Shaking her head Chloe added, "I've never seen him before. Philip?"

"I haven't either."

Nodding Bo tucked the photo into his pocket. "I didn't think you would."

"So what happens now?"

"Well, since the only link we have on this guy is his connection to you, Chloe and your accident we're going to see if we can figure out why he caused your accident. I have my men working on it, checking his background and such. The minute we learn anything, anything at all I'll be in touch. You just take good care of yourself and that niece of mine." Bo said nodding to the baby before he took his leave.

After Bo left, Philip eased down next to Chloe. "Well I certainly didn't expect that."

"Who would have Philip?" As Caryn burped Chloe eased the baby onto her other shoulder continuing to rub her back. "Well, at least it's all over and we don't have to worry about anyone trying to run me off the road."

Pensively watching as Chloe soothed their baby to sleep, Philip laid back pulling Chloe over against his chest within the shelter of his arms. "I'm not so sure about that Chloe. Somehow, I think this is one the beginning of something more to come."

"I hope you're wrong, Philip. I hope you're wrong." Chloe whispered softly looking down at her daughter who was cuddled safely between her parents fast asleep.

**Please tell me what you think good or bad.**


	47. 46 A Brand New Day

**Author's Note**: Hey all, I hope everyone had a great 4th of July I know I did. I don't want to bore everyone with apologies for the lateness of this chapter but real life has just been so busy that I'm just happy to finally have this part out. For those interested, Chapter 13 of Sweet Revenge is almost finished and if everything goes as planned I hope to have it out next week. As always if you're wondering what I'm doing or where I am at in posting the story for latest updates just check my website. Without further ado …

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

A Brand New Day

"Do you really think Chloe will want all of us here when she gets home Belle?" Mimi asked as she watched the blonde dynamo fluff the pillows on the white and black sofa.

"Of course she will." Belle replied as she stood up looking around at the tastefully decorated living room with multicolored balloons and a sign that said, 'Welcome home, Chloe & Caryn!' "Why wouldn't she?"

"Oh no real reason, just she might have wanted to come home and rest." Mimi answered. "I mean after all she was just in an accident just a few days ago."

Belle sighed. "Maybe you're right. We'll just make this a short party then and won't stay long." She compromised.

"Good." Mimi said nodding as she checked her watch. "They should be here in a few minutes."

As if on cue, Paula entered the room seconds later wiping her hands on a cloth. "Mr. K just called, he and the Missus should be here in a few. Wow, you ladies did a great job here."

"See I told you it wasn't too much Meems."

"No not at all, Mrs. Brady."

Rubbing her hands against the sides of her charcoal gray slacks Belle remembered that she needed to check her messages. Since only just recently returning to work part time she was anxious to get her summer line started. She was awaiting a call from a vendor who had the particular material that she wanted to test out for her new line. "I'm going to put in a call to the office to see if Mario returned my call yet."

"I thought you weren't going back to work until after the New Year, Belle."

"I'm not full time, just part time anyway. But, Mario has this gorgeous new fabric that I think would just be too good to pass up for my new summer line." Belle answered as she dialed the number to her private answering service.

Mimi sighed, "Some people just don't know how to enjoy a good day off, Paula."

"Ain't that the truth?" Paula chuckled heartily as she turned to back to the kitchen to prepare Jarod some chicken noodle soup.

* * *

Philip glanced in the rear-view mirror at Chloe as he stopped at the red light. "Are you sure you're comfortable?"

Chloe arched a brow, looking at her husband. "I am absolutely fine, Philip. As I have told you at every red light, you know this isn't the first time I've been in an accident. Nor the first time I've given birth to a child." She raked one hand over her wavy locks pushing them out of her eyes. "I feel perfectly fine. Really."

The light turned green and Philip got the car back in gear. "Well it never hurts to check."

"No it doesn't. So tell me who planned the welcome home party?" Chloe asked as she leaned kissing her sleeping daughter.

"Belle why?" He answered as he absently turned onto the street that led to their house. He pulled in front of the driveway and waited for the garage door to open.

"I'm just trying to figure out what to expect. If my mother didn't have a hand in it then this means that we'll just have cake. With Nancy it would be a suitcase hidden away in our guest bedroom. Need I remind of when we brought home Ana and Dominic?"

As Philip turned off the car and pocketed the keys, he grimaced. "Ah, yes the point is completely taken. I don't think I could handle Nancy moving in for a month."

"Exactly."

"No offense though." He added as an afterthought.

"Oh please Philip. I was the one who went crazy when she stayed last time. Believe me I don't think I could handle it this time either." She added as she unbuckled her own seatbelt and then turned to the baby.

"Wait a minute. Let me do that you're not supposed to be doing any heavy lifting." He was out of his seat and by her before she could say a word of protest.

"Philip I hardly think our daughter would qualify as heavy lifting." She protested as he helped her out of the car and then took her position unbuckling their daughter from her safety seat. Seconds later, he returned with their bundle of joy securely snuggled in his arms.

"Oh believe me she is. No one this precious could be so light." He answered smiling down at the baby then glancing up at Chloe. He offered her his arm, "My dear wife, May I offer you my arm?"

She smiled. "How could I resist such an offer, I'd be delighted." She took his arm and allowed him to precede her into the house.

An hour later, the welcome home party was coming to an end. Caryn was sleeping happily in her bassinet after being cooed over by Belle, Mimi, Paula, Nicolette and her older brother.

"I think we'll just take our leave, Chloe so you and Miss Caryn can get some sleep sweetie." Belle said as she leaned down to kiss Chloe's cheek before she grabbing her purse to leave. She passed by Philip patting his arm. "You take care of our newest addition to the family, Philip."

"I'm going to go as well. I've got JT tonight with my boys. So I better get ho me to wrangle him and Brady in." Mimi added as she patted Chloe's hand before she walked out of the room. "You rest up and enjoy your new daughter Chloe."

Chloe beamed down at the sleeping baby in the bassinet. "I will. Thanks Meems." The other woman nodded as she walked past Philip and she left the room.

Philip left his position leaning against the doorway. "So Mom how are you feeling really?"

Chloe sighed as she leaned back against the sofa cushion lifting her legs to lie fully on it. "Honestly, I'm tired; I'd like nothing more than to spend a week in bed. Where's Jarod?"

"Your son is in his room resting where you should and will be. I can take care of everything."

"Really? Have you managed to make our other children disappear? And how are you planning do this wonderful feat without me, considering that Caryn is being breastfed?"

He settled down onto the sofa by her feet, he lifted them onto his lap. "Okay so I can't breastfeed. But, I can make sure that everything else is less stressful, in general. I've decided to take paternity leave."

"What? Philip you can't do that." She protested. Although Philip had been vested in the twins from the moment they were born he hadn't taken any paternity leave for their arrival. In fact, he was barely home a week before he had to leave on a business trip.

"Actually, I can and I have." He replied. "After all I am one of VPs in Titan and I should set an example for the other men in my position. How can they be encouraged to take paternity leave if their own vice president won't? I mean what's the point of having the program their if no one is going to take advantage of it. Besides, its Christmas season and its not like I don't already take time off for the holidays. And let's not forget the most important factor of all."

"Which is?" She reached over and bassinet to check on their daughter.

"I want to spent time with my daughter. If they need me for something important than they can reach me here, I can work from home if need be. That's why computers and telephones were invented." He smiled and then at Caryn's thin whine left the sofa to lift the newborn out of her bassinet. "There's my girl," he said softly. "See she agree with me it would be nice to have Daddy home with her and Mommy." The baby waved an arm in agreement.

"Uh huh, how about you give your new Daddy's girl to Momma so that I can feed her." Chloe rose to take the baby from his grasp.

He sighed depositing the child in her mother's capable hands. "Are you taking her to the nursery?"

"Yes. Then I'm going to take my doctor's advice and get some sleep myself." Philip followed behind her, with his hand on the small of her back.

"Good, turn on the baby monitor when you leave. I'll listen for her."

Chloe nodded and then took off in the direction of the upstairs rooms as Philip went into his office.

* * *

Philip sat down in the rocking chair in the nursery soothing his daughter back to sleep after her latest meal. The newest member of the Kiriakis family had a very busy first couple of days getting adjusted to all the sights and sounds of her new home. His daughter blinked up at him sleepily. Although, he wasn't able to feed his daughter just yet, Philip enjoyed spending time with his daughter by changing her diapers and rocking her to sleep. He found that he relished the late night feedings as a time for him to bond with his daughter now.

Caryn reached up with a hand and grabbed his finger holding it tightly in her grasp. Adjusting the hold of his daughter against his bare chest so that she lay over his heart he set the rocking chair back into motion again laying his head against the padded headrest and closed his eyes.

Jarod opened his door, intending to go downstairs and sneak himself a bowl of ice cream when walked past the nursery. There was a soft glow of light peeking out of the doorway, he took a detour from his trip downstairs and went to see if his mother was still up with the baby. Pushing the door open quietly he was surprised to find that it wasn't his mother with the baby after all. It was his father sitting in the rocking chair with baby Caryn lying over his chest sound asleep.

"Jarod, what are you doing up?" Chloe called out as she entered the room. Her long hair was tousled about her robe covered shoulders.

Jarod turned around surprised to see his robe clad mother entering the room. "Hey Mom, I was going to get a glass of water when I saw the light on."

His mother nodded with a small smile as she observed her husband and daughter sleeping in the rocking chair. "Ah, your father was supposed to put Caryn to bed, I guess she wasn't ready to go to sleep." She leaned down and carefully lifted the baby off her father's chest. Cuddling the child to her she carried her over to the bassinet. "Sweetie, you can go ahead and get your water, I'll just put Caryn to bed." She said as she placed the child in the bassinet.

Jarod nodded and then went on his way out of the room. After her son left, Chloe pulled the spare blanket from the baby's walk-in closet and covered Philip's prone body. Ensuring that her husband was promptly covered she kissed his cheek and left the room checking to make sure that the baby monitor was on she left the room.

The next morning Philip was talking on the phone to his secretary when Jarod appeared at the doorway. "Yes, Seth, just reschedule all of my meetings for next week at the earliest convenience. And have Joseph Tucker call me when he gets back from the Kenyon meeting." Seeing his son in the doorway, he waved him in. "That will be all; I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodbye." He hung up his phone. "Jarod, what can I do for you?"

The boy dropped into a seat across from his father's desk with a bored sigh. "I'm tired of being at home. When can I go back to school?"

Philip leaned back in his chair in amusement. "You've only been home for three days."

"I know but I'm missing all these days of school, it's almost been a whole week."

"You are your Mother's son. If I were you I'd be happy to miss a couple of days of school."

Jarod frowned. "What's so great about missing a few days when all it means is that I will have tons of homework to do when I actually _do_ go back."

"Good point. Well, maybe if you're check-up goes well tomorrow you can go to school on Friday. That's only four days so it's not so bad. Besides, I thought you liked being at home with your sister."

"I do," he plucked at a piece of lint on his dark green sweatpants. "But, all she does is eat, sleep, and use the bathroom. And honestly Dad there is no appeal in changing dirty diapers, _none_ at all."

Philip chuckled as he shuffled some papers on his desk. "Well that's all babies do at this age. Once your Mom starts expressing milk then you'll be able to feed her, which can be fun sort of."

"Sure, Dad." He sardonically said. "So can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Philip said absently as he collected a bunch of folders and placed them in a bin on desk. "You have my full attention."

"So are you happy about the baby? I mean I know you're happy about the baby but are you happy that Caryn was a girl instead of boy?"

"Why do you ask?"

Jarod shrugged. "I don't know I'm just curious."

Philip paused in the shelving of files to give his son his attention. It was a rather weird question to be asked even by Jarod's standards. "Honestly, I don't think about it too much. I have a beautiful baby girl who I love with all my heart. And if she was a boy, I'd love her just the same. That's all the matters."

Jarod nodded as he rose from the seat. "I'm going to lie down for a while."

"Hey Jarod," Philip called out as the boy reached the doorway, Jarod turned. "If you wait I second for me to put this work stuff away, I can play a video game with you if you like."

"Sure, I'd like that." Jarod agreed waiting for his father to clear up his desk. His father put away the last file and rose from his desk. With that father and son headed to the family room to play some video games.

* * *

Kate Roberts had been on her way to Italy for business when she had got word that her daughter-in-law had given birth. Instead of rushing back, she decided to finish her business in Rome and return home later thus giving Chloe and the new baby time to get out of the hospital and reacquitant themselves at home. As she pressed the button for the doorbell, she observed the neighborhood her son lived in. She never understood why Philip hadn't moved into a gated community once he and Chloe had married. After all her son was the heir to the Kiriakis dynasty and he had a history to uphold and appearances to keep up.

Sighing, she pulled her fur coat closer together from the cool night air. She was going to have to suggest that her son get a butler. Really, she had been waiting for someone to answer the door forever. As she raised her hand to push the button again, the door suddenly opened to reveal the children's nanny. Now, what was her name again?

"Hello, Ms Roberts." The young woman said as she smiled at the older woman. "I was just leaving for the day. Please come in, it's cold outside." The girl stepped to the side to allow her entrance.

"Ah, yes, it is cold," Kate's mind ran as she tried to remember the girl's name. It always reminded her of Victor's current trollop, Nicole-something, Nico, Nicolette, that was it. "Yes, thank you Nicolette."

"No problem, Ms Roberts. May I take your coat?" The young woman offered.

"Oh yes, of course." Kate shrugged out of her fur coat handing it to the young woman who took it and hung it in the coat closet taking out her own winter coat at the same time. "So how is school going for you?" Kate asked as she recalled the young woman was a sophomore at Salem University.

"Quite well, actually but I have a Physics exam tomorrow morning so I have to get going." The woman pulled on her winter hat and gloves. "It was nice seeing you again, Ms. Roberts." She nodded leaving the coat closet to head for the front door.

"Yes, have a good night. Study hard." Kate called to the girl as she went out the front door. She took off in search of her son and grandchildren. She found them in the kitchen. Jarod was sitting at the kitchen island with one arm in a cast and the other holding a spoon of what looked like ice cream. The twins and Jessica were all sitting around the table decorating Christmas cookies. "Hello all."

"Grandma," Ariana and Jessica called as they both dropped their tubes of icing to run over to her.

Kate leaned down and kissed both of the girls. "Hello my darlings, how are you?"

"We're great Grandma. Did you hear we got to name our new baby sister?" Ariana replied as she went back to her seat.

"No, I didn't hear that. So tell me what name did my brilliant grandchildren come with?"

"Caryn Kamiana Kiriakis," Dominic proudly announced.

The smile on Kate's face would have faltered were it not for the slight nudge from her son as he entered the room behind her.

"Mom, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to be in Italy for another week." Philip said from behind his mother with his hands in his pocket.

"Oh darling, now you know I couldn't honestly stay in Italy after I heard about my new granddaughter, Caryn _Kamiana_ is it?" Kate turned and hugged Philip and then stood back to look at her son.

"Yes, the children came up with it." He replied reaching around his mother to steal a cookie from Dominic's plate.

"Hey," Dominic called. "Dad this is for the Christmas party."

"I know I won't take anymore."

"That's what you said earlier." Jarod pointed out with his spoon.

Philip ruffled Jarod's hair. "Whose side are you on, Jarod?"

"Mine. Besides, Jessie promised me some cookies when she finished, Dad." Jarod smoothed his hair with his uninjured hand after dropping the spoon in the bowl.

"Oh Jarod, what happened to your arm?" Kate asked looking horrified.

"I was in the car with Mom when we got hit. But, it totally looks worse than it feels. Besides, I have this cool cast so it's not too bad." He asked mindful of his head when Kate came over and kissed his cheek.

"Well, I do hope you're all right." Kate said as she caught Philip mouth the word 'Later' to her.

"He's perfectly fine. And has the doctor's seal of approval to go with it." Philip answered nodding to his son as he saw his wife come into the kitchen with the baby in her arms.

"Someone wanted to be apart of the Christmas festivities." Chloe said as she entered the room with the baby in her arms. "Oh, hello Kate, I didn't know you were here."

"Well, I just got back in town. Is that my granddaughter?"

Chloe smiled nodding. "Yes, would you care hold her?"

"May I?" Kate asked hesitantly.

"Of course, Mom." Philip answered taking his daughter from Chloe's arms and transferring her to Kate's.

As the baby opened her big blue eyes staring at the person holding her, Kate cooed. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think; feedback is always appreciated good or bad!**


	48. 47 A Boy

**Author's Note**: Finally after two long months an update. I won't bother with excuses as to why this has taken so long other than to say that, sometimes real life just gets too busy. I have already outlined the rest of this story, there will be about 13 more chapters then it will be the end. So I hope you enjoy this installment as well as I will attempt to get the next chapter out faster.

**Chapter 50 – A Boy's Night Out**

Fastening a pearl earring into her ear lobe Belle stared at her reflection in the entry way mirror. "Brady already picked up the girls and Shawn and I will be dropping Ian at the sitter's Are you sure that you'll be fine, JT?"

JT nodded as he flipped over the edge of the couch and plopped down on the cushions, resting the bowl of popcorn on his stomach. He flipped through the stations on the television randomly stopping when he found something that captured his interest. "Belle, I'm seventeen years old, I'm not a total doofus." He said with his mouthful of popcorn. "Of course I'll be fine besides I invited Isaac over and we're going to watch some movies. It's not a big deal really."

She turned to say something when Shawn entered the room from the hallway in a dark blue suit carrying Ian on one arm and a diaper bag in the other. "Ready Belle?" He asked as he placed young Ian on his feet and knelt to button the child into his winter coat.

"Not just yet, Shawn. Give me a minute I want to on put this necklace," she held out a pearl necklace in one hand. "Can you give me a hand?" She positioned the necklace on her neck and turned to him waiting.

"I'll do it." JT added as he gulped down another hand full of popcorn before placing the popcorn bowl on the table and slapping his hands clean on his jeans as he rose to his feet. He fastened the necklace around his sister's neck and returned to his prior position on the couch remote in hand.

"Thank you, JT." Belle added as she moved to pull on the black evening coat over her royal blue evening gown that was sculpted to her petite but sleek figure. Shawn, meanwhile, was still pulling on all of Ian's various winter gear. There had to have been at least a million buckles to fasten. Of course it didn't help that her son was frowning and swatting Shawn's hands away as he worked.

"'Top it, Dad-ee" Ian said as he moved his father's hands out of the way once again. But Shawn, more willful than his son by a million had successfully buckled the last buckle.

"Ian I promise you won't have to wear this too long. But, you need to be dressed warmly for the drive to Ms. Connell's." Shawn said as he stood and pulled on his own black trench coat over his suit.

A few minutes later, JT helpfully trussed Ian one more time before passing him off to Shawn before waving them all off from the doorway. Once he saw that his brother had driven out of driveway he turned back into the house kicking the door shut with his foot. "Finally, alone at last," he cheered as he walked the short distance to the kitchen to use the phone to call Isaac. "Hey Zac, man I've got the place to myself, the kiddies are gone and Shawn won't be back till late."

"Cool, I'll pick up the girls and we'll be there in half an hour. Did you get everything?"

"Yup, I got some good old scary movies including the _Scream_ trilogy and my personal favorite, _The Village_. I'm good for drinks and food, too."

"Great see you in thirty." Isaac replied as he hung up the phone.

"Thirty," JT placed the phone on the hook. "I'd better shower." He ran to shower and change for his double date.

Two and a half hours later, JT and Sarah were cuddled together on one end of the couch while Maris and Isaac where on the opposite end. They were currently watching his pick of the day, _The Village_. All-in-all things were going fairly well on their impromptu double date. It was only their second time going out together; the first time had been before JT's expulsion and before he'd moved in with Shawn and Belle.

"So your brother doesn't mind that we're here?" Sarah asked as she glanced away from the movie to look at JT. She was a petite brunette with grey eyes and an olive-toned complexion indicative of her Italian heritage. She and JT had an on and off relationship of sorts so her going on a date with him again was leading their relationship straight into the on-again status.

"Oh no, he totally said that I could invite a few friends over to watch some movies." JT whispered back tossing some popcorn kernels into his mouth.

Isaac catching the JT's response leaned over. "I thought he said no girls."

"No he said I could have _friends_ over and he didn't specify gender so neither did I."

"Mighty big over cite if you ask me." Isaac added holding his fist out to knock knuckles with JT over a raised brow.

The two couples continued to watch the movie becoming engrossed in the story on the screen so much so they didn't hear when the door opened in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry girls we'll have to go roller skating another time." Brady said as he followed Serena, Ariana, and Racquel into the house as he balanced three-year old Iris on his arm.

"That's okay Uncle Brady." Serena said as she shook her hair free from her knit cap.

"I'm glad, I hate to disappoint you guys but I forgot that since your Dad and Mom were out of town today that I'd be on call. I promise that I'll make it up to you guys, later." He placed Iris down on a stool and went about the process of taking off her winter gear. "Even though, our roller skating trip ended I bet JT will have something really fun for you guys to do."

"Yeah, he always has good ideas." Rocky said agreeing with her father as she unbuttons her dark grey winter coat and throwing it over the chair.

Brady finished taking off the remainder of Iris' winter gear and sat her down her socked feet. "All right, so why you guys hang up your coats and everything while I go find JT and let him know you're here."

"'Kay Daddy," Rocky replied as she, Serena and Ariana grabbed their coats and went off down the hallway to hang them up. Iris stood by and watched as the older girls left.

"I help." She offered and raised her arms to be lifted.

"Well of course, you do I don't know how I could think about any of this without your help Iris. After all, all you're the boss." Brady acquiesced as he lifted his niece back into his arms.

"S'right. I da' BIG boss." The little girl nodded in complete agreement. "Where JT at?"

"I don't know so how about we find out." He took off moving away from the kitchen down the hallway towards the family room where he could hear the television on. "It sounds like Uncle JT is watching a movie."

"Care Bears?" Iris asked hopefully as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Unfortunately, I doubt it sweetheart," he said as he rubbed her head. Then he noticed she felt hot. "Are you okay, sweetie?" He paused outside the door to the family room.

"I's tired." She sighed mournfully.

"Oh poor baby. I'll make sure that Uncle JT lets you lie down for a—,"

"No, nap." Iris screeched vehemently shaking her head as she wiggled her way out of his arms almost causing Brady to drop her.

"Okay, okay calm down." He placed her on her feet only to have Iris run away yelling no nap. "Daggit Meems told me … Ah, Iris don't do this to me," he said taking off after her. "What I meant to say was…"

Meanwhile back in the family room, JT had caught Sarah's eye in the dim light and was moving in for a kiss. She leaned forward to meet him halfway but no sooner had their lips touched did she pull away startled. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" JT asked his eyes still looking at her lips intent to get his kiss.

"I distinctly heard a child's voice." Sarah answered frowning as she thought about what she heard.

"I didn't hear anything." JT repeated attempting to lean forward for yet another kiss when Isaac pulled his back.

"Dude. Even I heard it. Are you sure you're sibs aren't coming back early?"

JT sat back on against the couch as he rubbed his hands over his face and into his hair. He just wasn't going to get a kiss from Sarah tonight. "Man trust me I should have the place to myself for hours yet, Shawn and Belle took Ian and went to the Fashion Awards Gala in Chicago. And Brady has the girls for the night so I'm home free." No sooner had he said the words, the door opened. Serena came walking through the door.

"Oh hi JT what are you watching?" Serena walked into the room and settled herself down next to her uncle on the couch taking a handful of popcorn. Completely oblivious to the fact that there were other people in the room.

"Serena, what are you doing ho—," JT started taking to popcorn from his niece when Racquel and Ariana came into the room followed by Brady who held a yelling Iris with her hand plugged over her ears. "Here." The jig was up.

"JT, I need you to do me a favor," Brady started.

"Oh I've seen this movie before." Ariana added as she sat down next to Serena grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Maybe we should go," Sarah offered taking the remote and pressing stop on the DVD. Maris nodded in agreement. So much for his kiss

"Yeah maybe we could do this again sometime later when you're not so _busy_. She reached to take her coat from Isaac only to have him help her put it on. "Thanks Zac." She smiled at him.

As JT looked as though he were about to protest she stopped him by simply placing a kiss on his cheek. "I had fun and we will definitely do this again." She kissed again this time on the lips and took her coat from Maris and heading out of the family room with JT on her heels.

"Bye, JT." Maris called as both she and Sarah left through the front door.

"Bye," he sighed closing the door behind them.

"Dude, I'm going to head home too." Isaac said as he pulled on his leather coat and gloves.

"Aww, man you don't have to go yet. You could stay."

Isaac shook his head as he pulled on his colorful knit cap that completely ruined the black leather look he had going on. "Naw, man I'm an only child and I'd like to remain that way. 'Sides, I don't want to do the whole babysitting deal and the girls already left. I should probably head home anyway, my granddad is supposed to be coming by today." He pulled his car keys out of his coat pocket.

JT nodded resigned that his attempted double date was truly over. "That's cool man, I totally understand. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" He offered his hand to the other boy who shook it with their special slap, grasp, pat hug before Isaac left the house. "See ya," he called as he saw his friend disappear into his beige SUV.

Brady walked up behind his brother as the boy closed his door sans Iris. "Hey, I'm sorry about this. I didn't mean to ruin your date."

JT shook his head leaning back against the door. "It's fine, dude. I just wish I'd had some warning that's all." He pushed off from the door heading to the kitchen. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were supposed to be roller skating or something?"

"We were but I got beeped by the office and since Shawn is at that fashion awards thing with Belle I'm on call, today. I would have left the kids with Mimi but she took the boys to the movies and her cell phone is off. But, I left her a message.

"It's cool Brady. You should know that my going rate for babysitting is $10 bucks an hour and extra if I have to change diapers." JT fixed himself a glass of iced tea.

Brady grinned. "I can deal with that. You know when I used to baby sit I used to charge $5 bucks per kid, $10 for babies with an hourly rate of $3." JT opened his mouth to amend his rate. "Sorry no changes. I shouldn't be but a couple of hours and when the movie ends Meems should be by to pick up Rocky and Ana."

"Okay. So any other instructions before you go?"

Brady leaned down speaking softly so as not to allow little ears to hear him. "Um, just make Iris take a nap. She's a little cranky but I left her and the girls watching Princess Diaries 2." Brady headed for the kitchen doorway. "Thanks again, JT."

"No problemo, I got your back bro." JT waved his brother away and then headed to the family room to settle down for a fun-filled afternoon with the girls.

* * *

Several hours later after Mimi had come and taken Rocky and Ana home. JT was left watching Serena and a very cranky Iris. Her mood had taken a dive from the moment Brady had left her in his brother's care. Progressively getting worse and worse till the point where she was red in the face from crying endlessly for her mother.

"I want Mommy." She cried her face red and heated as she lay her head down on JT's shoulder as he paced back and forth around the living room.

JT paused as he paced. "So do I," he mumbled and then began once again paced around the room.

"What are we going to do JT? Iris is really red; Mommy usually knows what's wrong with her. Maybe she's sick?" Serena suggested as she sat watching him from the sofa as he paced.

He looked down at the child in his arms. She was indeed red and her forehead felt warmer than it should be. "I think you're right. She does feel warmer than usual. What does Belle do you get sick?"

Serena frowned as she thought aloud, "Well usually she takes our temperature and fixes some chicken noodle soup. But, you can't cook can you?"

"Hey, hey I can cook, just not soup. Okay so I can take Iris' temperature." JT walked down the hallway to the children's bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet to see the only thermometer available was the old-fashioned kind. "Uh, Rena do you know where they keep the other thermometer? You know the one they use in your ear?"

"Nope." Serena said as she peered into the bathroom from the doorway. "Mom would know where it is though. Maybe we should call Grandma, maybe she would know where it's at?"

JT considered for a moment calling his mother to come and bail him. But, then how could he continue to say that he was capable enough to handle things on his own. He couldn't call her or his father. He had to do this on his own. Closing the mirror he stared at his reflection momentarily as he considered what he needed to do.

"Rena, get your coat and Iris' coat, we're going to the ER." He ordered his niece who nodded and then ran back down the hallway to complete his tasks. He adjusted Iris on his hip and took off after Serena. "It's going to be okay, Iris, Uncle JT will take good care of you. You'll see." He took the offered coat from Serena and sat down on the couch to pull it on Iris.

As soon as he got her coat on the crying and tears paused on the splotchy face of his niece as she gazed at him with wet blue eyes. "We go see Mommy?"

"No something a little bit better Iris. A little bit better," placing his niece on the couch next to her sister he pulled on his coat grabbed his car keys, hat, and gloves. "All right let's go." He picked up Iris and headed to the front door with Serena trialing behind him.

JT sat down at the packed emergency room holding a slightly whining Iris in his lap. He had only been to the emergency room once in his life and it was not an experience he wanted to relive. Besides, the whole fact that the ER was packed back to back with sick and injured people was hardly something to enjoy.

"Iris Brady," a young nurse said standing in the doorway. JT rose to follow her though to another exam room. "Have you notified the child's parents?" She raised her head up from the medical chart she was writing on to look at JT. "That is unless you're her father?"

"Uh, no I'm her uncle and I called her parents before we arrived. They're supposed to meet us here." He answered rubbing Iris' head soothingly,

The nurse nodded and then placed the chart on the table. "Okay Miss Iris tell Nurse Wallace where it hurts." When the toddler didn't answer and merely turned her head, the nurse tried another tactic. "Can you show where it hurts?"

Iris lifted her head up and touched her ears.

"She gets ear infections." Serena added as she stood beside the bed.

"Okay then Miss Iris I would like to check you out for a moment so could you sit down on the bed for here with Uncle while I check you out?" The nurse looked at JT, "why don't you have a seat?" She gestured for JT to settle down on the bed with Iris on his lap. Pulling out her stethoscope she began the examination process.

Belle and Shawn arrived at the ER nearly an hour later still in their gala finery. They headed over to the main desk to find out what happened to their daughter.

"Excuse me, my name is Shawn Brady and I was told that my daughter had been brought in."

The nurse at the front desk smiled as she looked up at Shawn. "You must be JT's brother; your daughter is fine and she's in room 4 behind you to the left."

"Thank you." She and Shawn turned and walked over to room 4 where they found Iris sitting on a bed with Serena sitting beside her. It was Iris who saw them first.

"Momma," she cried out raising her arms to be picked up, opening and closing her hands. Belle picked up the toddler.

"Oh, sweetie are you okay," she smoothed down Iris' flyaway curls.

"She's fine just a minor ear infection. The nurse even said she could go home tonight but she wants to give Iris a shot first. I wasn't sure what medicine she was allergic to." JT explained as Belle cuddled Iris to her placing a calming kiss over the child's forehead.

"We didn't think to tell Brady about the inner ear inflection, she gets them every now and then. It's a good thing that Iris has such a capable uncle." Shawn added as he rubbed his daughter's back.

"Hi, Daddy. Where's Ian?" Serena asked as she jumped off the bed with JT's help.

"He's at the sitter's sweetheart; we're going to pick him up on the way home." Belle answered as a nurse pulled back the curtain to come into the examination area. "Hello, you must be Mom and Dad, I'm Nurse Wallace. JT here wasn't sure what if any medication Iris was allergic to so he had me wait to give her a shot."

"I'm sorry what shot, I thought Iris had a minor ear infection?" Belle interrupted.

"It's a mild sedative that will help her to sleep tonight and I'll have a prescription of antibiotics for her to take." The nurse explained.

"Iris isn't allergic to any medications."

"Good then, we'll just give Miss Iris her shot then she'll be ready to go home." The nurse went to the counter and took out a small needle encased package, alcohol packed, and a small bottle of liquid. Turning her back to Iris she quickly filled the needle with sedative and torn open the alcohol package. She turned back to Iris. "All right now Miss Iris I'll give you a peppermint stick if you can be real brave for me." The nurse said distractingly as she swapped Iris' arm and inserted the needle a few seconds later she was done.

"See, you were a very brave girl taking this shot." JT said as he ruffled his niece's hair.

Iris nodded tucking her head under Belle's chin as she snuggled closer to her mother. Then as though she recalled her treat she turned toward the nurse with an open palm. "Mint, please."

* * *

Belle walked back into her bedroom sighing as she closed the door. "Well, Iris is finally asleep." The blonde told her husband who was pulling on his drawstring pajama pants over his boxers.

"That's good. I talked to Brady about the Newell client and he told me that JT wasn't alone when he dropped off the girls."

Belle ran the brush through her hair a couple of times before moving to turndown the bed. "That's not surprising considered he had the house to himself."

"Uh huh well apparently it was two girls and Isaac, they were watching a movie."

"And I repeat, not surprised. Honestly, Shawn can't you even admit that our brother's a pretty popular guy even before the expulsion. And now even with it, I'd bet that the girls are even more interested in getting to know him." She pulled back the covers back on her side of the bed and got in.

"I know I was simply making the point that JT could have blown Brady off when he dropped the girls off because technically it was his night away from the joys of uncledom."

"Yes, but our dear brother isn't like that and I for one am glad that he isn't. I mean look at the way he handled Iris' ear inflection. I just wish there was something I could so he could have his senior year back like a normal kid."

Shawn sat down on his side of the bed facing Belle. "Maybe there is something we could do for him. Do you think Chloe might be able to talk to the school on his behalf?"

Belle shrugged. "I don't know. It could be worth a shot."

"Well Chloe's certainly experienced dealing with situations like this so maybe she can help." Shawn lay back in the bed pulling Belle against him as he reached over and turned off the light.

**To be continued …**


End file.
